Another Day, Another Life
by YaoiKitten
Summary: Cain is surprised when he and the new transfer student, Riff, seem to have a strange yet familiar connection. Then they both begin to have dreams of a time centuries ago where Riff and Cain knew each other. Lots of drama, romance, violence and sex.
1. Sound of a Boy Hatching

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 1: Sound of a Boy Hatching

by YaoiKitten

Cain hated school. He really did. He hated having to go to a building full of idiots. At least he considered them to be idiots. Even the teachers were idiots. Sure, they knew stuff, they could teach from a textbook and they knew information; yet they were idiots in that they lacked imagination, common sense, and ingenuousness. Cain was of the opinion that idiocy begat idiocy, and it was also a contagious disease. Thus he distanced himself from the other people at school. The girls thought he was cute and doted upon him, but he mostly blew them off. The boys tried to be his friend, but when they noticed his apathy toward their advances they quit trying to be so friendly. The teachers knew he was brilliant, so they didn't hassle him much. When called on in class, Cain usually answered with an intentionally wrong answer, so after a time the teachers got the hint and stopped calling on him. "What is osmosis, Cain?" they would ask. "George Washington." he'd reply. He got A's so none of them really cared about his classroom antics. Cain was just that cool kid in his own little world, too involved with it to pay any attention to others.

At the moment, Cain was in class with his chemistry book propped up onto the desk with a book on flowers hidden behind it. Not happy flowers either, it was a book on the most dangerous plants in the world. Cain had this morbid fascination with dangerous plants and the poisons that could be made from them. He considered chemistry a boring subject and did not care to listen to any of the lectures, but when the tests were passed out he still managed to get an A, so he spent most of his time in class reading Edgar Allan Poe or books on man-eating plants or something. He also enjoyed books on real-life murder mysteries, like the Black Dahlia or the Jack the Ripper murders. Cain loved books, so he read constantly. He never watched TV and he never listened to the radio. While Cain was intent on reading about poppy plants, the teacher droned on and on about how one balances two elemental formulas. Riveting stuff.

"Excuse me. Sorry I'm late," came a new voice from the doorway of the classroom.

The unexpected intrusion caused everyone in class to break from their individual preoccupations and look up at the new kid standing in the doorway. Even Cain broke away from his book and looked up at the new kid. "Oh, you must be the transfer student." the teacher greeted the boy.

"Yes, I am." The boy replied curtly as he came to stand at the front of the room.

Cain inspected the new kid with his scrutinizing gaze. He took in the tall, thin frame and hair so pale it looked white. The boy was his age, about 17 or 18. His hair was neat even if it was a bit long and rakishly strewn around his head. His clothes, a pair of khaki pants and a white oxford shirt, were neatly pressed and creased. He looked like the kind of person who was impeccable in his appearance, and Cain was sure that he would wear a tie if it wasn't so un-cool to do so. The boy stood there with his perfect posture and pressed clothes and talked to the teacher quietly in a refined voice. What Cain was most interested in was his face. The kid had a handsome face with classical features. He looked like a Greek Koros with his smooth pale skin, wide, full lips, thin nose, high arched eyebrows and icy blue eyes shaded by thick eyelashes. His features gave him an air of adultness, he seemed more mature and more a man than most of his peers. Cain was impressed by his aura and the fact that the man was absolutely gorgeous.

The teacher turned to his students. "Class, this is a new transfer student. His name is Riffiel Raffit." The teacher looked around the classroom for an vacant seat. "There is an empty desk next to Cain's, why don't you sit there? Cain, why don't you raise your hand so Riffiel knows where to go?"

Cain lifted his hand a bit. Riffiel caught the motion while telling the teacher, "Please, call me Riff." 

Ice blue eyes met golden green as the two boys made eye contact. Riff made his way to the seat and glanced over at Cain. "Hi there. I'm Riff. Pleased to meet you." he said while giving the other boy a small smile.

"Cain Hargreaves." Cain replied curtly.

"Wow! Cain actually gave someone a straight answer!" the boy behind Cain chirped up in surprise. A few nearby students snickered a bit.

Cain rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Throughout class he kept glancing over at Riff who appeared to be taking notes on the teacher's lecture. At one point, for a second, their eyes met again.

Soon the bell rang and Cain scooped up his things immediately and rushed out of the classroom without another word.

*******

The school was big and almost maze-like. Riff had trouble finding his way around so he was practically late to every one of his classes. His first two classes he couldn't even go to since he had to go through registration and orientation in the school office. He hated being late to anything, even classes. He had caught the second half of his chemistry class and had just gotten out of a history class. It was his lunch period now and he had fifty minutes to kill. He wandered into the lunch room and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple from the cafeteria. He looked around the room and did not see any familiar faces from any of his classes. He hoped that maybe he had the same lunch period as the kid from his chemistry class, but he couldn't see the smaller boy anywhere.

With no where to go and nothing to do, Riff wandered out the door and into the sunny outdoors. It was spring, so the weather was sunny but not too hot. Riff did not have any destination in mind so he wandered around the building while he ate his apple. On the North side of the building there was a graveyard. Riff had seen it on his way driving to school that morning. He stood at the North side of the building and looked over to the graveyard. He finished his apple and threw the core over under a nearby tree. He thought while he sipped at his water.

"I probably shouldn't leave school grounds," he thought out loud to himself. Riff had a habit of doing that, so he wasn't really aware of it. "I am probably not even supposed to be outside of the school building." He finished his water and tossed the bottle into a trashcan close by. "I would hate to get into trouble on my first day of school." Riff looked over at the graveyard and felt an undeniable urge to go in there. He sighed. "Oh well."

Riff walked quickly across the lawn to the iron fence separating the school yard from the graveyard. He quickened his pace as he approached the fence, planted his hands on the upper rail, and easily vaulted the obstacle by swinging his long legs up and over to the other side of the fence. Riff was a pretty athletic person even though he didn't play any sports. He had played football when he was younger and enjoyed boxing, but no high schools had boxing as an extra-curricular activity. Riff wandered around down the row of graves. While he had no particular destination in mind, his subconscious seemed to propel him toward some unknown destination. Before he knew it, he had come across the old part of the graveyard with the large, expansive graves and mausoleums.

As Riff wandered down a row of large gravestones he saw a familiar figure up ahead. Spread out on one of the concrete slabs covering a particular gravebed was Cain, the boy from his Chemistry class. Riff approached quietly as he looked at the smaller boy. Cain was laying on the concrete slab with his face and shoulders in the shade of the large gravestone. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping, and he had a book lying on his stomach open. He looked like a statue lying there with one of his arms behind his head, the other hand across the book on his stomach, and one of his knees bent so his foot was planted on the concrete. Riff took the opportunity to really look at the boy, noting his black hair grown long and layered around his jaw line that was falling haphazardly wherever it wished. His clothes were breathtaking in a way. Cain's slim-fitting leather pants and his white poet shirt with billowy sleeves were completed by a pair of chunky black boots and a studded belt. With the way he was laying with his shirt unbuttoned a bit at the top and the hem pushed up a bit to expose a pale sliver of stomach, Riff felt almost like a pervert as he gazed at the boy's small, slim body. Instead he looked at the boy's face with the pale, smooth skin. He almost looked like a girl. His lips were small and pink, and he had a delicate nose. His eyes were closed so Riff could only see his long, thick lashes and his plucked and arched eyebrows; but he could remember the boy's striking cat-eyes from his earlier encounter with him. Cain looked completely relaxed with a small smile playing across his delicate lips. Riff soon noticed that he was staring.

Prying his eyes away from the boy's beautiful face with it's placid expression, Riff looked at the title of the book in his hand. It was _Spoon River Anthology. _Riff looked away from the boy and up at the sky, he didn't want to disturb the kid but he wanted to talk to him. As Riff watched the clouds pass by in the sky he felt like eyes were on him. Without turning his head, he looked down and over to the boy lying on the gravebed. Cain was looking up at the larger boy with half-lidded eyes. "Nice weather today, isn't it?" Riff greeted him.

"So it seems." Cain replied, sitting up and resting on his arms stretched out behind him; but not looking at the sky, but rather at Riff with that cool half-lidded expression.

Riff averted his eyes up to the sky. "The weather was so nice, I decided to take a walk around outside… and I came upon you here…" he said, as if he needed an explanation of why he was in the smaller boy's company.

"Normal people don't take walks in graveyards in order to enjoy the nice weather." Cain said coolly.

Riff turned to face the boy. "Normal people also don't nap on other people's graves either." Their eyes locked again and Riff found himself unable to look away. 

"What are you staring at? Are my eyes very strange?" Cain demanded.

"You have golden eyes…" Riff offered him, still not able to look away. He felt like he had had this conversation before. "Are you reading that?" he asked, his eyes flitting to the book that had fallen next to the boy.

"Yeah. I have read it a few times actually." 

"I particularly like 'Edmund Pollard'" Riff offered.

Cain's eyes grew wide. "That's my favorite too." he said softly while looking at the taller boy. 

Riff smiled at the boy. "Well, Edgar Lee Masters is a great poet. I love his free verse style, it is so simplistic yet requires one to ponder on the meaning of his words."

Cain giggled. Riff looked at the boy in surprise. "You said 'requires one to ponder,'" Cain explained.

"Is that bad?" Riff asked.

"No, I just thought that I was the only one who said things like that." Cain replied. Riff looked a bit puzzled so Cain changed the subject. "I like your name. Raffiel… It sounds like the name of an angel. It's so archaic. Of course, I like Riff too. I just rolls off your tongue…"

Riff stared at Cain. Cain arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to reply. "I like your name too. Cain… it has a sweet ring to it." he finally said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't roll off your tongue, does it now?"

"Do you want it to sir?"

The two boys stared at each other, their eyes wide. They each contemplated the other, the conversation, and it's implied meaning. From far away the school bell echoed throughout the graveyard. "That's the school bell," Cain said, snapping out of his thoughts. "You better go to class."

"What about you?" Riff asked.

"I have a study hall next, which I hardly go to anyway. No one cares if I'm there or not." Cain replied.

"Fine." Riff said while turning to walk away. On a second thought, he turned around and looked at Cain. "Do you come here everyday? Is this your lunch period too?"

"Yes, and only on the days when the weather is nice." he said.

"Is it okay if I meet with you here again, if the weather is nice?"

"Yes." Cain replied softly.

"Good then." Riff called out as he began to jog down the row of graves. He vaulted over the fence again and hurried to his next class.

*******

Cain watched the tall man until he was out of sight. He was actually quite bemused with himself. He had actually giggled. Cain never giggled. He thought Riff was actually a pretty interesting fellow. Cain could see quite plainly that Riff was not an idiot. He liked that. Cain laid back onto the concrete slab and closed his eyes. He looked forward to seeing the other man again the next day.

*******

__

The night air was chilly but Riff did not seem to mind. He was twenty-two and had just come to the Hargreaves household. After a day of orientations around the estate, he found himself wandering the grounds. He had been carrying around his textbook under his arm with no real intention of reading it in the dark. He came across a stone bench at the entrance to a garden and decided to rest for a moment before returning to the house and to his studies.

"Life is really ironic! So young, and yet…" Riff muttered to himself out loud. He let out a sigh and settled onto his spot on the bench and listened to the sounds of the chilly night.

After a moment, Riff realized that he heard a digging noise in the garden behind him. Riff listened for a moment before getting up to investigate. "What is that noise? It's already so late…" Riff went into the garden, listening to the digging sound and trying to figure out where it was coming from. No gardener would be out this late gardening.

Riff came to a clearing and strained to see in the dark. There was a small white figure crouched in the middle of the clearing. Riff quietly approached closer and his eyes widened at what he saw. In the middle of the clearing there was a small boy of about twelve years old kneeling on the ground in a white nightgown. He was forming a mound of dirt with his hands. The boy noticed Riff and looked up from his mound. Riff was taken aback by the boy's tear streaked face and beautiful cat-eyes looking at him from half-lowered lids behind an unruly fringe of dark auburn hair. Riff didn't know what to say.

"Who are you?" the boy asked as he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his dirty hand.

"What… are you doing in the middle of the night?" Riff asked. The boy had startled him. It was then that Riff noticed the boy had golden eyes.

"The little bird died. I'm making a tomb for him." The boy explained as he batted his lashes at the man. Riff could not take his eyes off the boy. As he looked closer he realized that the boy's eyes were not golden but actually green with a tint of gold. The boy approached closer. "What are you staring at? Are my eyes very strange?" he demanded as he took hold of Riff's tie and pulled on it forcefully. Riff made a small noise, he wondered at the amount of gall this child had to pull on a grown man's tie. Especially one so much bigger and older than himself. "What kind of book is that?" Cain asked, looking at the thick book in Riff's hand.

"Ah… it is a medical book! I am a medical student, but my family went bankrupt, so I had to quit school… I have no choice than to study on my own…" Riff explained to the boy.

Riff realized the boy was staring at him. "You.. can see me?" he asked uncertainly, almost as if he feared hearing the answer he didn't want.

"Eh?" Riff asked as he looked at the boy. Instead of replying, the boy swooned on his feet. His eyes slid closed and his body began to slump to the ground. "What is it? Are you all right?" Riff asked in alarm as he caught the boy in his arms. Riff held him for a minute, trying to wake him from his fainting spell before he realized he felt something wet on his hands. He brought one of them around to his face and peered at it in the moonlight. He was alarmed to find that it was blood. "What!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Cain! Where are you…" a voice cut through the darkness. Riff froze with the still body of the boy in his arms. His heart pounded in his ears as he waited for the voice to come closer. The boy, Cain, stirred in Riffs arms, finally coming around. A tall statuesque man with glasses and dark hair appeared in the clearing.

"M…Master!" Riff stammered.

"Ah… father…" Cain began.

Cain's father looked at Riff. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Have you seen his wounds… It can't be helped. From now on, you are going to be Cain's servant. Both of you come here!" Alexis grabbed Cain and drug him out of the garden. "Cain, come here! I have already told you many times before!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry father!" Cain cried out as his father's rough hands drug him out of the garden.

Riff awoke with a start. He sat up in bed and looked around his room. The clock said 3:21 on his nightstand. He rested his head in his hand and tried to remember his dream more clearly. It was so weird. Why was he so much older? And why was Cain so much younger? Judging by the clothing and surroundings the time period and setting had even changed. Riff went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk. He sat down at the kitchen table and thought about his day. He had met the boy earlier that day. He felt totally at ease talking to him and being around him, and he had thought that quite strange. Then he had dreamt of the boy. That was even stranger. There was something peculiar about Cain, and Riff just could not put his finger on it. He took another sip of his milk before getting up and returning to bed. He had decided that he would tell Cain his dream in the morning.


	2. Bibi the Branded

Author's Comments: I usually don't like to break up my stories with my own comments, I feel it takes away from the storytelling experience, but I think I need to explain a few things and give credit where credit is due. First of all, I am going to try to not spoil the end of _God Child _for anyone. At least not for a while. But I am going to reference a lot of stuff from the mangas, so if you haven't read all of them I suggest you start if you don't want anything spoiled. Go to www.sakura-crisis.net right now and download the scanlations for the first five Count Cain mangas. For a few chapters at least I will only be working from these books. I do plan on moving into the _God Child _manga eventually, so I will give websites where you can get scanlations or translations then. As of right now, as reference for the dream sequences, I am using sakura-crisis's scanlations. 

Disclaimer: This is the only one I will do for this story. The Count Cain series and _God Child _are licensed by Yuki Kaori and a whole slew of other people involved in _Hana to Yume _and Hakusensha_._ I do not own Riff or Cain, because if I did you would not be reading this right now since I would be too busy watching them make-out and do other naughty things to each other.

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 2: Bibi the Branded

by YaoiKitten

Unfortunately, it was raining the next day. Riff had seen Cain in his chemistry class. The boy had sauntered in right as the bell rang, flashed Riff one of his arrogant smiles under lowered eyelids, and took his seat right as the teacher began to lecture. Riff watched him out of the corner of his eye prop his textbook up on his desk and slide a book behind it. Riff couldn't help but smile to himself. After a few furtive glances and momentary locking of eyes, the bell rang and Cain immediately left. He slid past Riff, who was gathering up his things, and touched his arm lightly as he again sauntered out of the room.

This left Riff a bit curious and confused. He felt drawn to the boy, he wanted to know everything about him, wanted to be able to read his lovely golden eyes and the language his lithe body spoke. He had spent the next period waiting anxiously for lunch, determined to track the boy down and actually speak to him.

Riff was now in the lunchroom, looking for Cain. A group of the more popular students at one of the round lunch tables stopped him as he walked past. "Hey Riff, what's up man?" one of the guys at the table said, his arm draped around an attractive girl.

"I'm looking for somebody, actually." Riff told the guy. He had stopped to talk to them out of politeness, but his eyes still scanned the lunchroom. "Do any of you know where Cain Hargreaves sits for lunch?"

"Goth boy?" another one of the guys asked. "What do you want with him, he doesn't want to deal with anyone else."

Riff took a deep breath, composing himself. He had no idea why, but the guy's comment had angered him and he fought the urge to actively kick his ass. "He seems to not mind dealing with me."

"I wish it was me he'd talk to," one of the girls at the table said. "He's so cute."

"Yeah, if you like pale, emaciated, and dressed all in black," one of the other boys told her.

"I guess he could use a haircut and a pair of jeans…" the girl began. "Hey Riff! Where're you going?"

Riff spotted Cain coming out of one of the hallways and slide into a seat at one of the tables occupied with only one other person. Riff had started walking toward him and away from the infuriating conversation. He heard the girl call after him but didn't care enough to respond. He reached the table, pulled the chair out, and slid in next to Cain "Hi." he offered.

"Well hello." Cain breathed. He was looking at Riff from under his dark, lowered lashes. The left side of his flushed mouth turned up slightly at the corner in what could be read as a smirk or a smile. Riff knew it was a smile, a smile reserved only for him. "How is your second day of classes?"

The other boy at the table was watching the conversation with raised eyebrows and raised interest. He choose this moment to interrupt the two and their seemingly private conversation. "Hi there. My name is Jez," he smiled and offered his hand above the table for Riff to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

"Riff Raffit. It's a pleasure." Riff offered, shaking the boy's hand. The boy was their age but looked much different than their peers. Most striking was his long, curly strawberry-blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. His hair was gorgeous, soft, and looked like it belonged on a woman instead of an eighteen-year old kid. He wore glasses and what appeared to be a white lab coat over his tan pants and white polo shirt. His face was attractive and he had an easy, likeable smile. "You have an interesting name."

"It gets more interesting. Jez is short for Jezebel. The last name is Disraeli. You can see why I go by Jez," the boy explained.

Riff nodded and laughed, falling into the easy conversation. "It is no worse than Riffiel Raffit. Your name doesn't even have alliteration to trick people up, as well as difficult pronunciation. I like to go by Riff, it is just simpler. I think Cain has the best name out of all of us, it is the most direct."

Cain looked up once attention was diverted to him. The other two boys looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Cain is the first person who killed a member of his family…" he offered.

"Yeah, and Jezebel's a prostitute, so what are you complaining about?" Jez piped up. The three of them laughed a bit, even Cain.

"So how long have you and Cain been friends?" Riff asked Jez, settling into his seat and his company.

"Friends?" the long-haired boy asked. He looked at Cain. "Cain, are we friends?" Cain shrugged his shoulders and looked at the boy. "We sit together at lunch, but we don't really talk much. But we might be related…" Jez offered.

"Might be?" Riff inquired.

"My Dad is a man-whore." Cain explained.

"Oh."

Cain got up and started toward the vending machines. Riff watched Cain move through the sea of tables. He watched people's reactions; most people saw him and looked away with indifference, the girls looked at him with admiration or envy, and some of the guy's looked at him with disgust. Cain made quite an interesting spectacle in his black vinyl pants and deep red ruffled blouse, and Riff found himself watching the boy all the way to the vending machines.

Jez looked at Riff, watching the boy make his way across the room. It almost seemed as though Riff was watching over him more than just looking at him. Jez sighed. "Cain… that beautiful, conceited feline, his eyes filled with a haughty expression that no other man could measure up to…" Riff turned to look at Jez, surprise and suspicion marking his face all at once. "It is because of this, that he is able to radiate a quality of unrivaled fascination from everyone else." Jez looked directly at Riff, whose face had gone white. "He is beautiful, is he not? His body… His body is like a branch, every blood vessel extending his entire body's gentleness and warmth…"

"Do you really think you should be talking about your might-be-brother like that?" Riff asked, his voice taking a dangerous edge.

"Yeah, but he also might not be my brother," Jez pointed out, smiling at Riff. "That kind of thinking makes it all right then, doesn't it?"

Cain returned to the table with a cup of coffee in hand. Riff was happy to take his attention off of the long-haired boy and his words. "Is that all you're going to eat?" Riff asked.

Cain raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" he guessed.

"No. You need to eat. You can't live off of caffeine. I'm going to go get something for myself, is there anything you don't like?" Riff inquired.

"Just don't get me anything too heavy," Cain said quietly.

"Yes, sir." 

*******

Cain watched as Riff made his way to the now-empty food line. He felt Jez's eyes on him and turned to face the kid. "What?"

"You seem kind and complacent when he is around." Jez pointed out.

"Your point?" he asked, raising one slender eyebrow.

"You like him." Jez said matter-of-factly.

Cain rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee. He looked at Jez through squinted eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"You actually let him be around you. You speak to him without being an ass. He tells you that you should do something and you relent. You actually smiled a little and laughed a bit during our conversation. Cain, I have never ever seen you do either of those things." Jez took a breath. "And you look at him as though you adore him. And he looks at you as though you are the most important thing in the world for him right now. And you have only known the guy for one day!"

"One day is it? It seems much longer," Cain said to himself.

"How much longer?" Jez pressed, his voice taking on a strained tone.

"A lifetime?" Cain guessed.

Riff returned to the table and sat down with a tray. Jez took a moment to gather his things before he got up and left. "Is he all right?" Riff asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He usually goes and hangs out with the science teachers during lunch and study halls." Cain laughed a little. "He's really into science, especially anatomy and medicine."

"Oh really?" Riff inquired as he put a small Styrofoam dish of strawberries in front of Cain. "I plan on studying medicine when I get into college."

Cain looked down at the strawberries and up at Riff. "How did you know I love strawberries?"

Riff shrugged as he bit into an apple. "I'm not sure, I just did. I just thought about what kind of thing you would like to taste, and I thought strawberries because they were sweet yet kind of bitter at the same time. They suit you."

Cain smiled at Riff while he took a bite. "They suit me?"

"Yeah, they do." Riff said as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"How appropriate." Cain noticed Riff staring at him as he ate the strawberries. He raised his eyebrow and batted his lashes a bit as he bit into one more slowly, watching the other boy's discomfort. "What is it, Riff?"

" Umm… I was just wondering what book you were reading in chemistry class," he came up with.

"It was _The Scarlet Letter_. I'm reading it for my literature class," Cain stated as he licked at his strawberry before taking a bite.

Riff nibbled on a baby carrot while watching Cain out of the corner of his eye. "Literature class?"

"Yeah, it is kind of like an AP Senior English class, we don't focus so much on the logistics and more on the actual content. It promotes higher thinking and deeper analysis of the material." Cain explained, stealing one of Riff's carrots and popping it into his mouth.

"It sounds much more interesting than my regular English class. Do you think I could get in?"

Cain nodded. "Yeah, it is reserved for intelligent people, so there are not many in the class. I trust you have the grades…"

"I have them sir," Riff confirmed.

"Good then, it shouldn't be a problem. Do you like Hawthorne?"

"Yes, I do. I remember reading one of his short stories about a man being spirited away to a witch's gathering. He waved good-bye to his wife and went to find the witch's meeting. He gets there and sees many people from the town he knows, and then he sees his wife there as well. He awoke the next morning at his home with his wife and wonders if it was all real," Riff said. "At least, I think that is how it goes."

Cain pursed his lips. "Yeah, pretty much. You remember more than I. All that I remember is that his wife had pink ribbons in her hair to symbolize her innocence and purity."

"That's what you remember? That's so cute." Riff stated.

"Cute?" Cain asked, raising one elegant brow. He sipped at his coffee.

"Yes, definitely cute." Riff restated with a smile, touching the tip of Cain's nose with his index finger.

Cain rubbed at his nose as if Riff had left a mark. "Somehow, that's hard for me to believe."

"Why?" Riff asked, getting serious.

The bell rang and the two boys were torn out of their conversation. Riff threw away his and Cain's trash and started gathering up his stuff. Cain threw his black leather backpack across his back and quickly turned to leave. Riff reached out and grabbed his forearm as he tried to walk away, turning him around and causing a surprised look on the boy's face. "I'll see you later?" Riff asked.

Cain's expression softened and he offered the man a slight smile. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

*******

Later came a lot sooner than Riff expected. He had stayed after school to get his English class changed before getting into his car and leaving for home. He drove his old black Mercedes Benz convertible out of the school parking lot. Riff loved his classic car, it was an inheritance from his father. After his father's death from a heart attack, Riff had come to live with his mother and his younger brother in their home. He had packed his bags and drove to his mom's place in the car. His Dad's pride and joy, it was the only inheritance Riff got since his dad didn't save money and when the house sold the money went to support his mom and younger brother. Riff didn't mind leaving his old life, he felt as though there was nothing worth living for there anyway. He drove away from the school and through the surrounding sprawling suburbia in his convertible with the top up due to the rain. It was then, on his way home, that he saw Cain walking on the sidewalk.

Riff recognized his friend immediately, but he did not recognize the group of four guys that he was headed for. Riff had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked back in his rear-view mirror and saw Cain stop in front of the four guys. Riff turned right at the next street, about twenty feet from where Cain had met up with the guys. The house at the corner had a privacy fence on the side with the sidewalk, so Riff parked in front of the house and hurried to the fence. He walked onto the house's lawn and along the fence. He didn't know if he was being overly cautious or not, and he didn't want to look stupid if he didn't have to. He walked along the fence until he was on the other side of Cain and the group of guys and could hear the conversation.

"…I swear, you're the only thing Maddy ever talks about and it is starting to piss me off! I've been trying to get into her pants for months now and all she can do is make goo-goo eyes at you!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. "Hey, don't yawn when I'm talking to you!"

Riff couldn't help but smile a bit at his friend's impetuousness.

"Look, if she doesn't like you, she doesn't like you. I don't like her, so it's not my problem." Cain said, his voice cool and uncaring. "Excuse me."

"Don't you try to walk away from me you little shit! Maybe if we beat you up some, Madeline won't be so taken in with your pretty face."

Riff felt the fence shake as though something was thrown against it. He decided then that he wasn't being overly cautious, and took a few step back before running up and pulling himself onto the fence. Another second and he was on the other side, landing gracefully next to the group of guys. One of them, he recognized the guy from the table of people who had stopped him in the lunch room, had a soaking-wet Cain by the collar of his deep red blouse, pushed up and leaning against the fence. Cain glared at the kid with cool indifference under his wet hair, yet he had a predatory look in his green-gold cat eyes. Seeing Cain like that excited and infuriated Riff. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the guy's arm that held Cain against the fence. "Let him go."

"What's it to you?" the kid snarled.

"What's it to me?" Riff asked. "He is my world. If you antagonize him, you antagonize me." Cain's eyes grew wide as Riff spoke, his face losing it's cool demeanor and becoming one of utter shock. "You will leave him alone. And thus I will leave you in one piece."

"Fine," the kid let go of Cain roughly and glared at Riff. "This isn't over though. Not by a long shot." The four guys made their way down the sidewalk, away from the two boys. Cain watched them go, still leaning against the fence, before turning his face to Riff.

"Don't the bad guys always say that?" Cain asked, a smirk on his face.

Riff smiled at him warmly. "What? Say 'This isn't over yet?'" Cain nodded. "Yes, they do always say that don't they sir?" Riff offered his hand to the boy.

Cain accepted the hand and allowed Riff to pull him up from the fence and towards him. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome." Riff said. "Do you always walk home from school?" Cain nodded. "Well, not anymore," Riff watched as the guys disappeared out of sight, "I'll give you a ride home."

Cain smiled and nodded at Riff. "Lead the way then."

"What problem did those gentlemen have with you, anyways?" Riff asked as he walked back to the car with Cain following.

"It seems the girl he wants to screw is enamored with me. I seem to be rather popular with the ladies, despite the fact that they are not popular with me. I mean, I will flirt if I'm in the mood or the lady is intriguing, but so few of them are. I find them mostly vapid and boring." Cain paused as Riff opened the door for him. "Thank you Riff. This is a very nice car."

"My pleasure, sir. And thank you." Riff shut the door behind Cain and walked over to the driver's side. "Which way should I go?" Riff asked as he started the car.

"Prom Rose Drive."

"Ah, the rich part of town." Riff pulled back onto the main street after turning around in a driveway.

Cain settled down into the seat, crossing his legs and folding his hands into his lap. He was wet but he didn't care. He looked over at Riff and raised a single perfectly-plucked eyebrow. "So… I'm your world, am I?" Cain watched in amusement as Riff's face lost it's color.

"Did I really say that?" Riff asked, uncertain.

"Yes, yes you did." Cain stated matter-of-factly.

"And I suppose those are the most popular and influential guys in school?"

"Yes, yes they are." Cain confirmed.

Riff moaned. "I'm sure this will be all over school tomorrow. Am I heading the right way?"

"You're changing the subject, my dear Riff." Cain watched in equal amusement as Riff's face now changed to an impressive shade of red, which was only pronounced by the lightness of his white hair. A few minutes passed in silence before Riff looked over at Cain, who simply lowered his lashes and gazed at the taller man. "I'm waiting, Riff."

"I didn't mean to say that…" Riff stammered.

"That's my house on the left." Riff quickly made the turn onto the driveway of the biggest house on the street, one of those multi-million dollar homes. Cain gathered his book bag and leaned over the bench seat. Riff tensed up as he sensed the boy get closer, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "It's all right," Cain whispered, his breath and occasional brush of lips tickling Riff's ear, "All it means is that your mine now. I will see you tomorrow, my dear Riff."

Cain was out of the car before Riff could catch his breath. He watched the boy walk up his walkway and through his front door before backing out of the drive and heading home.

*******

__

Cain was tired. He was so tired and his head hurt. The last case had taken a lot out of him, emotionally and physically. Cain relaxed under the watchful gaze of his valet, watching the man gather bandages and other supplies, while he rattled on.

"Bibi's mother was arrested," the tall man explained. Cain watched as he cut a strip of gauze with shears. "I still can't believe it…Mr. Russel wanted to die with his daughter…"

Cain relaxed even more as the man began to wrap the gauze around his head, covering his wound. It hurt to have the gauze scrape against his lacerations, but he enjoyed the feel of the man's hands in his hair and his quiet breath on his face. "Riff…" 

"Yes?"

"Madeline…" Cain began. Riff secured the bandages and placed each hand on the sides of Cain's face. Cain looked up at Riff with a somber expression in his eyes. "It was I who shot her!"

Riff pulled back a bit, one hand hovering at the side of Cain's face, the other hand dropped to rest on Cain's knee. Riff looked down at Cain, considering his words. Silence stretched between them before Riff turned and picked up the tray with his medical supplies. "The fog has lifted… Let's go out and have a cup of tea!"

Cain looked over to the side. He sighed a bit. "Alright!" Cain closed his eyes and breathed deep. It was just like Riff, to always know what to say to make him feel better, which was nothing a lot of the time.. Cain listened to his valet's steps as he left the room to prepare the tea.

Cain opened his eyes and blinked at his ceiling. He had dreamt about Riff again.

*******

__

Riff approached the study at a rapid pace. One of the maids had just told him that she saw the young master enter the study with a chicken under his arm. Riff hurried down the hall and through the door to the study without bothering to knock first. "You're using animals to test out you new poisons again? I've already told you not to test out your collection…" Riff surveyed the scene, saw the chicken limp in the teenager's arms. The boy tossed the flaccid body at Riff, who caught it easily. "That was the chicken for dinner…"

The chicken, apparently hearing of it's dinner plans, sprang to life and began to squawk and flail about wildly. Riff screamed out in surprise as his master explained "It only becomes unconscious for a short while." He started to clean up his poisons. "It should not be harmed… Are we having chicken tonight? I won't eat it! You eat it!"

The chicken had gotten away from Riff and was now flapping wildly around the room. "Master Cain…" Riff seethed through clenched teeth and clenched fists. He watched as Cain turned and ran out of the room. "Oh! Where are you going?"

Cain stopped outside the doorway and peeked back in at Riff, a mischievous smile gracing his delicate lips. "I'm meeting a ghost. Relax! Wait for me to bring something back."

Riff exhaled sharply and knitted his brow as he listened to Cain's laughter fade down the hall. "Oh well."

Riff awoke, suddenly remembering he didn't have a chance to tell Cain his dream that day. "Hey Cain, guess what? I had a dream about you last night and the night before. Last night's dream had a chicken in it…" Riff said to thin air, testing out how he would start the conversation tomorrow. Riff finally decided, after a few minutes of thought, that there was no good way to approach the subject and turned over to go back to sleep.


	3. Kafka

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 3: Kafka

by YaoiKitten

Riff was in a very good mood. The sun was shining, the top was down on his black convertible, and Cain was in the passenger seat, looking very sexy is his dark purple suede pants and black fitted silk blouse, as Riff drove him home. It was a Friday, Riff's first week of school had come to an end. He had spent that day in his classes, went to the graveyard to see Cain for lunch, and went to his new and better English class that he had with the boy. Now the school day was over, and Riff was relieved that the week was done.

"Today is Friday." Riff proclaimed, as if no one else in the world knew it.

"Hmm?" Cain asked, pushing his wind-blown hair out of his face so he could look at his friend. "It is, isn't it."

"Yes, it is sir. You know what that means, don't you?" Riff prompted.

"And what does that mean, my dear Riff?" Cain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means that I won't see you for two whole days." Riff pointed out.

"Is that an issue for you, Riff?" Cain asked, turning his body around in the seat so he was facing the other man. His arm stretched over the back of the seat as he fingered the fabric of Riff's white oxford shirt.

Riff looked at Cain as though he was shocked. "Why of course it is an issue."

"I see," Cain pursed his lips as if he was thinking hard, "Would you like me to resolve that for you?"

"Please do."

"How about this," Cain began, "you can spend the weekend with me. The house is big and pretty lonely on the weekends. My dad will be gone on business, so with the exception of the daytime servants we will have the house all to ourselves. We can go places, stay up late, watch movies, do things that normal teenagers do."

"Are we normal teenagers?" Riff inquired with a smile.

"No, we are not. Well, we are, but we aren't… Oh, I don't know Riff, why ask such difficult things of me?" Cain leaned back in his seat and pretended to be exasperated.

Riff chuckled. "That sounds fine, sir. I don't mean to be so taxing." He pulled his car into Cain's long driveway and parked. "Only problem is that we are at your house, and if I am to stay the weekend, I shall need clothing and toiletries. Those things are at my house."

Cain climbed out of the convertible without using the door and looked back at Riff. "We shall just have to go to your place later, won't we?"

Riff smiled and nodded, following Cain to the front door. Riff's family was not poor, but they definitely weren't rich like Cain's family. Riff's mom lived in a small house on the other side of town, while Cain lived in the expensive residential section. Cain's house was a huge brick colonial with white pillars and shudders. It looked like an old Georgia plantation with it's expansive lawn stretching behind the house. While there were houses on each side and across the street, they were far enough apart to not seem crowded. "What does your father do for a living?"

"I think he does investing, but I'm not really sure," Cain explained as he opened the front door, "My family has inherited it's money. My father surely has not earned any of this, he just plays with the money he inherited." Cain turned around and looked at a puzzled Riff. "Welcome to my house."

Riff smiled and looked around. "Most people would say 'Welcome to my home,'" he pointed out. He took in the high ceiling, the large, curving staircase down the center of the large foyer, the balcony leading to rooms upstairs, the wood paneling on the walls and the mosaic tile floor covered in thick red rugs.

"A home is where the people you love are. This is just an edifice." Cain led the way upstairs, passing an older maid on the way. "Clarice, we shall be having company this weekend."

Clarice, a woman of about forty in a simple black dress and graying hair, stopped in her descent and acknowledged the boy. "Yes, Master Cain. Shall I prepare a guest room?"

"There will be no need." Cain continued up the stairs.

"Master Cain?" Clarice called after the boy. Cain did not answer her, even once he reached the top of the stairs and turned around to see what was taking Riff so long. "Oh my." She glared at Riff with suspicious eyes.

Riff hurried up the stairs to join Cain, wanting to get away from the glaring maid. Clarice continued down the stairs while Cain took Riff into his room. Cain's room was huge with a marble fireplace and a balcony with French doors overlooking the backyard gardens and a large fountain. The room had a sitting area with black leather couches, red and gold brocade pillows, and a large screen TV. One of the walls was covered with built-in bookshelves that reached all the way up to the high ceiling. A ladder rested against the bookcases so one could reach the books at the very top shelves. The furniture was a dark wood and the white walls were decorated with framed oil paintings. Red velvet hung around the tall windows, French doors, and the large four post canopy bed in the middle of the room. "What a grand bed!" Riff exclaimed as he plopped down onto it. He ran his hand along the red and gold brocade comforter that matched the pillows on the couches. Riff kicked off his shoes and sat up against the fluffy bed pillows. Cain watched in amusement.

"Yeah, I always liked this bed. When I was little I could close the curtains around it on all sides and pretend it was a fort or a boat… I've had it since I was a child." Cain explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You had to have been a cute child," Riff said, thinking of the dream he had with Cain as a young boy. "You probably looked like a little girl with your pretty face and auburn hair."

Cain looked at Riff with raised eyebrows. "How did you know my natural hair color was auburn?"

Riff stared back at Cain. "I don't know. I had a dream, and you were in it. You were a little kid with auburn hair, and you were crying. I found you in a garden at some old house…"

"I was burying a little bird, wasn't I? My little bird had died, and I was very sad. Then you came along… and then my father came along…" Cain stared at Riff with wide eyes. 

"You dreamt it too?" Riff asked.

Cain nodded. He lowered his lashes and looked at Riff. "Riff, are you perhaps peeking into my dreams?"

"Of course not sir." Riff crossed his arms and tried to look indignant. "It must be a coincidence. Did you have the chicken dream?"

A small smile touched Cain's lips. "The chicken dream?"

"See, just a coincidence. I had a dream with you and a chicken." Riff said with a smile.

"And what did the chicken and I do?" Cain questioned.

Riff looked shifty-eyed. "You, umm…. you kind of poisoned it."

Cain laughed, a clear and honest sound resounding throughout the room. "Do you dream of me often Riff?" Cain delightfully watched Riff blush. He gazed at Riff with half-lowered lids. "What kind of dreams do you have with me?"

"I noticed you have an empty bird cage," Riff pointed out, hoping to avoid the question. He was looking at the gold gilded cage to the right of Cain's bed. Cain followed his gaze, trying to decide whether or not he would let Riff change the subject.

"The little bird I had before…I don't know when it died." Cain climbed over to Riff on his hands and knees. "But I don't need a pet anymore." He situated himself in front of Riff with each hand and each knee on either side of Riff's outstretched legs. His face was just inches away from the other boy's. Cain smiled a bright, innocent smile. "Because I have you! Riff, you are the one in my cage!"

Riff kept still, looking a bit confused and a bit bemused. "Am I now?"

Cain gazed at the older boy, his smile fading to a more serious look. "It's just like I said the other day…" he began as he leaned in a bit closer. "You are mine now."

Riff's body went stiff as Cain's lips brushed against his own. He closed his eyes and felt the boy's warm, soft lips press against his own. Cain pulled back a bit before kissing him again, capturing his lower lip and sucking on it gently before pulling away. Riff opened his eyes again and gazed at the boy. He had a cute blush on his cheeks and he was looking over and to the side, waiting to see what Riff would do. Riff realized he was supposed to make a move, and he missed the warmth of the boy's soft lips. He reached up and grasped Cain's waist, pulling the smaller boy towards him. Cain came willingly, kissing Riff again. Riff slid his hands under the boy's blouse, caressing his waistline. He pulled Cain down and closer to him, deepening the kiss. Riff parted the boy's lips with his tongue and thrust slowly into his warm mouth. Cain moaned softly as Riff slid his hands under the waistline of his pants, massaging and squeezing Cain's hips as his tongue wrestled with Cain's. Riff's body was on fire, he had never felt anything so relaxing, so natural, so sexy, and so right…

"Cain!" A loud voice bellowed out in the hallway. "Cain! Where are you?"

Riff's eyes shot open as Cain jumped. Cain quickly scrambled off the bed and looked toward the door. Riff moved to sit at the end of the bed, noting the surprise and fear on Cain's face. Within the moment, a tall man with dark hair and glasses strutted into the room. Riff was immediately struck by how much the man resembled Cain. Cain, while having a much more delicate face and frame, did resemble the handsome, strong man that had just walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "Cain! You…" the man's eyes landed on Riff, "…have company."

Riff knew that was not what the man had wanted to say. Riff was then struck by the fact that the man looked exactly the way Cain's father did in his dream. "This is my friend from school…" Cain explained. Riff was speechless as he stared at the man.

"You have friends?" The man thought about this for a moment. "That's good." He strode over to where Riff was sitting on the bed. "My name is Alexis Hargreaves, and you are?"

Riff stood and tried to find his voice. He grasped the man's outstretched hand and nodded once. "I am Riffiel Raffit. People call me Riff."

Alexis smiled a charming smile and shook Riff's hand enthusiastically. "It is so nice to meet you Riffiel. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I thought you were going out of town this weekend?" Cain asked in a small voice.

"I am. I am leaving right after dinner to catch a plane. That will give me a chance to get to know your friend during dinner." Alexis explained. "The chef will have it ready in about twenty minutes. I shall expect you down in the dining room then."

Alexis turned and strode out the door. Riff turned and noticed Cain's pale face and trembling form. "Master Cain, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Cain snapped as he turned away from Riff. Riff watched the boy go through another door in the room. "I'm just going to wash up before dinner."

*******

Cain was decidedly uncomfortable. He sat at the dinner table and pushed his steak and asparagus around on his plate, not really caring to eat it. He wasn't really fond of eating anyway, and the way his father was looking at him from across the table and talking with Riff did not help his appetite. Cain knew he had not said anything the whole meal, he wasn't used to talking during dinner anyway. He usually ate alone, if he even remembered to eat at all; and when he did eat with his father there was no dinner conversation anyway. Cain was a bit jealous to find his father actually having a conversation with Riff, but couldn't determine if it was because his father was giving his attention to Riff or if it was because Riff was actually talking to someone other than himself.

"So, have you known Cain long?" Alexis asked, changing the subject from stock markets and investing to his son's relationships. Cain looked up at the mention of his name.

"I just met him this week, actually. I just transferred here, after my father died, to live with my mom and little brother." Riff explained, eating his own meal enthusiastically.

"How did you two meet?" Alexis questioned, pushing his practically-empty plate aside. A maid hurried forward to take it away.

"We met in Chemistry class, and then we ran into each other later and started talking. We had a lot in common, so everything just clicked." Riff said.

"Just clicked? What clicked?" Alexis pressed.

Cain watched Riff fight off a blush while thinking about an appropriate answer. He looked to Cain for help, but Cain simply shrugged and shoved a piece of steak in his mouth for lack of anything better to do, only to raise his white cloth napkin to his lips to spit it out a moment later. "Well…" Riff began, "it just seemed as though we knew each other, like we had met before or had been friends for a long time."

"I see. Cain, do you feel the same way?"

Cain looked up, startled at hearing his name. He nodded once before returning to pushing his food around his plate.

"I see." Alexis sighed and stood up from the table. "Riffiel, you are a very impressive young man. Please, take care of my son. He doesn't have any friends and he needs someone to be important to him."

Cain blushed and looked away. He didn't like his father bringing attention to the fact he was a social retarded in front of Riff, or implying that he couldn't take care of himself, or implying that Riff was someone important to him. Riff was important to him, he just didn't want his father to know it. Whenever his father knew that Cain favored anything, something bad always happened to it. Cain didn't want anything bad to happen to Riff.

"Thank you sir." Riff replied curtly and smiled as Alexis left the room. 

Cain stood up immediately and turned to Riff. "Shall we go and get your things for the weekend now?"

A maid hurried forward to scoop up Cain's plate of barely touched food. "Yes, we can if your ready." Riff replied as the maid removed his empty plate as well.

"Let's go then." Cain strode out of the room with Riff hastening to follow.

"Your father seems nice, why are you so intimidated by him?" Riff questioned.

Cain whirled around and glared at Riff. Cain wasn't really glaring at Riff, he was glaring at the nature of the question. "Don't ask me about my father." Cain commanded, turning around and storming towards the front door.

"Master Cain! Wait!"

Cain did not care to acknowledge Riff's calls so he continued walking. He was stopped abruptly as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. Riff crossed his arms over the other boy's chest and held him close. "I'm sorry, Cain," he lowered his lips to whisper in the boy's ear. Cain felt his body tingle as Riff held him. "I didn't want to upset you." Cain raised one hand and grasped Riff's arm, leaning his head back onto the larger man's chest. "I know your father was being fake, I could tell he was making himself appear nice. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but if you do I'm here for you."

Cain felt the warm arms encircling him being removed. Riff reached up and ruffled his dark hair while he opened the door for him. "Thank you, Riff."

The car ride passed in light, amiable conversation. The sun was setting, and with the top down the two boys could enjoy the many hues of the sky. Cain sat there, his face turned to the sky, as Riff drove and talked, feeling as if everything was right in the world. Cain was brought out of his thoughts as Riff pulled into the driveway of a middle class home.

"This is my mom's house." Riff explained as he walked around the car and opened the door for Cain. "Welcome to my house."

"Your 'house'?"

"Home is where the people I love are." Riff explained as he led Cain to the front door. Cain watched Riff insert the key and contemplated the man's words. "I'm home!" Riff called out.

"Riff! Where have you been?" An older woman called out from the kitchen. Cain followed Riff as he made his way through the house. "My, and you have company too!" Cain studied the thin woman with blonde hair and Riff's blue eyes as she studied him. "And what a pretty friend you have. Where did you find him?"

Cain wasn't sure how to respond to such words, so he decided to keep his face neutral as he watched Riff rub the hair at the back of his neck. "I didn't find him, I met him at school. Mom, this is Cain Hargreaves. Cain, this is my mother."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Cain offered. 

"He's so polite too." Riff's mom commented as she went back to stirring something on the stove.

"I'm staying the weekend at his house." Riff told her.

"Fine," the woman said, not looking up from her stove.

Riff shrugged and made his way up the stairs. Cain followed close behind him, catching glimpses of his surroundings. Riff's house was open, but not expansive. The walls were white and devoid of personality. The modest furniture was impersonal, and no family photos hung on the walls. Cain was surprised to find that Riff's house had the same feel as his own, the same stark coldness. "This is my room." Riff said as he led Cain into the small, tidy space.

"It's so immaculate," Cain observed as he looked around. There was no clutter on the floor, the desk was organized, the books were alphabetized on the shelf, and a quarter would have bounced if dropped onto the bed. Cain was impressed since it didn't seem that Riff had servants, so he must have done the cleaning and organizing himself.

"I can't stand clutter," Riff explained as he opened a small black suitcase and began to remove clothes from the perfectly-organized closet into the case.

"Was your mom trying to insult me?" Cain asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, she is just abrupt by nature it seems." Riff had finished with his clothes and began to gather toiletries from around the room.

"You don't know your mother very well?" Cain pressed.

"No, I don't." Riff finished packing and stood in front of Cain. He reached up and ran his hand through the boy's hair. Cain leaned into his touch like a cat, raising his eyes to meet the other man's.

"God, now I know why Lucinda dumped you." Cain and Riff both turned to face the voice coming from the doorway. A young man, a bit younger than Cain, leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. His hair was more blond and a bit longer than Riff's, and his eyes were narrowed and glaring. "Wait until I tell her what your nature truly is!"

"Hello Clyde." Riff greeted without a smile. "This is my friend, Cain."

Clyde snorted and went off to his own room. "Nice to meet you!" Cain called after him before he heard a door slam. Cain giggled a bit as he watched Riff sigh. "What's his problem?"

"I'm sorry he's like that," Riff began, "he's just bitter because the girl he liked was really into me."

"You mean Lucinda?"

"Yeah, I dated her hoping she'd lose interest and get off my back. Luckily, it worked after a month of being cold to her. She just gave up." Riff grabbed his suitcase. "Let's get out of here and get some ice cream."

"You just ate," Cain pointed out.

"Yes, but you didn't. You are probably starving by now." Riff smiled at Cain.

"That is true," Cain smiled back, "let's go then, my dear Riff."

*******

_Cain was very confused. The twelve year old boy stood still in the middle of the hustle and bustle that was taking place in the house. Maids and servants hurried to and fro carrying blankets, towels, and bins of hot water. A large, impersonal voice narrated the scene. "Who… has come…born…this child who will bring misfortune has entered the world." Cain was shocked as a maid ran right through him, passing through him as if he was air. "The one adorned in black feathers and blood has come into this world. The bloody cursed child!"_

_"No!" a woman's voice screamed out above the ruckus. "I don't want to have it! God! Please have pity on me…"_

Cain whirled around in the direction of the voice, but the scene changed around him. A different woman stood in front of him now, a woman that he recognized as his own mother. "Cain… you…" The woman raised her hand above her head, brandishing a large garden scythe. "If you had never been born…" she screamed at the boy.

Cain ran away from the woman, into the darkness. He saw a small light in the distance, the flicker of a match, and then saw his father's form in the dim light. The man stood there, smoking on his pipe as the boy ran up to him. "Father! Father!"

Cain's father reached out his hand and cupped the boy's face. Cain's eyes widened as he felt a drop of liquid hit his face. A drop of blood. "Don't forget Cain… you will never be happy…" Cain tried to turn away from his father, but the man only grasped him by the shoulders and held him still. Cain looked up at the man, blood dribbling over his lips and down his chin, with fear in his eyes. "You will never find love in your life. You will die all alone!" The man let Cain go, and the boy stumbled back. The man had a whip in his hand, and he looked down at Cain with contempt. "Cain…is the name of the first person who killed his relative…"

Cain yelped as he felt the sting of the whip across the forearm he had raised to shield his face. Father… _He felt a strong hand grasp his wrist and pull him away from the man. "Come here!" a soft yet commanding voice called. Cain was being pulled from the scene, away from his father and the horrible things that he had just witnessed. "That nightmare will consume people's souls!" the voice explained gently. _Who is it? _Cain wondered. "You mustn't be caught!" Cain saw a light ahead, a bright light that pierced through the darkness and illuminated him. So bright was the light that he still could not see his rescuer. _This hand… whose is it?

__

The light faded until figures appeared above him. There were people surrounding him, running around, but only one was in focus. Riff stood above him, looking down at the boy with a worried expression on his face. His usual immaculate appearance was disheveled, his coat had been tossed off some time ago, his tie was a bit undone, his sleeves rolled up, and the dark circles under his eyes told of a sleepless night. His hand was poised with a cool towel that he had been using to press against his master's forehead. "Master Cain! You are awake!" the man exclaimed, an uneasy yet excited expression on his face.

Cain looked up at the man, his eyes taking in him and only him. "Ri…ff…"

Cain awoke and stared off into the distance. His room was dark but he could still see the familiar space as the moonlight shone through the French doors. He noticed the warmth next to him and turned his head to the other side of the bed. _Riff… _Cain watched the other man sleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Cain felt his eyes grow heavy and slide closed. He snuggled deeper under the covers and closer to the warm body next to him before he fell back asleep.

*******

__

Riff was so glad to see his master awake. Riff had worried himself to death over the last two days since Cain came down with a fever. He watched anxiously as Cain adjusted to his surroundings, his inquisitive eyes taking in everything and trying to figure out what had happened. Cain's eye's locked onto Riff's, the two sharing a silent communication that only they understood. Riff nodded once and watched Cain struggle to sit up. Riff wanted to help him, he wanted to position himself behind the boy and let him lean against him for support, but he knew how inappropriate it would be and that the boy would never allow it with other people in the room. So he stood there and listened to the doctor's explanation. 

"You had a very serious fever for two days. How do you feel now?" Cain didn't answer, he simply held his head in his hand and tried to smooth his damp hair from his face. "Miss Merryweather was very worried…"

At the mentioning of her name, the young blonde girl bounced into the room. "Brother!" she exclaimed as she ran toward her brother.

"Don't come near me!" Cain commanded. The little girl stopped short, a look of shock and fear coming across her face. He turned to the doctor. "Is it contagious?"

"No. It was just a result of over exhaustion." the doctor explained.

Cain smiled and opened his arms to the girl. "Come here!"

Riff watched as the girl happily threw herself into her brother's arms. "Brother Cain!" she exclaimed as she held him tight. Riff watched the girl, a bit jealous at the way that she could openly show her affection for her brother and openly embrace him.

Riff turned and walked out of the room. He stood in the hall and leaned against the wall. His eyes slid closed as he gathered himself together. The last two days had been so hard on him, he was so relieved his master was well he couldn't take being around people anymore. He was also quite disturbed to realize just how much the boy meant to him, how much he cared for him. If the boy had died… He could hear voices in the other room, Cain's laughter, yelling, and more of Cain laughing. Riff smiled a bit as he opened his eyes again, preparing to go in and face his master.

"You have finally woken up, so quickly change your clothes!" Riff heard the doctor say as he entered the room again. "You sweated profusely when you were sick. Your entire body is soaked!" The doctor grasped Cain's shirt and tried to shove it off the boy's shoulders. Cain appeared shocked and then angry.

"Don't touch me! I can change myself!" Cain yelled as he pulled his shirt closed and swatted the doctor's hands away roughly.

"…but, you still need an injection," the doctor protested.

"I can call Riff to do that for me! Riff tell everyone to go downstairs!"

"Yes…" Riff replied as he shooed everyone out of the room. He had been waiting for this opportunity, the chance to talk to his master all alone. Riff shut the door and went to the closet to retrieve fresh clothes before he went to his master's side.

Cain was sitting on the end of the bed, hunched over and staring at his slender hands. "Who helped change my clothes?" he asked softly.

"I did!" Riff told him. "Relax, master. No one will see."

Cain stood up, letting his unbuttoned nightshirt slide off his shoulders. In the mirror behind him, Riff could see the scars on Cain's back. "I…saw father in my dream." Cain began as he let the fabric drop from his thin frame and puddle around his feet. Riff approached him, keeping his eyes on his master's face and not on his nude body. "Mother and Aunt Augusta were also there…Father said… everything was all my fault… as if I had gone back to the past again." Riff listened quietly as he buttoned Cain's shirt, starting from the bottom and working his way up. His fingers brushed gently against his master's skin from time to time, Riff wondered if the boy ever even noticed. "Was it you… who held my hand?"

Riff looked at the boy standing before him in nothing but a shirt and a half-lidded expression. Riff wanted to brush the messy hair out of the boy's face, wanted to make him smile, wanted to make him… Riff's eyes locked onto the boy's. "All I can do is be by your side."

"That's good… like the air, forever at my side."

Riff awoke. It took him only a minute to determine where he was. He turned his head and looked at the boy next to him, the same one in his dream. In the moonlight he could see Cain laying on his stomach, curled up under the covers and nestled close to him. Riff reached out and smoothed the hair from his face, gazing at the beautiful and placid expression. "Forever at your side, huh?" Riff asked the sleeping boy. "I have barely known you for a week, can I honestly make that promise?"

"You already did, a very long time ago." Cain whispered.

Riff jumped, not expecting the boy to speak. "Cain? Are you awake?" The boy did not answer. Riff leaned forward and listened to the boy's deep, even breathing. The deep breathing that only one sleeping could have. Riff stared at the boy. Did the boy really just answer him in his sleep?

*******

"Cain!" Clarice's shrill voice cut through the silence of the early morning. "Rise and Shine!" Cain cracked open an eye in time to see the older maid storming towards the bed. "Cain! You better not have…" she yelled as she grabbed a corner of the bed sheet and tugged hard, pulling off all the coverings on Cain and Riff. 

Riff sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Huh?" Cain had not moved a muscle, and appeared as though he was still trying to sleep.

Clarice surveyed the scene. Riff was wearing light blue pajama bottoms and a matching button-up shirt while Cain was clothed in black lounge pants and a black T-shirt. She went over and looked into the trashcan next to the nightstand before straightening and nodding her head once. "Good. Not on my watch mister."

"Huh?" Riff tried again, still blinking sleepily and wondering where the covers went.

"Riff. Meet my mother figure." Cain explained, eyes still closed.

"Oh." Riff still didn't get it. He looked at Clarice, who was glaring at him.

"She wanted to make sure we didn't have sex, and take the opportunity to ruin any morning-sex we may have been planning." Cain explained further.

"Oh." Riff blushed a dark red.

"That's right mister." Clarice scowled. "There will be no hanky-panky in this house while I am around."

"Clarice. You're fired."

"I am not! I expect you down for breakfast in twenty… no, fifteen minutes!" The woman yelled over her shoulder as she stormed out the door.

"Riff, what time is it?" Cain asked innocently.

"It appears to be 7:30 sir." Riff replied, blinking at the clock.

Cain began to laugh.

Comment from the Author: I know I said I wasn't going to do these, but here I am writing another one. I just wanted to explain to everybody that I wrote my first two chapters of this during my spring break. Now school has started again so I don't have very much time to write. I plan on writing and updating a new chapter every week or two, and I have a Yami no Matsui lemony-thingy that I have been working on too. That will be posted sometime during this weekend. If you get a bit antsy and need your fix of this kind of thing before I can update, go to Kouri and Karasu's Fanfiction page, use a search engine to find it, and read either "Second Chances" under their Tokyo Babylon/ X/1999 page or "Fast Falls the Eventide" under Original Fiction. I didn't yoink this idea from them, but those two definitely influenced this story.


	4. Forgotten Juliet

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 4: Forgotten Juliet

by YaoiKitten

"Do you like Shakespeare?"

Riff cracked open one eye to look at his friend. He was lying on his back on one of the black leather coaches in Cain's room. Riff felt tired from this morning's early wake-up call. He looked at Cain. The boy had a cute expression on his face as he looked thoughtfully at the back of a DVD in his hand. Riff had closed his eyes not only because he was tired, but also because the sight of Cain in his black vinyl pants, barefoot, and a white blouse with sheer sleeves buttoned casually and thus partially was more than Riff could handle at the moment. Riff closed his eye again, not being able to look at his friend for too long. "Of course."

"How about _Romeo and Juliet_?" Cain asked. He looked down at Riff. Cain was having problems of his own seeing the usually uptight older man with his shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up, some buttons undone and also barefoot. Cain tried to take his eyes off him. "Have you seen it before? It is quite good. A modern rendition, but it still uses Shakespeare's script." 

"Is that the one with Leonardo DiCaprio?" Riff asked, clearly amused.

Cain blushed. "Yes… He is attractive, is he not?"

"He is." Riff agreed. He opened his eyes and looked at Cain. "Is that your type?" he inquired teasingly.

Cain put the DVD into the player and turned to face Riff. He cocked his head to one side and thought about it. "I don't think I would say he is quite my type, he is just a pretty guy."

Riff arched his eyebrow. "And what is your type?"

Cain stretched out like a cat on the back of the couch Riff was laying on. He let his hand drop to the older man's chest, fingering the buttons there. Riff looked into his half-lidded eyes, meeting the boy's intense yet soft gaze. "You're my type, my dear Riff."

Riff reached up and ran his fingertips along the boy's cheek. Cain leaned into the caress, letting his eyes slide closed as Riff caressed his lips with soft fingertips. "Come here," Riff commanded as he reached up and pulled the smaller boy off the back of the couch and on top of him. 

Cain gazed at him with wide eyes while he situated himself on top of the man. Riff liked the feel of the boy's body pressed flush against his own, the way his fingertips traveled up and down Riff's sides, and the way that the boy's thigh rubbed up against Riff's most sensitive spot. Cain leaned forward and touched noses momentarily before kissing Riff lightly. _Romeo and Juliet _began playing, completely forgotten

Riff captured the boy's lower lip, sucking on it gently. Cain squirmed against him as Riff ran his nails up the boy's sides. He kissed Cain lightly, sweetly, before deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around the boy. Cain moved slowly, intentionally rubbing his body up against Riff's with maddening connotations. Riff couldn't help but moan at Cain's movements combined with the thoughts that they eluded to. He wanted to own the boy completely, and he wanted Cain to own him too.

Cain yelped when Riff bit into his lower lip lightly. His eyes widened as Riff kissed him deeply and passionately, running his hands under Cain's blouse and teasing Cain's sides with his perfectly manicured nails. He whimpered as Riff let his hands wander around the waistband of Cain's pants, dipping his hands under his boxers and slowly raking nails along his hips and pelvic bone. Cain relaxed into Riff's touches, enjoying the sensation of having the other man tease and excite him. Riff ran his nails up Cain's back.

Cain jumped up, out of the man's arms. Riff looked up at him with confused blue eyes. "What are…"

"Never mind." Cain commanded as he went to rise from his position of currently straddling Riff.

Riff reached up and grabbed the boy's arms, not letting him escape. "Cain…" he tried to look at the boy, but Cain would only look down at the arms that held him in place. "What is on your back?"

Cain flinched at the words. "It's nothing." Cain tried to break away from Riff.

"I felt something," Riff said gently.

"You didn't feel a-anything." Cain stammered.

"Yes, I did. I felt something." Riff searched the boy's green-gold eyes.

"T-They're scars." Cain looked down at the floor. "You can't see them."

"Why not?" Riff inquired calmly.

"B-Because you can't!" Cain cried out, struggling out of Riff's grasp and standing up on his feet. He turned his back to Riff.

Riff got up too, effortlessly scooping Cain up into his arms and carrying him to the bed. The boy protested, pushing against Riff's chest, but Riff carried the light-weight boy as if he were a new bride crossing the threshold. He dumped Cain onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Cain opened his mouth to protest, but Riff simply kissed him, toying with the boy until he was breathless. Riff leaned into Cain's ear, breathing softly and nibbling at his lobe. "I plan on having you completely naked at some point," Cain shuddered at Riff's words as a bright blush rose to his cheeks, "so you might as well show me now."

"Riff…" Cain began as Riff started to unbutton his shirt. Riff ran his fingertips across the boy's perfect ivory skin, down his chest and over his smooth stomach. Riff nuzzled Cain's neck. "I don't want you to see…" Cain whimpered as Riff suckled at his throat, bringing his hand up to plait into the man's pale hair. 

"It's OK," Riff replied, pushing the shirt down and off the blushing boy's shoulders. He turned Cain over, despite the boy's protests. Cain quieted considerably once he was on his stomach and hid his face in his hands. Riff leaned away and looked at Cain's back. Large, red welts covered the boy's back. What startled Riff the most was that some of them were new. They kind of reminded Riff of the scars that Cain had in his dream, but these scars were much larger, much broader than the red stripes in the dream. Riff leaned forward and kissed the back of Cain's neck tenderly. "It's all right."

"No it's not." Cain's choked voice came out from under his hands. "A-Aren't they ugly?"

"They don't bother me." Riff reassured him, kissing his way down Cain's spine and over the scars.

"They don't bother you?" Cain asked incredulously.

"No, they don't," Riff explained patiently as he ran his fingertips over the wounds, "You're beautiful, Master Cain. Your face, your body, your personality… all of them please me. I like you because you're you, not because you have an unblemished back. That's not what is important to me. As long as you're here and with me, that is all that matters."

Cain sat up on his elbows and turned to face Riff. Riff cusped the boy's face in his hands and gazed into the boy's teary eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the boy's lips lightly. "Thank you," Cain whispered.

Riff laid a firm hand between the boy's shoulder blades and pressed down. Cain went back on his stomach and rested his head on his crossed forearms. Riff kissed the boy's shoulder, making him giggle and squirm. "Riff…" Riff kissed his way down the boy's scarred back until he came to the small of his back. Riff kissed and traced small circles with his tongue onto Cain's lower back. "Nnn…."

_These aren't new wounds! He is being whipped every night… _Riff thought as he continued his ministrations, making the boy moan.

"It's… It's my fault." Cain managed to get out. "I wasn't allowed to go out!"

Riff stopped what he was doing. "Master Cain!"

"Don't misunderstand. The truth is my father loves me very much!" Cain brought his arms under him and turned to look at Riff. Somehow, the boy looked so much younger as he laid there wearing nothing but the scars on his back and his vinyl pants. Cain looked at Riff over his shoulder, lowering his eyelids and assuming that haughty expression he always wore at school. "He is so hard on me because he wants me to receive God's blessing."

Riff climbed to the end of the bed and sat down, holding his head in his hand. "Your Dad is a flagellant? That's twisted. It's illegal too."

"I've never thought about it. He isn't a self-flagellant, he just likes to flagellate others. Is flagellate a word?"

Riff couldn't help but smile. "I don't think it is, sir."

"Oh." Cain stood up and reached for his shirt to put it on. Riff stood and helped him into it. "I'm a sinner…so my father does that because he wants me to have God's favor."

Riff sighed. "What sins have you committed that deserve such punishment?"

Cain frowned as he thought about it. "I don't always listen to him."

"All that means is that you're a free-thinking human being."

"I give the servants a hard time, can't keep a tutor…" Cain persisted.

"You can't keep a tutor?" Riff questioned. "What do you need a tutor for?"

"It is a tutor for one-on-one education, not one to help with any problems. The last one was teaching me British Literature or something. He was sent away though. I don't know why, but he said that 'eyes cannot change into gold, or it comes from an incestuous relationship.'" 

"Your eyes do look golden." Riff looked at Cain seriously. "What else?"

"Well, girls like me, but I either don't like them or when I do find one that I like something always happens and they go away. Then there is you… I… I'm…" Cain stammered and stopped.

"Gay?" Riff offered gently. 

"I am not!" Cain stopped and thought for a moment. "Am I, Riff?"

Riff's reply was to pull Cain close to him and thoroughly kiss the younger boy. Cain pulled away, looking dazed. Riff pushed him toward the bed, his knees buckled when they came into contact with the edge and Cain slumped onto the bed. He looked up at Riff with wide eyes. "You tell me." Riff told him coldly.

"Riff… I didn't mean…" Cain began.

"What did you mean then?" Riff asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"I just never thought about it. I don't think I am gay, because I am still attracted to girls. However, I can't deny that I am attracted to you as well. But I like you because you are you, not because you're a guy. I guess, that when it comes to you, I don't care that you're a man. I feel that what we are doing, how we are, is the way that things should be. For once in my life the world is spinning in the right direction." Cain smiled a little at his friend.

Riff slumped onto the bed next to Cain. "Yeah, I guess I can say I feel the same way too." Cain placed his hand over the older boy's and smiled. "You're the first guy I have ever really had feelings for."

"Good. I don't want you to feel this way about anyone else, ever." Cain said possessively. Riff smiled a little. "Oh look, the movie is on!"

"You are just now noticing?" Riff asked incredulously.

"Well, I was kind of… distracted." Cain explained, looking shifty-eyed.

"Come on, we can go restart it." Riff offered. He stood up and offered his hand to his friend. "Shall we go watch it, sir?"

Cain smiled and grabbed Riff's hand. "Yes, let's."

*******

Riff wasn't very happy. He didn't trust himself to not kill Alexis Hargreaves the next time he saw him. How can the man beat his own son? How can anyone beat a child with a belt like that and still claim to love them? Riff had a suspicion, an inkling, that Alexis did not really like his son at all. Riff's entire being told him that the man was inherently evil and that he did not want his son to ever be happy.

As Riff laid in bed, waiting for Cain to get done getting ready for bed, Riff wondered why the same words kept repeating in his head, a curse given to the boy long ago to ensure his suffering for all of eternity.

__

Don't forget, Cain… you will never be happy…you will never find love in your life. You will die all alone…

Cain laid down next to Riff, turning a trusting and innocent smile to his older friend. Riff pulled the boy close, smoothing his hair and whispering in his ear. "I will make you happy, Master Cain. I will love you, if you'll have me, and I will die with you,"

Cain's eyes grew wide at Riff's words, "I promise you."

A moment of silence passed as Riff's words sank in. "I promise to let you," Cain whispered softly.

The deal was sealed. With those words a contract was drawn, just as it was over a century ago, sealing two souls together for life and death. The two boys lay there, snuggled together under the covers, completely unaware of curses, promises, betrayal, and the workings of fate.

*******

_Cain was making his way home through a wooded path, deep in thought over his latest mystery. "You did that very swiftly!" Cain looked up to see Dr. Allen leaning against a tree and smoking a pipe. The blonde, long-haired doctor continued on with a smug expression, "However, you should not have focused on her face so much, Count. It is not worth it if you don't focus on her body as well!"_

_Cain turned on his heel and headed in a direction away from the doctor. "Dr. Allen, don't tell…" Cain paused, cutting himself off before he could say 'Riff', "…Merryweather."_

The doctor's eyes widened with realization. "Ha, how interesting. So Merryweather is your secret lover!" the doctor jabbed at Cain, knowing full well that Merry was not the one Cain was concerned about knowing. The doctor had a sense for these kind of things.

"Quiet!" Cain yelled over his shoulder, more than a little annoyed with the doctor. Cain shrugged into his overcoat and noticed the doctor looking toward a clearing.

"Hm?" the doctor asked rhetorically as he looked into the woods. Cain followed his gaze.

Riff? What is he doing in these secluded woods? _Cain saw the man standing before a blazing bonfire, poking it with a stick. _That is the hat that I bought… Merryweather's favorite hat…? _Cain eyed the flowered hat in Riff's hand before trying to read the man's face. Cain watched in horror as Riff tossed the hat into the bonfire, letting it burn to ashes. _Riff…? you…

__

"Count!" the doctor called out as Cain turned to leave abruptly. "Ah!"

_Cain ran far into the woods until he couldn't run anymore. He slumped to the ground and tried to catch his breath. "Riff?" he asked the air out loud. Cain couldn't believe that Riff would do such a terrible thing. He knew the man better than he knew anyone else. The man had been with him for the last five years, guiding him, protecting him, teaching him, and Cain had only just noticed how much the man loved him. Cain also knew the feeling was mutual._

Cain finally arose and made his way back to the house, formulating a plan in his mind. He knew Riff. The man had to have some reason to do what he did. When Cain reached the house he was greeted with the glaring face of a very young and very blonde girl. "I…I'm back Merryweather…"

"Next time you go out you are going to have to bring me too!" The little girl gritted her teeth and pounced on her brother, grabbing onto his lapels. "Brother's body smells like perfume!"

"Dr. Allen!" Cain yelled at the doctor, who sat there calmly sipping tea and reading a newspaper, seemingly innocent.

"If you want to go, you have to bring me too!" Merryweather ordered her brother.

"Understood. It is time for you to sleep!" Cain told her, shooing her away.

"Miss Merryweather, I will take you to your room!" the doctor offered as he pushed the girl out the door. He had just seen Riff come into the room and wanted to get himself and the girl out of the way.

"Why can't I find my favorite hat?" Merryweather whined.

Cain suddenly remembered the occurrence in the woods. He looked at Riff, who had his back turned to him at the moment. "Master Cain, what is it?" Riff asked as he approached the boy, instantly picking up on the uneasy mood.

Cain ran his fingers through his hair. "This!" Cain motioned to his untied shoe. Riff bent down in front of the his master, placing Cain's foot on his knee and began tying the offending shoelace. Cain lowered his eyes and stared at his valet's lovely ,stoic face. "Riff! If you betray me…I will go and die!" Cain rose quickly from the chair and walked briskly toward the door. Riff stared after his master as he walked through the door.

_"'I will go and die!' Is that so?" Cain turned to face the doctor standing just outside the doorway, trying to look inconspicuous behind a newspaper. "My dear, people threaten each other by saying 'I will kill you.' But you still say 'I will go and die!' Count Cain!"_

_"Dr. Allen. The next time you eaves drop, I will kill you!"_

Cain awoke from his dream slowly, calmly as always. He felt warm and safe in his bed with Riff's arm draped around his waist. _Why are my dreams almost linear? They seem to be telling a story… Was that Jez? _Cain turned and looked at Riff, the same face he had seen in his dream, only a bit younger. That same lovely, stoic face.

*******

_"Miss Merryweather, would you like to drink some apple juice?" Riff asked the little girl coloring as she was spread out onto the floor._

"Thank you, Riff." she beamed at him, her smile lighting up her whole face.

"I will leave it here!" Riff told her as he set down the cup. Try as he might, he could not stop his hand from shaking. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, one that was going to be quite hard on both him and his master. Riff heard the door slam and turned to face Master Cain.

"Oh! Brother!" Merryweather called out, smiling and waving at Cain and the doctor behind him.

"That smells very good…Merryweather, I am thirsty. Can I have your apple juice?" Cain approached the table cautiously.

"Sure you can!" the little girl told him happily.

"No!" Riff called to his master as Cain took a seat at the table. "Master Cain, I will pour a new cup for you!"

"This cup is fine," Cain stated calmly.

Riff could feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest. He watched his precious master bring the cup to his lips. "No!" Riff's hand shot out before he knew it and knocked the cup onto the floor, smashing it into pieces. 

Cain looked at him calmly. His cool half-lidded expression turned from Riff to the smashed cup on the floor, the liquid revealing a white pasty substance inside the cup. Riff followed his gaze. "Is it because this is a cup of apple juice with poison in it?" the doctor asked calmly as he slid one arm around Riff's shoulder and the other into his pocket where he kept a vial of powerful sleeping pills.

"Why…?" Cain began, looking at Riff with the cold expression that he only saves for those he does not like. Riff's heart plummeted to the bottom of his shoes to see that look turned toward him, the same expression that excited him so when it was turned onto someone else. "Why do you want to kill Merry… and why did you burn the hat that I gave Merry… secretly meeting with Julianne…and…the man who bit me and drank my blood…was it you?" Cain leveled his gaze at Riff. "The one who poisoned me in London… was it also you?"

Riff lowered his head with each accusation. He stared at his master's shoes, the same fine Italian shoes he tied for him every morning and removed every night. Riff wet his lips, trying to find his voice. "…right now…" he choked out, "Master Cain, I cannot say anything right now…"

"YOU…!" Cain roared as he grabbed his valet by the tie and raised his other hand as if to strike him. Riff had never heard Cain use that tone of voice before. He averted his eyes, unable to look at his master. He knew the pain he would find in those beautiful gold-green cat eyes, he knew that with one look he would feel the need to sweep the boy up into his arms and then the whole plan would be futile. He looked away, not daring to look at his master. "You…You are the only one who knows everything about me…" Cain continued on, his voice rising in anger. "Amongst everyone that I have ever known, only you and Merry are the closest to me…"

"That is correct!" Riff bit out, looking anywhere but at Cain. He felt the boy lower the hand raised to strike him and felt him lay it on his other lapel. "Only me… I have always thought this as well. But…it is not like that anymore…" Riff steeled himself and looked at his master directly. He brought his hands up and covered his master's with his own. "Yes, because is it too fragile, so it has all shattered to pieces. Master Cain… I do not have the qualification to stay by your side anymore." Riff wanted to cry, but instead he gave his master a small smile.

"Riff…?! Are you saying the truth?" Cain's voice quieted as he stared at Riff with wide, hurt eyes. "You have not said even one word in your defense…"

Riff smiled a false smile as he spoke. "Sorry to cause you trouble, but please…" Riff pried Cain's hands off of himself, "Please take care." Riff stepped away once free of his master's grip and let go of his master's hands. "Please…"

Riff watched the hurt look on his master's face. He recognized an expression he had not seen in five years. "Ri…ff…?" Riff turned and left quickly, grabbing the tray that he had brought Merry's apple juice in on. "If you leave…DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Riff could hear his master scream behind him. Riff almost stopped. "Do you understand?" Riff forced himself to walk away. "RIFF!" No one else but Riff heard the tears in the boy's voice.

Riff retreated to his quarters quickly and packed a bag for a few days. His whole body shook as he threw his coat on before hurrying toward the front door. "Wait! Riff! You just have to wait for a sec and apologize to brother!"

Riff turned and faced the little blonde girl. "No…Miss Merryweather…" he looked into the little girls face warmly, "I have… what Master Cain does not have… a mother and a father… without the use of words, you and I both are able to understand this type of environment." Riff looked toward the ceiling, thinking of his young master. "But, now he has you…he has what he wished for most, 'someone who can return his love'…" Riff thought about how no matter how much he and Cain loved each other, nothing would ever come of it since they were both men. "Even though I have been by his side for all these years, it cannot surpass relatives of the same flesh and blood… Once I realized this…I did not know what to do…what was my entire existence for…? When I think of this…I cannot conceal this madness…this pain." Riff moved toward the door. He placed his hand on the door frame and leaned against it like a jilted lover. "Last time, he said I was like the air… he said this…"

"Riff!" the little girl cried out. "Then what about me? You said that the only ones that he cares about are his own relatives and nothing more, right? He is afraid that I will break, that I will stain, so he dresses me up and locks me away." Merry lowered her eyes to the floor as her voice softened, "I'm not a doll in a glass case… stupid brother…"

Riff smiled at the young girl and wondered why her brother and the doctor would leave her alone with him. Riff got down on one knee and brought the girls hand to his lips. "Miss Merryweather… please take care of him…" Riff smiled sadly as he rose to leave. "Please let him leave all his sorrow behind. Because… I cannot be by his side to protect him any more…"

Riff was out the door quickly. The cool night air hit him hard as he just barely heard the little girl call his name behind him. Riff walked down the drive, making his way toward the street. He turned back once to look at the house, he saw Cain and the doctor standing on a balcony. Riff noted the hand that doctor had on Cain's neck and shoulder with jealousy. Riff looked into Cain's dark eyes before turning to leave. The next time he turned around for one last glance at his beloved master, Cain was gone.

Riff awoke slowly. He cracked an eye open and was rewarded with the sight of Cain's beautiful face illuminated softly in the moonlight. He sighed as he pulled the boy closer to him, not being able to get enough of his warmth and his scent. Riff thought on his dream, or perhaps it was a nightmare, as he held the sleeping boy in the dark. _Was that Jez?_

*******

"Rise and…" Clarice's voice trailed off as she opened the door to Cain's bedroom. Cain was standing just inside the door, his arms crossed and a very angry look on his face. "Master Cain!"

"Clarice…" Cain began, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance, "It is 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Riff and I have to get up that early during the week to go to school. The least you could do is let us sleep in on the weekends. Besides, it is Sunday. Today is your day off. I expect you take this opportunity to rejuvenate yourself after all your hard work this week, and in doing so Riff and I will have the chance to do the same."

"There are no servants that work on Sunday! You want me to leave you alone all day with that man?" Clarice shrieked as she pointed to Riff, still sleeping in the bed.

Cain flashed her his most charming smile. "Yes, I do."

"I will not!" Clarice protested. "It is sinful, your nature is, and I will not allow it to happen!"

"It is your day off Clarice. If you do not take it, I will have to give you a much more lengthy, permanent vacation for your own good." Cain bit out, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the woman. "So go home. Go and worry about your own son's sexual orientation for once."

"Master Cain!" Clarice protested as Cain pushed her out the door. The door closed behind her and she could hear the lock click. "You brat!" she yelled before she stormed off down the hall.

Cain smiled to himself as he walked back to bed. He quickly peeled off his black tank and lounge pants before climbing back into bed and snuggling up to the still-sleeping Riff. He wanted to give the man a little surprise when he awoke.

*******

__

Cain stood rigidly, his whole body tingling with fear, anticipation, and adrenaline. The sharp pain on his back narrowed his existence down to the stripe of red and the blood slowly trickling down his back. The sensation brought back such strong, vivid memories he could barely focus on his opponent before him. "Why do you want to kill me?" Cain demanded, grasping his ripped shirt in an attempt to cover his scarred back.

Dr. Jezebel Disraeli looked at Cain with a cold stare, "Because I hate you," he said calmly as he brandished his whip at the boy. Cain swallowed, his eyes widening at the concept of someone who treated him so kindly, so caringly, could possibly truly hate him. "Die, Count!" the doctor looked down at the boy, "Your existence… has caused me endless suffering…" The blonde doctor cracked open a small metal box and removed a syringe filled with liquid. "If I break the rules of the organization and kill you before it is time to do so, I will receive severe punishment. However, I want your eyes." Cain could not hide the startled, frightened look that crossed his face. The doctor approached quickly, lowering his face close to the smaller boy's. "You hate them very much, don't you? Those cursed green eyes… Do not worry. While you are sleeping, everything will be resolved. If I take out your eyes, what will your remaining self look like?" The doctor raised the syringe. "I will place them in a beautiful glass bottle… and take care of them well…"

Cain backed into the desk behind him. His hand fell on a letter opener, and in one swift motion he slashed across the doctor's face. Red blood spewed into the air and clotted in the doctor's long blonde locks. The doctor stumbled back, his hand rising to his injured cheek. "This…" the doctor raised the syringe, ready to bring it down into the boy's flesh, but suddenly it was knocked from his hand. "Ah!" He looked down at the projectile on the floor that had knocked the syringe from his grasp. "What… This… is my pen?" The doctor looked toward the door, the direction the offending pen had come from, and saw the tall man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a hat and coat, and his hand was reaching into an inner pocket. "Riff?! Why… are you here?"

"Do not move!" Riff commanded as he pulled a gun from his coat. He took off his hat and tossed it to the side. "I am not as learned in using guns as Master Cain is," he explained in a calm voice not matching his fierce blue eyes, "If I am not careful, I may accidentally fire it. I took a fingerprint reading from you pen. Doctor, You can have it back now." The doctor looked at Riff with the expression of a child knowing he got caught doing something he shouldn't. "Master Cain suspected you from the very start… I used my resignation as an excuse to return to the mansion to investigate on your true origins.

"WHAT?" the doctor yelled.

Riff looked at the doctor with a cool gaze. "The real Dr. Allen's corpse was found in the Thames River by some person. His face had been beaten unrecognizable, but his teeth were identified. The maid whom you bribed to poison Master Cain… committed suicide There was poison found in her teeth."

Cain leaned against the desk, resting one elbow on the desk with his chin in his hand and the other hand resting on his hip. His cocky pose infuriated the doctor. "Doctor, your entire plot was perfect. Sending me to this place while I was still confused…It was all part of your plan." Cain smiled a small smile. It was amazing how all traces of fear he had previously were overshadowed by the cocky attitude Riff's presence brought to the boy. "But, Riff would never betray me."

The doctor recoiled from the boy's haughty gaze. "Then… the girl he was with… that day… it was not Julianne, so who was it…"

"Oh, that…" Cain stood up and crossed his hands over his chest as Riff approached him. Riff took off his coat and laid it over his master's shoulders, covering the scars and bringing warmth to his master. "You were right that time." Cain tilted his head down and looked up at the doctor as a small smile played over his lips. "Didn't you say it was a demon?" 

_The doctor gasped, realization hitting him quickly as his memory clearly showed the face of the 'girl' that had been seducing Riff. "Huh… Ha Ha… How can this… be happening to me…" _

Cain removed the gun from Riff's hand. "Doctor, no matter what you say I will not forgive you…" Cain fixed his cold expression onto the doctor. "This is for those tragic siblings…"

_"Ha." A smiled crossed the doctor's lips. "Have you forgotten? What that guy said to you?" The doctor pointed a finger at Cain. "'Look! You cannot kill me!'" The doctor bit down on seemingly nothing before he collapsed to the floor. _

"Damn it!" Cain yelled out as he rushed forward to check to doctor. "Just like that maid…"

The doctor looked up calmly at the boy, blood dribbling from his mouth. "Ha Ha Ha. Even up until now, that guy… still loves the most the one who is blood related to him… still curses him at this very moment…" Cain could not, even with the help of Riff's presence, hide his shock at the doctor's words. " This man… is the cruel founder of 'Delilah,' and also has the most authority there. He chose me and provided for me. So, when I found out about your existence… I hated you… hated …you…"

Father is still alive? _Cain thought wildly, his eyes widening with the realization. "Master Cain…" Riff began._

"Riff… please take care of the rest." Cain backed away from the doctor's lifeless body and settled onto the floor. Riff came to stand next to his master as he looked over at Riff's shoes. "I do not want to play this game anymore." Cain explained as he leaned against the man's leg and put his head in his hands. "I cannot handle it." Cain barely heard his servants confirmation. Right now… Father is still somewhere, hating me… _Cain's eyes widened as he felt Riff settle down on the floor next to him. Riff grabbed Cain's shoulders and pulled the boy into his embrace. Cain's body went rigid for a moment before he relaxed into Riff's arms. He leaned his head into the man's neck and sighed, trying to let all the tension of the past few days leak out. He felt small and vulnerable leaning against the larger man like that, and he decided that he didn't mind it. Cain scrambled into the man's lap, seeking the comfort he knew only Riff could give. "It's all right, Master Cain. I am here now, and I will never betray you…" Riff whispered into his hair as he cradled the boy against his chest like a child, the cold, lifeless corpse of the doctor forgotten in the moment._

Cain's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the clock. It was almost noon and Riff was still asleep. "Hey, how long are you going to sleep?" Cain asked him, slapping at his chest lightly to wake the man. 

Riff stirred next to him, vaguely becoming aware of the body next to his. He pretended to still be asleep just to annoy the boy. "Riff, wake up." Riff felt Cain push him onto his back and crawl on top of him. He knew that if he opened his eyes he would probably be staring directly into Cain's. "Fine. I'll just have to wake you up then."

Riff tried to keep himself from smiling as he felt the boy move around on top of him. Cain unbuttoned Riff's pajama top and slid his fingertips over the man's bare chest. Riff fought the urge to squirm. Riff then noticed that Cain's bare chest was pressing against his own, skin to skin. Riff's breath hitched in his throat as Cain leaned up and nibbled lightly at his ear. "Good Morning," Cain breathed softly into his ear.

Riff couldn't help but open his eyes then, he wanted to see the beautiful boy. "Good morning." Riff whispered back as he took in the large gold-green cat eyes, rumpled hair, and smooth, white delicate shoulders. He reached up one arm and pulled the boy close to him, giving him a good morning kiss. Riff went to trail his other hand up Cain's thigh, and was quite surprised to find bare flesh instead of cotton pants. Riff's eyes widened as he continued his caress upward, almost relieved when he felt the cotton of Cain's boxer shorts. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as Cain snuggled into his neck. "At what point last night did your clothes come off?" Riff asked, seemingly uninterested.

"At some point this morning, after I scared Clarice off. It is just you and me today Riff, all the servants have Sunday off." Cain explained, tracing a fingertip along Riff's collar bone.

"I see." Riff swallowed. "So what are we going to do today?"

"We're going to spend the day in bed."

Riff tried to swallow again, only to find that his mouth was suddenly very dry. "Can I… umm… shower first?" Riff asked, trying to get a hold of himself and not show the younger boy the effect he was having on him. "I feel kind of… eww."

"Go ahead." Cain nodded and threw the covers off the both of them. Riff moved to get up but was stopped short by the sight of Cain in nothing but a pair of black cotton boxers. Cain raised an eyebrow at the man. "Do you want me to join you?"

"I-It will be a cold shower." Riff explained as he forced himself to get up. He looked back at the boy sprawled out on the bed behind him. "A very, very cold shower."

"A lot of good it will do you." Cain joked with the man. "Hurry back, love."

"Yes, sir."


	5. Sunday's Solomon Grundy

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 5: Sunday's Solomon Grundy

by YaoiKitten

"What is a nine letter word for vampire?"

Riff glanced up from the book he was reading_, A Tale of Two Cities_, and looked at his friend in surprise. The Sunday New York Times was spread out across the bed; Cain looked studious doing a crossword puzzle wearing only his boxers and a cute expression of concentration. "Nosferatu?"

"Yes… that must be it." Cain glanced over at his friend. After Riff showered he had come out only wearing his pajama pants, his shirt seeming to have gotten lost in the bathroom at some point. Cain had gotten the newspaper to distract himself, and was trying to do a crossword puzzle to keep himself from jumping his friend. He knew that Riff had taken off his shirt to even the score, to cause Cain as much discomfort as Cain was causing him, but neither of the boys were willing to do anything about their frustration. Cain wanted Riff to make the first move. Riff wanted Cain to make the first move. They had been at this for about two hours now, each trying to concentrate on their respective tasks with only quick and fleeting glances to each other's exposed forms. "This is maddening." Cain spat out.

Riff looked up from his book and simply raised an eyebrow. A small smile played across his lips but he said nothing.

Cain sputtered in shock and indignation. How can the man possibly have a pretty, willing young boy such as himself in from of him and continue reading Dickens! His frustration and anger rose as he glared at the calm visage reading behind the leather book. "Riff!"

"Hmm?" Riff looked up from the sentence he was pretending to read. He was internally going crazy as well, but he knew if he held out he would have the younger boy purring in his lap in no time. Riff was much better at waiting games, and he was determined not to loose this one. "Do you need help with that crossword puzzle, my dear?"

"No. I… It's nothing."

Riff hid his smile behind his book as he watched Cain go back to his task. He went back to staring at the same page he had been on for the last fifteen minutes. He knew it was coming. 3...2...1...

Before Riff knew what was happening the book suddenly left his hand. His eyes followed the path that Dickens made as it went flying across the room, bounced off the far wall and landed with a thud. His eyes met the fiery golden ones in front of him. Cain was directly in front of Riff, on his hands and knees, looking intently at the older man. "Cain?"

Cain didn't say anything, instead leaning forward closer to the man, their noses only an inch apart. He gazed into those ice blue eyes, clear and searching. Cain loved Riff's eyes, he loved to watch them change from the light blue to the almost navy they became when Riff was highly emotional. He watched Riff's eyes darken.

Cain slowly lowered himself down until he was in Riff's lap. Cain's half-lidded gaze never left Riff's once, even as he flicked his tongue into the other man's belly button. Riff's whole body stiffened, the only sensation being Cain's tongue as it circled around his naval. Cain kissed Riff's muscular stomach, letting his lips wander over the smooth skin to the places where he could feel Riff's muscles twitch under his seductive ministrations. Cain closed his eyes as his tongue traced a path down Riff's stomach.

Riff closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands. He savored the sensation of having the boy in his lap, teasing his stomach to the point of distraction. Riff couldn't contain his shiver as he felt the boy nuzzle his groin. He opened his eyes a bit and looked down in time to see Cain bite playfully at his erection though his pants. The thin cotton was just enough of a hindrance to dull the sensations, but the attention being given to him was still enough to cause madness. He moaned as Cain kissed and nipped at him, letting the boy do what he felt comfortable with. Riff wanted the boy in so many ways, but wasn't about to push him into any of them.

"I'm gonna… mess in my pants… if you keep that up." Riff managed to get out.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Cain smirked as he reached around and tugged at the back of Riff's pants. Riff lifted his hips to allow the boy to tug them down, and was surprised when Cain continued tugging until they were all the way off. Cain stood up and slid his own boxers off before resuming his position with his face in Riff's lap.

Riff gazed down at the boy. He felt Cain continue where he started, by kissing and licking his naval. Riff growled in frustration as he felt the boy stop kissing momentarily to giggle before resuming his teasing. "God…"

"You can call me Cain." The boy giggled again as he began to kiss his way down Riff's stomach. He felt the older man twitch and was enjoying his discomfort. Just as Cain got to where Riff wanted him to be, he skipped over to Riff's inner thigh. Riff shifted his position on the bed, his hands stretched out behind him holding him up. He moaned at Cain's teasing and drew the ignored leg up and planted his foot on the bed, trying to allow the boy more access. Cain sucked at Riff's inner thigh while gazing up into his navy half-lidded eyes. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting a bit, he looked so sexy Cain couldn't help but ground his own pelvis into the sheets.

Riff couldn't take much more. He was afraid he might do something stupid and ruin his chances of getting anything if he didn't control himself, so he fought down the urge to force the boy into doing something. He reached with one hand and plaited his fingers into Cain's soft hair. Cain looked up in surprise before continuing to kiss up Riff's inner thigh. Riff guided Cain to his erection, hoping the boy would get the hint.

He did. Riff almost gasped when he first felt Cain's tongue brush slowly against him. Cain was currently so turned-on himself that he decided he should get down to business in order to expedite his own pleasure. He never knew that giving someone head could make him so horny. He sucked at Riff's tip experimentally before working his way down the shaft. Cain had never done this before, but he had seen it done a lot. He knew the basics and listened intently to Riff to find out what he liked. Riff seemed to really like what he was doing considering his panting and the way his muscles tensed up each time Cain went down on him.

Riff was watching Cain. He loved the appearance of the blushing boy, his black hair messy and wrapped around Riff's fingers, his thin white body spread out across the bed. Riff gazed at the scars, tracing the pattern down Cain's back. He traced to the point where the red strips met silky, white, smooth skin. He appreciated the boy's small waist, thin hips, and slender white thighs that looked so soft and inviting. "God, you look so good while doing that."

"I told you that you could call me Cain." The boy smiled slightly before resuming his motion. He quickened his pace, taking all that he could of Riff into his mouth. He moved up and down, running his tongue along the shaft and over the head with each of his motions. He heard Riff gasp and he felt the liquid course through the other man before he tasted it. He slowed down a bit so he could swallow easily. Once he was sure Riff was through, he lifted himself out of the man's lap and sat back on his heels, enjoying Riff's lusty expression and navy eyes.

"You…" Riff began, his voice husky with sex as he reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Me what?" Cain prompted as he felt Riff drawing him closer. Cain gasped as he felt himself pulled sharply and he was on his back before he knew it. Riff was on top of him, gazing into his eyes levelly.

"You…" Riff began again, this time punctuating his words by grinding his pelvis into the other boy's, making him moan a bit, "… are quite the smart-ass."

"Am I?" Cain asked as he felt the other man nip at his throat. Cain loved the feel of Riff's body against his; he liked the way the man was kissing down his throat, over his collar bone and across his chest. Cain gasped when he felt Riff's lips feather light on his nipple, kissing it softly. "Riff…" Cain moaned when he felt the man suck gently at his nipple, his hand wandering down Cain's side to massage his thigh. Cain loved it, loved the way that Riff was touching him, and found himself pressing his pelvis up against the man's lower stomach. He wanted more, more friction, more heat, more Riff.

Riff was in no hurry. He wanted to tease the boy as much as he had teased him. He sucked at the boy's nipples, kissing and biting lightly, until the boy's entire chest was flushed with the attention. Cain moved against him all the while until Riff had grabbed his hips and forced them down onto the sheets. He held Cain down firmly while he continued his nipping, massaging his hips in slow, languid motions. Cain shivered as Riff moved his hand from hip to thigh, running his hand up and down the boy's leg slowly.

"Riff…" Cain managed as the man kissed back up to his throat.

"Hmm?" Riff smiled a bit as he nibbled the boy's ear. He ran his hand up Cain's inner thigh. Cain jumped as Riff's hand brushed against him.

"Riff… I…" His words were cut off abruptly as he felt Riff's hand trail back behind him, stroking his opening lightly.

Riff looked at the boy intently, trying to gauge his comfortability. Cain's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed but his body relaxed. He made little gasps each time Riff stroked him, but otherwise seemed all right with what Riff was doing. Riff's suspicions were confirmed when the boy said "I think there is some Vaseline in the nightstand."

Wordlessly, Riff reached over and fumbled around until he found it. Cain was looking at him with that beautiful half-lidded expression. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cain nodded his assent. Riff kissed him deeply while he let his hand slide between those slender thighs once again. Cain gasped when he felt Riff's hand on him again, his finger rubbing gently at his opening, spreading the Vaseline around. Cain shifted a bit to allow Riff easier access and gasped loudly when he felt the man put pressure on him. Riff stopped what he was doing, trying to see just how much he hurt the boy. "It's O.K. It is going to hurt a lot."

Riff kissed the boy, trying to distract him from the pain as he pushed in. Cain hissed, shutting his eyes against the stinging sensation as Riff slid his finger all the way in. Riff held it still for a moment, allowing the boy to adjust before he slid his finger in and out a bit. Cain winced with each movement. Riff pulled out and got some more Vaseline on his finger before sliding it in again. This time Cain lifted his hips a bit, opening up a bit more so Riff could enter easily.

Cain gasped as Riff moved slowly in and out of him while nibbling on his ear tenderly. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, pulling him close, and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Riff had touched something deep inside of him, something that felt extremely good mixed with the searing pain. "Ah!" Cain bit his lip harder to keep from making any noise. "Oh God, Riff…"

"Does it feel good?" Riff asked, breathing heavily into Cain's ear.

"Mmm." Cain had to admit that it wasn't unpleasant. "It is a bit… uncomfortable… but not… unpleasurable…. God, Riff don't stop…"

"Yes sir." Riff smiled into the boy's neck as he continued his motion. He knew it hurt the boy, but he also knew that Cain was not the type to lie about such things. He enjoyed seeing Cain's slender, pale body writhing under his touch; his beautiful golden eyes gazing at him with lust and excitement. Riff sighed into the boy's neck, breathing in his delicate scent.

Cain let out a little squeak; it had gotten to the point where he was just too raw for it to be enjoyable. Riff knew this and stopped, pulling out slowly so as not to hurt the boy further. "Are you all right?" Riff asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. I'll just be sore for a while." Cain winced as he tried to get up.

Riff leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lightly. "How does a hot bath sound?"

Cain smiled at his friend a bit. "For two?"

"No, not for two." Riff looked down at himself pointedly. "With all those sounds you were making, I'm gonna need another cold shower. I don't think a bath with you would help me out much."

"All right." Cain conceded. "After that shall we go and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yes, let's."

Cain was very disconcerted the next day when Riff did not show up to class. He figured that maybe he was running late that day and would show up later. Around lunch time Cain was very, very disconcerted because Riff still hadn't shown up.

"Where's Riff?" Jez asked as Cain plopped down at the lunch table.

"I don't know. He seemed fine yesterday, and he didn't say anything about planning on being absent." Cain ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know why he isn't here."

"He doesn't seem like the type to miss school." Jez added. "But sometimes illness can creep up on some people rather quickly."

"He was fine yesterday evening." Cain protested.

"You were with him yesterday?"

"Yes, and the day before. He spent the weekend at my place." Cain looked at Jez's smirking face. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You just really like him. Did you get any?" Jez looked on expectantly.

"Yes, I do. So what?" Cain glared at his companion.

Jez liked to play with Cain. He was the only person Jezebel had met who couldn't be pinned down. At least verbally. "You're ignoring the question."

"And what if I did?"

Jez regarded the other boy carefully. He always enjoyed trying to trap the boy, but this seemed too easy. _He must be really worried about Riff… _"So you did get some?"

"Why the hell do you care about my sex life?" Cain's eyes flashed gold as he glared at the blonde.

Jez simply shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"How does that old saying go? Curiosity killed the cat?" Cain asked pointedly.

"I'm not a cat."

Cain sighed heavily and let his head thump onto the table. Jez looked at him in surprise; he had never seen Cain act this… emotional. "Would you shut up if I said I did get a little?"

"How much is a little?" Cain shot him a glare that could kill. "OK. OK. I know when I've gone too far." Jez smiled a bit. He liked this vulnerable version of Cain. "Wait until I tell Cassian my maybe-brother has a maybe-boyfriend."

Cain sighed. "Who the hell is Cassian?"

"My boyfriend."

Cain's head whipped up from the table and his eyes widened in shock. "You mean…"

"Yep."

"I wonder how my dad would feel if he knew he bred fags."

"Don't say that." Jez wrinkled his nose at the offending word. "Besides, your dad is probably the reason we are this way. Don't most psychologists say that boys turn homosexual because of either too much love or not enough from their own father so they turn to other men? It's not bad genes, it's bad parenting on his part."

Cain raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gay."

"You're sleeping with Riff!" Jez sputtered. "You just referred to yourself as a 'fag'!"

"Riff's not gay either." Cain protested.

"He fingered your ass, he is too gay!"

"That doesn't make a person gay." Cain told him calmly. "Riff likes girls. So do I. We just like each other too."

Jez smirked. He finally pinned Cain down. "So he did finger your ass?" He enjoyed the bright crimson flush that swept across Cain's delicate features.

"I'm sure Cassian does the same to you." Cain folded his hands in his lap and looked around to make sure no one overheard their conversation.

"And more. Practically constantly when he is in town," Jez boasted.

"So it is a long distance relationship?" Cain asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, it is. He is an actor, actually. On Broadway. He goes to New York for months at a time while he is doing a play. He drives home for a few weeks before he has to go back." Jez looked a little wistful as he spoke. "After high school, I plan on moving to New York to be with him. The only reason why he comes here is to see me."

Cain's jaw dropped. "Wow. That is serious. Is he from here?"

"Yeah, he graduated a few years ago. I met him when I was just a freshman, he was a senior. You would have been a freshman here too. So we've been together for almost three years. He moved to New York after he graduated and actually made it big." Jez thought about it for a minute, making sure he wasn't leaving anything out. "He doesn't get along with his parents; they always treated him like such a child… I guess he got too much love from his father."

Cain smirked. "How did you know that you were…?"

"I knew it the moment I saw Cassian. It was probably the same with Riff. It just seemed right. Like we belonged together. Like we knew each other from some other life and were destined to meet again." Jez genuinely smiled.

Cain sighed. "Yeah. That is how it was. The moment I saw Riff, I knew I wanted him. He belonged to me and no one else from that moment on. I saw it in his eyes; I saw his devotion to me the moment our eyes locked. He has beautiful eyes."

"He is yummy." Jez agreed enthusiastically. "I wouldn't mind letting him-" Jez's words were cut off by Cain's death glare. "All right. He's all yours."

"Yes, he is. So where the hell is he?"

Jez shrugged. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Cain looked shifty eyed. A direct question from Jezebel could never be good.

"He calls you 'sir,' don't you think that's weird?" Jez asked.

Cain thought about it for a moment. "I guess it is. I never questioned it. He calls me 'Master Cain' sometimes too."

Jez raised an eyebrow. "Ooh. Kinky."

"It's not like that. It is just…" Cain searched for the right word, "comfortable?"

Jez smirked. "I still say it's kinky."

Cain opened his mouth to protest, but the bell rang. "Whatever." Cain got up and left without another word.

By the end of the day Cain was going internally insane. Riff had given him his home telephone number last night so Cain could call if he needed anything. Cain used the school payphone to call the number.

"We're sorry, but this number is not available," an automated voice said over the phone.

Cain hung up and cursed under his breath. _Maybe he gave me the wrong number accidentally._

He left the school building and decided to walk to Riff's house. He knew his way to the neighborhood and suspected that he could locate the house once there. It was about a fifteen minute drive from school, so he expected it to take him an hour to walk there. The sky was overcast and cloudy; Cain hoped that it wouldn't rain any time soon.

When Cain saw the group of boys ahead of him, he recognized them from his last little run-in with them. Since then he had taken the time to learn their names - Jamie Rose, Mark Wrath, Matt McClintock and Terry Green - in order to know their weaknesses. He knew he had enemies now and thought the best way to defend himself was to know them. Jamie was the head of the group, his girlfriend, Madeline, was the one who apparently liked Cain, thus Jamie wanted to kill the kid. The other three were all his followers; they only were in it for Jamie. Whatever Jamie wanted they wanted, and Jamie still wanted Cain's head on a platter. Unfortunately, Cain had not uncovered any weaknesses except for the normal teenaged lack of self-esteem. He thought for a minute about crossing the street so as to not run into the other guys loitering at the next corner, but decided that he had more balls than that.

"Yo. Look here Jamie."

Jamie noticed Cain walking up and said nothing.

"It looks like he doesn't have his body guard to give him a ride home today," Terry continued.

"Looks like." Jamie confirmed, his eyes measuring Cain up. "Body guard? Wouldn't boyfriend be more like it?"

Cain found himself, not surprisingly, face to face with a wall of football players. His day just couldn't get much better.

"Where are you going, little fag?" Matt spat out. The others snickered.

"It is none of your business. Let me through." Cain spoke calmly, his cool eyes showing no fear as he stood in front of the other guys.

"Where's your rump-ranger at, huh?" Jamie's eyes narrowed.

"You mean Riff?"

"I doubt you give it to him in the ass." Jamie clarified.

"You're right, I don't. Tell me, why is it that the whole world seems interested in my sex life all of a sudden?" Cain looked to the sky and sighed. "This is really bothersome, you know? No one cared when I was messing around with Maddy."

Cain's head spun with the sudden impact of Jaime's fist. "What did you just say?"

Cain recovered quickly from the blow. "You're really pathetic, you know that. If she's your girlfriend, then get mad at her for cheating on you. If she's not, then you can't blame her for having taste and not putting out for you." Cain's eyes narrowed above his smirk. "Maybe if you were a little less of an ass she'd give you the time of day too."

"You little…" Jaime hit him again. The other guys approached quickly.

Cain had been beaten many times in his life. The dull aching sensation of a punch was nothing compared to the sharp burning sting of a belt on bare skin. He'd been hit, abused, and whipped for years now. He knew the pain, the ache, the gut-wrenching feeling of loosing your breath all too well. He could hear them yelling, cursing, screaming obscenities at him, but he didn't care. He just stood there and took it, and then laid there and took it when he couldn't stand anymore. He knew they'd get tired and bored, feel that they had hurt him enough, and move on. Who knows, maybe they would even stop bothering him completely after that.

The sky broke open and rain poured forth, drenching Cain's still form sprawled onto the concrete. He looked up toward the sky and wondered what capricious God saw fit to coordinate the weather with his mood. His body ached as he got up from the pavement, but he knew he had no broken bones. He didn't even have any lacerations and had covered his face to keep it from getting hurt. All in all, he wasn't very injured and walked only with a slight limp. He could still make it to Riff's.

Cain was soaked before he was even halfway to Riff's. His red leather pants kept the rain out but his black T-shirt was soaked all the way through and clung to his body uncomfortably. He could see bruises forming on his arms but didn't care. In a few minutes he would see Riff.

When Cain finally reached the neighborhood, it took him a while to find Riff's house. He walked around for twenty minutes down all the winding roads and dead ends before he found the place. It was pretty easy to recognize, it was the only house on the street that had been reduced to a pile of charred and smoking rubble. The black frame of the house stood out in the pouring rain, the only part of the structure left standing.

As Cain stood there, looking at the house, no one passing by would have known that the water pouring down his face was not just rain.

"_Cain has returned from his trip to the Rotterdale family's place. He has also brought back a beautiful maiden."_

Riff tried not to show his discomfort. He knew that Cain had left to meet his fiancé, a girl that he was to marry within the year. Riff knew it was not Cain's choice, he knew that Uncle Neil had forced the boy into it, but he still was none too pleased with the deal. If Cain wanted to marry, which Riff sincerely doubted he would, Riff wanted Cain to marry someone that he wanted, and that he loved. Riff also sincerely doubted that Cain could ever love someone other than those closest to him already.

Riff's eyebrow twitched at Uncle Neil's comment. "Then I will go and welcome them…" Riff bowed slightly before turning to make his retreat.

"There is no need for that!" Uncle Neil called out after Riff. Riff stopped in the doorway and clenched his teeth. "Once Cain is married, you will resign Riff!"

Riff slowly turned around, schooling his face into a placid expression. The man had no right to say such things. Riff knew that Uncle Neil thought he was too young to be Cain's valet, too young to run the house. Riff also suspected that he knew of their 'unnatural' affinity for one another. It made since, in a way, that Cain could never become attached and dependant on a new wife if he still had Riff to fill that role.

"Riff Raffit. Former medical student. Born in Somerset, grew up in London. Twenty-eight years old." Riff stared blankly at the man as he continued his monologue. "Why is it that you of the middle class are content with a job that offers no identity or position?" Uncle Neil pointed his finger at Riff. "Also, you can use both your hands equally well. When you cut yourself with a knife which one was it?"

Riff was silent for a moment. He knew that man was trying to antagonize him, trying to make him angry. Riff raised his right hand, displaying the scar across his wrist. "This one!" He smiled slightly. "Have you done some investigation about it?"

Riff heard a noise in the hall and turned to see Cain rush through the door. The boy's eyes widened as he heard Uncle Neil's words. "You are the only survivor of a fire that broke out in the Raffit household. While in the hospital, you tried to kill yourself numerous times."

Riff's heart plummeted to his shoes. He hated to see that expression of shock, confusion, and fear on his master's face. Riff grabbed his scarred wrist with his left hand and looked away, unable to face the boy.

"Uncle Neil… what are you doing…" the confusion seeped through Cain's voice.

Uncle Neil pointed a finger at Riff. "Cain, did you know? A disastrous fire broke out in this man's house… no one knew how the fire had started…it was simply that one night everyone in the household was burned to death. Everyone but one survivor, which is he…"

"I.. I know! This was just an unfortunate turn of events!" Cain turned to Riff, his voice strong and sure. "Right? Riff!" Riff couldn't meet his gaze.

"Even now," Uncle Neil continued, "the police suspect he is responsible. It is just that they cannot find any hard evidence. Therefore, I do not want anyone of his mental stability to have anything to do with this household!" Uncle Neil pressed on. "In addition, after the fire, he was in and out of the hospital numerous times. From looking at the hospital records, I know that he attempted to commit suicide by slashing his wrists many times."

Uncle Neil noted the surprised look on Cain's face; Riff was now looking at the boy calmly. Uncle Neil knew that a silent communication was being passed between the two men, and it unnerved him. "So do you really know?" Uncle Neil asked, turning Cain's attention upon him. The boy swallowed hard.

"Cain." Riff's soft voice cut through the silence. Both Cain and Uncle Neil turned to stare at him, surprised at his informality. "During that time, I could not think clearly anymore." Riff still clutched at his scarred wrist as he spoke. "In order to forget the horror of my parents and younger brother, who burned up like paper, I sealed off my heart. In a trance, I retreated into-- a white room, in which from the small window I could see the blue sky and the trees…and the sun… These were the only thoughts I had… After I was released from the hospital, I had nowhere to go… The one who offered shelter to me, and who paid for my hospital fees… I found out later that it was… my father's friend, Count Hargreaves… Master Cain's deceased father." Riff looked at Cain, the boy had sat down at some point and was listening to Riff with the same shocked expression on his face since the conversation had started.

Uncle Neil snorted. "Alexis had friends? Hmm! So he was not so bad after all." He looked thoughtful. "Did you stay to repay him for his kindness?"

"No! When I tried to kill myself, I really did want to die, because… the family that I loved, our wealth and my future dreams were all gone. The one… who gave me reason to live again, was Master Cain." Riff looked at Cain fondly. Cain's eyes widened at his words. "When I arrived here, the first thing that I opened my heart to… was that this child needed me!" Riff closed his eyes and thought of all that he and Cain had been through in the last five years. "The day that Master Cain became Count, I came back from the abyss that I had died in. I made a promise that for the rest of my life, I would devote my entire self to this boy." Cain rose slowly from his chair, his eyes fixed on Riff. "You should understand sir… no… sir, you must understand this…"

Uncle Neil stood there, his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face as he pondered Riff's words. "Hmm. It is alright for today then." The man turned to leave.

"Uncle Neil!" Cain called after him.

"However," Uncle Neil yelled back over his shoulder and pointed his cane at the man, "If anything suspicious happens, you will be held suspectable!"

Riff straightened at the man's words. "I understand!"

Once Uncle Neil had left, Cain retreated to the windowsill. "Is suspectable even a word?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

Riff approached the boy with a smile. "I don't think so, sir." Cain sat on the windowsill and looked out the window. A few moments passed in companionable silence.

"This wound…" Riff began softly, "You must have noticed it before…but you never asked about it…"

Cain continued to look out the window. "Because I know…" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

Cain turned to look Riff in the eyes. "I know, the kind of pain and terror that follows, when certain situations are revealed to others."

"Is this how it is?" Riff said softly, more to himself than to Cain.

"Therefore, I cannot forgive this! Uncle, that man…" Cain's voice shook with anger.

"It is not like that!" Riff assured him. "He is doing it to protect the Hargreaves family, and is doing it for you. In fact, there is also only one person for him…" Riff glanced over and stared at the wall as he gathered his thoughts. "In order to distill any scandalous rumors, and to watch over the relatives who inherited the family fortune, he will not let any mistakes happen, no matter how small. He is this forceful because he does it for you. Love is not only about warmth and kisses." Riff looked at Cain warmly. The boy was staring at his shoes, looking all the part of a child being scolded. "Amongst all the relatives who are related to you by blood, he is the only one who is your ally. He is strong enough to stand on the side of the allies… I like him…"

"Forgive me." Cain sighed and shifted in his seat. "In the past," he began, reaching slender fingertips out to touch the scar of Riff's right wrist, "whenever something happened, I would always hide behind you… I don't know when the time will come when I will not hide here anymore." Cain grabbed onto Riff's suit coat, pulling the man closer. "You were the only one… who could dry my tears, when I loved to cry so much." Cain leaned into the older man. "After that happened, I never cried again. Not once."

"There is nothing wrong with crying." Riff told him as he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, gazing down at him softly.

"When I am by your side…" Cain began, rubbing his thigh against Riff's leg, "I feel as though I have returned to the past once more."

"Mm." Riff agreed, content to hold his master just a little bit more.

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Both Cain and Riff jumped and looked up at the intrusion. Merryweather was standing in the doorway, her expression one of shock and anger.

"Merry…" Cain began, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Miss…" Riff stated calmly. He noticed the dark-haired young woman and the red-headed man Merryweather had brought with her. He knew that the woman must have been Cain's fiancé; he fought the urge to childishly wrap his arms around his master and glare her down.

"Really, so you just run off and leave your guests behind?" The woman asked, looking completely exasperated with the situation of finding her future husband in the arms of his butler.

The big man chuckled knowingly. "Heh! So you're the housekeeper!"

Riff straightened up and assumed the role of housekeeper. "Ah! Welcome. I will prepare some tea immediately!" Riff showed his most convincing smile before he headed to the kitchen with Merry on his heels. He would act the part of butler while Cain had guests, but he knew now that what he and Cain had was so much more.

Riff blinked. Once. Twice. The world was fuzzy and quiet. He stared up at the white tile ceiling overhead, it was unfamiliar. After a while, Riff was able to gain enough clear vision to look around. He saw the IV, the white curtain with netting at the top, the machines whirring and buzzing around him. He looked down at himself and was relieved to see that he was not too injured; all his legs and arms were there at least. He noted his right wrist wrapped in gauze but other than that he seemed fine. The only problem was that he couldn't remember why he was in the hospital in the first place. Well, that wasn't the only problem. Riff also couldn't figure out why Alexis Hargreaves was standing at the end of his bed, looking down on him with a slight smile.

Author's Comment: First I would like to apologize to everyone for not getting this done a week ago. I said I would update every week or two, most likely every two weeks. It took me three weeks to get this chapter done and I apologize for that. You can blame this on two things. First is that my boyfriend came home from college for the summer. The second is this research paper I had to write for my psychology class that turned into a mini-dissertation on why Japanese females like yaoi. (My psych teacher totally loved it by the way.) Anyways, I have about five more weeks of school left and I will be out for the summer except for one Japanese class I have to take, so I will get a lot of writing done and plan on finishing up "Another Day, Another Life" then. I was kind of intrigued by the idea of Jez/Cassian, so would anybody like to read a story about Jez going to New York to live with Cassian? I think I might like to write about that, so I could do that next if people are interested. On that note I also want to thank everyone for your reviews, they are such an inspiration. When I don't feel like writing I will check my e-mail and read a review that just makes me want to write. Thank you all for your support and well-wishes. Oh, and how many of you thought I'd have Cain and Riff go all the way? They have only known each other for a week, so I thought it would be way too soon in their relationship. Also, it is very unrealistic for a couple to have intercourse during their first sexual encounter. Let alone anal. That takes some preparation and training. ; )


	6. Mark of the Red Ram

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 6 : Mark of the Red Ram

by YaoiKitten

Clarice knocked lightly before opening the door to Cain's room. "Master Cain? How are you feeling, child?"

Cain did not answer, opting instead to pull the covers up over his head so he didn't have to confront the insufferable maid.

"Cain, you have not been to school for four days now. You don't have a fever. You're not throwing up. You can walk. Why are you not going to school?" Clarice was honestly worried about her young master, she knew something was wrong but she just didn't know what. "Do you want to tell me about it, child?"

"No."

Clarice raised an eyebrow. She remembered how he came home late Monday night soaked to the bone. He immediately turned on the news in the TV room and demanded that the most recent newspapers be brought to him. Clarice saw him plowing through them one after the other, one distracted eye on the TV. After that he had simply gotten up and retreated to his room, not to come out since. The newspaper had been brought to him every day since and the past four day's editions were strewn all over the floor. The heavy red drapes were pulled shut so the room was dark. Clarice sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with Mr. Riff?" Clarice guessed. She had noted that the man had never called on Cain since the weekend: if Cain hadn't been in school for the last four days one would think the guy would have the decency to at least call. Clarice inwardly seethed, thinking of all the awful ways she was going to castrate the man if he had just taken advantage of Master Cain and then left him…

Clarice was brought out of her train of thought when she heard the half-choked sob come from her young master.

"Master Cain? Are you all right?"

Cain's body shook as he tried to hold back tears. "Please, just leave."

Clarice rose slowly before quietly stepping out the door. She had never, in all her years working in the Hargreave's household, heard Cain cry. She looked up as she closed the door behind her to see Alexis standing in the hallway.

"How is he?" he asked. He didn't sound worried, just curious.

"He won't get out of bed and he won't talk to me." Clarice replied.

"Hm. That's interesting." Alexis acknowledged, turning on his heel to walk down the hall. "Very, very interesting."

Clarice ran to catch up with him. "He should go to school. You're his father, tell him to do it and he will."

"Why? He will inherit the Hargreaves fortune, he doesn't really even need to graduate. If he misses a few days of school it won't hurt him any. Which reminds me, there will be a new valet here starting tomorrow to take care of Cain and the household affairs. Please take good care of him." Alexis told her over his shoulder, leaving Clarice behind to blink at his total non-sequitar.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Cain sat at the dinner table, comforted by the silence. He wondered why things were so strangely quiet, but it didn't bother him since it just gave him more time to think. Cain glanced at Riff, docilely standing at his side, before casually dropping his knife onto the floor._

"Ah! Master Cain." Riff predictably stooped down to pick up the fallen object next to Cain's chair.

"I'll get it." Cain offered as he reached down to retrieve the knife as well. He silently slipped a folded piece of paper into Riff's hand.

Riff straightened up, carefully concealing the paper in his hand while he grabbed a tray to take to the kitchen. Cain, having retrieved his knife, watched him go, wondering what the other man was thinking of his little ruse.

The remainder of the meal passed in silence and afterward everyone gathered in the parlor for the evening. It was a boring affair, since no one seemed to want to talk that particular night. Riff wandered in and out of the room but never gave Cain any indication of what he thought of the note. Afterward, everyone retired for the night, going into their separate rooms. Cain spent the remaining hours reading in his room before preparing for his secret meeting.

Just as the clock struck three Cain heard a knock at the door. Riff was punctual as always. "The door is unlocked."

Riff pushed the door open carefully, holding the note between his fingers. "You told me to come over secretly at three o'clock in the morning… were you planning on holding a masked ball?" the older man joked.

Cain smiled brightly at the sight of his valet. "That's right! Let's go to the cemetery." Riff surveyed Cain standing there in his coat leaning onto the shovel he had in his hands. "I want to see if Merridianna's grave has a corpse," he explained casually.

Riff paused. "I will not help you, Master Cain." He watched Cain's smile fade. "London is very dangerous, and there are murderers everywhere. If we were to be discovered, people would think that we were related to the grave robbing organizations. We would not be able to answer to Mr. Neil," Riff explained calmly.

"Then I will go alone!" Cain's raised voice resounded throughout the room. He walked past Riff abruptly. "You won't have to bear any responsibilities, and you can answer to Uncle Neil."

"Master Cain!" Riff's voice rose to match his master's. He whirled around at the same time the other boy did and grabbed Cain by the shoulders. "I was not talking about that!" Cain pushed Riff away out of instinct, but Riff managed to grasp onto one of his wrists. "Can't you understand even when I do not state something clearly?"

The two stood there, Riff grasping Cain's wrist while the boy looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. Silence stretched between them, each struggling with their own inner turmoil and the unsaid words they had just shared.

"I like…" Cain began, his voice barely a whisper, "that girl…" Cain would not raise his eyes to meet Riff's. He put his hand onto the man's chest, "This whole incident is too strange."

Riff's hand involuntarily tightened around Cain's wrist. "…It hurts! Your grip on me hurts!" Cain spat out.

Riff let go immediately, surprise creeping onto his face. "Ah! Sorry…" Riff tried to excuse his action. "… but you speaking from the heart… it is so rare."

Cain lifted his eyes to meet Riff's. "That is because…" Cain hesitated. "I want to know who that girl is! Is she the one sleeping in the grave? Or is there someone else with the same face… I must know!" Cain yelled out. He stopped and looked out the window, unable to meet Riff's gaze.

Riff sighed. "… give me that thing in your hand!" Riff reached for the shovel, his fingertips brushing against his master's. "My old job involved manual labor. That is why I am so strong."

"I know how strong you are Riff. I just wish… things were different." Cain gave Riff's hand a quick squeeze before he relinquished the shovel. "Let's go."

Riff stopped in the cloakroom to grab a coat before they left. "It is so dreadfully cold out tonight. Like death." Cain commented.

Riff threw the shovel over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Cain's waist. The two walked down the drive in companionable silence, the tension stretched taught between them.

"Master Cain, it is time to get up."

Cain blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the bright light in the room. It was Saturday, and the noonday sun shone brightly through the French doors. Someone had pulled back the curtains to allow the light in. Cain flopped over and buried his face into the pillow.

"Master Cain. It is noon already."

"Mmph." Cain replied.

"Master Cain."

Cain froze, the fog of sleep lifting off his mind. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light before lifting himself off the bed and turning his head to face the voice. "Riff?"

"Good morning, Master Cain."

Cain blinked. He knew he still must be dreaming. There was Riff, standing near the foot of the bed dressed in a black suit with a silver tray in his hands. "I'm dreaming." Cain stated before flopping face first back down on the bed.

"No, sir, you're not dreaming."

Cain was up and out of the bed before either of them knew it. The tray scattered breakfast and tea onto the floor as it hit the ground. Cain was in Riff's arms, sobbing loudly as the older man held him tightly. "I thought you were dead," Cain gasped out.

"As you can see, I am very much alive." Riff assured him.

"And you're not hurt?" Cain asked. "I saw your house…"

"No, I'm not very hurt." Riff smiled down slightly at his young master.

"How bad is 'not very hurt'" Cain persisted, his voice incredulous while still shaking with tears.

Riff held up his right wrist to show Cain the bandage. "This is not very bad, I assure you."

Cain looked at the bandaged wrist and knitted his eyebrows. He didn't understand why a fire would cause an injury like that. He also didn't understand why Riff was dressed like that and bringing him breakfast. "Umm… why are you dressed like a butler?"

"Because I am a butler. Well, I guess valet would be a better term for it." Riff smiled at Cain. "I am going to run this place."

Cain's mouth worked wordlessly as he tried to process what Riff was saying. "Huh?" was his eloquent response.

"I can explain, I promise."

Cain hesitated a moment before he leaned into the older man again and sobbed loudly into his shoulder, letting the last few day's tension out. "You're alive."

Riff smiled a wistful smile, circling his arms around Cain's waist. "Did someone say I wasn't?"

"No. But I saw the house. It was in ruins…" Cain's shoulders didn't stop their shaking even as he settled into Riff's arms.

"I am all right," Riff explained slowly, "but my mother, and my brother, Clyde, died in the fire."

Cain's head whipped up to look him in the eyes. His mouth moved wordlessly for a second before he could speak. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Riff smiled a pained smile.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't really know. I don't remember a thing. I went home on Sunday, my brother and I had a fight, and we went to bed. The next thing I know I was waking up in the hospital. Your Dad was there." Riff ran his hand through Cain's hair as he listened to his explanation.

Cain's gaze settled on Riff. "My Dad?

"Yeah. He knew what happened and offered me a position here in the house. He said that with the fire and the insurance company having to pay off my Mom's debts and my hospital bill, I would have no money to live on. My family's lawyer came by later and confirmed this. I have nowhere to go and the only inheritance I have from my Dad is my car. I have no one left in this world." Riff met Cain's eyes. "Except you."

Cain nodded wordlessly.

"So I figured," Riff continued, "that I could work for your Dad. I would have a place to stay, an income, and I would get to be close to you. It seems like a pretty good deal for me. All I have to do is run the household and be your servant."

"My servant?" Cain asked incredulously. Riff nodded. "Well, that is not a good deal for me! I don't want you to serve me! You're my… you're my friend. I don't want you to take care of me or serve me!"

Riff shifted uncomfortably. "I just thought…"

Cain hesitated. "Riff, it is not you that I am mad at. I… I just don't want to order you around."

"I want to be close to you. I want to care for you. To protect you. The best way for me to do that, sir, is to be by your side. You don't have to tell me what to do, necessarily. I don't mind serving you, if you'll let me." Riff tightened his grasp on the boy. "A part of me wants this."

Cain sputtered. "You want to be with me like this? You want me to be your wife, is that it?"

"Master Cain, I have just lost all the family I have. I don't want to loose you too. The only way for me to ensure this is to be by your side." Riff leaned back and gazed into the boy's green-gold eyes. "If you'll let me."

Cain hesitated for a moment. "I'll let you, Riff." Cain's eyes darkened. "But I will have to have a word about this with my father."

"Do you really want to confront your father about this right now, sir?" Riff asked as he watched Cain storm toward the door.

Cain's eyes flashed gold as he turned to look at Riff. "You bet I do."

"Maybe you would like to put some pants on or something if you want to do that today."

Cain stopped and looked down at himself, flushing red with embarrassment. "Duly noted."

Riff raised an eyebrow as he went to the dresser and pulled out Cain's clothing for the day. "Do you always sleep nude?"

Cain looked a bit shifty-eyed as he stood there watching Riff, he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a habit." He heard Riff chuckle a bit. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, sir." Riff beckoned for the boy to come close. "I just find it… interesting that you are so comfortable with yourself."

Cain lifted one leg and then the other as Riff helped him into boxers and a pair of black pants. "Should I not be?" Cain smiled one of his smirking-smiles. "I am one sexy bastard." Riff laughed as he buttoned Cain's shirt.

"Riff?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think this is a bit… odd?" Cain looked at the ground as he spoke. "I mean… you're dressing me. Like a child."

Riff eyes widened as he straightened up from buttoning Cain's shirt. "Why yes, Master Cain. I suppose it is."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that you call me 'sir' and 'Master Cain' as well?" Cain arched one elegant eyebrow.

Riff smiled a bit. "My job calls for it, sir."

"Yes, but you did it before you had this job." Cain looked thoughtful. "And before, it seemed so… natural, to let you dress me."

Riff nodded. "It was just something that I did. I didn't even think about it. It just seemed right. Natural." Riff looked pensive. "I guess it was a bit odd for me to do."

Cain walked up and brushed his lips lightly over Riff's, "It's all right. I enjoyed it. It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but I liked it."

Riff wrapped his arms around the boy to pull him in for a deeper kiss right when Clarice walked in. Clarice looked startled. Riff and Cain looked right back at her. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but only closed it again and turned around and walked out the door.

Cain and Riff couldn't help but start laughing.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his father's study. "It's unlocked," was the muffled reply that came from within.

Cain gingerly opened the door and went inside. If Alexis was not in the dining room eating dinner he would be in his study. The room was large and well lit with bookshelves lining the walls and expensive furnishings. Alexis was sitting behind the big wood desk in the room working on his computer. "What do you want?"

Cain took another deep breath as he stood before his father's desk, steeling his nerves. "It's about Riff."

Cain's father stopped working on the computer and swiveled in his chair to face his son. "Oh yes. It is a shame what happened to his family. I thought that since he was such a good friend of yours, I should help him out."

"Bullshit."

Alexis raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You have never cared about me or any of my friends. If I ever had any friends you would always try your hardest to run them off. Some of them left without even saying anything, I just never heard from them again." Cain steeled his nerves some more, preparing to press forward. "What are your plans for Riff?"

"My plans for Riff?"

"You will not convince me that you did this for his good or my own, you never do anything for anybody but yourself. You have something up your sleeve, and I want to know what it is!" Cain raised his voice as he spoke. "I won't let you use Riff!"

"Aren't you pleased that he is here?" Alexis was looking at his son as one examines a bug.

"No, I'm not pleased. He's my boyfriend, not my servant!" Cain's hand clapped over his mouth as soon as those words escaped his lips. He started trembling, his entire plans for the conversation shot with those unintentional words. He knew he had lost the upper hand.

Alexis showed no emotion as he hit a button on his phone linked directly to the kitchen. "Yes?" the cooks voice came over the speaker.

"Please send Riff to my study immediately, please."

"Yes, sir."

Cain stilled his trembling hands behind his back. "What do you plan on doing?"

"You…" Alexis rose from his desk. His voice was cold and unemotional as he spoke. "… are committing a very great sin." He removed his belt. "You're a disgrace. It's disgusting. How do you ever expect to gain God's favor if you lie with a man?"

Cain's breath caught in his throat as his father approached. With his wide-eyed expression he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Fear prevented him from moving.

"You're a disgrace. An abomination." Alexis grabbed onto the back of Cain's collar and dragged the boy to the desk, then grabbed his hands and placed them onto the wood. " You're the heir to this house and it's wealth. This is for your own good. I do this so you can inherit the family fortune and gain God's favor."

"I know that." Cain spat out. He hissed as the first lash of his father's belt hit his back.

Cain barely had time to register the searing pain before there was a knock on the door. Cain's head whipped up as he looked at his father pleadingly. "Don't…" he whispered as tears welled up into his eyes. He didn't want Riff to see this. He didn't want Riff involved. For Riff to know what his Dad did to him was one thing, to witness it was quite another.

Alexis smirked. "Come in."

Riff opened the door and walked in. "What can I…" his words trailed off as he saw the room's occupants. Alexis' belt was dangling from his hand, Cain was bent over the desk, a strip of red seeping through his white shirt. "What the…"

"It is about time that you know what goes on around here, Riff." Alexis turned and hit Cain again, causing the boy to cry out. Cain closed his eyes and bit his lip, determined not to yell out again.

Riff started forward as Alexis hit Cain again but stopped when he turned an icy glare onto him. Riff's body felt frozen to the spot. "Cain…" Alexis began, "is my son." He hit Cain once more, the sound of the leather on flesh resounding throughout the room, before approaching Riff. "He is my heir. He is my property." Alexis's eyes narrowed. "Do not touch my property."

"Sir, you must misunderstand something…"

"I sincerely doubt it. How dare you corrupt Cain…" Alexis raised his belt to bring it down on Riff.

Riff closed his eyes, anticipating the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes cautiously to see Cain standing in front of him, his arm raised and red blood seeping through the skin.

"Do not touch my servant." Cain cried out, grabbing onto his injured arm and bringing it close to his body.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's interesting. You, protecting someone else."

Cain shrank back from his father's gaze. He backed up into Riff, who stood transfixed at the horrible scene playing out before his eyes. " Do… Do not touch my servant." Cain repeated, trying to make his voice sound strong and sure.

Alexis grabbed onto Cain's shirt and tugged the boy roughly to the desk, forcing him to resume his prior position. He beat the boy, not satisfied until he had him crying out with each whip of his belt, until Cain was trembling and on his knees. Riff couldn't move as he stood there helplessly watching, the horror not having time to process.

Once Alexis thought his son had enough, he walked over to the fireplace and began preparing a pipe. He put his belt back on while he surveyed the two boys before him. "Cain, you may go."

Cain shot his father a rather-weak glare, seeing as how a glare isn't very potent when it is done by a beaten and bloody boy brought to his knees.

"Go!" Alexis bellowed. Cain's body reacted instinctively and he hurried out of the study quickly, closing the door behind him.

Alexis lit the pipe. "So you're planning on being a doctor?"

Riff could only nod, his eyes wide with disbelief at what had just happened.

"Good, that means you can go and tend to his wounds."

Riff nodded wordlessly before turning to go.

"Oh, Riff?" Riff turned around and looked at the man blankly. "If you touch my son, you will loose your position here. And if that isn't incentive enough, I promise you that I will beat him far worse than you have witnessed here tonight, probably worse than I ever have. If you care about him, you will not be with him." Alexis smoked his pipe as he gazed at Riff, an amused look on his face.

Riff nodded once. "Yes sir."

Riff closed the door behind him. Cain was standing there in the hallway, trying to stay standing. When he saw Riff, he tried to speak but instead immediately passed out, falling into Riff's arms as he lost consciousness.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain wanted Riff. The pain and agony of Emmeline's death left him feeling dead and empty inside. His overwhelming sense of guilt was consuming him. Oscar had lost it already, Cain knew that he was no good for comfort. So Cain left Oscar in the parlor by himself and went in search for Riff. He meandered around the house aimlessly, hoping to run into the valet. It wasn't long until he heard the man's voice and went in that general direction.

"With the way things are at the moment, there is all the more reason that I should remain by Master Cain's side." Cain stopped, listening to Riff's words intently. He knew the other man was just around the corner, but wanted to wait and see if this was a conversation he should interrupt. "Even if you order me to leave, I will not abide by your wishes."

"You… Do you know the secret behind Cain's lineage?" Cain recognized the voice as Uncle Neil's. He leaned against the wall, peering around the corner quickly to see the two men deep in conversation. He listened intently.

"Yes! I do."

"Everything?"

"Yes! I know everything about Master Cain."

"Do you know who this person is?" Cain wondered who Uncle Neil was talking about.

"It cannot be… Master Cain?"

"It is his father, Alexis, when he was young… It is like a nightmare watching Cain resemble him more and more each passing day." Cain winced at Uncle Neil's words. "Cain's life has always been surrounded by tragedy and death… it is all due to that bastard Alexis' curse!"

Cain strained to listen, he knew he was eavesdropping, but didn't care. "However, I love Cain dearly…probably because I do not have a child of my own. I have always been secretly using any means possible to protect him… all the time. Even though I always mention that it is for the sake of the Hargreaves family…

Whenever I see his face, I always lecture him. Up to this age, I have always been too focused on work… and I have lost the means to show affection for a child. Furthermore, Cain only smiles when he is with you and Merryweather. Therefore, I can only beg you to protect him at all times and to never leave his side. Please… there is no one else I can turn to…

That child, whenever he sees me a frown appears on his face… But you… the… two of you are very much alike. You both express the same difficulty to express yourselves… yet still love each other deeply in you own ways….

Please. You must protect him at all costs…"

There was a pause.

"But of course. That is the very reason of my presence, right? Master Cain will surely understand… your reason for doing all this…"

"Is that so?"

Cain hugged himself tightly, trying not to shake. Hearing Riff's words… Uncle Neil's words… he realized the love that they had for him. He covered his face in his hands and slid down the wall until he was sitting. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to no one, "I'm so sorry…"

Cain awoke to the searing pain of an alcohol-soaked cloth being pressed onto his bare back. He hissed in pain as he tried to remember how he got where he was, in the condition he was in. Oh yeah, Riff was alive, his father found out he was gay, and he beat the living shit out of him with his belt. Peachy.

Cain turned his head to see Riff sitting in a chair next to his bed, pressing a cool cloth against his back. Cain noted that his shirt was off, probably being laundered at the moment. The funny thing about a belt was that it would hurt, it would leave marks, but it wouldn't slash fabric or break the skin. Cain had gotten into the habit of layering up on clothing when his father called him into his study, he found that the extra layer or two helped dull the pain. His clothes usually got bloody; though the belt did not make any lacerations, it would rupture the flesh under the already-injured skin so badly blood would seep through. Especially since he got beaten quite often. And seriously.

Cain gazed at Riff, his eyes drinking in the other man. Riff was silent, but it was all right. His silent, caring presence was enough to make Cain relax despite the searing pain on his back. The two stayed like that for a while.

Riff broke the silence. "How are you feeling, Master Cain?"

"Like shit." Cain's voice sounded far and distant to his own ears.

"That's what I expected." Riff sighed. "Master Cain, why do you take it?"

Cain's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You could call the police. Call children services. Tell a school counselor. Tell a minister. Tell a therapist. Tell someone who will call and get you help if you don't think you can yourself. Hell, tell Clarice. I'm sure she would beat Alexis within an inch of his life if she knew."

"She does know." Cain said softly.

"What?" Riff could not hide his surprise.

"They all do. Every one of the servants. They never did anything to help me. When I was little, they even pretended as if I wasn't even there, completely ignoring me. Clarice was the only one who would acknowledge me, she took care of me after my 'mother' died." Cain stopped talking.

"You've never mentioned your mother before." Riff prodded, spreading the washcloth onto Cain's back, watching the boy's muscles twitch due to the alcohol.

Cain sighed. "There's nothing to tell. She died when I was little. She was crazy, she tried to kill me but fell over from a heart attack before she could. Some of the servants rumored that she had taken poison."

Riff was speechless.

"After mom died, that was the only time I remember my father embracing me." Cain whispered.

"I'm sorry sir, I am still stuck on the part where your mom tried to kill you." Riff paused. "Why?"

"I don't know. Postpartum depression?" Cain tried.

Riff could only blink at the boy. He removed the washcloth and began smearing antibiotic salve lightly onto his back. A few moment passed in silence. "You never did answer my question."

Cain looked at Riff. "What question?"

"Why didn't you get help? Why don't you get help?"

Cain thought about it for a minute. "I think, because it is my fault that I am this way. I make everyone around me miserable, I bring misfortune to those around me. Everyone I ever loved or felt close to, has died. Death and destruction follow me wherever I go. I deserve what he does to me. It is my penance for the suffering that I brought upon other people."

Riff's mouth worked wordlessly for a moment. "That is not true!" He finally managed to get out. "Where do you get that from?"

Cain stared at Riff wide-eyed.

"That is a load of crap and you know it. You do not cause people misery at all! People cause their own misery…"

"I'm cursed…" Cain whispered.

"Who has died?" Riff asked abruptly.

Cain blinked. "Who?"

"Yes. Who has died that you loved or felt close to?"

Cain sat up a bit, flinching from his wounds, and settled into sitting Indian-style. He gaped at Riff before naming off names. "My mother. My aunt. My cousin. My first-love. Most of my childhood friends." Cain thought about it for a minute. "I don't think I left anyone out." He was glad he didn't have to mention Riff's mom and brother in that list, though he was pretty sure he was responsible for their deaths in some way as well.

Riff was visibly taken aback. "That many?"

Cain nodded.

"That is a bit much." Riff consented. "But then again, I have lost all of my family as well." Riff's voice darkened a bit.

"I'm really sorry." Cain told him, reaching out and putting his hand over Riff's. He was a bit disconcerted when Riff pulled his hand away. "I guess I should be fortunate that I still have my father and Merry."

Riff smiled at the boy, pretending like he had no idea what he did. "I don't think that your father still being around is that fortunate." Riff noticed Cain's frown. "It's not that I want the man dead, I just don't want him around to hurt you. I would be satisfied if he lived in Puerto Rico or something, away from you."

Cain smiled a bit. "I see. Don't get him wrong, my father does love me. He loves me very much, that is why he is so hard on me."

Riff chose not to comment on this. He knew very well that Cain's father probably hated the boy. "Who's Merry?"

"My sister."

Riff almost fell over. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention her before? She goes to boarding school in England during the school year. She'll come home for the summer." Cain frowned. "I don't want her to come home though, I don't like her being around Father."

"Do you not like her?" Riff inquired.

"God, I love her. I miss her so much." Cain paused. "She was the only thing that I found joy in for a long time. The thing is, I love her enough that I don't want her around me and father. If she stays away, she'll avoid the curse."

"I see." Riff said, not convinced in the slightest. "What is she like?"

"She's thirteen. Blonde, bubbly, and morbid at the same time." Cain genuinely smiled as he talked, " She is into tarot, she can tell fortunes. She's quite good. When she comes home we'll get her to do a reading for us…"

"There are only a few more weeks left of school, so she'll be coming home soon in another month." Riff surmised.

"Yes, that's right." Cain looked thoughtful. "Riff, what are you going to do about school?"

"I'm a senior with a 4.0 GPA. The school knows that my house burned down and my entire family just died…" Riff tried not to shake. It hurt to still talk about his family. "…they said that I was excused for the rest of the school year, all I have to do is show up for final week and then I can graduate with everyone else."

"That's kind of them."

"Sure is." Riff agreed.

"Riff. Can you get me a shirt, please?" Cain wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly very aware of his exposure.

"Certainly, sir." Riff went and grabbed a loose cotton blouse out of the closet and delicately slipped it onto Cain's shoulders. The boy moved slowly, careful not to cause himself too much pain as he put his arms into the blouse.

Riff started from the bottom and started to button his way to the top. While he was finishing up the last button, Cain leaned forward a bit and gently brushed his lips lightly over Riff's before leaning in for a more serious kiss.

Riff took a step back, causing Cain to stumble a bit when he kissed nothing but air.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I have some work to attend to." Riff told him before he turned on his heel to leave, leaving a very surprised and perplexed Cain in his wake.


	7. Twisted Fairytale

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 7: Twisted Fairytale

by YaoiKitten

_The world was ashes. Ashes and the pounding ache in his heart. Before the dust had cleared from his vision, Cain was down on his knees grasping the empty dress and fragments of bone that remained. The putrid smell of rotting flesh filled the air, but Cain did not care. He closed his eyes against the world so he wouldn't have to see the tattered remains of Merridiana, his first real love._

"No… No… I didn't offer him such a sacrifice just to let it end like this! It's wrong!" Cain cried out to no one.

Cain became vaguely aware of Riff's presence behind him. He wondered when the man got there. Funny, how his brain still worried about Riff even though he was holding the corpse of the girl he loved.

There was a crash, and a fire ignited in the room.

"Come now- if you don't put an end to this touching farewell and run you'll go up in the same sea of fire which is about to destroy all the evidence for me," Cain heard the doctor call to him.

"Master Cain, it is too dangerous- quickly, this way…" Riff reached for Cain's shoulders, fully prepared to pull the boy from the scene if need be, and was thoroughly surprised when Cain pushed Riff back as hard as he could. Riff floundered in surprise.

Cain stood up, a gun leveled directly at the blonde doctor's chest.

The doctor's eyes softened. "Fine." He held his arms out, as if welcoming the bullet. "Come-- be my guest, Cain." Cain managed to somehow hide the shock from his features. "I wonder whether, perhaps, I may have been waiting for this moment after all…"

Cain fired.

And quickly crumpled to the floor and gathered Merridiana's dress to him.

"Master Cain! Sir, we must go- quickly-" Riff implored, reaching for his master.

"I don't care!" Cain's voice was screaming over the roar of the flames. "Go by yourself- I… I want to be with her… Just leave me alone."

Cain didn't realize that Riff had gotten in front of him. He felt the slap that sent his head spinning before he could regain his vision enough to see his valet's panicked face. Cain lifted his hand to his injured cheek as he looked at the man in shock.

"Don't you understand? She gave up her life to protect you!" Riff yelled at the boy. "Do you want that sacrifice to be wasted?" Riff grabbed onto his shoulders and leveled his gaze at the boy, "Have you forgotten that there are people who love you and are waiting for you? Or else- are you saying that they've become nothing more to you than cast-offs?" Cain had never seen Riff look so intense, his navy eyes bright in the light of the consuming fire around them. "Even me- if… if you throw me away, if you leave me behind, I… I'll…"

It was then, in the moment that Riff embraced Cain tightly and almost painfully, that it dawned on Cain that Riff had truly sworn his life to him.

Cain reached up, grasping onto Riff like a lifeline and allowing the man to support his weight. "Don't let go!" Cain implored him. "If you let go… I'll shatter into a thousand pieces… I will… I will just die!"

Cain sat up and pushed his hair out of his face, letting the sheets puddle in his lap. He leaned forward and sighed, picking at the gold threads on the bedspread. It was early morning, and the sun was just barely coming up. He rested his chin in his hand and sighed.

Cain was thoroughly and utterly confused. Ever since Riff had started his job as Steward of the House Cain had barely seen the man. Riff came to help him get dressed in the morning, drove him to school, picked him up from school, and helped him get undressed at the end of the day. He even tucked Cain in at night. Despite this, Cain felt like he still had barely seen the man. The Riff that dealt with him at those times seemed cold and uncaring, not like the Riff that had kissed him tenderly just a little over a week ago.

Cain sighed again and flopped back onto the bed.

He didn't think that Riff had lost interest in him. Sometimes, when Riff was helping dress him, Cain saw the way that his eyes lingered for a minute, felt the way his fingertips brushed his skin ever so lightly. Cain knew that Riff had at least those kinds of feelings for him, though he hid them very well. He still wondered why Riff was being so distant. Was it because he was not interested in Cain more than sexually? Or was it because he was afraid of getting close to someone?

Cain stared at the ceiling of his canopy bed.

Strangely enough, Cain's father hadn't beaten him since that night a week ago. Cain thought this especially weird since it was almost a nightly habit for the man. Not that he wasn't grateful for it. Cain wondered why his father seemed to be in such a good mood lately. Alexis was never in a good mood. Yet here he was, happy as a clam. It was more than enough to make Cain suspicious.

Cain yawned and stretched.

He knew that his father would be leaving tonight to go on another business trip. He couldn't wait to see the man go. Not just because he didn't particularly enjoy the man's presence, but because he would have the weekend to be alone with Riff and find out what was going on with the man once and for all.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Riff couldn't stand the way that Merry's cries were filling the cobblestone street. He couldn't look at the girl or the dying Gilford lying next to her. His heart wrenched out of his chest to see that precious, pure-hearted little girl holding the hand of her beloved friend as he bled out the rest of his life. Riff looked away._

Riff could hear the girl sobbing. He suspected that he would dream of it for nights to come. He snuck a look at his master, lost deep in his own thoughts, before looking toward the sky. He hoped the police and medics would come soon.

"Riff!" Riff almost jumped out of his skin to hear his name. He turned to his master and was surprised when the boy grabbed onto his coat, clenching his fists into the fabric as he leaned into the larger man.

"Master Cain…?" Riff instinctively brought his arms up around the boy's shoulders.

"When I was separated from my father… the tears that you stopped… since then, I've never been able to cry… thought it was a good thing that you'd done it, but…" Cain looked up at Riff imploring, grabbing onto his shoulders as he rushed to get the rest of the sentence out, "but if I can't ever wash away the suffering by crying aloud… then maybe the wounds in my soul can't ever be healed…!"

Riff listened to the boy quietly.

"What can you do for me now?" he asked quietly, fisting his hands into Riff's shirt and fully leaning into the other man, almost begging to be held, "It's all you're fault!"

Riff lifted one hand to lay on the boy's lower back. Riff thought that perhaps he was the only one who remembered that they were still in the middle of the street with a crying girl and a corpse at their feet. He wanted to comfort his master.

"I'll repay you with all that remains of my life, Master Cain." Riff simply said.

And he meant it.

Riff awoke when his alarm clock went off. He fumbled for the snooze button before burrowing back under the covers.

Ten minutes later the alarm went off again.

Riff groaned and sat up, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes. He blindly went into the small bathroom adjacent to his room and stood under the hot shower spray. His room was small but not too small, a little bit smaller than his previous room. There was a small bathroom connected to it with a sink, toilet, and shower. Riff lived in the servants wing of the house where only he and the cook resided. Clarice had a family and went home every night and came back in the mornings. She worked half-days some days and was off on Sunday. There were two maids who came in three days a week to clean the entire house, servants quarters included, and there was Alexis's chauffer and personal assistant. There was a gardener who came to take care of the outside of the house two days a week as well. The maids, gardener and chauffer did not live at the house either. It was Riff's job to manage all of them, their schedules, and to make sure things got accomplished. If one of the staff couldn't make it or had too much work for them to handle, it was Riff's job to do it. Riff had thought it would be a hard position, but found that it came surprisingly easy to him.

Riff stepped out of the shower and quickly got ready. He put on one of the black suits Alexis had provided for him and hurried to the kitchen. Riff had his morning schedule down to getting ready in twenty minutes, he would then swing by the kitchen to pick up Cain's breakfast before going to wake the boy up.

"Good morning, Riff!" the chef greeted him as he walked into the big, spacious kitchen.

"Good morning, Ken." Ken, a man just over thirty with dark hair and handsome features, handed Riff a mug of coffee. "Thanks. What's on the menu for the young master today?" Riff downed the coffee; Ken had learned to put a few ice cubes in it so Riff could chug it quickly.

"I made a breakfast soup with pureed raspberries and kiwi. Master Cain likes to watch his figure, you know." Ken winked at Riff as he handed over the tray.

"I swear that kid lives on a liquid diet." Riff commented to the chef as he looked over the tray carefully. "No wonder he is so small, he doesn't eat."

"I've been here for years, and he never has." Ken confirmed. "And don't worry, Mr. Riff, I have made extra. After you drive Master Cain to school I'll have some ready for you too. I'll even make you some toast to go with it."

"Thanks, Ken. You're the best." Riff turned to leave, carefully balancing the silver tray in his hands.

He made his way up the stairs slowly and came to Cain's door. He never knocked in the mornings, mostly because he had a tray in his hands, so instead he nudged the door open with his foot.

"Good morning, Master Cain." Riff greeted the boy as he set the tray onto the small cafe table in front of the balcony doors. He turned to Cain to see the him staring at the ceiling. He appeared to have been doing it for a long time. "Master Cain?"

"I'm up." Cain confirmed. He slowly got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll start you're shower." Riff turned to head toward the spacious bathroom so he wouldn't have to see Cain's nude form. Not that he didn't want to, he just didn't want to frustrate himself any more than necessary. It seemed like just being around the boy casually, and with his clothes on, did that just fine.

Riff made sure the water was warm before going back out into the bedroom. He passed Cain on the way, but wouldn't look at the boy. He heard him close the shower door as he went to the closet to get Cain's outfit for the day.

Riff paused. He honestly struggled every morning with what to get Cain to wear. He found out recently that many of Cain's clothes had been imported from Europe and Asia. Catalogs came in the mail, Cain circled what he wanted, and Riff ordered them. Thus Cain's closet was filled with strange and interesting articles of clothing. Riff pulled out a black mesh cropped top. And put it right back. He sighed.

Finally, Riff grabbed a white T-shirt and black leather pants. Cain seemed fond of leather pants, thus his closet had many pairs. He laid them onto the bed and grabbed Cain's boots and began to polish them with a rag.

Cain emerged from the bathroom, running his hand through his wet hair with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Riff tried not to drop the shoe he was polishing. It was like this every morning; Cain walking around getting ready for school while Riff tried not to jump his bones. Riff thought he was holding out pretty well considering that he had gone an entire week without touching the boy. He doubted he could last another.

Cain drank his freshly-squeezed orange juice while he looked at Riff carefully. Riff wouldn't meet his eyes but focused entirely on the boot he was cleaning. Cain sighed and sat down to eat his liquid breakfast. Riff set about making the bed and gathering Cain's schoolbooks into his backpack.

Cain stood up from the café table and dropped his towel to begin to get dressed. He threw on the shirt and pants quickly, then grabbed a studded belt and wrist band to complete the outfit. He sat down on the bed while Riff helped his get his boots on and tie them up. He walked into the bathroom and came out a minute later. He ran his hands through his slightly-damp hair as he looked at Riff. "Are you ready to go?"

Riff simply nodded, his throat too dry to even manage speech.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain was frustrated. He was more than frustrated, he was down-right horny. Which was odd, considering that Cain couldn't recall a time where any one person made him so frustrated. It was something about the way Riff carried himself, the way that he walked around in his immaculate attire, the warm attention that he showed to him that drove Cain wild. He wanted Riff, plain and simple. He wanted to own Riff, he wanted to enslave him and draw him close, to have complete and total possession of the older man. God, did he want that.

But did Riff want that? Riff seemed to be more distant with each passing day. They spent time together, they made small talk, but that close connection of intimacy that they had shared was gone. It had happened so quickly. One moment they were making out in Cain's bed and the next moment Riff would barely even look at him. Cain was really beginning to think that Riff had really no interest in him at all. Which was odd, because his heart kept telling him that Riff was madly in love with him.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Riff was crabby among other things. He knew he was being an ass to the maid but he was too angry, frustrated, crabby, and horny to care, among other things. "I don't really think it is asking you too much to go into Alexis' study and clean. He is paying you to do it."

The maid, a young, attractive woman of about twenty with red hair, spoke softly. "But the Master is in there."

"It is his study. That would make sense." Riff told her succinctly.

"Can't you come with me, Mr. Riff?" the maid asked, her green eyes pleading.

"Why?" Riff demanded.

"Be-Because the Master, he… he looks at me. It makes me uncomfortable." The maid blushed.

"Listen, Jody. I have no place to be in there. I have no reason, I can't walk in there and say 'Keep working, sir. I'm only here to make sure you don't try anything with Jody'. It just won't work like that." Riff was trying to be sympathetic.

"Can't you send Reese in to do it? She's older so he doesn't have any interest in her." Jody was actually scared.

Riff hesitated. "Reese is getting off early today so she can go pick up her kids from school. She gets off in another forty minutes. She doesn't have the time to clean the study, and the Master wants it done before he leaves tonight." Riff was trying to be kind. "I'm sorry but you'll have to do it."

Jody hesitated before going up the stairs. "I'll come in a little later and check on you, okay?" Riff called after her.

"All right," she conceded, seemingly relieved at Riff's offer.

Riff sighed and cursed himself for being a bleeding heart. Now he had to find some excuse to check in on Jody. Riff went to search for Reese.

Riff finally found Reese polishing the silver in the dining room. "Reese, since you are leaving early today, is there anything that you won't get to that you were supposed to do this week?"

Reese, a plump fifty-year old woman with gray hair pulled back into a bun, nodded at Riff. "Yeah, I still need to clean the kitchen floor. Ken never does a good job at it. I planned on just doing it next week."

"Don't worry about it," Riff told her, "I'll have Jody do it."

"All right." Reese agreed.

Now Riff had an excuse to go into Alexis' study. He busied himself for about half and hour before heading upstairs and knocking on the door.

"I'm busy," came the muffled reply.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a message to tell Jody." Riff called out as he pushed the door open and stuck his head in.

Riff stopped. Alexis had the maid backed against the bookcase; she was holding a feather duster up as if it would keep the man away. Jody looked terrified, Alexis simply glared at Riff. "Well, you're here, so go ahead and tell her."

Riff tried to push down the anger that was overwhelming him. "Jody, Reese needs some help mopping in the kitchen before she has to leave, so can you go help her? I'll finish up in here."

"Of course, Mr. Riff." Jody pushed past Alexis and hurried out the door, tossing her feather duster into Riff's hands in her haste. Riff hoped that she would explain the situation to Reese so the other woman would not be confused.

The door closed behind her and silence filled the room. Riff hesitated for a moment before he began dusting around the room. It was another minute before Alexis settled into an arm chair. Riff kept dusting.

"So how are things going for you, Riff?" Alexis asked, casually breaking the silence.

"Fine, sir." Riff replied curtly.

"Are you finding everything all right, settling in OK?" Alexis inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Any problems with the staff?"

"No sir."

"Any problems with Cain?"

Riff hesitated, not liking the direction the conversation was going. "No sir."

"Are you sure? I know he can be…" Alexis paused, "…a handful."

Riff kept dusting. "I think I can handle him, sir."

"You better not have been handling him."

Riff dropped the feather duster as a blush rose to his cheeks. "I haven't been, sir. At least, not in that way."

"I see." Alexis watched Riff pick up the feather duster from the floor. "As you should know, I will be going out of town this weekend. This would be a perfect opportunity for you to… let's just say take advantage of the situation."

Riff squirmed. "I had no intentions of that, sir."

Alexis looked all together too amused with the situation. "Does it get to you, Riff? To be so close yet not be able to touch him?"

"Yes." Riff straightened up and met Alexis' eyes.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "You're disgusting, you know that? You and him both."

Riff's gaze did not falter. "If you think that, sir, it is what you think. I will not argue with how you think."

Alexis smirked. "For someone who is such a pushover, you surely don't back down when it comes to Cain."

"That's because the feelings that I have for him will not change, whether I touch him or not. I get to be with him, and that makes me happy. You can think that is sick, you can think that we're disgusting, but as long as we get to see each other, things will be all right. And as long as we don't touch each other, you can have no objections." Riff smirked as well. "Right?"

Alexis got serious. "What if I fired you and then you couldn't see him?"

"If you fired me, it would be a bit counterproductive to protecting your son's chastity now wouldn't it? Since then we would still see each other, with or without your approval, and you would have no bargaining chip to dangle over me to control my actions." Riff glared at Alexis. "I'd deflower him in a minute."

Alexis rose from his seat, his eyes darkening dangerously. "The only reason I keep you around here, you know, is because it drives him crazy. He wants to be with you so bad, but he can't. It's tearing him apart, no, you're tearing him apart, and you're just too stupid to realize it." Alexis paused. "He's miserable."

Riff stared at the man.

"And just when you've endeared yourself to him, and he's gotten to the point where he depends on you more than anything, that is when something will go wrong," Alexis gloated. "It is the family curse, after all. To die all alone, never finding happiness in this world or anyone to love."

"He's not all alone." Riff pointed out.

"He's not dead yet." Alexis snarled.

Alexis quickly turned and strode out of the office, leaving Riff to wander exactly when his hands had started shaking.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cain was impatient. He wanted to know what was going in with Riff, and he wanted to know now. His father had left earlier that evening to go on his business trip and Cain was lounging around, wondering what to do with himself. A bath seemed like a good idea to him, so Cain set out to wander around the house to look for Riff.

Cain found Riff in the kitchen. He had changed out of his formal suit and was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs reading a book. Upon closer inspection, Cain realized that Riff had not changed but instead had taken off the tie and suit coat, rolled up his sleeves, and unbuttoned the shirt a bit. He looked good. Cain tried not to stare. "Can I help you, sir?"

Cain snapped out of his ogling, "I want to take a bath."

Riff closed his book. "Shall I draw you a bath then?"

"Please."

Cain picked up the book that Riff had left on the table and followed the older man up the stairs, trying very hard to look at the floor and not Riff mounting the stairs ahead of him. Cain wondered when he had become so perverted. He glanced down at the book that Riff had been reading, _The Devil's Collection: A Cynics Dictionary_. Cain couldn't help but smile.

Riff set about preparing the bath, cleaning out the big, ornate tub before filling it with water. The tub was surrounded with tiled wall on three sides, the back wall having a large greenhouse window with a wide sill to put plants on. Various bottles lined the window sill. He put different minerals and oils into the water from the bottles, filling the bathroom with fragrant warmth. Riff checked the temperature and eyed the tub, there was definitely room enough for two in there. He shook his head to clear those thoughts and turned to Cain, who had sat on the edge of the tub and was flipping through Riff's book.

"I didn't know you were a cynic." Cain stated lightly. " Cynic- 'a man who, when he smells flowers, looks around for a coffin.'"

Riff laughed and pulled the boy into a standing position. "The bath's ready, hurry up and get in."

"Can't. I'm reading." Cain told him casually, not putting the book down. Cain hid his smile behind the pages as he glanced surreptitiously as Riff.

Riff sighed. He reached for the button of Cain's pants, hesitated for a moment, then began undressing the boy. Cain went with it, lifting his legs when necessary, switching the book from one hand to the other when prompted. He kept reading even though the brush of Riff's soft and delicate fingertips against his skin was maddening. He willed himself to concentrate on the definition of wickedness.

Once he had Cain unclothed, Riff turned to leave the room as quickly as he could. "Where are you going?" Cain asked lightly. He turned and lowered himself into the bath, the hot water creeping up his chest as he settled in comfortably.

Riff was careful not to turn around. "I was just going to go back to my room."

"Won't you be lonely? Why don't you stay here and keep me company." Cain invited. "No one likes to be alone. Ah, here's alone. 'In bad company.'"

Riff, not really seeing any other option, sat down on the toilet seat. "I don't really think it's a good idea."

Cain glanced up from his book. "What's not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Me. You. Sitting here. You're naked. And wet." Riff shrugged. "Just doesn't seem like a good idea."

"You didn't seem to have any problem with the idea over a week ago." Cain pointed out. "Riff, talk to me. What is going on?"

Riff shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing."

"Delusion. 'The Father of a most respectable family, compromising Enthusiasm, Affection, SELF-DENIAL, Faith, Hope, Charity and many other goodly sons and daughters,"' Cain read off the page.

Riff took a deep breath. "Your father threatened me."

Cain raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"He said he would fire me and hurt you if we… you know." Riff blushed.

Cain flipped a page. "Homosexuality. 'God's way of ensuring that the truly gifted aren't burdened with children.'"

Riff couldn't help but laugh. "That's not very cynical."

"It is if you're straight and thus not truly gifted."

Riff sighed and leaned back against the porcelain. "I guess I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

"Apologize. 'To lay the foundation for a future offense.'" Cain still felt a bit frustrated with Riff and wasn't about to let the man off with anything less than groveling.

Riff stared at the boy. "You've read more of that book than I have."

Cain smirked. "I own my own copy. And I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

"Oh, maybe because you practically ignored me for over a week!" Cain couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Cain could tell Riff was getting angry. "Look, maybe you do have a right to be mad at me, but realize I was just trying to be courteous!"

"Courtesy. 'The Art of choosing among one's real thoughts.'" Cain read out loud.

"Exactly. The only thoughts I've been having for over a week now have been to screw you into the sheets! I have to ignore you to make that impulse go away! It hasn't exactly been easy for me either, you know." Riff was fuming.

Cain raised an elegant eyebrow. "What are we Riff?"

Riff blinked, totally caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"What am I to you?" Cain whispered softly. "Do you just want me for sex?"

"Of course not." Riff shot back, appearing offended. "You're my friend."

Cain nodded. "Friends. 'God's apology for relations.'"

"With our family situations, we need each other." Riff agreed.

"So are we FWF?" Cain asked.

"FWF?"

"Friends Who Fuck." Cain clarified.

"Oh. No, we're more than that." Riff looked at Cain pointedly. "Why do I have to set the parameters of our relationship anyway? What about you? What about your feelings? What am I to you? How do you feel about me?" Riff questioned, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Cain blinked at the man. "I know how I feel. I know what I want. I need to know what you feel and what you want so I know how to proceed."

"Fine." Riff conceded. "You're more than a friend. You're more than a lover. You're more than a master. You're just Cain to me. And I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

"Love at First Sight. 'A labor-saving device.'" Cain was smiling.

"That it is." Riff agreed. He looked at Cain pointedly.

"Oh, all right. I love you too." Cain told him teasingly.

"Good." Riff said as he rose from his spot and approached Cain. Cain tensed as Riff grasped onto his upper arms and lifted the boy into a standing position, the book dropped out of Cain's hand and into the water with a splash. Cain didn't even notice, his breath hitched in his throat as Riff leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger boy's.

Cain closed his eyes and draped his arms around Riff's shoulders, dripping water onto the man's shirt. Riff didn't care; he even pulled Cain closer to him, pressing his wet body tight against his own. "You're getting all wet…" Cain said breathlessly as Riff kissed along his jaw line.

Riff's reply was to kiss Cain some more, sliding his hands up and down the boy's wet body. Cain moaned against Riff's lips.

Riff suddenly pulled away. "What about your Dad?"

"What about him?" Cain asked, anxious to continue.

"If he found out…" Riff began.

"My father is in Idaho or something. He won't find out. The only servant still here is Ken, and he has never touched the stairs once in all the time he has worked here. We're safe." Cain assured him, pulling Riff down for another kiss.

Riff still pulled away. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me. Well, any more than he already does. He only told you that to cause misery and strife between us, he could care less who I sleep with. God knows he sleeps with whoever he wishes." Cain rested his head on Riff's chest. "Besides, not having you hurts worse than any of the beatings I've ever gotten."

Riff hesitated a moment before placing his hand under the boy's chin and tilting it upward for a kiss. Cain leaned into the kiss happily, unbuttoning Riff's shirt as the older man resumed his enthusiasm.

Cain squeaked when Riff ran his hand across his erection. Riff laughed lightly and leaned into Cain's ear, "You're so cute, you know that?" he whispered into his ear, licking lightly at the lobe. Cain shuddered, pressing himself against Riff.

Riff stood still as Cain undid the button of his pants before unzipping the fly. The light friction of Cain's movements was enough to drive Riff crazy, he bit his lip and allowed the boy to push the shirt down and off his shoulders. Cain ran his fingers over Riff's chest before pushing down on his slacks. Riff stepped out of the pants and pulled Cain close to him, kissing the boy breathless.

Cain pulled away first, breathing heavy as a bright blush spread across his cheeks. He reached out and slowly pushed Riff's boxers down, freeing the other man's erection. Riff, happy to be free, stepped into the tub with Cain and backed him into the window sill. Cain laughed a little as he ran his hands up and down Riff's back.

Riff shivered and put his hands on the windowsill for support on each side of Cain's hips. He leaned forwards and kissed him delicately, allowing the other boy to press and rub up against him. Riff clenched his fists as Cain pressed their pelvises together, hoping that he could remain calm in the situation.

"Do you like that, Riff?" Cain asked quietly, noticing Riff's reaction. Riff simply didn't answer the boy, so Cain did it again. A slight moan escaped Riff's lips.

Cain smiled and took the man loosely in his hand, sliding his moist hand over him without putting any of the needed pressure behind it. "You're such a tease," Riff bit out.

"Tell me that you like it." Cain told him, licking at his collarbone lightly.

Riff stepped away out of Cain's reach. Cain looked surprised, but then Riff lowered himself to his knees in the warm water. Cain's body went rigid as Riff dipped his hands in the water before running them up Cain's thighs and over his abdomen. Riff didn't have the patience to tease the boy this time, his frustration was too pent up over the last week for him to last too long anyways. He ran his hands up the back of Cain's thighs, cupping his buttocks and pulling the boy forward away from the wall and toward him. Cain came obligingly, a gasp escaping his throat as Riff took him into his mouth.

Riff worked the boy slowly, taking his time and going at a leisurely pace. Cain's body was quivering, each stroke sending electricity through him. He placed his hand in Riff's hair and leaned back against the window sill so he wouldn't have to hold his own weight. Riff moved closer and sped up a bit, causing the boy to make little gasping sounds from time to time.

Cain was going crazy. He closed his eyes a bit and lifted his left leg and draped it over the man's shoulder, thrusting into his mouth each time Riff pulled his hips forward. Riff sped up again and Cain began to pant. "Ahh…" Cain moaned as Riff ran his wet fingertips up Cain's inner thigh.

Cain sighed as he came, letting all the tension out that had been building up for over a week. Riff pulled away and kissed up his stomach, over his chest, and along his neck. "Did you like that?" Riff teased as he pulled the boy down into his lap.

Cain nodded, not able to speak much anyway, and simply made himself comfortable in Riff's lap. He kissed Riff on the lips lightly before letting his hand slide between them. Cain moved a bit so he could get a better grip on Riff and began to stroke him.

Riff leaned his head against Cain's shoulders, enjoying the feeling of the boy's hand on him. Cain heard Riff sigh, the warm water was making his movements very slick so his hand just slid right over him maddeningly. "I love you." Cain told him.

"I love you too." Riff told him between breaths. Cain smiled and sped up, not wanting to torture Riff much longer. Riff's hips jerked forward with each of Cain's strokes. "God, that feels so good."

Cain resisted, much to his credit, making any comments about being addressed as God. Instead he ribbed his finger over Riff's head while he reached with the other and ran his fingertips over the man's nipple. Riff gasped.

Cain continued stroking Riff with one hand while tracing small circles over Riff's nipple his fingertips. Riff's body tensed and he moaned as he came, pulling Cain close to him.

Cain wrapped his arms around Riff and sighed, content to be in the bath in his lover's arms. Riff, seemingly agreeable to this, leaned against the side of the tub and held Cain close.

It wasn't until the bath water cooled to room temperature that either of them made any move to get out.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Riff, I think my father hates me."

"I think you're right."

"I think he's trying to kill me."

"What makes you think that?"

"There's arsenic in the tea."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Comments from the Author: All right, I really didn't mean to have them get it on right then but that just seemed to be the direction that Cain and Riff took it. I wanted to end the bathroom scene with just Riff kissing naked Cain, not caring that he's getting his clothes all wet, but when I got there I just couldn't pull those two apart. I wanted to make everyone wait a few more chapters… Oh well. You all can look forward to Merry's entrance soon ( Yes, I really did plan to have her away at boarding school from the beginning, I thought she would just get in the way of Cain and Riff trying to establish a relationship and I wanted to give myself time to establish plot before I convoluted it.) Warning for moving on to the God Child story arc. Everyone read God Child book 1 from Sakura Crisis? I'll include a web address with my next chapter for the next couple of God Child books so I don't spoil anything for anyone. I highly suggest that anyone who doesn't know the ending to go and buy the books. You can get them at www.sasugabooks.com for about $4 each and then there are sites online that give you translations to read as you look at the pages. I plan on going through the entire story arc so if you don't know the ending you better get started so I don't spoil it for you. I will not be held responsible for any spoilers. Also, now that it is summer break from college, actually expect me to update every two weeks or more! If I don't, e-mail me and yell at me, 'kay? Oh, and I am working on the formatting problems, for some reason the astericks that I use to seperate sections dissappear when I upload the documents. I'm working on fixing it and sorry for the confusion when reading.


	8. Black Sheep

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 8: Black Sheep

by YaoiKitten

__

"Only one single black sheep in a flock of white ones, eh… Just like me…"

Riff approached the bath tub with a towel stretched between his hands. Cain was relaxing in the bath, looking out the window at Merry on the lawn instead of reading the papers in his hand. Riff saw that they papers were wet, but he didn't think that Cain cared so neither did he. "Did you say something, Master Cain? If there's anything amiss, please let me know…"

Cain rose from the tub, crumpling the papers in one hand as he stepped out. Riff kept his eyes on his master's face. "Never mind… it seems that Kent Stein has died in prison…" Cain leaned against the tub, steadying his foot against his thigh as he picked at dead skin on his heel, "…died of old age, it seems. Stein, the head servant around the time when we came to Cornwall Castle…"

"Ah, that person, was it; I remember him…" Riff acknowledged as he wrapped a towel around Cain's shoulders. "Has it already been five years since then? It's been so long since I first became your servant, hasn't it, Master Cain…"

Riff brought Cain a white silk robe and draped it over his master as he looked adorable while playing with a strand of wet hair. Riff's heart thumped loudly as he watched the boy.

He looked at the scars on Cain's back, remembering how awful the boy's life had been. He thought about the night when Alexis died, how he held Cain in his arms while the twelve year old cried the last tears he would cry for the next five years. Even after his father's death, Cain had lost so much but never cried. He didn't cry for Shuzette, or Merridianna, or Madeline. Even his own fiancé's death did not make him cry. Riff couldn't help but wonder if Cain would cry for him.

Riff knew that Cain had always fought so hard to keep him. He remembered the fights between Cain and Uncle Neil over his stewardship, remembered the twelve year old standing up to his uncle with all the coolness and grace of a much older adult. Riff had known that he had always felt love for the boy, but that was the beginning of the respect he had for him.

The incident with Shavonne and Mr. Stein taught him to fear the boy. Even after Cain had killed his father, Riff had never feared him or revered him quite like he did after that incident. He remembered when he had met Shavonne, she was beautiful like Master Cain and couldn't speak a word of English. What disconcerted him was her flirtatious behavior when he had no interest in her whatsoever. That was how the rumors got started, and that was when Cain showed the first signs of his jealousy and possessiveness over him. Riff remembered the conversation he had with the precocious boy the day before the incident happened.

"You're certainly a hit here with the ladies, aren't you." Cain asked lightly as Riff was tying his shoe. Riff had nothing to say to that, so he merely glanced up at Cain's bored face. "Don't you know it's prohibited to have an affair with a fellow servant? Or else, is it that you wouldn't care if you lost your job and such if you could get your hands on her? Or maybe this is your chance to escape this working class job? How does running off and eloping with her sound to you?"

Riff suddenly realized that Cain was jealous. All he could do was look at his master as this realization set in.

"If you went and left or something, I wouldn't care. I'd just go back to living the way I did before I met you." Cain lowered his head so that Riff could not see his eyes, letting his hair fall into his face.

Before Riff could say anything, Cain jumped up and ran from the room. Riff had called after the boy, but he had never turned back.

The next day Riff had been ready to make it very clear to Shavonne that he didn't want a relationship with her. He hadn't expected the girl to kiss him, and he certainly hadn't expected for Cain to witness it. His heart fell into his shoes when he heard the boy call his name sharply, afraid that he had hurt the boy when he was trying to assure him of his loyalty. Riff had been surprised when Cain instead had wanted to show him the Hargreaves' family treasure instead of yell at him . As he thought about it later, he wondered if Cain had been trying to save him from Shavonne by making his presence known and pulling him away from the girl; but at the time Riff was too elated to still have his trust enough to be shown the secret behind the painting of the 'black sheep.' The young boy explained all about the painting, the baptismal font, and the suit of armor that protected it.

That night Riff had received a note from Shavonne, asking him to meet her in the great hall.. When he arrived, at the base of the painting of the 'black sheep,' Riff found Shavonne's body face down with a spear in her back. Before he could recover from the shock Mr. Stein had caught him at the scene of the crime. In a matter of minutes it seemed like everyone from the castle was at the crime scene, listening to Mr. Stein accuse Riff of the maid's murder. Riff protested vehemently, but the circumstantial evidence against him was too strong, Riff knew he was going to be convicted of Shavonne's murder.

It was then that Cain had shown his brilliance. Just as Mr. Stein was heading to the police Cain pointed out very calmly that Shavonne couldn't have written the note, since she couldn't speak or write in English. He also pointed out that Mr. Stein had known the corpse was Shavonne's even before the body had been turned over and identified, so he must have been the one who killed her. Cain accused Mr. Stein of wanting the steward position and using the maid to destroy Riff's credibility. Mr. Stein reacted to this so much that there was no doubt who the perpetrator was.

Riff stood in shock, marveling at the brilliance the boy possessed. Mr. Stein cursed Riff vehemently, even as he was led away to the police. The entire staff followed the struggling man, leaving only Cain and Riff in the great hall. They looked at each other.

"Too bad, isn't it… you've just lost your chance to escape my grasp."

A small smile crossed Riff's lips as he removed his coat. "But in all the world, I belong nowhere other than right here." Riff was glad that he could finally say the words he had been meaning to tell the boy ever since their conversation the day before. He wrapped his coat around his master's shivering shoulders. "My deepest thanks for rescuing me, my Lord."

Riff snapped out of his memories and back into the present conversation. At some point he had begun preparing tea without even realizing he was doing it. He tried to remember the last thing Cain had said, but he couldn't exactly remember. "Is that so… while imprisoned, that same Mr. Stein has…"

Cain sat on the window sill, his legs sprayed out from underneath the robe haphazardly as he inspected the papers in his hand. "He'd admitted that he had written the note, but to the very end, he denied that he had killed Shavonne, didn't he…"

"When I arrived, she'd already been killed…" Riff confirmed as he poured the tea. He glanced at Cain, trying to see what the papers in his hand were. "When he saw the spear, it must still have been in the grasp of the blood stained armor… and so, afraid that he would immediately be suspected, he stabbed her corpse with the spear in order to make it seem that someone had recently killed her. And then he must have slipped the note into my room to make me appear to be the criminal." Riff glanced at the papers again. "But… personally, I didn't get the feeling that he was lying when he denied it. But still… who else would have killed her?"

Riff handed Cain his tea. "Isn't it obvious? The black sheep." Riff looked at his master in surprise. Cain smiled up at him, his hair whipping around his head as it dried in the strong wind coming through the open window behind him.

"Lets suppose that at that time, she'd come to open the room to the baptismal font and steal it. When we were there, we had said that the black sheep was hiding the mechanism. "'Black sheep' also has the meaning of 'prodigal son.' That was the meaning it held in the painting of Prince Edward. But she was French, and didn't understand that double meaning. She was under the impression that the black sheep meant the actual black sheep among the white ones. And if she went and pressed the wrong switch…?"

Riff's eyes widened with realization. Cain crossed his legs delicately and sipped at his tea, totally unaware or perhaps uncaring of the way the robe fell open as he did so. "Perhaps it actually was the divine wrath of generations of my ancestors, protecting it from a foolish thief after all."

Riff openly stared at the boy, realizing for the first time that Cain had known the entire time, ever since the moment that Riff had been accused of Shavonne's murder five years ago, exactly what had happened that night in the great hall. Riff couldn't believe that this beautiful creature before him was capable of sending a man to prison for a crime he didn't commit in retribution for an offense committed against him. To Cain, Mr. Stein paid a just penalty for trying to set Riff up.

Cain stood and loosened the belt around his waist, lifting the robe off his shoulders to allow the wind to brush against his exposed body. "Of course, this is all just hypothetically speaking." Cain threw the papers in his hand to the wind, letting them scatter and flutter around the room. "But, I hate drinking the tea that somehow still holds a lingering scent of that woman." Cain turned toward the window, breathing in the fresh air and catching onto a curtain that blew into his face. He looked back at Riff, a playful and flirtatious expression on his face. "And I hated it when that man helped me change my clothes."

The papers fluttered around the room. Riff had no interest in them now, his gaze so intently fixed on Cain before him, the robe sliding down his body ever so slowly with the boy's movement. Riff thought he had never seen Cain look so beautiful as he did then, standing in front of that window, gazing at Riff over his shoulder with half-lowered lids as his robe finally crumpled at his feet. The curtains blew around the boy's body ethereally.

Cain tilted his head back a bit, looking more sensual than what actually seems possible. "Because the only person in all the world who can touch these scars is you, Riff."

Riff knew then, in that very moment, that Cain had thrown everything away. He didn't care anymore about society, about properness, about his own inhibitions. He never had any of those things to begin with really, and the last threads of them had dissipated with the realization that he had feelings for his valet. Cain was deliberately trying to let Riff know that he wanted him, more than just a friend, more than just a valet. Cain wanted Riff to consider him the most important thing in the world.

Riff didn't know what to say.

Cain jumped onto Riff enthusiastically, causing the man's eyes to open in surprise. Riff blinked up at the beautiful, laughing face above him and wondered when Cain had come into his room to wake him up. "Master Cain…?"

Cain smiled brightly. "Good morning Riff. We're going on a date today!"

Riff blinked some more. "But isn't your father home this weekend?"

"Yes." Cain shifted his straddling position on top of Riff and pushed his hand through his hair. "I need to go shopping today. So we might as well make it a date. To Dad it will just be a shopping trip."

Riff considered this for a minute. "Wait. You shop?"

Cain pretended to look offended. "Of course I shop. I need summer pants, it's getting hot outside you know."

"I just didn't think you shopped in stores, that's all. You order things from catalogs all the time, don't they have any summer pants?"

"No, I already looked through them all, thus we are going shopping." Cain crossed his arms over his chest and gave Riff his best commanding glare, "So get up."

Riff sighed. "I can't. You're sitting on me."

"So I am." Cain agreed.

"You're a pain, you know that?" Riff reached up and ruffled Cain's hair before sitting up and pushing the boy off his lap. Cain giggled and stood up willingly.

"It's almost ten. Hurry and take a shower, we are going downtown. I brought breakfast!" Cain pointed to the silver tray on Riff's small kitchen table with breakfast for two.

"Master Cain, I'm supposed to wake you up, bring you breakfast, and make you get ready. This is backwards." Riff pointed out as he looked at the tray. "Did Ken give you that tray?"

"He asked a lot of questions but I just told him that I was going to bring you breakfast in bed for once." Cain smirked. "I also told him that I was going to feed it to you and that he shouldn't let anyone come down this hallway for a couple hours."

"Did I also mention that you're trouble?" Riff asked, trying to hide his amusement. "Wait, did you say we are going downtown?"

"Yep." Cain confirmed.

"We don't have a downtown." Riff pointed out, wanting to be clear on this. The community in which they lived had no real downtown since it was mostly residential.

"True. That's why we are going to make an hour and a half drive to get to Columbus. Thus I am waking you up at ten in the morning on a Saturday to go shopping instead of letting you sleep. Hell, I would sleep until noon if I could." Cain walked over and took a drink of his orange juice.

"All right." Riff said, moving to get out of bed. "I'm going to shower."

Riff showered quickly and came out in his robe to find his bed already made and his clothes set out for him. "I was bored." Cain explained casually as Riff looked at the outfit Cain had laid out for him. Black T-shirt and blue jeans, not something Riff would normally wear.

The two ate mostly in silence before Riff gathered the clothes Cain had laid out and retreated into the bathroom. He came out five minutes later looking immaculate as always. Cain thought he looked incredibly sexy and tried not to drool over Riff's muscles showing through the form-fitting black tee. "You look good."

"Thanks." Riff said, running his hands through his hair and looking around the room for his shoes. "I'm ready."

Riff grabbed the tray and deposited it into the kitchen while Cain told Clarice where he was going for the day. Clarice told the two of them to be careful and sent them off by giving them both hugs; ever since she had started to work with Riff she couldn't help but like the man. She was happy to see Cain opening up to someone finally but was more than a bit worried about Alexis' reaction to the budding relationship Riff and Cain seemed to have. "Come back safely!" she called after them as they went out the door.

"Where did they go?" Alexis asked as he came down the stairs a moment later.

"Mr. Riff is driving Master Cain downtown to do some shopping." Clarice explained.

"Shopping? I'm sure."

"Don't you think it's nice for Master Cain to have a friend?" Clarice tried. "He seems so lonely and Mr. Riff is such a nice, mature young man for his age. He does a great job as Steward of the House as well."

"He's the best we've had." Alexis agreed, heading toward the kitchen.

Clarice hastened to follow. "May I ask what your problem with Mr. Riff is?"

Alexis stopped and turned to her. "I have no problem with Riff."

"Do you have a problem with… their relationship?" Clarice tried to be delicate.

"I don't care who my son screws, least of all the staff." Alexis smirked at Clarice's shocked face and decided to push it a bit more. "He could ride that man all night if he wanted to, as long as Riff could still do his job during the day it doesn't bother me."

Clarice's jaw unhinged, not because she was shocked at Alexis' crudeness, but because she couldn't understand why Alexis enjoyed torturing his son so much.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hour and a half car ride passed in silence since Cain fell asleep almost the moment he settled into the car. It was no surprise, really, since Cain usually liked to sleep in to past noon on the weekends. As Riff approached Columbus he was forced to wake the boy up to get directions.

Cain yawned sleepily and stretched in the reclined seat, reaching his arms above his head as his red tank rode up to show a large expanse of stomach. Riff nearly swerved into the other lane. Cain pushed his hair out of his face and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning to you too. What exit do I get off at?"

"The Main Street exit you just passed." Cain giggled as Riff swore under his breath. "You can get off at Fourth Street and backtrack to Main."

Riff was used to city traffic so he had no trouble traversing the busy streets and managed to not get hit by a COTA bus. Cain was able to direct him to a parking garage near the shop he liked to go to.

"The Garden." Riff read off the sign as Cain stopped in front of one of the shops on Main Street. "Is this where you like to shop?" Riff asked incredulously as he eyed the window display with mannequins dressed in leather corsets and harnesses with masks and whips in their hands. "What kind of store is this?"

Cain smiled as he opened the door for Riff. "Clothes and porn."

"S and M porn." Riff clarified.

Cain shrugged. "I come here for the clothes."

Riff had to admit that there was quite a selection of clothes. There was also quite a selection of other things as well. The store was divided down the middle with women's clothes on one side and men's clothes on the other. In front there was a case filled with jewelry, collars, and other interesting things. The back part of the store had all the porn. Riff stopped and look in one of the cases.

"What are you looking at?" Cain asked curiously when he noticed Riff had stopped walking.

"A gallon of lubricant." Riff stated matter-of-factly as he pointed. "I guess it comes in buckets now." Cain looked, and sure enough, there was a white bucket clearly marked a gallon in the case.

Cain raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you think we should get it?"

Riff snorted and tried to sound serious. "How long do you think it would keep?"

"It would be good for a year or two, if you keep the lid on it." The girl behind the counter with purple hair offered.

Riff blinked at her before hurrying over to Cain to look at the clothes. "This place is… weird." Riff stated.

Cain smiled as he started plowing through the racks. The selection wasn't really huge, but the racks were full of expensive goth and fetish wear. Riff was a bit startled to see leather body harnesses and tiny leather speedos for men.

Cain held up a pair of short leather shorts. "How about these for summer pants?"

"No." Riff stated flatly. There was no room for argument.

"I was thinking about getting them for you." Cain teased, a smile playing across his lips.

"No." Riff stated again and went on to look at velvet pants.

It wasn't long before Riff's arms were piled high with clothes for Cain to try on. The store, being a gothic boutique, did not have an incredibly large selection so he was able to go through the men's clothes rather quickly before starting to go through the women's.

"Why are you going through the women's clothes?" Riff asked impatiently, his arms growing tired with all the heavy clothing.

"Girls get to wear cute stuff. I'm small so some of it fits me if I get a large or something." Cain explained, picking up a white Chinese silk tank with a mandarin collar trimmed in black. "Like this." Cain threw it on top of the pile.

The purple-haired sales girl hurried over to unlock a fitting room for the two men. "Take your time," she told them with a wink.

The dressing rooms were large and very private. Riff sat down in a chair as Cain tried on outfit after outfit. For the first time in Riff's life, he felt like a boyfriend. He always heard about how men would go shopping with their girlfriends and say they hated it and spend a lot of time standing around bored while she looked at cute things, but he had never been shopping with a girl before. Now here he was, shopping with Cain, and he wasn't bored. Actually, he was quite turned on to see Cain wiggle into various outfits. Riff tried to distract himself by guessing how many people had probably had sex in the fitting rooms.

"Cain, what are we going to do about your father?" Riff finally asked, the question had been chewing at him for weeks now.

Cain stopped in the middle of buttoning a black brocade blouse. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"He's trying to kill you." Riff pointed out quietly, realizing that this was a touchy subject for the boy.

"Just don't drink the tea." Cain turned to face Riff, his movement slow and forced. "Don't worry, love. I've already taken care of it."

Riff raised an eyebrow. "Taken care of it?"

"Yeah, I've already taken care of it."

Riff wasn't about to be brushed off or let Cain avoid the question. "Cain, what did you do?"

Cain's lip trembled as he wrapped his arms around himself. "He'll be dead by the time we return home tonight."

Riff couldn't find his voice. He openly stared at the boy.

Cain turned his back to Riff and began buttoning his shirt again. Riff found his voice. "Cain, what did you do?" he repeated.

"My Dad keeps his tobacco and the tea that he imports from India in the same cabinet in the kitchen. They're the same color…" Cain's hands shook as he spoke. "So, I switched them. I put a little bit of tobacco in the tea, and since the tea is in the tobacco tin it doesn't smell like tea anymore…"

Riff couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's going to spend the whole day today in his study, working on business. He'll smoke his pipe a lot. I know a lot about arsenic, you know. After I started feeling sick, I knew something was up so I didn't eat any of the food at the house. I was still getting sick though, so I knew it must have been in the drinks. I found traces of arsenic powder in the tea leaves.

It would have killed me if I had kept drinking it. There wasn't enough in the tea to kill instantly, since you seep tea in so much water anyways it decreased its potency greatly, but over time I would have been dead. Arsenic, however, when smoked is quite lethal and very potent. Plus, I added a lot of extra to the tea."

"Tell me, do you always keep arsenic around the house to kill people with." Riff asked dryly.

"I haven't showed you my poison collection?" Cain asked, looking surprised and startled at that fact.

Riff could only stare. "Earl of poison…"

"What was that?" Cain asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to hear what Riff was saying.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Riff asked, his voice rising, "You're killing your own damn father!"

"He's been trying to kill me!" Cain's own voice rose to match Riff's, "You think the tea is the first time he's tried to do away with me? Hell no! The man has even pushed me down the stairs! When I was thirteen he went on a business trip for a month and left me alone in the house, he told all the servants to take the month off. He was actually surprised to come home and see that I was all right, he thought I'd blow myself up or something if I didn't have anyone else to take care of me!"

Cain found that if he was angry, then he wouldn't be upset, so he made the decision to stay angry. "Hell, you know what my birthday present was for my last birthday? Skydiving lessons. He's been trying to indirectly kill me for years!"

"Jesus, Cain. I'm sorry." Riff couldn't think of anything else to say.

Cain crumpled to his knees, the anger flowing out of him. "He really does hate me, doesn't he? I thought, that maybe, just maybe if I was the son he wanted me to be he would love me. Then I realized that he didn't want me to be anything. He had no expectations of me whatsoever, he didn't care. I could have stolen, cheated, lied, fucked sheep… the man wouldn't have cared. So I didn't care either. I just took it. I let him beat me every night. I let him preach to me. I let him do whatever he wanted to me, because then at least, in some weird way, he cared that I existed." Cain brought his hands to his face as he fought back tears. "He never wanted me for anything except someone to carry on his family name. Now that I am no good for that, seeing as how I'm apparently gayer than sin, I'm no good to him at all. So now he decided that he would finally off me."

Riff stared at Cain's shaking shoulders, trying to think of some words of comfort. Then he realized that Cain was actively trying to kill his own father at the moment. Riff didn't know what to do, so he simply left his chair and knelt next to Cain, letting him decide what he wanted to do.

Cain threw himself at Riff, latching onto the man's waist and trying desperately not to cry despite how much his whole body was shaking. "I'm sorry, Riff. I didn't want you to be involved in all this."

Riff smoothed the boy's hair. "Tell me something. Did you do this because of me? Because of us?"

Cain quieted considerably as he thought about it. "I think… yeah, I kind of did. " Cain gathered his thoughts. "Now that I have you, I don't need the illusion that my father loves me. Now that I know what it is like to have someone really care for me, I realize that my father never did care about me. And I know that we can't be together, as long as he is around. I didn't kill him for that reason, but that definitely was an incentive."

"Then I am just as guilty as he is." Riff whispered out loud to himself.

Cain opened his mouth to protest, but realized that there was nothing he could say.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for this?" Riff asked after a while.

Cain had settled down a bit so he could talk normally, but he was still clinging to Riff. "I got the idea for switching them when Ken knocked them both over and spilled the contents yesterday. He put the tea and tobacco back in the tins and pretended as though nothing happened. I realized then that one could easily switch the contents, and if I did Ken would just assume that he had mixed them up when he had knocked them over the previous day. I went to the doctor while I was sick, and he could find nothing wrong with me, remember?"

Riff nodded, remembering the couple of days that Cain had been sick and how he had taken him to the doctors. "If Dad was trying to kill me with poisoned tea, don't you think it would be divine justice if he got the tea and tobacco mixed up and killed himself instead? It would appeal to everyone's 'just world theory' and no one would suspect the poor son whom he tried to kill."

"The police aren't that stupid." Riff pointed out.

"They're amazingly stupid when it comes to the Hargeaves family. A scandal such as this will be swept under the rug and won't get past our own city. I hate to say it Riff, but my family has money, and when criminals are rich they always get off." Cain pulled away from Riff, a haughty expression on his face. "I won't get caught."

Riff nodded, deciding not to argue with Cain further.

The Cain before him now reminded him so much of the haughty yet fragile young man in his dreams; Cain had become the person whom Riff had been dreaming about for months. Riff was surprised to find that he was not scared of this person, nor was he particularly surprised by his actions. He knew that he loved Cain and would protect him to the end. He also knew that Alexis was getting just what he deserved, so Riff was not bothered a bit by Cain's actions. Riff then realized that he had become the person whom he was in his dreams, a servant blindly loyal and dependable almost to a fault.

Riff met Cain's eyes. "I hope for your sake you don't go to prison for this. I would miss you terribly if you did."

Cain smiled a bit as he blinked back tears. "You would come and visit me, right?"

"Of course I would." Riff told him gently, laying his hand on the side of the boy's face. "However, I don't think you would last long in a prison without being deflowered." Riff teased seriously. "You're too pretty for any of the guys there to leave you alone."

"Well, you'll just have to 'deflower' me soon in case I do go to prison." Cain pursed his lips. "Do I have a flower?"

Riff laughed and leaned back on his hands, sitting more comfortably on the floor. "I'm not really sure. I don't think men have a hymen."

"We probably don't." Cain stated wisely, suppressing a silly grin from spreading across his face.

"We've been in here a long time, you know." Riff pointed out.

"I'll hurry." Cain stood up and immediately began to try on the rest of the clothes.

Riff leaned against the wall, watching Cain's sensual movements as he moved in and out of clothes quickly and gracefully. Riff wondered if Cain could really get away with what he was trying to pull off today.

A few minutes later the two of them emerged from the dressing room.

"I'll take these." Cain told the girl at the counter as he picked out the items he wanted from the pile in Riff's arms. "But not these." Riff deposited the remaining articles of clothing into a basket next to the counter marked 'Return to Floor.' The girl smiled at him appreciatively.

"I hope you two enjoyed trying on the clothes…" the girl told them as she began ringing them up and bagging the items. She gave them both an appraising look as she was obviously imagining what wicked things could have happened while the two of them were in the fitting room together.

"We did." Cain confirmed lightly, perusing a shelf next to the counter. He picked up a big bottle of lubricant and placed it with the items he was buying. "Add this too." Cain instructed as he turned to Riff, rewarded with the bright blush that swept across the man's face.

"Don't be embarrassed." The girl told Riff casually. "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I sell to people."

Riff looked in the case again, noting all the interesting toys and devices. "Yeah, I would."

"Your total is $1194.76." The girl told them cheerfully.

Riff blinked.

"Pay the lady, Riff." Cain told him, engrossed in examining various things in the case.

Riff pulled out Alexis' credit card that he had been given to take care of Cain's expenses and handed it to the girl. She handed it back, Riff signed, and Cain and Riff left the building with their arms full of bags. "That's a lot of money."

"I got about twenty-five items. That's pretty good, you know." Cain pointed out.

"Are you sure your father doesn't care?" Riff asked, then immediately regretted his words.

Cain got quiet. "He'll be dead by the time we get home tonight, I don't think he'll care."

Riff adjusted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"Let's go in here! I've been dying for a pair of black angel wings!" Cain suddenly exclaimed, heading for a new store across the street.

"What does this one sell?" Riff asked, happy to change the subject and eyeing the front window display.

Cain smiled mischievously. "Stripperwear."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain was surprised that he was able to enjoy the rest of his day. He hadn't meant to tell Riff what he had done, not until that night or within the few days afterwards. However, when Riff had brought it up, Cain had found himself unable to lie to the man. Cain was relieved to find that Riff wasn't any more upset than he should be, and seemed less upset than Cain had expected. Cain knew that what he was doing was wrong, but at the same time he also felt that his father had it coming to him. What hurt the most was the realizations that Cain had had about his father's love and the fear of going to prison. Cain sincerely doubted he would go to jail, but Riff's own wariness had unnerved Cain.

Despite this, Cain was more than happy to throw himself into his date with Riff. Cain thought he knew that Riff realized that he was trying to distract himself, and Riff was more than happy to play along and help Cain forget all about what was happening at home.

After shopping Cain and Riff had dumped their bags into Riff's car. Cain fell in love with his black angel wings so much that he had to put them on right then. They went to see a movie at a small art theater and then the two went to dinner at a Japanese restaurant that Cain had been to before.

"I came up here one time with Ken, he said that I needed to try Japanese food." Cain explained while looking at the menu. "Have you ever had it before?"

"No." Riff admitted as he looked at the menu. "You know it's authentic when the menu is actually written in Japanese."

"There are pictures to help. Just pick what looks good, Ken says everything here is great." Cain put down his menu and took a drink of the water the waitress had given him. "You have to try sushi, too. Everyone needs to try sushi at least once in their life."

Riff nodded and picked out something that looked good to him and decided on a sushi roll to get.

When the food arrived Riff was very impressed. He had gotten sukiyaki and a California roll, both of which he had found delicious. Cain had gotten a shrimp tempura bento and sweet potato roll. The two enjoyed their meal immensely, each getting to try each other's food and debate about the merits of wasabi.

"This stuff is so great." Cain told him as he smeared a green glob onto his sushi.

Riff dipped his finger into his own glob and licked at it delicately. He made a face.

"It is an acquired taste." Cain explained, mushing the wasabi up into his little dish of soy sauce.

"I can breath now." Riff said, sniffling as the wasabi burned his nose.

"Yeah, it's great for people with sinus problems. One dallop of this stuff and your nose is good for the rest of the week." Cain munched on his sushi enthusiastically.

"How can you eat that stuff? That little bit just now almost killed me." Riff asked as he watched Cain pick some beef out of his sukiyaki.

Cain shrugged. "Like I said, it is an acquired taste. I actually like that burning feeling it gives you between the eyes."

"You would."

Riff paid for the meal out of his own pocket. When he saw Cain begin to protest he simply laid a finger across the boy's soft lips, "This is a date, remember? The man pays for the date."

"Who made you the man?" Cain asked, biting Riff's finger playfully. "Maybe I don't want to be the woman."

Riff noticed that people were looking at them, whether it was because of two young men showing affection or Cain's angel wings he couldn't tell, nor did he particularly care.

After leaving the restaurant the two of them went back to Riff's car. Once inside, Riff immediately pulled Cain into an embrace and kissed him passionately before starting his engine.

Cain looked at Riff curiously. "And here I thought we were going to make out in your car like the teenagers we are."

"We were," Riff told him, "but you taste like wasabi."

The ride home passed in lively conversation. The closer they got to home, however, the quieter they both became. Neither of them said a word as they drove into town and Riff turned toward the house.

When Cain and Riff arrived back at almost nine o'clock the house was mostly dark except for some lights in the back. Cain and Riff grabbed their bags before entering the house.

"I'm home." Cain called out as he dropped off his bags at the end of the staircase.

Clarice appeared from the back of the house, hurrying up to Cain and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, child. Your father… he…"

Cain's heart sank in his chest. "My father… what?"

"He… we found him in his study today, unconscious. We didn't know what to do. I called the paramedics and they took your father to the hospital… but it was too late…"

Clarice had trouble getting her words out.

Cain forced himself to remain calm. "It was too late for what?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit with the question.

"Your father… he was dead when the paramedics arrived. He'd… he'd been poisoned!" Clarice hugged onto Cain tighter before pulling away.

Cain stood there, looking at Clarice but not seeing her. "My father's dead?" he asked, wanting to be clear on this.

"Yes." Clarice confirmed, giving the boy her best sympathetic look.

Cain felt himself get dizzy and he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He reached out to Riff but before he could reach the man, he fainted. Riff rushed forward, catching the younger man's body before it could crumple to the floor. Riff sat down on the steps heavily, cradling the boy in his arms as he pushed his hair out of his face. It was then that Riff noticed that Cain had a slight smile on his lips; he realized that Cain had fainted not from shock, but from relief.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors Comment: Here it is as promised! I met my two week deadline, go me! I'm sorry about the really long dream sequence, it is just that the entire chapter of Black Sheep is so important to establishing Cain and Riff's relationship that I couldn't just cut it up. It was a real challenge to write as well. Expect more of this kind of thing when I get to The Stake and Lion's Emblem as well, as they both are kinda important. In God Child, Kaori Yuki started to do chapters with the express purpose of deepening the reader's understanding of Riff and Cain's relationship, so that way it would have strong emotional impact when Riff's true role in the story is revealed. These chapters are really important so Riff and Cain are going to dream about those scenes a lot. And then I will have fun introspection and angst after Riff's true role is revealed. (How will this revelation affect their current relationship? You'll have to wait and see!)

On that note, I hope you have the Japanese manga because sakura-crisis just isn't keeping up with me. If you don't want any spoilers from me be sure to read through the comics. If you don't read in Japanese you can go to this site to see translations for the next two volumes of God Child (Volume 2 and 3). The translations go bubble by bubble and have some scanned pages to help. A better formatted site that has translations beginning with Volume 2 all through the final volume (Volume 8) can be found here, but it has no pictures. Good luck!

Oh, and Yuki-sama's new book, Ludwig Kakumei, just came out mid-June. Be sure to pick it up, I just bought it.


	9. The Hanged Man

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 9: The Hanged Man

by YaoiKitten

Cain was bored. Painfully, terribly bored. He contemplated faking a fainting spell to save himself from having to sit through the reading of his father's will; the various distant relatives crowding around the room would probably just assume that he had fainted because of the stress due to his father's death. As the seconds ticked by, Cain thought that this was sounding more and more like a good idea.

He was hot. He had to dress up for this occasion, so he wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Riff had bought him dress shoes for the funeral since he didn't have any that would have suited the outfit. It was the same outfit he had worn at his father's funeral, and he had burned up that day too.

Alexis' funeral was a grand and pompous occasion. It was closed casket, which was fine with Cain since he had no desire to see his father's body anyway. Cain had sat in the front row and acted emotionless and shocked. He didn't cry, he just sat there and stared at the coffin as the minister did the ritual. Riff had sat next to him, Clarice and Ken on his left. Alexis had no immediate family, so the other servants like Jody and Reese sat in the next row. A few of Alexis' closer relatives were in that row and the next couple behind that. The rest of the church had been filled with people from the neighborhood and the town. The only person missing was Alexis' personal secretary. Merry wasn't able to come home from school to attend the funeral, so she wasn't expected there until well after the funeral was over. Cain really didn't care who was there and who wasn't.

Half of them didn't even go to the gravesite anyway. Cain had trudged up the hill, helping Clarice along the way, before the ceremony had begun. Everyone was hot and tired by the time the minister got done and the casket was laid into the ground to the sound of choir music. All Cain remembered was grasping onto Riff's lapels, taking deep breaths to keep himself from throwing up.

Now, Cain had settled into a permanent state of apathy. He sat in the parlor filled with his distant relatives as they all waited to hear Alexis' will. Cain wished they would all go away, he knew that they weren't getting any of the money and all they were doing was making the room hotter than it already was.

Riff went and opened the window next to Cain, allowing some fresh air to blow into the room. Cain nodded in appreciation at Riff, who resumed his place standing behind Cain's chair. Everyone shifted and quieted down as the lawyer cleared his throat.

"To my son, Cain Hargreaves, I leave my entire inheritance and fortune."

The room erupted in murmurs, whispers, and disappointed sighs.

Cain sat there, an expression of barely-contained boredom on his face.

"The problem here is," the lawyer continued, Cain had never bothered to learn his name in the first place, "that Cain is not eighteen yet, and won't be for another nine months. Thus, Cain's inheritance is to be handled by the Steward of the House until he comes of age."

More murmurs filled the room.

Cain wanted to scream.

"Who is your Steward of the House?" the lawyer asked, fully knowing the answer, having gone through this more privately earlier. This was just a public declaration of what had been Alexis' wishes for his son.

Cain pointed to the man behind him. "He is. Riffiel Raffit."

Outraged cries filled the room.

"How old are you, Mr. Raffit?" the lawyer asked, wanting to settle the matter in the eyes of the family.

"I am eighteen, sir."

"Then Riff, being a legal adult, will be Cain's steward and guardian for the next nine months until Cain comes of age to handle himself." The lawyer looked around the room questioningly.

"How can you possibly put a child in charge of another child?" a woman asked indignantly. Cain recognized her as his great-aunt.

"It is only for nine months. Besides, Master Cain agreed to this rather than having to put the burden on any of you." the lawyer explained.

"He's too young! I would be more than happy to be his guardian." the woman protested. Other family members agreed.

"Oh, stop it," Cain snapped, loosing all the patience he never had to begin with. "You know the only reason why you want to be my guardian is because you are hoping to get some of my father's money out of it." The other members of the Hargreaves family were well-to-do, but not rich like Cain's. The fortune had passed directly through his descendants for the last four hundred years instead of spreading throughout the family. "You don't care about me at all, it's the money you want."

"How can you say that?" the woman asked angrily. "Of course we care about you."

"If that was true, madam, I would have seen you more than twice in my life, now wouldn't have I?" Cain rose from his seat, pushing his hair out of his face. "Thank you, Mr. Lawyer, for presiding over this fiasco."

The rest of the room fell silent as Cain left the room without another word. Riff followed close behind, not wanting to stay in that room with those vultures any longer.

"Master Cain, do you think that was a good idea?" Riff asked as he picked up the suit jacket off the floor that Cain had already shed. "Pissing off all your relatives like that?"

"It was a fine idea, Riff." Cain pulled off the tie and dropped it onto the stairs as he ascended.

Riff picked up the discarded tie. "I guess it they disown you, it isn't really an issue since you have all the money anyways."

"That's right." Cain agreed as he kicked off his shoes at the top of the stairs and pulled off the socks that go with them. "Donate these to a good cause, I don't ever want to wear them again."

"Yes sir." Riff agreed as he picked up the lost shoes. He had every intention of just sticking them back into the boy's closet later.

"Suits are hot," Cain unbuttoned his shirt and let it flutter to the floor as he walked to his room, "I don't know how people can wear them."

"You get used to them sir." Riff balanced the clothes in one hand while he tried to reach the shirt with the other without dropping anything.

"I don't want to get used to them." Cain called out from inside his bedroom.

Riff went to the doorway and stopped, staring down at the pair of pants on the floor in the doorway. His eyes wandered along the floor until they fell on the pair of red boxers a few feet away. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, dropping all the clothes he had picked up to the floor in a heap.

Cain walked over to the French doors and opened them wide, letting the sunshine and wind fill the room. "That's much better." he said as he looked over his shoulder at Riff, a playfully seductive grin on his face.

Riff stood there, admiring the view of Cain standing in the window, the curtains billowing out from the window wildly as his hair whipped around his face. It reminded him so much of the dream he'd had almost a week ago.

Cain turned to look out the window and waited. It wasn't long before he felt Riff's arms circle around his waist and his breath in his ear as he gazed out the window as well. Cain ran his hand along Riff's arm, noticing that the man had removed his own suit coat at some point as well.

Cain leaned back into Riff, enjoying the feeling of strength and support he found there. Cain felt Riff nuzzle his neck and plant light kisses over the area. He leaned his head on Riff's shoulder, allowing the man to have more access to his skin. Riff's hands traveled up and down his body leisurely, caressing Cain's chest, stomach, and thighs.

Cain was finding it terribly amusing at the prospect of having sex with Riff while his relatives were downstairs arguing over whether or not the man would be a suitable guardian for him. He couldn't help but giggle at the thought. He gasped when Riff's hands wondered lower, stroking him lightly.

"Something funny?" Riff asked, putting a bit more pressure on Cain as he continued his stroking.

"Not at all," Cain purred. Talking was getting more and more difficult every moment. "I was just thinking that it has been so long since we've done this."

"It has." Riff agreed, licking at Cain's ear. "I've been wanting you for weeks."

Cain nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice to work properly. He reached behind and quickly undid Riff's pants, slipping his hand into them and beginning to give Riff similar treatment.

Cain enjoyed tormenting Riff. He enjoyed the way the man's breath quickened and the way that Riff stroked him even harder when he got excited.

Riff knew they both wouldn't last much longer, so he quickly scooped Cain up into his arms.

Cain blinked, wondering at what point they had stopped what they were doing and he had wound up in Riff's arms. Next thing he knew he was plopped down onto his bed and Riff was pressed up against him, kissing him passionately. Cain felt lightheaded and dizzy as Riff kissed him, grinding his pelvis slowly into his. He pushed down on Riff's pants and gasped as he felt skin against skin.

Riff kissed his way down Cain's throat and over his chest. Cain unbuttoned Riff's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, running his hands along the man's muscular arms and chest. Cain began struggling with his pants as Riff licked at Cain's nipple. Cain squeeked.

Riff looked up. "Did you just squeek?"

Cain looked indignant despite the flushed, intoxicated look sex causes one to have. "No, I didn't."

"It sounded like a squeek to me." Riff pointed out. "Let's try again."

Riff went back to what he'd been doing. Cain bit his lip hard, trying not to let any noise escape as Riff licked, sucked, and bit him. Riff wasn't about to give up though and was eventually rewarded with several interesting noises from the boy.

Riff stood up to remove his pants, giving Cain a second to breath. Cain watched Riff undress, admiring his well-muscled body as he wiggled out of his pants. "How did you get so good at this?" Cain managed to get out before Riff lowered himself onto him again.

"I must have had a lot of practice in a past life." Riff joked as he reached between them and took Cain in his hand.

Cain leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Riff's hand on him. It wasn't long before he felt Riff's hand wander lower, squeezing and caressing him as he slowly descended. Cain's pelvis tightened up, but he forced himself to relax just as he felt Riff reach below him. "Riff… the drawer…"

"Oh yeah. " Riff reached over and got the lube out that Cain had bought at the clothing store. He opened the tube and wrestled to get the safety seal off. Cain forced himself to relax. Riff managed to get the seal off and squeezed some onto his middle and index fingers. "Are you sure?"

Cain nodded his consent and Riff reached down again, pressing his middle finger against him. Cain relaxed his muscles and lifted his hips a little bit to allow Riff easier access. He felt his finger slide in, felt the burning sensation and uncomfortably that came with it.

Riff was gentle, moving very slowly as he worked Cain open. Riff slid his finger in and out, making Cain gasp and cringe with each movement. "Does it hurt that bad?"

Cain smiled a wan smile. "I've had worse pain. It's all right. I'll get used to it… Ah!" Cain moaned as Riff hit something deep inside, sending a rushing feeling of sickly pleasure through him, his stomach doing flip-flops each time Riff hit it. "There… right there…"

"You like that?" Riff asked, using the opportunity to insert a second finger.

Cain gasped, the burning sensation returning as Riff slid both fingers in and out of him. It hurt so much, but felt good at the same time. Riff removed his fingers and applied more lube before resuming what he had been doing.

Riff loved the look that Cain had when he was like this, flushed and panting at his touch. Riff kissed the boy deeply, passionately, as he hooked his fingers to rub them up against that spot that seemed to drive Cain crazy. He was rewarded with a deep moan from the boy.

Riff pulled away slightly. "This is going to hurt, are you sure you want me to continue?"

Cain nodded, lifting his hips more to allow Riff better access. Riff inserted a third finger. Cain bit down on his lip, trying not to scream. This was definitely something he was uncomfortable with.

Riff was gentle, trying to move slowly and make it easy on the boy. He noticed the tears streaming down Cain's face and stopped. "Are you all right?"

"It just really hurts." Cain stated, closing his eyes and not looking at Riff. "If we ever want to… do this right… I'm going to have to get used to it. It will take a while."

"I don't want to hurt you, so let's stop," Riff told him, kissing away the tears.

"No." Cain protested. "The sooner we get it over with the sooner I can enjoy it."

Riff thought about it for a second before deciding that Cain was in fact being logical. He kept up his ministration, moving slowly to stretch Cain out. He could feel Cain's body tense, but he didn't stop until he thought the boy was stretched out enough.

Riff got the lube and put some on his fingers before spreading it over himself. He'd wanted to do this for so long, he'd waited so long, he knew he wasn't going to last very long. He looked at Cain, breathing heavily on the bed, and decided that was probably a good thing since he probably couldn't take it anyway.

Riff pressed his body against Cain, kissing the boy deeply. Riff nuzzled Cain's ear. "I love you." he whispered.

More tears streamed down Cain's cheeks as he fought to control his emotions. His throat tightened up and he sobbed loudly against Riff's shoulder. Riff reached down and positioned himself before pressing up against the boy.

"I… love you… too." Cain gasped out as Riff pressed into him, the pain shocking his senses. It hurt, but it hurt no worse than when Riff had used three fingers. Cain's hands twisted in the sheets as Riff slowly slid into him.

Riff had expected there to be more resistance, but was quite surprised at how easily he was able to work his way into the boy. He had used a lot of lube and taken his time to stretch Cain out, so he was able enter pretty easily. What he didn't expect was the tightness. It was so tight it almost hurt, yet it was so hot and felt so right.

Riff didn't push all the way in, he knew that Cain wasn't exactly enjoying himself and didn't want to push the boy's body too far. He pushed in about half-way before sliding out a bit and thrusting in again. Cain writhed underneath him, small sobs escaping his lips each time Riff thrust in. Fortunately for Cain, Riff came after only a few thrusts.

Riff had not wanted to prolong the boy's suffering so he hadn't tried to hold back. Cain was so tight and warm it didn't take much to make him orgasm. He pulled out of Cain and kissed him on the lips. "You're so strong. I'm so proud of you."

Cain nodded, sniffling and trying to wipe away the tears on his face.

Riff settled down next to him. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. It sounds weird, but I actually feel pretty good. I hurt, and I'll be as sore as hell, but I still feel pretty good." Cain admitted.

"Well, that's good." Riff put his arms around Cain as he cuddled up to the younger man. "We'll take it slow. And we'll only do what your comfortable with and feel that you're ready for. All right?"

"All right." Cain agreed, glad that Riff wasn't going to push him for more sex right away. He didn't think he'd be ready to try again for another week.

"I really do love you." Riff told the boy.

"I know." Cain was silent for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. "Is this what he threatened you with?"

"What?" Riff looked at the boy.

"My father, did he threaten you that if we… if we did this, then he would hurt you and me?" Cain tried to keep his voice even.

"Yeah. That's what he said." Riff touched Cain's cheek gently. "But you know that it doesn't matter anymore, right? We can be as open about our relationship now as we want."

"Yeah, I know it logically." Cain looked down at his shaking hands. "I just wish I felt it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last day of school was always more boring than the first. Cain wondered why he even had to be there, since no teachers were teaching. Oh yeah, he had to hand in his books. Why he couldn't have done that yesterday after his final lesson was beyond him. He was bored again, and Riff had taken his last final yesterday so he was home today, therefore Cain skipped the rest of his classes and went to the lunchroom early.

"Hey fag!" Jamie Rose called out to Cain as he entered the lunchroom.

Cain flipped him and his buddies off and went to plop down next to Jez, who apparently had the same idea.

Jez looked completely amused. "You know, most people would take more exception to things like that."

Cain shrugged. "What do I care? The guy is an idiot with a small penis complex, so he finds it amusing to pick on me."

"I think you just answered your own question." Jez smiled. "Doesn't it just make you hate the human race."

"What? People like him?"

Jez nodded.

"I hated the human race before I met him." Cain pointed out. "I knew people sucked a long time ago. Where have you been?"

Jez nodded wisely. "Yes, Yes. I have heard all of your high-intelligence bitching before about how much people suck. But don't people like him make it worse?"

"Not really. It will change over time. Someday people like us won't be so uncommon and no one will think anything of it." Cain grabbed Jez's orange.

"That is mine, you know." Jez watched Cain peel the orange before giving up the argument. "You know what Cassian says?"

"What does Cassian say?" Cain asked, looking rather uninterested.

"Cassian says that psychologically, homosexuality is not such a rare thing among humans. Human beings are naturally predisposed to it, it is a natural behavior to engage in same sex relationships. The reason why people deny this is because our society is so ingrained with the thought that it is wrong to do so that people don't even allow themselves the possibility of it, so thus they don't have those urges. Ever since people were kids, they have been trained to like people of the opposite sex, so they do." Jez paused. "Did that make sense? I used 'people' as in indefinite pronoun a lot there, didn't I?"

Cain smiled. "I understand. People are straight because they are taught to be based on society's morals. Jamie could be gay, he just doesn't allow himself the possibility to be that because he's been taught that it is wrong."

"Exactly!" Jez exclaimed, glad that Cain got his point.

"To expand on Cassian's theory, I think that human beings are not naturally predisposed to homosexuality and heterosexuality, so to say, but rather they are prone to love other people in general. It is human nature to love someone else, and the human psyche doesn't really care what gender that person is. We love who we love, and we are prone to love people regardless of gender. It is society that tells us it is wrong, not our own intrinsic human nature." Cain finished eviscerating the orange and began to eat the slices.

Jez nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I love who I love, and it just happens to be a man."

"I don't like terms like 'homo', 'hetero', and 'bi'. Why do we have to place labels on ourselves like that?" Cain paused. "Another annoyance, gay people who cannot even fathom the possibility of being in a straight relationship."

Jez sipped at his soda. "Okay, you're going to have to explain that one."

Cain sucked at a piece of his stolen orange. "It's like this. Straight people who can't imagine the thought of being gay annoy us, right?" He looked for Jez's nod before he continued. "Well, the reverse is gay people who can't imagine being with someone of the opposite sex. Aren't they being just as stubborn about their sexuality as the straight people are?"

"So you like the bi people?" Jez surmised.

"No, they annoy me too."

"Huh?"

"Bisexuality is people who are either greedy or very, very kinky." Cain saw Jez's confused look and decided to elucidate. "They are either people who don't want to limit themselves to one partner of one sex so they have one of each, or they are people who just engage in homosexuality or heterosexuality every once in a while in order to be kinky."

Jez looked at Cain. "I get it. So who doesn't annoy you?"

"Riff."

"And what is Riff? What category does he belong in."

"The same one I do."

Jez sighed, quickly losing patience. "And that is….?"

Cain blinked. "Riff is Riff. I am me. You are you. Cassian is Cassian and Jaime is Jaime. Well, Jaime is a very repressed Jaime, but he's still a Jaime."

It was Jez's turn to blink. "Remind me to never have philosophical discussions with you ever again."

Cain pretended to pout. "You know you like it."

"You're fun," Jez smiled brightly. "Are we going to see each other over the summer?"

"You want to?" Cain asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we can hang out together and have mad adventures. And you can meet Cassian!"

"All right," Cain conceded. "We can hang out together."

"Good." Jez nodded. "I'll be right back." He rose and headed toward the boy's restroom.

Cain watched Jez go in, and his eyes narrowed as Jaime went in a second later. He was giving it another minute before he would go in there to check on Jez, but the ash blonde came out before the minute was up.

"Did Jaime say anything to you?" Cain asked as Jez returned.

"Nah, he didn't say a word." Jez sat back down. "He just glared mightily."

Cain cracked a smile. The two sat there in companionable silence for a while.

"Jez, can I ask you something personal?" Cain finally asked, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"Yeah, shoot."

"You and Cassian have… you know…" Cain felt the blush darken and spread across his face.

"Mated?" Jez joked. Cain nodded. "Yeah, we mate all the time."

"Does it… Does it still hurt? When you… uhm… mate…?"

Jez swallowed the laughter that was creeping up his throat and managed to focus on the core question of the discusion. "Not really. It doesn't hurt much anymore. It hurt a lot at first, it was almost unbearable. It felt like there was a knife inside me, tearing at my insides." Jez honestly sympathized with Cain completely. "It still hurts a little bit still, but it does go away after a few seconds, and it definitely doesn't hurt nearly as bad."

Cain nodded. "How long does it take to stop hurting so much?"

"Maybe a couple weeks of having regular sex." Jez apparently decided he was done being serious. "Why, did Riff get lucky?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it luck."

"Ah, so he did score?" Jez couldn't keep himself from smiling. He enjoyed needling Cain as much as Cain enjoyed taking the haughty and dignified stance.

Cain looked indignant, all traces of a blush gone from his face. "Who says he scored? Maybe I was the one who scored."

"Okay, so there was mutual scorage." Jez relented.

"That there was." Cain stated, a smug and satisfied look on his face.

"Seriously though, it will get better. It will hurt less, you just have to deal with it for a while. And I promise that it won't ever hurt as bad as it did the first time ever again." Jez smiled a bit. "If you have any other questions and/or concerns, feel free to ask me. I will be a future doctor, you know?"

"So will Riff," Cain informed him, "You know he-"

A male scream came from the direction of the boy's bathroom. A second later, Mark, one of Jaime's friends, came stumbling out of the bathroom. "Oh my God! There's a body!" he yelled, fright clear in his voice. "There's a body in the boy's room, and I think it might be Jaime's…"

Cain and Jez looked at each other before getting up and hurrying over to the restroom.

A teacher stopped them. "Everyone stay back!" he yelled out as other teachers joined him, making a line between the mass of students that hurried to the scene at the restroom. He pointed at Jez. "You, go tell the office to call an ambulance and the police."

Jez nodded, sliding out of the crowd and past the teachers. He looked back at Cain before going into the office to tell the secretary to make the call.

Cain slid over to the wall where the restroom was, pushing past people to get to the edge. A teacher eyed him suspiciously, but his attention was soon directed as the crowd surged forward when the bell rang. "Everyone stay where you are!"

Cain used the distraction to slip into the restroom quickly. "Hey!" one of the teachers yelled out. "A kid just went in there."

Cain knew he didn't have any time, so he hurried in to get a look. In one of the stalls, slumped over the toilet, was a body. Cain recognized the clothes that Jaime had been wearing that day. He also noticed a bottle of prescription medication in Jaime's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" A female teacher shrieked as she grabbed onto Cain's arm and pulled the boy out of the restroom. "What are you thinking?"

"I just wanted to see who it was." Cain explained quickly.

"I don't care. Go wait in the office young man."

Cain entered the office to see Jez standing around in there as well. Jez waved at Cain as he came in. All Cain could do was wave back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jaime Rose? Isn't he that asshole that didn't like you?" Riff asked, wringing out soapy water from a sponge.

"Yeah. It was him. He was dead by the time the paramedics got there, they found him slumped over the toilet in the boy's restroom. He had apparently been poisoned." Cain stretched out more comfortably on the front steps, soaking in the sun's warmth as he watched Riff wash his car in the front drive. "I don't know what kind, though."

Riff paused. "Is that why the police came here yesterday, to question you about Jaime's death? I thought that maybe they were questioning you about your father again…"

"Yeah. I kind of… walked into the situation," Cain coughed lightly, "so the police wanted to talk to me about it."

"Hmm. Do you know anything else about the case?" Riff went about scrubbing the wheels as he spoke, "Any suspects or motivations?"

"Not that I know of. I'm really curious though, I'd like to know what happened."

Riff nodded. "I'll get on the internet, call around, do some research for you to find what I can."

"I feel like a detective and you're my assistant." Cain smiled brightly, "I like it."

Riff laughed slightly before picking up his hose and beginning to rinse the car off.

Cain leaned back and watched Riff. He was wearing just a white T-shirt and gray athletic shorts, both of which had gotten soaking wet while washing the car. Cain tried not to drool.

"Eep!" Cain jumped up off the steps as a stream of water came his way. "What do you think your doing!"

"I see the way you're looking at me. I'm evening the playing field." Riff smiled as he sent another burst in Cain's direction.

Cain ran to the side and narrowly avoided the water. "Is this any way to treat you're master?"

Riff laughed. "Master? Just wait until we get upstairs."

Cain raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you have something in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait and see…" Riff again tried to spray Cain, but the boy simply ran over to the hose and quickly folded it in half. Riff looked down at the sprayer and noted the little trickle of water that came out. "You clever boy…"

Cain grinned widely, proud of himself for winning.

A taxi pulled up behind Riff's car, causing both men to pause in their battle. The driver got out, but the passenger was out the door before he could come and open it for her.

"Big Brother!" A young, blonde teenage girl called out as she ran up to Cain and threw her arms around his neck.

"Merry!" Cain smiled and picked the girl up, twirling her around in the air before setting her back down. "You're home early!"

Merry grinned and straightened her school uniform, a black plaid skirt and white short-sleeved oxford shirt. "I didn't have any exams to take this year, since I got A's in all my classes."

Cain returned the grin and placed his hand on the petite blondes head. "I see English boarding schools allow their students to be exempt from exams. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I would have gone to the airport to get you."

"I wanted to surprise you." Merry turned to the driver and thanked him for getting her bags out of the trunk. "He needs to be paid in cash."

"Riff!" Cain called out.

Riff, who was leaning up against his wet car forgotten, dropped the hose and ran up to pay the man.

Merry noticed Riff. Cain watched in amusement as her eyes traveled up and down him before she turned to her brother, "Who's the hottie?"

Cain smiled at her. "He runs the house for me. He's my valet."

Merry's eyes widened. "Oh, he's so young! How old is he?"

"He'll be nineteen soon."

Merry smiled mischievously, "Is he taken?"

"Quite. He's very much so taken. Besides, he's too old for you." Cain playfully whapped her over the head.

Merry stuck her tongue out at her brother, "That's too bad then."

Riff sent the taxi driver on his way before approaching the siblings. Cain took the initiative to introduce them properly.

"Riff, this is my sister, Merryweather. Merry, this is Riff."

Merry put out her hand to greet Riff. "It is so nice to meet you Riff."

"And you as well, Miss Merryweather." Riff took her hand in his own, bending down to kiss the back of it. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Merry blushed prettily. "Thank you, Riff. Actually, I'll need to go shopping tomorrow to get a few things…"

"I shall accompany you then, if it's all right with Master Cain."

Cain smiled, glad that Riff knew what a proper valet would do in such a situation. "Of course it is all right, she's thirteen and needs a chaperone when she goes out." Cain looked at Merry's barely concealed calculating expression, "In Fact, I will accompany you as well."

"That'll be great!" Merry said as she threw her arms around her brother. "I have missed you so, I don't want to be apart from you for a minute."

Cain looked at Riff, "Raincheck?"

Riff thought for a minute before he realized what Cain was referring to. He blushed slightly as he remembered his comment earlier during the water fight. "Of course, Master Cain. I shall take Miss Merry's bags up to her room."

"Please do. Thank you." Merry told him cheerfully as she grabbed onto her brother's hand and pulled him inside the house.

"It is so good to be home!" Merry proclaimed as she danced around the foyer, her arms stretched out as she twirled around the room.

"It is good to have you home." Cain told her as he stepped up and grabbed her hand, leading her into a more formal waltz around the foyer. "You don't really need a few things, do you? You just want to go shopping for new clothes and be around Riff."

Merry fell into step with her brother, allowing herself to be lead and twirled around the room. "If you had been stuck in an all-girl English boarding school for the past nine months, in the countryside without a mall or fashionable clothing for miles, you would want to go shopping too. I have been wearing these uniforms for too long."

"It's all right. Riff and I will take you. But don't go throwing yourself at him, he'll just ignore you." Cain warned lightly.

"All right. I know he wouldn't like me if I did that, so I won't." Merry pulled out of her brother's arms. "Where's Clarice?"

"I'm right here, child." Clarice called out as she came out of the kitchen. Merry ran to her open arms. "You're here early, Miss Merry."

"I didn't have to take exams, and I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well, what a nice surprise it is." Clarice smoothed the girl's hair fondly. "My, you've grown some more, haven't you?"

Merry smiled, "You say that every time I see you."

Riff came down the stairs from taking Merry's bags into her room and approached the group.

"I'll have to go tell Ken to make something special for dinner tonight, it seems as though we have a family reunion." Clarice winked at Riff. "The two of them have a lot to talk about, so we should let them be."

Riff nodded. "I'm going to go change and attend to my other duties. Miss Merryweather, your room is clean and ready for you, do you want to unpack your own bags after dinner or shall I?"

"I'll do them myself, thank you." Merry smiled at Riff, "You can call me Merry if you like, you know."

"I shall try, Miss Merry." Riff turned toward the servant's wing and left.

Merry pulled her brother close. "I get a strange vibe from him," she whispered into his ear, "I feel like I know him from somewhere."

"Riff is the kind of person that just puts you at ease, he's very comfortable to be around," Cain told her.

"Agreed. It's is just kind of weird. He's so young, yet he is so good at what he does. It's as if he's done this before." Merry pursed her lips. "Maybe he's done it before in a past life."

Cain couldn't hold back his smile. "Maybe that is it."

"So our late father hired him?"

Cain winced. "I see you have no feelings of mourning about it."

"Why should I? I hate the man, after what he did to my mother…" Merry's voice faded a little as she looked away.

"I'll tell you the story after dinner." Cain told her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"All right."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Comment: I recently got a review that said "…but is it your intent to rely so heavily on the actual story? Currently, it seems to be exactly as Kaori Yuki has written it, especially with all the excerpts from the scanlations. I don't know if that is what you want and if it is, then I don't know what to make of this piece." I thought it was kind of interesting, because my boyfriend had been saying the same thing to me, but since he hasn't read my work I just blew him off about it. I'll have to apologize. ; ) I didn't make my intentions known in the beginning because it is kind of a spoiler, so if you don't know what happens at the end of God Child don't continue reading this. All right, Cain and Riff got screwed in the end. Really, really screwed. I felt so sorry for them I cried for days afterwards. However, unlike most people on the net, I actually got it. I understood why it happened and why it had to end like that. However, that still didn't make it fair. I wanted to make it better for them, I wanted them to have a chance to be happy. If someone gets screwed over, they need to have a chance to make up for it. That's what this is, it is their chance to live the way that they were supposed to live. Riff and Cain found themselves in some very unsettling situations at a bad time, so I wanted to change that. I thought about how if the story took place now, instead of Victorian England, how much would the characters and their relationships change? I wanted to (1) humanize the characters, (2) help other people to understand God Child better, (3) let Cain and Riff have another go at each other, and (4) write a Count Cain fic that was actually good. The dreams are a clue to the reader that (1) Riff and Cain had a past life together, (2) portrays how deep their bond was and thus explains why they latch onto each other so quickly in this story, and (3) mirrors the feelings and actions taking place in the current timeline. However, I am not following Yuki-sama's storyline exactly, I just throw in eerily similar circumstances to make sure it still has the feeling of Yuki-sama's works. At least I hope that is what I am accomplishing. My final thought, and word to my readers, is that just because the universe gave Cain and Riff their second chance, doesn't mean that they won't have to overcome similar obstacles to secure that chance. After all, they failed so horribly the first time, did they learn from their past experiences enough to overcome this? Second chances can be given initially, but they really have to be earned as well. (Just for the record, for whoever wrote that, I am not angry or upset, I just thought your comment deserved to be addressed. I really enjoy hearing from my readers and like to have discussion with them about various thoughts and concerns. Thank you for actually writing some constructive criticism!)


	10. The Little Crooked House

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 10: The Little Crooked House

by YaoiKitten

Jez sat up on his elbows and smoothed his long, curly blonde hair away from his face. Cassian reached over and ran his fingers through the silky strands as he leaned into the touch. "Hmm… that feels good."

"I'm glad I'm the only one that gets to run their fingers through your hair," Cassian told him.

Jez sighed and stretched out over the bed, cuddling up to Cassian and letting the man continue to run his fingers through his hair. Cassian was the only one who got to see Jez's hair flowing freely, he always kept it in a pony-tail any other time. It was always a silent signal between them that when Jez let down his hair, or Cassian pulled out the hair elastic, that they were ready to have sex. Afterwards, Jez would always put it back into a pony-tail again. He had tried to explain it once to Cassian, he told him that he just didn't feel like he was capable of tapping into his sexual side without first removing his glasses and undoing his hair, and Cassian just nodded and smiled as if he understood completely. Jez seriously doubted he did, but then again Cassian seemed to have a way of understanding Jez better than he understood himself.

Jez looked at the clock. "My mom's going to kill me," he said to Cassian's chest.

Cassian laughed, his deep voice resounding throughout the room. "It is getting kind of late. You should probably go home."

"Don't wanna." Jez complained, closing his eyes and relaxing more fully against his lover. "'m sleepy."

"Baby, you know you can stay here anytime you want, for as long as you want."

Jez nodded. He knew that Cassian liked having him over, but his mother did not like him going there. Jez's mother did not approve of the relationship that his son had with the twenty-one year old, but she also knew that she could not stop him. When he had first told her that he was gay, he and Cassian had been dating for over a year. After that, she had always given Cassian the cold shoulder and didn't like for the two to spend time together. Jez was really upset when Cassian decided to go to New York to begin his acting career on Broadway, but his mother was elated. She was not so elated when Cassian continued to come back and visit Jez every month or two over the next couple of years. When Cassian came back to see him Jez would very rarely go home, but if he did not at least show up to sleep there during the night he knew his mother would throw a fit.

"I don't want to get kicked out." Jez sat up and pushed his hair out of his face again, "I'd better go home."

Cassian reached up and pulled Jez back down onto him. "Good news is that I'll be in town for three weeks this time."

Jez studied Cassian in the light, admired the dark hair that had been grown out over his ears, the dark green eyes, and the handsome, tanned face. Jez couldn't see Cassian's freckles in the soft bedroom light, but he found them the most adorable thing about the man, giving him a youthful quality.

Jez leaned down and kissed the soft lips delicately. "Then we have plenty of time to do this again."

Jez pulled away and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. He pulled on his clothes before tying his hair back.

Cassian sat up and watched him get dressed. "I should walk you home."

"That's all right," Jez told him as Cassian reached for his pants, "I'll be able to get home by myself, it isn't far."

"I'll just feel better if I walk with you."

Jez walked over and pushed Cassian back down onto the bed. "You need to get some rest, you drove for over eight hours today. I'll be fine."

Cassian mumbled under his breath as Jez bent over to give him one last kiss before leaving the apartment that Cassian's brother owned.

Jez only lived about a twenty-minute walk away so it wasn't long before he arrived at his house. The porch light was still on, but other than that there was no lights on inside the house.

A dark figure moved away from the tree it had been leaning against.

Jez gasped, the sudden movement startling him. "What the-"

The figure stepped forward, the porch light illuminating him a bit more. "I need something from you, my boy."

Jez squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the face. It took him a second for the voice to register. "Alexis…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry sipped her soda and eyed her brother and Riff carefully. Sitting at the small table in the mall food court, she finally had a chance to sit down and watch the two. She knew there was something between them, a bond closer than that of a valet and his master, so she watched the signs of their friendship and closeness. It intrigued her, the idea that her brother actually had a friend. It also infuriated her that Cain could possibly give his attentions to someone other than her.

Cain pushed his General Tso chicken around on his plate. "Mall food sucks. It's almost as bad as school cafeteria food."

"You should have gotten a burger and fries like Riff and me." Merry told him.

Riff nodded in agreement. "I don't trust Chinese fast food," he told Cain peaceably, offering a fry to him.

Cain leaned over and delicately ate the fry from Riff's fingertips. "But beef is so gross. Too much fat."

Merry's eyebrow twitched. She watched as Cain reached out and slid Riff's fries in front of him and started to eat. Riff paused for only a second before sliding Cain's plate of chicken over.

"And those fries your eating doesn't have much fat in them at all?" Riff asked lightly as he popped a piece of the chicken into his mouth and made a face as he began to chew on the tough piece of meat.

"You're always saying I need to gain weight." Cain told him.

Merry's eyebrow twitched again. "Brother looks just fine the way he is."

"I never said he didn't," Riff told her after finally swallowing the chicken. "You brother is very… very nice-looking. I just worry about his health. What would happen if he got sick for a few weeks? He would waste away to nothing in no time, so he should eat a bit more for strength." Riff looked at Merry, hoping that his explanation appeased her.

"I see," Merry said. "Well, brother, eat up then!"

Cain groaned. "Not you too. Are you going to join Ken and Riff in trying to make me eat?"

Merry smiled her mischievous smile. "I can't think of better allies."

"You're just saying that because they're hot."

Merry nearly spit her coke out onto her brother. She blushed a bright red as she cast a glance at Riff, who was also blushing.

Riff, sensing Merry's discomfiture, asked Cain innocently "I didn't know you thought Ken was hot."

It was Cain's turn to blush now, much to Merry and Riff's relief. Merry snickered a bit. "I didn't even know you swung that way," she told her brother jokingly, totally unaware of his current relationship.

Cain blushed more and opened his mouth to say something, then shut it quickly. He sighed. He couldn't bring himself to tell Merry about him and Riff yet. His hand clenched onto Riff's under the table, willing the older man to say no more.

Riff obliged him, giving Cain's hand a comforting squeeze.

"How many more shops do you need to go to?" Riff asked, changing the subject.

Merry smiled sweetly. "My dear Riff, we've only covered the first floor."

The three of them spent the remainder of the afternoon at the mall while Merry blew money at the drop of a hat. Riff looked at all the packages the three of them were carrying and wondered if Merry would ever really wear all the clothes they bought that day.

On the car ride back, the siblings sat in the back seat engaged in conversation while Riff drove his car home, bags piled in the seat next to him and in the trunk.

Merry noticed the way that Riff kept glancing back in the rearview mirror at them. A couple times, Cain and Riff had caught each others eyes and exchanged knowing looks through the mirror. Merry furrowed her brow as she watched all this.

"Master Cain, welcome back." Clarice greeted them at the door. "Miss Merry, did you have a good time?"

"Oh yes." Merry told her as she came through the door. She looked deep in thought as she wondered around the parlor.

Cain and Clarice exchanged looks as Riff came in the door, his arms heavy laden with bags. The Gardener came in behind him , Riff had asked the nearby man to help with all the packages. "Does Miss Merry want these in her room?"

"Yeah, take them on up." Cain instructed, Merry having offered no opinion on the matter.

"Master Cain, you have visitors in the living room." Clarice told him.

"I do?" Cain looked surprised at this.

"Yes, you do." Clarice walked off without another word.

Cain turned to Riff, but he was already making his way up the stairs to Merry's room. He turned to Merry and motioned for her to follow him. Not seeing much else to do, Merry followed her brother into the living room and walked in on Jez and Cassian making out on their couch.

Merry meeped and hid behind her brother, the sight of two boy's kissing on her couch more than she had been ready to deal with. A bright blush rose to her cheeks as she leaned against her brother's back, peeking around occasionally to catch a glimpse.

Cain stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do. If Jez and his companion, which Cain presumed was Cassian, had noticed his presence, they showed no signs of it. Cain cleared his throat.

Jez jumped back and looked at Cain. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Cain rolled his eyes. "Why are you here, making out on my couch?"

"I… umm… We came to see you. We'd been in here waiting for almost an hour…" Jez began, looking completely unremorseful.

"If you had started earlier, you would have gotten a lot more done." Cain pointed out as he took a seat in the armchair, leaving Merry standing in the middle of the room, unprotected.

"How do you know we didn't?" Jez jibed, pointing at Cain's chair. "Right over there."

Cain swore as he jumped up. Jez and Cassian couldn't keep from laughing. "Oh, you did not," Cain told them after regaining his composure and sitting back down in the armchair.

Jez forced himself to stop laughing. "You two have never officially met. Cain, this is Cassian. Cassian, this is my maybe-brother, Cain. That girl over there is his definite-sister." Jez motioned toward Merry.

"It is nice to meet you." Cassian told them both as he also squelched his laughing. He smiled at Merry before giving Cain an appraising glance.

Cain returned the look, giving Cassian a quick once over. The man was very nice-looking, and Cain did faintly remember him from his freshman year of high school. Cassian's dark hair was grown out a bit long around the ears and his dark eyes were cool and casual. Cain thought the small splatter of freckles across his nose made him look more child-like, though the rest of him had a definite air of maturity about him. Cain took an immediate liking to the man and the three of them began an easy conversation.

Merry didn't really know what to do with herself, so when Riff entered the room a moment later she asked to be excused. There was something about the way that Jez and Cassian interacted, the casual touches and warm looks they exchanged while they talked, that reminded Merry of something else. She glanced over her shoulder as she left the room to see Riff settle on the arm of Cain's chair.

"The four of us should go do something tomorrow!" Jez proclaimed after a few minutes of lively conversation. He was happy that Cassian was seeming to get along with Riff and Cain, so he thought that it was all right to have the four of them go out on an excursion.

"Like what?" Cain asked skeptically, leaning into Riff a little bit. Riff draped his arm over the back of the chair so Cain could cuddle up as much as he wanted.

"Oh, I don't know. We should go about and have mad adventures!"

Riff raised an eyebrow. "Mad adventures?"

"You mean, like, miniature golf or something?" Cassian asked, poking Jez in the ribs.

Jez squeeled and moved away from the touch. "Exactly. Let's go miniature golfing."

Cain choked. "I can't see myself as the miniature golfing type."

"None of us are," Riff told him, "but that is what makes it fun. It's not something we'd normally do."

"Besides," Cassian told him, "we can dress up all weird and scare old people and little kids with our gothicness and our gayness."

"I have gothicness?" Jez asked, bewildered.

Cain cracked a smile. "When you put it like that, it does sound like fun."

"Great. Shall I drive?" Riff asked.

"I can drive too." Cassian offered, "It really doesn't matter to me."

Cain thought about it for a second. "What do you drive?"

"A Ford Taurus."

"Riff will drive," Cain told the group, "he has a better car."

Riff ruffled Cain's hair. "Glad to see that you're not spoiled."

Jez and Cassian laughed as Cain swatted at Riff's hand. "Your car is a convertible…" he offered weakly as he grabbed onto Riff's hand and pulled it down into his lap.

"That's fine." Cassian told him. "You guys can pick us up at my brother's apartment tomorrow, that's where I stay when I'm in town. I'll give you guys directions."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry shut the door to her bedroom and went straight for her trunk of magik supplies. Riff had piled the bags of clothes on her bed, assuming that she would put them away herself. Merry was all right with this, and was glad that there was space still left on the floor.

She gathered up her tarot cards and supplies before making her way into the center of the room. She used some chalk to lightly draw a circle clockwise in the middle of her wood floor. She sprinkled salt around the circle and settled into the middle, lighting a candle and incense for her to work with. She set her pack of cards on the floor and sat in a cross legged position to meditate.

Merry cleared her head, doing various meditation exercises to clear her mind of any influencing thoughts. The smell of the incense helped her relax and meditate deeper as she imagined a sphere slowly turning the various shades of the seven chakras. When the sphere reached a deep purple, she opened her eyes and focused on her cards.

She reached out and began to lay them out, not really aware of her actions. Her eyes were unfocused as she worked, her breathing deep and even as she laid out the cards.

She then focused on her question, turning within to focus on the subject that she needed an answer to.

Slowly, Merry started to flip the cards over. The first two should reflect to her the people that the situation dealt with.

The death card. The tower card next to that.

Merry furrowed her brow at the strange combination. She continued to flip cards, reading their meaning and trying to determine what they meant. Each card could mean various things, so she had to apply each meaning to the situation in order to figure out which one fit. After about twenty minutes of studying the cards, Merry had found her answer. She closed her eyes to meditate on it a bit more.

There was servitude.

"_Master Cain, would you like sugar in your tea?"/_/

There was trust.

"_Riff, you are the only one I can come to with this_."

There was friendship.

"_Master Cain, is there something you need to talk about?"/_/

There was need.

"_Riff, if you ever leave me, I will go and die!"/_/

There was fear of losing one another.

_"Ri… Riff?"_

Riffiel looked at Cain with an indifferent expression. "Annoying Count."//

There was love.

"_Riff, I… you know, I've always…"/_/

There was passion.

_"I want to break you. I won't be happy until I see you break, Annoying Count."_

Cain gasped as Riffiel thrust into him, fighting back the tears that came to his eyes and twisting his hands in the sheets. Riffiel was not gentle at all as he pounded the boy into the mattress.

Riffiel wrapped his fingers into Cain's auburn hair and yanked back sharply. "I will make you suffer…for making the other me love you."

There was obsession.

_"Riff, I won't forgive you…All the way to Hell, you belong to me! Don't flatter yourself that you can run away from me now."/_/

Merry's eyes snapped open as she started to hyperventilate. Her head spinned wildly as she scrambled to get up, only to sink back down to the floor again. She took a second to compose herself. She extinguished the candle with wettened finger tips and checked to make sure the incense had burnt down. She swept the circle counter clockwise with her shaking hand to scatter the salt and break the circle. She gathered her cards and placed them back into the velvet bag.

Once Merry felt more grounded, the effects of the reading wearing off, she hurried out the door to find her brother in a state of urgency.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff and Cain showed their guests out the door after deciding that they would come pick up the other two boys tomorrow at six. They said their goodbyes before Jez and Cassian left. Riff went on his way to take care of the household affairs he had missed during the day.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Mr. Riff." Clarice told him. "I've already taken care of everything today. Just go and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You be sure to leave then soon, go home and take care of your family. All right, Clarice?"

"I'm on my way out the door right now." Clarice had told him, picking up her purse and leaving out the side door.

Riff was now finding himself wandering around the house, not sure about what to do with himself. It didn't take him long to track down Cain, who was reading in his bedroom.

Riff shut the door behind him quietly. Cain was laying on his bed, flat on his stomach reading from a book with his back turned to him. Cain turned to see who had come in the door; a smile crossing his face as he saw Riff.

"I don't have anything I have to take care of." Riff explained, crossing the room quickly and laying down next to his beloved.

"I see," Cain said as he turned back to his book.

Riff rolled his eyes, well aware of the game Cain was playing. He thought for a minute before getting up and straddling the boy, settling down and leaning over to massage his shoulders. Cain sighed and sank into the pillows, putting his book down and enjoying Riff's touch. Faulkner just couldn't compare to a back massage from Riff.

Riff took great effort to knead every tight muscle. He leaned over and nipped at Cain's ear. "I'm going to take off your shirt."

Cain lifted himself up enough to let Riff peel his wine-colored shirt over his head.

Riff examined Cain's scars. He mostly forgets about them being there until he sees them; every time, Riff is stunned for a moment, forced to reflect on how a man could possibly do such a thing to his child. Riff touched the scars gingerly, tracing them lightly with his fingertips. A month ago, he would have never dreamed of giving Cain a back massage, being too afraid of aggravating fresh wounds. Now, the welts had healed pretty well, the skin returned to an almost normal flesh tone and there were no open or seeping wounds.

Riff reached over to the nightstand, poured some lotion into his hand, and began to apply it to Cain's back. Cain sighed under the attention, his whole body relaxing and giving in to what Riff was doing. Riff smiled a slight smile, glad that he could bring his lover some relief and pleasure other than sexual.

"That feels so good," Cain told him, unable to hold back a smile.

Riff began to massage again, moving his hands all over Cain's back, seeking out all the tight spots and rubbing them out. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Oh, and you're not?" Cain lifted his head and looked back at Riff, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Riff shrugged, still continuing to massage, "You are making some really cute noises."

Cain flopped back onto the pillows with an 'mpphh'.

"See what I mean?"

Cain struggled to get up, Riff moved so that Cain could rise into a sitting position before launching himself onto the older man, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Let's see what kind of cute noises I can make you do." Cain told him in the moment before he kissed Riff hungrily.

Riff settled back and allowed Cain to control the kiss, kissing back enthusiastically and running his fingernails up and down the boy's sides.

Cain liked being on top, he liked being in control and teasing Riff. He kissed Riff passionately while running his hands all over the other man's clothed body, down his stomach and up his thighs before rubbing lightly against his groin.

Riff moved against Cain, more than ready to take what the boy was promising. They'd been 'practicing' for the last week and Cain was getting more and more used to the sensation of having Riff inside him. As Cain adjusted, Riff was able to more fully enjoy the boy and not have to cut their time together short due to the younger man's discomfort. The last time, Cain had seemed to actually enjoy the thorough screwing Riff had given him; it pleased Riff to know that Cain was enjoying the sex just as much as he was.

Cain moved against him slowly, methodically, running his hands up Riff's shirt to caress his chest and stomach.

"Big Brother, I--" Merry's words were cut short as she rushed into the room and saw the sight before her.

Cain and Riff froze, unable to move due to the shock of the sudden intrusion. Riff looked from brother to sister and realized that Merry didn't know how deep his and Cain's relationship went. Riff was glad that they both still had their pants on and zipped, but he knew that Cain was upset. Cain looked at Merry as if he were a deer caught in headlights.

"M-Merry…" Cain tried, his voice sounding distant.

Merry turned and fled the room before he could even finish the word.

Cain stared at the empty doorway for a long minute before he slowly lowered himself back down onto Riff, resting his head on the older man's chest. "I think I hurt Merry."

"You didn't tell her." Riff told him, gently running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I- I wanted to wait for the right time," Cain tried to explain, "I wanted to wait and see if she'd figure it out on her own… and be all right with it before I told her."

Riff sighed. "First of all, you don't know if she is all right with the idea of us or not. It would be discomforting for her to walk in on her brother being intimate with someone regardless of their gender. Secondly, we all feel really awkward right now. The best way to get over that is to go and talk to her immediately. Tell her and hope that she understands."

"You're right," Cain got up and pushed his hair out of his face. "I'll go find her."

Cain walked toward the door.

"I'll be right here if you need me. And put on a shirt before you leave, you don't want to remind her of what she just interrupted."

Cain went to the dresser and pulled a T-shirt out, not really caring what it was, and put it on before hurrying out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain had searched almost the entire house, starting with the second floor, before he found Merry in the kitchen eating strawberries from the carton at the kitchen table. She didn't acknowledge her brother's presence as he came in, and continued to ignore him once he had sat down across from her. Cain sat there for a moment, studying her. Merry looked down at the strawberries she was eating and said nothing.

"Hey kiddo," Cain tried.

Merry still said nothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Cain sincerely offered.

Merry looked away, unable to face him. "Why didn't you?" she whispered.

"I… I didn't know how you would feel about it. I didn't know if you'd be all right with it." Cain paused, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I didn't want you to think less of me. I actually do care what you think of me, unlike other people."

Merry met her brother's eyes. "Did you honestly think I would think less of you?"

"I didn't know," Cain told her honestly. "I wanted you to show some indication that Riff and I were… were all right with you."

"When would you have told me?"

Cain paused. "When I thought you were ready and you already had an inkling."

"I already had an inkling!" Merry's voice rose a bit as she spoke, "the sheer fact that you allow him so close to you tells me that he is important! I'm the only one you ever let get that close to you!"

"Riff… I love him. And I love you. That is why you two can get that close to me." Cain wondered if Merry was actually upset because she was jealous of Riff for taking some of his affection. "I still love you, and I'm not any less affectionate with you."

"I know that." Merry bit out. "I always knew that you would never find a girl to suit you, one who deserves you… but I didn't expect this!"

Merry paused. "No, I take that back. Actually I did."

"You did?" Cain looked extremely interested in this.

"Yeah. I think it realized it some time ago. I knew you would never find a woman that you could put up with, that you could love. So when I saw Riff… I thought that here was someone that could interest you."

Cain thought about this for a second. "You know I've had other girlfriends before. Riff isn't my first love."

"Yeah, but we both know how wonderful those relationships turned out."

"If father had kept his nose out of them…"

Merry shook her head, "No, it wasn't father."

"Then what was it?"

"You were destined for Riff." Merry explained calmly, reflecting wryly about the fact that she seemed no longer upset about walking in on her brother making out with his boyfriend. "From the moment you were born, you were meant to love only him."

Cain looked doubtful. "How do you know this?"

"The cards told me. I did a reading and the cards told me everything." Merry shrugged, as if this was a normal thing.

Cain looked down at the table, focusing on an imaginary spot. He knew that his sister's readings were very accurate and never false, so they were to be taken very seriously. "Riff and I… we are meant to be?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first time you've met."

Cain looked up at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

Merry closed her eyes. "I saw… a vision. It was choppy and disturbing, but I saw you and Riff, only it wasn't you and Riff. You had you're natural hair color and wore these archaic clothes, and Riff was ten years older… He still served you, and you trusted him. You loved him." Merry bit back the bad memories, the horrible part of the vision that she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"The dreams…" Cain's eyes looked distant, as if he was lost in thought.

"What dreams?"

Cain hesitated, letting his eyes focus on Merry. "I keep having these dreams, just as you've described. Just little snippets of daily things… but I can feel in these dreams. I can feel how much I love him and I can feel how much pain I cause myself and him. I can feel his love in his touch, and I also feel the vise that restricts us…"

Merry paused. "You're dreaming of your past life."

Cain's eyes widened. "Riff has the dreams too… but he dreams of different things."

Merry shrugged. "Have you talked to him about it?"

Cain shook his head. "Not recently."

"I bet if you discussed it, you would find that you share some of the same dreams. However, it would make sense that you two would dream of some different things, since different situations would be important to you for different reasons." Merry thought for a moment. "Are the dreams linear?"

Cain nodded. "I think so."

Merry pursed her lips, thinking. "I will continue to do some readings, try to figure out what this means. I also have some books on reincarnation, I'll unpack those soon."

Cain studied her closely. "There's something you're not telling me."

Merry jumped, unnerved by her brothers ability to sense such little details. "It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you would tell me."

Merry paused. "It is just, in my visions, he wasn't very nice to you at times…" Merry watched the color drain from her brother's face. "In a couple of the visions, he--"

"Don't tell me." Cain hesitated before standing up from the table quickly. "I'll dream about it eventually anyway."

Merry watched her brother flee the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff looked at the stack of papers in his hand and pursed his lips, studying them intently. He looked up as Cain walked in and smiled. "Hey. How did it go? Did you smooth things over?"

Cain stopped and blinked. "Oh shit. I forgot about that."

Cain turned and left the room again, leaving a very perplexed Riff behind.

Cain returned within five minutes, coming into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Okay. What the hell was with that?" Riff asked, the bewilderment apparent in his voice.

Cain shrugged. "I was talking to Merry and got side tracked, so I had to go back and make sure she was okay."

"What did she say?"

"Just now? She said that she was fine with you and me being together, just don't make too much noise to keep her awake at night." Cain thought about adding that she had also mentioned something about how she now understood now why he had been so adamant about her accepting the fact that Riff was taken and for her not to hit on him, but decided against it.

Cain peeled the shirt back off over his head and crept onto the bed, completely ready to resume what they had been doing before being interrupted. "What are those?" he purred.

Riff looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "'These are the details on the Jaime Rose murder. I thought you might be interesting in them."

"Really?" Cain snatched at the papers, giving them a quick once over before setting them onto the side table. "I'll go through them later."

"And what are you planning for right now?" Riff asked as Cain climbed back onto him.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something," Cain whispered into his ear, licking at the lobe delicately.

Riff brought his hands up to rest on the boy's waist, running his nails under the waistband and causing Cain to shiver. It didn't take long for them to work themselves and each other out of their clothes. In another second Cain found himself flat on his stomach as Riff trailed kisses up and down his spine while he writhed under the touch.

"God, Riff…" Cain bit out as Riff continued to kiss lower, moving to his lower back and hip. "that feels so… ah!"

Words fled Cain as Riff continued to kiss even lower, using his hands to raise the boy's hips up a bit more for better access. Cain could do nothing but moan loudly as Riff tongued him, running his hands up and down the back of the boy's thighs as he settled into a comfortable position. Riff had every intent to have Cain panting and begging for him before he was done.

Cain held out for as long as he could, enjoying the sensations that Riff was giving him. Eventually, he couldn't hold back much longer. "Riff… please…"

"Please… what?" Riff asked, never stopping what he was doing.

Cain bit his lip. "Please… do me…"

"Do you what?" Riff stopped what he was doing so he could talk, and instead inserted a finger into the boy.

"Fuck me."

Riff settled between Cain's thighs and took out the lubricant, coating himself with the slick liquid. He reached down and lifted Cain's hips up high, positioning himself carefully. "Just let me know if you need me to stop."

Cain's body twitched, his hands twisting into the sheets as he felt Riff press up against him. He forced himself to relax and felt Riff slide in with relatively little difficulty.

Riff allowed them both a moment of adjustment before he began to slide slowly in and out. Cain gasped at the movement but begged Riff to continue. Riff obliged him, moving a bit quicker, feeling Cain's warmth and wetness envelope him.

Cain rested on his elbows and pushed back against Riff in time with his thrusts, the sickening sensations running through him and making his blood rush. The world narrowed down to a pinpoint, nothing existed but him and Riff. Their bodies, moving together in tandem, was all that mattered to them.

They made love that night with a height of passion neither of them had yet to experience. There was a desperation in their actions, and a longing for it not to end. Even after Riff came the first time, he merely flipped the boy over onto his back and went in again; Cain pressing his thighs against Riff's chest. Even after the point where pleasure turned to pain, they still continued in their desperation, as if each knew that the time they had together was short.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fate, unlike Death, does play favorites. In her quest for amusement from her infinite existence, she chooses certain people, certain souls that interest her. Cain C. Hargreaves was one such soul.

Unlike what most people think, Fate does not dictate to us what will happen in our lives. Fate's power is actually quite limited, since she can only work in circumstances involving chance. Fate does not control our Destiny, she merely stacks the odds. She cannot cause two people to meet, but she can make it likely that they will. Fate works through flukes and special circumstances, strange feelings and chance encounters. The hand of Fate cannot be traced directly through anyone's life, though she does pop up from time to time to set a person's life in a different direction. It is also a person's right to ignore her.

Fate liked Cain because he didn't ignore her, he accepted what she had given him and never doubted his Destiny. He was born to die alone and never loved, because he was born in a situation that called for such atonement. Cain was someone who simply should never have existed. Cain's blind acceptance of this fact moved Fate to change his Destiny and offer him a new one, so she gave him Riff. Riff would become his reason for existence, the justification for his life.

However, Fate is powerless in the face of Evil.

Her gift was tainted. Evil controlled Cain's Destiny. But in the end, Fate was able to fulfill the only promise she had made to herself: That Cain and Riff would die together and in love. She had to bring her promise to pass well before she wanted, but she still fulfilled it.

Fate still wasn't happy.

Fate intervened on the behalf of Riff and Cain, asking Death to give their souls another chance. While Death doesn't play favorites, he can still be swayed by his fellow deities.

Death agreed to allow Cain and Riff to have a second chance when Fate felt that it was the right time for them to have it.

However, everything has a price.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors Note: I think the idea that Mad Adventures=Miniature Golfing came from a Kouri and Karasu story, I'm just not sure which one. I think WYWM. Just crediting.


	11. Lion's Emblem

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 11: Lion's Emblem

by YaoiKitten

__

Riff had not thought that he had been unreasonable to ask Cain to come to the dinner party, but as the hour had drawn near and the young Lord had been no where in sight, Riff had to admit that he had felt some irritation. He had phoned the estate to tell them that Master Cain would not be able to make it, and within minutes afterwards the phone had rung with a call from Scotland Yard.

"Master Cain... " Riff approached Cain warily, the echo of their earlier conversation still playing out in his head.

"Didn't I say that it was all right for you not to come? " Cain asked, leaning against the wall next to the door to the interrogation room. He didn't look upset, only curious.  
Riff didn't back down. "I could not do that on account of the call from Scotland Yard. Today is the day that... "  
Riff was unable to finish his sentence as a whorish-looking girl burst out of the interrogation room. "Oh! Cain! I am also going home. I'm sorry you had to spend a single second in such a place as this. They'll surely collect their suspect! What do you say I make it up to you once more as of now…"  
Riff wondered just how she planned to 'make it up' to Cain. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw a man approach the girl. However, the girl did not until she felt the sharp sting of the slap on her face. Instinctively, Riff jumped in front of Cain should the man decide to hurt him as well.  
"Wha... What do you think you're doing! You brute of a brother!" the girl asked, holding her hurt cheek.  
The man ignored her and turned to Cain. "My little sister has been most discourteous this time. I am Eliza's older brother, Dudley. I perhaps made your acquaintance sometime before at a tea party...the Earl of Hargreaves was it?  
Cain forced himself to smile, despite the disturbing scene he had just witnessed. "Yes...I am honored that you remember. "  
Eliza looked surprised at her brother's words. "What! That famous Earl was Cain !" Riff's whole body stiffened as she leaned close to him, talking low so that her brother and Cain could not hear over their own conversation. "I say...? But there are some nasty rumors, aren't there? They say that 'The Earl of Hargreaves is cursed and that wherever he goes, the god of death is sure to follow him!' Well...I wonder if it was that god of death that killed Colin for me...? Hehe... "  
Riff looked at the girl, his expressionless countenance masking his inner loathing of this young floozy.

On the carriage ride home, Riff could no longer keep his mouth shut. "Master Cain…This may be presumptuous but if that young woman was the cause of you spurning today's dinner party, then I do not much care for it."  
"What, Riff ? So even you give a damn what people say about one's public appearance!" Cain turned to him, his cat-eyes wide and unbelieving.  
Riff took a deep breath, determined to be patient. "Did you forget, Master Cain, that today's dinner was for your dear guardian, Neil's, birthday? Uncle Neil also did nothing but suffer great pains today in looking forward to being able to speak face to face with you, Master Cain."

Riff watched the boy, noting his quietly disturbed expression, before continuing. "In addition...I have a rather bad impression of that young woman. I also feel that I understand why her elder brother is so harsh to…"  
Cain looked at Riff, and expression of shock and horror on his face. "You can say such a thing? So then you think that it's only natural that children who are branded heretics should receive corporal punishment. You, who know about the scars on my back!"  
Riff reached for Cain, only to have the boy pull away violently. "That is not what I...!"

Riff's eyes widened as Cain opened the door of the moving carriage. He rushed to get his words out, to stop his master from leaving. "I was saying that I think that it is because her elder brother was worried about her that he is strict.…" Without turning back, Cain leapt from the carriage onto the street.

Riff rushed to the window, relieved to see that Cain had landed on his feet gracefully before quickly walking off . "Master Cain! MASTER CAIN!"  
Cain continued walking, never looking back.

Riff awoke, the light from the French doors pouring into the room. He got up and pulled the drapes closed, shutting out the light to allow Cain to sleep. He put his pants on and his shirt before gathering the rest of his things. He knew it was early so no other servants would be up yet, so he made his way out of Cain's room and into the hall only to run into Merryweather.

Merry blinked up sleepily at Riff, only to have her eyes widen when she noticed that his coat, shoes, tie, and socks were in his arms while his shirt was still left unbuttoned. She recovered quickly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning, Riff."

Riff paled. He wanted to run, but quickly decided to get this over with. It wouldn't take long for the other staff to find out that he and Cain were sleeping together, so Merry should be the first to know. "Good morning, Miss Merry. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm on my way back to bed, actually. I just got up to have a glass of milk. And where are you off to?"

Riff hesitated. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed before the other servants get here, and then I have work to attend to." Riff cursed the girl's alertness so early in the morning.

"Ah. That would be a good idea. I usually sleep in as much as my brother does, just so you know. You know, you could sleep in as well, if you wanted. No one says the valet must be up this early." Merry lowered her lashes, studying him, "Besides, I'm sure my brother wore you out and you're dying for some more sleep… if you got any at all, that is."

Riff was determined not to let this conversation faze him. "I got enough for me to function. Sleep well, Miss Merry."

"I will," Merry told him as she watched him descend down the stairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

Cain froze, the sound of the gun shot resounding throughout the alley. He expected the pain, he expected to maybe even be dead. He did not expect the dark shadow that suddenly obscured his vision to crumple to the ground at his feet. It took only a moment for his eyes to adjust and see the figure of Riff crouched on one knee, holding his wounded chest.

Cain fell to his knees, barely aware of Eliza running up to the scene. He heard her yell at her brother, but had no comprehension of what she was saying. He put his hand on Riff's shoulder and inspected the wound, trying to determine if it was fatal. Riff's hand was also bleeding.

"You aren't...hurt…are you...?" Riff inquired, his voice soft in the darkness.  
Cain tried to not let his fear show in his voice. "Fool ! What about you...!"

Riff leaned into Cain, resting fully against him. Cain knew the man was in a lot of pain, but luckily the bullet had hit his side and passed right through without hitting any internal organs. It was a bit deeper than a scratch, but not enough to seriously injure. Cain wanted to get Riff to a doctor, but he dared not move the man until he was sure that Dudley was taken care of. If he and Riff tried to escape, then Dudley could easily take another shot. Cain waited, putting his arms around Riff as he breathed heavily onto the boy's neck.

Meanwhile, Eliza was crying, her make-up running down her face in smudges and smears. "Then....you knew? abused me…"  
Dudley looked pained, the realization of all that happened hitting him at once. "I did know...because I have been watching over you all along. I also know that you began to apply lots of makeup in order to conceal the bruises from being beaten by Colin. And no matter who I told no one would believe me, so I also bore it alone all this time."  
"It's a lie! Then it's not my fault that you lost the use of your right leg? It's not that you...despise me then...brother…"  
Dudley smiled softly. "I thanked God that time...that my one and only sister that I had to protect, now that our parents were dead, was saved for me by my one leg...  
I cried out, 'Oh! My sister lives! Hallelujah!' I would not become solemn and angry and the like and be so strict toward someone who I did not love. It is because no person and no thing is more precious to me that I spoke harshly for that person's sake."

Cain realized in that moment what Riff had been talking about in the carriage. He saw exactly what Riff had meant, and realized that he had been right. Dudley treated his sister harshly because he loved her.

Dudley agreed to go to the police after his sister promised to wait for him until he got out. Cain knew that it was safe to move, and wasted not time in getting Riff back to the house where he could treat his injuries.

Cain leaned against the arm of the sofa with his back to Riff, feeling too guilty over their fight earlier to say much as the man tended to his own injuries.

Riff was the one to break the silence. "Long ago...the reason why I was able to find out where you had hidden yourself was because...I was looking after you all along, just like Dudley-sama. "  
" ...that's a lie." Cain said softly. "You were so busy that you didn't have that kind of time to spare."

"Yes...which is why when I completely lost sight of you that time...I did what I could by following your thoughts." Riff sounded thoughtful, but Cain would not bring himself to turn around and look at the man. "Your favorite breezes, paths, shady trees...thrust forward anxiously, not knowing whether or not you were crying...I was somehow able to miraculously make my way to you."

Cain slowly turned around and looked over his shoulder at Riff. Sliding off the arm of the chair and settling on his knees in front of him, he delicately took Riff's bandaged hand and stroked his fingers softly before turning it over so the palm was facing up.

"It's probably only natural, that you are my toy, being that you belong solely to me." Cain bent down as if to kiss the palm, but stopped himself before he could. "...therefore, don't go so selfishly injuring yourself!"

Cain couldn't help but wonder if he himself was someone's possession. Was he controlling Riff, or was it Riff that was controlling him? Cain grasped the injured hand lightly with both hands, bowing his head slightly in grief. "This belongs to me completely, this is my possession utterly. The only fingers that tie my shoelaces are these."

Cain looked down as he held Riff's hand, wondering if there would be a scar. 'This is my 'Lion Emblem', and the mark of my cruelty' he thought to himself before he felt Riff lean forward and rest his forehead on his own. The two sat in companionable silence, not moving from their positions, no words needing to be said between them.

Cain awoke slowly, feeling no need to hurry and get up now that school was over. He stretched fully, looking over and not being surprised to find Riff not there. He felt the spot where Riff had slept and found it to be cool to the touch, so he knew the other man had been up for quite some time. He swung his legs over the side and stood up, noticing the clothes that had been set out on the bed and the covered silver tray on the table with his breakfast. Cain pushed open the drapes over the windows to let light into the room and uncovered the tray to find cold, sliced fruit.

Cain nibbled at a piece of orange as he walked to the shower. He reflected that for once he would like to have woken up with Riff next to him. After his shower he settled onto his bed, completely naked to allow himself to air-dry, and picked at his breakfast as he looked over the stack of papers that Riff had left on the nightstand last night.

Cain almost spit out his cantaloupe when he realized that what he was looking at was Jamie Roses' autopsy report and official investigation forms. Cain read the papers with intense interest, wondering how Riff had gotten a hold of them.

According to the autopsy, Jamie was killed by an unknown type of poison. He was on medication for asthma, apparently. The bottle of pills was found next to the body, and upon inspection all the other pills seemed normal and untainted. From this, Cain came to two conclusions. The first was that the poison was either undetectable in it's pure form or had been put into only one pill, the one that Jamie had apparently taken that day. The second was that the poison acted extremely fast, since it seemed that Jamie went into the bathroom to take the pill and was dead within minutes.

Cain read the reports three times before finally getting up and getting dressed. He was not surprised to glance at the clock and see that it was past four in the afternoon.

He found Merry in the garden having tea, Riff poured her another cup as Cain walked up and kissed Merry on the cheek. "Doesn't Riff make the best tea?" he greeted as he settled in the chair across from her.

Merry looked up from her issue of _Vogue _and raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Good Afternoon to you too."

Cain thanked Riff as he poured him some tea as well.

"Sugar, Master Cain?"

"Yes, please." Cain replied. He waited until Riff finished before starting conversation with Merry.

"I was thinking, Merry, with Father gone now the house seems so lonely. Are you fond of that boarding school you go to?" Cain blew on his tea to cool it.

Merry perked up, looking expectantly at her brother. "I hate that place, you know that."

"Now that Dad is gone, you can live here now. Go to school locally." Cain paused to let this sink in. "We'd go to the same school. A public school."

"With boys?" Merry asked, brightening up considerably at the prospect.

Cain laughed and Riff snickered from his position standing nearby. "Yes, there are plenty of boys."

"Straight boys?"

Cain laughed again. "Yes, there are straight boys."

"With my luck, I'll probably fall in love with a gay one." Merry sipped at her tea, her face completely straight. "All the good guys are either taken or gay."

Cain looked at Riff fondly. "I can't argue with you on that one."

Merry chuckled. "You know, you slept in much later than normal. Riff must have worn you out last night."

Riff's face turned bright red, but Cain merely sipped daintily at his tea. "Yes, he did quite a thorough job of wearing me out."

Riff's face got redder, but he looked pleased.

Merry pouted, disappointed that her comment did not get more of a reaction out of her brother. "You know, I'm going to get a boyfriend and flaunt our sex-life in front of you someday."

"You're thirteen. Better not be any day soon," Cain warned, his voice taking on a sharp, protective-older-brother tone.

"You know, I had to deal with the fact that you are gay and have a sex-life with one on your own servants over night. If I can deal with that, you can deal with me having a boyfriend." Merry pointed out, flipping the pages of her magazine.

"I'm not gay," Cain complained.

"Riff?"

Riff shrugged. "He's gay when he's around me."

Cain rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Riff."

Riff smiled so warmly at him he couldn't help but smile back. A couple minutes passed in silence as Merry read and Cain sipped at his tea. Riff stood a few feet away, refilling tea cups as necessary from the pot in his hand.

"Riff, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Cain began, looking over at the man. "How did you get those documents regarding the Jamie Rose case?"

Merry looked up, interested. "The Jamie Rose case?"

"I called up the police station and said I was a college student doing my thesis on the field of forensics and wanted to use a local case as an example," Riff explained. "I told him that I wanted to follow the case step by step for my paper to show the effects that forensics has on modern investigations. The detective happily sent me all that information."

Cain and Merry both blinked at him. "Genius," Cain told him. "I can't believe he would actually send that to you."

Riff shrugged. "Since it was for a dissertation, he didn't really mind or see the harm in letting me have some information, they are not treating it as a murder case yet."

Cain looked surprised at this. "They aren't?"

"It could be suicide or an accident."

"Let me see the papers," Merry piped up. "I could then do a reading and let you know what the cards tell me."

Riff looked a bit confused at this. "Cards?"

"Oh, didn't I mention it to you?' Cain asked lightly. "My sister is a very gifted fortune teller."

Riff's jaw dropped. "No, you didn't tell me that. It must have slipped right out of your mind, just like the poison collection that you still haven't shown me."

Merry looked at her brother, shocked, "You haven't shown him your poison collection?"

Cain shrugged. "I keep forgetting."

Merry sighed and went back to her reading.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain aimed carefully before putting his little pink, plastic ball into the hole. He felt ridiculous.

"You got that one under par." Jez told him, carefully writing down his score with one of those tiny golf pencils.

Cain pushed his hair out of his face. "Why are you keeping score, anyway?"

Jez paused, then shrugged. "So we know who wins."

Riff stepped up to make his shot. "Why does it matter who wins? I thought we were here having fun."

"We are having fun," Jez told him. "I know, the winner should get something!"

"You mean, like a prize?" Cain asked. He leaned on his putter as he watched Cassian line up his shot.

"What kind of prize?" Cassian asked.

Jez thought about it for a second, "A kiss."

"I don't think that's a very good prize." Cain said conversationally. It was time to move on to the next whole, this one had the prerequisite windmill trap. "The winner will get kissed tonight anyways at some point, seeing as we are all here with our boyfriends, so it is not much of a prize."

Jez was the first to take his put, so he waited until he made his shot before turning to the group, a wide, mischievous grin spreading across his face. "How about the winner gets kissed by the losers then?"

Everyone paused.

They all looked at each other, and then blinked. No one said anything. No one said 'no' either.

"Well?" Jez asked, obviously pleased with his idea.

"Umm…"

"Well…"

"Let's do it," Cain said decisively.

Everyone turned and looked at him. He smirked back, his gold eyes playful. "It will be interesting. Besides, I have my reasons."

Riff blushed slightly but agreed. Cassian put up no argument against the plan, so Jez said it was a deal then.

For the rest of the game, they made their way through fake mountains, waterfalls with ridiculously blue water, and over-grown lawn gnomes before they finally came to the last hole; terrorizing old people and children along the way. Riff had dressed like he normally did, only Cain had made him wear all black for the evening and leave his shirt unbuttoned more than he would have preferred. He rolled up his sleeves as well and had to admit that he looked pretty damned good. Cain had worn his black vinyl pants with the white Chinese tank top he had bought. Cassian looked normal, much like Riff with his Prussian blue silk shirt and black jeans. Jez had decided to wear his leather pants with a black T-shirt for the night. They caught a lot of attention and stares as they played, people only looked away when one of the boys showed affection for another. Jez had caught on really quickly and had taken to kissing Cassian or placing his hand on his backside whenever people were staring. Cain had found this entertaining and tried it out on Riff.

Up to the last hole, Cain had played passably, obviously with no intention of winning. Jez had tried his hardest, wanting to win, but his ball kept meeting up with mysterious circumstances orchestrated by Cain, such as being pushed into the water or disappearing all together. Cassian and Riff were basically neck and neck for the entire game. Finally, the final score showed that Riff was the winner.

"Umm…" Riff began, after he was announced the winner.

"I guess it can't be helped." Cain told him. "You'll have your prize in the parking lot, we don't want people to hate us too much."

"But, I… I didn't mean to." Riff stammered, afraid Cain was mad at him. "I wasn't trying to win… but I wasn't trying to loose either, like you."

"I hate to think how much you would have smoked us all if you had been trying," Cassian told him.

"It's okay." Cain took Riff's hand and smiled up at him. "This should prove interesting, and at least I don't have to kiss anybody I don't want to."

"Glad to see you're not being selfish."

"I'm not selfish."

"Well you know Cain, if your willing to share…" Jez began.

"No."

Jez pouted. "Why not? What happened to not being selfish?"

"Because he's mine. Besides, I'm not being selfish if I am allowing you to kiss him, now am I?"

Jez sulked some more before they reached the car.

"Here's good." Cain told everybody.

Riff looked scared.

"Who's first?" Cassian asked. He was absolutely laid back and seemed uninterested in the whole affair.

Cain turned to Jez. "You can go first., but behave yourself."

"I'm not going to eat him," Jez shot back as he stepped up to the terrified-looking Riff. He removed his glasses. Riff's whole body stiffened as Jez leaned forward and offered him a shy smile before reaching up to press his lips firmly against the older man's. Riff kissed back a little, and Jez took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Riff's mouth before breaking off the kiss. "Your turn, Cain."

Cain stepped forward and pulled Riff down into a long, involved kiss. Riff was much more enthusiastic and pulled Cain close to him. They broke away a moment later, a bit out of breath.

Riff looked a bit glassy-eyed from his kiss with Cain and was startled when Cassian stepped up. "I guess it's my turn now, huh?"

Riff nodded. Cassian was more his size and he could look at the older man eye to eye. Cassian also had a very masculine presence that made Riff shift uncomfortably.

"Hold on a second," Cain commanded them as he moved over so he could get a good view, pushing Jez along with him. "Now you can go."

Riff looked at Cain in shock for a moment before turning back to face Cassian, barely having enough time to close his eyes before the older man lightly feathered his lips against his own. Cassian put a hand on Riff's hip as he leaned in for a firmer kiss, parting Riff's lips with his tongue and kissing forcefully. As much as Riff tried, he could not gain control of the kiss.

Jez let out a low whistle. "Now I see what your reasons were."

Cain did not looked away from Riff and Cassian kissing. "I knew it would be hotter than hell."

Jez also never quit staring. "I think that is the hottest thing I've ever seen. Jesus Christ!"

Cassian pulled away, lightly licking his lips as he did so. Riff blushed a deep red and leaned back against the car for support.

Silence stretched over the group for a few moments before Cain finally broke it. "So what now?"

Jez snapped out of his reverie. "Now, we go clubbing."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain's head buzzed as he leaned onto Riff for support. After spending the last three hours dancing and drinking, he was more than ready to go home. Since Cassian was of age, he had bought everyone drinks. Riff hadn't drunk any, since he had to drive home, but everyone else was nicely buzzed as they gathered in one of the sitting areas of the club. The music was quieter there and the fluffy couches were comfortable to sit on.

"Are you all right?" Cassian asked Jez, who had flopped down into his lap.

"Mm. 'm good."

Cain giggled. "Are you sure about that? You seem super drunk."

Jez frowned into Cassian's crotch. "So are you. You just said 'super drunk'."

"So what?" Cain slid down and assumed a similar position.

Riff gave Cassian a long-suffering look, who merely smirked and caressed Jez's hair fondly.

"I need you to let me up, babe." Riff reached down and pulled Cain upright, stood up, and let go of the boy so he flopped back down onto the couch.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'm running to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Riff made his way through the club, across the dance floor to the restrooms in the back. The club was still crowded at two in the morning. Riff had called Ken to tell him that he and Cain would be out late and to take care of Merry, so he wasn't worried too much about getting home soon. Riff pushed past people to get to the restroom.

The men's restroom, as is customary in most clubs, was a mess. Riff wrinkled his nose and resigned not to touch anything in there. The weird thing was, there was no one in there, not even a drunk throwing up in one of the toilet stalls.

Riff heard the door open behind him, but thought nothing of it until he felt something hard hit his head and shatter. It was a beer bottle.

Riff couldn't react in time before he felt himself being pushed roughly into the door of one of the stalls. He hit it hard, banging it open as he continued being pushed forward from the momentum. He banged his knees and shins on the porcelain toilet, but it at least kept him from running face-first into the wall.

He felt hands grab onto his collar and pull him out, and this time he managed to turn and swing his fist. His punch landed on his attacker, and his vision cleared enough for him to see the face.

It was Jamie Rose.

Riff fought as best he could, but blood soon covered his eyes from the head wound and he could no longer see. The attacker punched Riff again and again before pushing him back into the wall. He hit the paper towel dispenser in the middle of his back and heard a crack. Riff crumpled to the floor and was immediately kicked in to face.

That was when his world went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain struggled to sit up, blinking out through the crowd. "What is taking him so long?"

Cassian shrugged. Jez had passed out within the last minute. "You can go check on him. I kind of have my hands full right now."

Cain nodded and stood, wobbling a bit as he tried to get his balance. He tottered around the couch to go in search of Riff.

Cain froze as Jaime Rose walked right past him, bumping into his shoulder purposefully.

He stood there, blinking, trying to determine if his mind was playing tricks on him. Cain whirled around and stared at the back of the retreating form as it went out the door. There was no mistaking it, that was Jamie Rose.

Cain's mind kicked into gear and he ran after the kid, barely keeping his balance.

Cassian watched the whole affair, not quite sure what was going. He watched Cain run out the door, and wondered where he was going. Cassian had a sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, he knew something was wrong.

He knew that he should find Riff and tell him what had happened, so he woke Jez up and told him he would be right back. Jez nodded and yawned, seemingly uninterested. Cassian made his way to the bathrooms.

Cassian stopped as soon as he walked through the door. Riff was lying on the floor in a heap, bruises all over his face and blood seeping from his hair. His knuckles were scraped badly and his forearms were bruised. Cassian pushed down the bile that was rising in his throat and stepped forward to check Riff's pulse.

He was still breathing.

"Cassian, where's Cain-" Jez's question was cut off as he walked through the door and saw the sight before him. "Oh God."

"Go call an ambulance." Cassian instructed.

Jez was gone and back within a minute. "The bartender is calling the ambulance. The Club is being cleared out and the bouncers will be here any second."

"Go find Cain. Keep him away from here, we can't let him see Riff like this." Cassian had settled on the floor next to Riff, his finger on the man's pulse to make sure his heart kept beating.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain ran out into the alley, his vision blurring from the strain. He looked up and down the alley but could see no sign of the man he was chasing. He ran from one side of to the other, looking up and down the streets at each end but could not find Jamie. He cursed under his breath before making his way slowly back to the club.

As he got closer he noticed people filing out.

"What's goin' on? Is there a fire?" he asked someone as they hurried past.

The girl turned to him. "No, the DJ just said that everyone should evacuate."

Cain waited patiently, inspecting each face that came out of the club for the members of his group. As the last of the clubbers came out, he still had not seen any of his friends. Cain's stomach dropped into his feet as a sick feeling washed over him.

"Hold it, you can't go in there," one of the bouncers told him as he tried to push his way past.

"But my friends are in there still!" Cain protested.

The bouncer looked at his partner questioningly. The other bouncer just shook his head. "Sorry kid. You can't go back in."

Cain started to panic when the ambulance pulled up. He was held back by the bouncer as the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. Cain tried vainly to slip past, but the big man easily held him in place. "Let me go! My friends could be hurt!"

"Cain!" Jez called as he left the club in search of him. "Cain! Are you all right?"

"Jez! What is going on?!"

Jez reached Cain and pulled him to sit down in one of the metal chairs near the door that the bouncers would use to sit on. "Stay calm. It will be all right."

Cain panicked. "Where's Riff?"

"Cassian's with him." Jez put his hands on Cain's shoulders.

"Where. Is. He?" Cain snarled, getting up from the chair.

Jez pushed him back down. "Sit down. You need to stay calm and not get in the way!"

"What happened to Riff?" Cain could not keep the panic from his voice, he could feel his chest tightening up and tears coming to his eyes.

"He got beat up pretty bad. He's still breathing."

" 'He's STILL breathing?' How bad is it when you phrase it like he is lucky to be alive!" Cain struggled to get up again, and this time the bouncer came to make him sit down.

Cain kept struggling until the paramedics came back out with Riff on a stretcher. Riff was covered with a white sheet up to his face. Cain screamed when he saw the blood matting in his hair. "Oh God! Oh God! Riff! RIFF!"

Cassian came out behind the paramedics and looked over to see Cain being hysterical while Jez and the bouncer tried to keep control of him. He cursed loudly, wondering how the hell they were all going to get to the hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jez took a taxi home after he stayed at the hospital long enough to see Cain sedated into sleep. Cassian said that he would stay the night with him and told Jez to come back in the morning so he could go home and sleep that day. Apparently Riff's injuries looked a lot worse than they were, so he was not placed in the ICU. Riff had not woken up yet, but he was in no serious danger of dying, thankfully, his brain was not swelling from the blow his head received.

Jez dragged through the door and nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone rang. He had no idea who would be calling his house at five in the morning.

He picked up the phone before it could wake his mother. "Hello?"

"Good job, my boy. You did as you were told."

Jez's body stiffened in response to the chilling voice and the feelings of guilt that was washing over him. "You said for me to get him out of the house for a night, you didn't say you were going to hurt him!"

"I didn't lay a finger on him."

"No, but hurting Riff is worse than hurting him."

"That is why it is so effective."

"You're sick, you know that? Don't ever ask me to do anything like this again, because I won't no matter how much you pay me."

"You don't want to be a doctor anymore?"

"Yeah, but I'll find my own way. Student loans or something… I'll find a way." Jez felt the strong urge to hang up the phone.

"Oh well. Keep the money that I already deposited into your account, after all you did do the job I paying you for. Good luck with college, Dr. Jezebel Disraeli."

Jez slammed the phone into the cradle and swore.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N - I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I know I missed a deadline, but I figure since I am so heavy into spoiler territory not very many people are reading anyway. I do plan on having another chapter in two weeks though, so I will try to keep to my schedule of updating that often. I would like to work up to one a week, and soon I will start my original works too. I need to make more time to write…


	12. The Stake

****

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 12: The Stake

by YaoiKitten

_Lucinda's words kept echoing in Riff's mind._

"When someone's most precious person is killed, that becomes only natural doesn't it? These clothes of mourning are the lingering proof of the deep scars that, even now, remain on my heart. I heard from Clyde and so I know...what your true nature is!  
The most important person to you now is that young earl, isn't it? When I saw the way that you were flustered earlier I knew. Perhaps if you lost him, you'd understand how I feel!"

Riff knew that something was wrong. He stared at the maid before him blankly before what she had just told him set in. He grabbed onto her slim shoulders. "What did you say? Lucinda took the tea to Master Cain?"  
The young maid looked frightened. "Should I not have?"  
Riff had no time to answer, instead running up the stairs in search of his young lord. The study was the first place he looked and he burst through the door. Lucinda stood before Cain as he calmly sipped his tea. "Master Cain!"

Riff crossed the room over to the balcony quickly, smacking the teacup out of Cain's hands. The cup went flying into the center of the room where it landed in the fish tank. Riff glanced back to confirm his suspicion, all the fish had floated belly-up to the top of the tank.  
Cain sighed softly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "I didn't drink. I only pretended to. This tea has such a fragrance of sulphur that to drink it would be impossible. The poison, is it from the Oxamyl group? Even if it weren't for the fact that the only person who would know that the poison was placed in the bouquet as a trap would have been the criminal, your excessive reaction yesterday towards the flowers indicated it." Cain approached Lucinda carefully, grabbing onto her right hand to see her ring. "I don't know the reason for this show of hatred, but whatever it is it is probably no reason to so clumsily play the assassin like this. The poison used in this ring... is surely not cantharellus…"

Riff saw the crazed look come suddenly across Lucinda's face. "Stay here and I can give you a fall to the death!"

Riff watched in horror as she rushed forward, pushing Cain backward the few feet it took to reach the balcony rail. Lucinda could not stop her momentum and launched herself over the edge, pushing Cain along with her. Riff rushed forward.  
Cain and Riff's eyes met in that instant. Riff reached forward, grabbing desperately onto the younger man. Riff managed to get both his arms around the boy and pulled him forward to stop his fall. They both froze, Riff holding Cain tightly against himself while he balanced on the edge of the balcony. Cain looked up and gazed into Riff's eyes calmly. "Riff! You are always the one that is so slow…"

Riff stared at Cain in shock. Their eyes never looked away as Riff slowly pulled his master back from the railing and set him on the ground. They were both breathing heavily.  
"Uh!"

Riff looked down to see Lucinda grasping the balcony rail. "Lucinda!" He reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her up enough so that her elbows were braced on the rail. His voice became stern. "Lucinda...back then, I was aspiring to become a doctor in order to save peoples' lives. But because of that incident when I lost everything, it was as if I had died. A mere shadow of myself, I gave myself as I saw necessary with all of my heart to a small lord. I changed because I met Master Cain. I only exist now in order to protect this person. I want to address the grudge that you have towards me because, if after all this if you target this house, I will probably let go of these hands without any hesitation."  
"N...Nooo!! I'm afraid! Help me Rifiel...I won't do it anymore.. Please help me!" Lucinda called out frantically, terribly afraid of falling.

Riff pulled Linda over the edge of the balcony roughly. She sank to the floor once on solid ground. Cain stood before her looking indifferent while Riff knelt down to check her for injuries.

Lucinda started to cry. "That was detestable! Just as you stole my beloved Clyde from me, I wanted to steal away from you as well the thing that is more precious to you than life! And that you even deny me censure in such a way... That you did not blame me for my betrayal was the cruelest thing of all!"  
Riff stood up to his full heigh, looking down at the woman coldly. "Goodbye, Lucinda. I do not ever want to see you again. At such a time, I have no confidence that I would be able to control myself."

Riff felt his pounding headache before he was even aware of the fact that he was conscious. He tried to pry his eyes open but closed them immediately as the first stabbings of sunlight reached him. The light made the headache worse, so he settled for just breathing.

Eventually, he managed to pry one eye open and then the other. He stared blearily at the vaguely-familiar ceiling. It didn't take long for his mind to connect that the ceiling and the pain he felt in his body meant he was in the hospital. Again. He glanced to the foot of his bed, glad to see that Alexis was not standing there this time. He then realized that glancing made his headache worse, so he settled on staring at the ceiling.

He blinked sleepily, trying to get his eyes to focus and work properly. That was when he heard the soft breathing next to him. Riff moved his head slowly, looking in the direction of the breath. A small smile touched his lips as he saw Cain next to him, he had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. Cain had pulled the chair close, laid his arms on the hospital bed, and laid his head on his folded forearms. Riff reached out to touch the boy's hair, but the pain that shot through his limb made him stop halfway.

Riff sighed, feeling his headache fade away the longer that he looked at the younger man. The room was quiet except from the occasional nurse in the hallway. Riff had no concept of how much time had passed until Cain opened his eyes.

Cain bolted upright. "R-Riff! You're awake!"

"Yeah." Riff's voice choked on the word, it sounded raspy and hoarse to his ears. It hurt to talk.

"Let me get you the nurse." Cain told him, getting up to push the button next to Riff's bed. "And some water."

Cain got a glass from the nightstand and went into the tiny bathroom to fill it up. He helped Riff sit up and take a few sips before letting him lay back down. "Thanks," Riff told him, his voice sounding slightly more human this time.

Cain smiled warmly at the older man. "You're very welcome."

It didn't take long for the nurse to come in and check Riff over. Cain stood back while she took Riff's temperature, checked his pulse, checked his IV, and looked at the various other machines in the room. She wrote some things down on a notepad and then left, saying that the doctor would be in shortly.

Cain settled down into the chair next to his friend, taking Riff's hand between his own. "I guess 'how do you feel?' would be a dumb question."

"In this case, yeah." Riff tried to crack a smile but couldn't.

"I'm so glad you're not seriously hurt."

Riff hesitated. "How hurt am I?"

Cain sighed and sat back in his chair. "From bottom to top. You have a bruised shin and you knocked up your knee pretty bad. There are a few bruises on your legs, but not many. You have more bruises on your chest and back though. Your forearms are even more bruised up, and you have a few cuts and scratches on your forearms and hands that required stitches. You… cracked your vertebrae. That is what the doctor is most concerned about. He said you were lucky you didn't break it. Then there's…. there's your face. You're really bruised up and your nose is broken. There are a few scratches as well that they stitched up so there would be… l-less scarring." Cain's voice trembled at those words. "They set your nose and it should be fine after the swelling goes down. You took a nasty hit to the head with a glass beer bottle. We know what it was because they had to pick pieces of it out of your scalp. You don't have a concussion but the doctors had to bandage up your head to stop the bleeding and protect the wound."

Riff listened to all this silently. He reached up, ignoring the pain, and placed his head onto his head. He felt the bandages under his fingers. "Will there be… any scarring?"

Cain smiled painfully. "I don't know. The doctor is going to take a good look at your head and decided the best course of action. They may do some minor surgery to repair some of the damage."

Riff reached out for Cain, who leaned forward and let his cheek rest against Riff's hand. "I must not look very attractive right now."

Cain laughed bitterly. "No, no you don't."

Riff thought for a moment. "Can I have a mirror?"

"No, you can't."

Riff swallowed hard. He knew it must be pretty bad.

"Well Mr. Raffit, you just can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble, can you?" The doctor walked in, a man in his mid-forties with graying hair, glasses, and a kind face. "I remember not long ago when you were here after that fire."

Riff simply nodded, immediately recognizing the man as the same doctor he had before.

The doctor glanced at Cain. "Did you tell him everything?"

"Yeah," Cain told him, "I did."

The doctor turned his attention back to Riff. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and the rest of my body aches."

"Can you wriggle your foot for me?" Riff moved his foot under the blanket. "All right, that's good," the doctor said. "Here is what we have going on here. There is nothing we can do about the bruises, those just need time. Give them a couple weeks. We are going to give you a back brace to keep your spinal cord from moving too much so the fracture can heal. You're lucky you didn't break your back. That will take a couple months of wearing the brace. We already took care of your cuts and your nose while you were out, we just have to wait for those to heal too. Could be a couple months. Expect scarring."

The doctor moved the bed up so Riff was in a sitting position and began to remove the bandages from around his head. "So, who are you anyway?" The doctor directed the question at Cain.

Cain stuttered, trying to come up with a correct answer. "I-I'm…"

"He's the only person I have in this world." Riff told the doctor. "Treat him like he's my family."

The doctor nodded. "I thought as much. That's why I let him stay here overnight and told him all the details of your condition." He finished removing the bandages and inspected Riff's head. "Here's the question for you. If we leave it as it is, there will be some light scarring. Maybe some small bald patches. Nothing the rest of your hair wouldn't cover if you keep it longer like you do now. Or we can do some minor surgery and seal the edges together, prevent any scarring, and prevent any bald patches. It is up to you."

Riff closed his eyes. "The surgery."

"All right. We can probably do it tonight. It shouldn't take long." With that, the doctor left the room.

Silence stretched between the two men. "Why did you choose the surgery?"

Riff thought for a moment. "Because the rest of me is going to be scarred enough. Besides, what if I want to cut my hair shorter someday? Or begin to loose my hair?"

Cain snickered. "Good point."

Riff contemplated the boy seriously. "Come here."

Cain obligingly settled onto the side of Riff's bed and cuddled up to the older man, being careful to avoid his IV. Riff put an arms around Cain's waist and pulled him close. "I was so scared…" Cain whispered, his voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry." Riff told him. "I didn't want you to be worried."

Cain laughed softly. "Yeah, well I was worried to death. I though I might loose you for a second time."

Riff smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, glad his headache had receded enough for him to move comfortably. "I don't think, at this point, that you can get rid of me. I'm yours and I will always stay by your side."

Cain nodded wordlessly, sniffing back the tears that had been threatening to poor over since the accident.

There was a light knock on the door jamb before the nurse walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers. She looked momentarily surprised to see the two young men cuddled up together before she came in all the way and set the flowers on the side table. "These were delivered for you."

Riff looked puzzled. "Who would send those?"

Cain sat up and reached for the card on the flowers, then stopped when he realized that it was addresses to him, not Riff. Cain hesitated.

"Was it Jez and Cassian?"

"I don't know." Cain told him, reaching for the card and tearing the envelope open. His hands began to tremble as he read the note.

__

Cain,

It is a pity what happened to Riff. He had such a pretty face, too. Get well soon.

That was all the note said, but Cain could still recognize his father's handwriting. The note slipped from his fingers as his hands shook violently.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jez arrived back at the hospital at about ten. He found Cassian in one of the waiting rooms, dozing off in a chair. He shook him awake.

"Hey." Cassian yawned and stretched, trying to get some blood into his cramped muscles. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'll be fine," Jez told him, "but you look awful. Go home."

Cassian stood. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'll be back this afternoon or evening, after I put in a few good hours of sleep in an actual bed and get a chance to shower."

Jez nodded. "Are you going to drive Riff's car home?"

"I drove it here didn't I? Besides, I don't think he'll really mind me using his gas. In case you haven't noticed, he's loaded now that he's dating Cain."

Jez laughed. "Yeah. That's true. Have you heard anything yet? Where's Cain?"

Cassian shook his head. "Not yet. He probably hasn't woken up yet. Cain is sitting with him. He couldn't sleep very well so the doctor let him into Riff's room. Last time I snuck a peak in there, he was sleeping with his head on Riff's arm."

"Aw. That's so sweet." Jez snickered. "Go home."

"I am." Cassian pulled Jez into a quick hug before leaving.

Jez settled down in one of the chairs with the book he had brought with him. _The Vampire Armand_ kept him entertained enough until Cain emerged from the hallway, looking tired and worn out.

Jez sensed there was something wrong immediately. Cain was pale and his hands shook a bit as he moved. He seemed really out of it.

"What's wrong? Is Riff all right?" Jez jumped up to greet his friend, fearing the worse news.

Cain shook his head. "Riff's fine. I'm just tired, that's all. He's awake now, so I thought I would come and tell you."

"I appreciate it. Shall we go see him? I'm sure you don't want to be apart from your beloved for too long," Jez joked, trying to get Cain to smile.

Cain managed a half-smile for him. "Yeah, I don't feel comfortable even letting him out of my sight."

The two boys made their way to Riff's room. The other bed in the room was empty at the moment, so Jez pushed the curtain back and plopped down on the other bed. Cain appropriated the chair next to Riff.

Riff was propped up into a sitting position and smiled brightly at Jez. "I'm sorry to put you through all this trouble."

Jez rolled his eyes. "It is hardly your fault. You didn't ask that guy to hit you over the head with a beer bottle, ya know?"

Riff smiled a bit, unable to hold back a snicker. "He certainly thought I was asking for it."

"Who are the flowers from?" Jez asked, looking expectantly at the bouquet.

Riff and Cain glanced at each other nervously. "There was no card," Cain lied.

Jez frowned. "But who knew you were here? All of us were here with you, so who sent the flowers?"

"That staff at the house know what happened. Maybe on of them sent it," Riff offered.

"But they would have sent a card…" Jez was beginning to understand, it dawned on him that the flowers were probably from the perpetrator.

Cain shrugged elegantly. "Maybe they forgot."

"Who did it? The crime, I mean." Jez asked, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer. "Did you see his face?"

Riff thought back, but last night was understandably fuzzy. "I thought I did, but I'm sure I didn't. To me, it looked like Jamie Rose."

Cain shot out of his chair, standing up to face Riff, the surprise clear on his face. "Jamie Rose?"

"Yeah, but it couldn't have been."

Cain's mouth moved wordlessly for a few moments before he could manage the word. " I saw him there. I saw him."

Jez and Riff both looked at him questioningly.

"I got up to go check on you, and he walked right past me," Cain spoke slowly, trying to recall the memory that was overshadowed by all the other drama of the previous night. "The bastard even bumped into me! He goes and beats the shit out of my boyfriend, and then purposefully bumps into me!"

Riff coughed delicately.

"I thought I was just drunk and seeing things, but we both couldn't have been hallucinating!" Cain fumed, "I'm so going to kill him."

"Uh, guys," Jez interrupted, "Jamie's dead. Remember?"

Cain paused. "Oh."

"So what? There's a Jamie Rose look-a-like running around beating the crap out of people?" Riff looked incredulous. "I mean, Cain and I both saw him so he had to be there…"

Cain looked thoughtful. "We saw the autopsy report. Do you know what they do during an autopsy? They cut you open and take your organs out for Christ's sake! Then, before they bury you, they bleed you dry of all your blood and then pump you full of formaldehyde! You can't be alive after that."

"So we all agree that Jamie Rose is dead, right?" Jez looked around to see everyone's nod. "All right. Then how can he be walking around?"

"He can't be," Cain told him, "It must be someone else."

"But who would have the motive other than Jamie?" Riff asked. "It's just too much of a coincidence."

"But why would Jamie beat you up just because I fingered his girlfriend?" Cain spat out.

"I don't know! He beat you up for it!" Riff was also visibly upset.

"Yeah, but I didn't end up in the hospital! He didn't break glass over my head!"

Riff paused. "You fingered her?"

Cain rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about this later?"

Jez broke into laughter, laying down on the bed and holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

Riff and Cain looked at him like he was nuts. Then they started laughing too.

"You see Cain…" Jez gasped out between bouts of laughter, "all someone has to do is get you upset and you have no idea what you are saying…. all one has to do to get to the truth is piss you off!"

Cain stifled his laughter. "Now that you know my secret, I'm sure you both will use it against me."

"Relentlessly," Riff confirmed, cutting off his laughter quickly since it hurt so much to do so.

"Besides, your both going to tell me you've never done the same?" Cain raised an eyebrow, instantly gaining the upper hand as the other two men looked appropriately guilty. "I rest my case."

The nurse came in then and checked all of Riff's vitals. "The doctor said you should be able to go home tomorrow morning, as long as everything remains okay."

Riff smiled and thanked her.

Cain turned to Jez after she left. "Did Cassian go home?"

Jez nodded. "Yeah, he stayed here all night in case you guys needed anything. I sent him home to go to bed and he'll be back later."

Riff looked shocked. "You guys did that for me?"

Jez nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we? We we're worried."

"We were all worried." Cain told him.

Riff nodded, a slight blush coming to his face.

"Cassian and I will be here tomorrow morning too, so he can drive you two home. He is kind of driving your car around right now…" Jez said.

"It's all right," Riff told him. "I don't really mind."

It was at that moment that Merry and Ken bounced into the room. "Hiya, Riff! Glad to see you're all right!" Merry greeted him as she plopped down onto the bed at Riff's feet.

"How are you feeling Riff?" Ken asked, settling down on the other bed with Jez. Cain remained standing.

"I have a bit of a headache, and my body is pretty sore, but I'm all right." Riff managed a slight smile for him.

"Your face got really beat up, didn't it?" Merry asked, having absolutely no tact whatsoever.

Jez and Ken coughed in unison. They had both tried to ignore the fact that Riff's face was practically one large bruise.

Cain grimaced. "Merry, that's not very polite."

"It's all right," Riff told him. "Don't worry Merry, after a few weeks I'll have my charming good looks back." Cain looked guiltily down at his feet. Riff saw this and turned to him. "Won't I?"

Cain hesitated. "Well… the cuts may leave some scars, remember? They will be faint, the doctor said, but still noticeable."

Riff was silent for a moment while everyone held their breath. He looked at Cain, his tone joking. "You'll still love me, right?"

Cain tried not to choke. "Of course I will, silly."

"Then it's not such a big deal. People live with a lot worse."

Cain was silent.

Merry smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're all right, Riff. I don't know what brother would have done if something serious had happened to you."

"I would call this pretty serious." Cain told her.

"Yeah, but he'll be fine. He's all in one piece and isn't horribly disfigured. It could have been a lot worse." Merry told him peaceably. "Oh! Clarice wanted me to sent you her regards!"

Riff nodded. "When you see her tonight, tell her thank you and that I am fine and doing well."

Merry readily agreed.

"Can you do me another favor?" Riff asked her.

"Sure."

"Make sure you take your brother home with you and see that he gets a proper night of sleep."

"But I want to stay here with you!" Cain protested.

Riff nodded. "I know, but you need to sleep in a real bed, not a chair. You need to be well-rested for tomorrow. After all, for the next couple of days I'm sure YOU are gong to have to take care of ME for once."

Jez snickered. Ken and Merry laughed.

"Fine." Cain told him. "I'll go home for tonight. But only after you're out of surgery and awake again."

"Fine." Riff agreed peaceably.

"Surgery?" Ken said.

"It's really minor surgery," Cain explained. "It is just to repair the damage to his scalp so there won't be any scarring."

"Oh."

Cassian walked in and stopped dead in the doorway. "Hey, it's a full house."

"Yeah it is, come sit." Jez invited him.

Cassian plopped down onto the bed behind him, moving forward and putting his legs on either side of Jez's, settling comfortably as the smaller man leaned back into him.

"That's so cute," Merry told them.

"Shove it, pipsqueek." Jez told her passably.

"Brother! Are you going to him talk to me like that?"

Cain thought for a moment before replying. "Yes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff's surgery went well and it didn't take him long to wake up afterwards. Cain, Jez, and Cassian were the only one's still at the hospital. Jez and Cassian waited in the waiting room while Cain told Riff goodnight.

"Are you feeling all right?" Cain asked, wanting badly to run his finger over the older man's cheek but too afraid of hurting him to do so.

"I'm fine. Just a bit fuzzy." Riff told him. "They had to cut my hair though. I'm not too happy about that."

Cain eyed the bandages around Riff's head. "How short?"

"I'm not sure. I think they might have shaved it."

Cain grimaced. Riff was gorgeous, but he didn't think Riff would be gorgeous bruised and bald. "Well, hair grows. Keep telling yourself that. Besides, we can just get you a hat or something if it looks bad."

Riff smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm sure a ball cap will look real great with the suits and tux I wear for work."

Cain shrugged. "I'll let you borrow my top hat. Or how about a fedora? You'd look sexy in a fedora."

Riff nodded. "A fedora it is."

"Can I kiss you?" Cain hesitated, feeling uncertain.

Riff nodded. "God, yes. Please do."

Cain smiled as he leaned down. "I told you, you can call me 'Cain.'" He pressed his lips gently against Riff's, being careful not to touch his nose or any other part of his face.

Riff reached up and ran his hand through Cain's black hair. "I love you."

Cain tried not to swoon. Here Riff was in the hospital, badly beaten, and he still had the power to make Cain melt and simper like a love-struck girl in his presence. Cain knew that this feeling of helplessness was what attracted him to the man so. He smiled brightly, "I love you too."

"Go home." Riff told him. "I'm tired. Your tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning when you come to get me, right?"

"Of course." Cain leaned down and kissed him one last time. "Good night."

"Good night."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

Cain didn't want to admit that he was worried. Strangely enough, he wasn't worried over getting pushed off a balcony and nearly falling to his death. Instead, he was worried about Riff. From the moment that Lucinda and Riff had first met again, Cain had felt an overwhelming sense of wariness. He had watched the reunion play out coldly, freezing himself over so he didn't have to deal with the fear that this woman, who obviously knew Riff, had the power to take him away. It was an unfounded fear, Cain knew, but it was still real to him nonetheless.

Then later, he had seen the two of them talking in the garden. Cain had tried not to watch, but had found himself inexorably drawn to the scene. He had watched them argue through the window all while cursing himself for being so petty. However, his curiosity was eating him up.

When Lucinda had approached him to complain about Riff working at the house, Cain had told her to go ahead and resign. "There are many people who could replace you, but Riff has no replacement."

Truer words were never spoken.

Now, all Cain could do was sit on his bed wordlessly as he dismembered rose after rose, letting the petals fall onto the sheets. Riff was there, right in front of him, and Cain knew that he should say something. He crumpled a rose in his hand as he turned to Riff, assuming a particularly haughty expression. "...so? What was she to you? Seeing as my life was targeted, I'm probably owed some explanation."  
Riff looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "She was my...fiancée."

Cain lowered his eyelids and gazed at Riff, not letting any emotion or… jealousy… show on his face.

Riff continued. "In the past, I spoke a little of it but...before I came here, my parents and my younger brother Clyde passed away in a house fire. It seems that she thought that I was somehow or another connected to this fire. She was the only daughter of the director of a large hospital and I pleased her father. I was a medical student at the time and I agreed to become engaged to her. Because of her timidity, she would always behave reservedly. She probably thought of it as a loveless marriage of expedience. I was discovering that I was, in my own way, relaxed towards her but...I was so concerned with how busy I was that I did not notice her loneliness. At times such as these I learned that my younger brother Clyde was consoling her. For her, this kindness was probably what saved her heart. However, I did not think that they would...On our wedding day, she and Clyde eloped."

Cain listened silently.  
Riff continued. "From long ago relations between my younger brother and I were bad but on that occasion they were especially so. However, one year after that, Clyde returned home alone and somehow or another got into trouble and had no money. The thing that I remember is that my parents and my younger brother had started to shove each other and then in the house that was set ablaze...the form of Clyde...

I no longer have a clear recollection of that time...just remaining alive with the reality of being alone. My father, mother, Clyde all...And then at that time when with a mind that was suffering I was hospitalized, your father, Master Alexis addressed himself as an old friend of my father's and collected me. This you already know." Riff thought back to the moment when he had first met Cain. "Yes...because I too had lost everything is why...that time...I resolved to protect that pure and innocent gaze. I thought that the reason that I lived again was because I met you." Riff smiled down at Cain.  
Cain listened to Riff in silence, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees, staring at the rose petals that covered his arms. " ...hm." Cain flopped back onto the bed, sending up a flurry of rose petals. "And so then...that is why you let that woman go who, believing the words of your deceased brother, falsely accused you?"  
Riff closed his eyes. "She has given up seeking revenge against me and if she does not appear again, that is my intention. In the past, Lucinda would timidly hide behind others. It was because of her closeness to my younger brother that she seemed to become a different person. If it was my brother who caused this change then it is the denial of his words up until now which will prove to be fatal to her. The cruelness of the truth was insupportable to her. Especially because I did not even say one word of reproach for her misconduct. On the other hand, as long as she had reason to hate me, she could evade the consciousness of her own sin and thus be supported in this manner."

Cain folded his arms behind his head and looked away. "...foolish man aren't you...but it's just like you."  
Riff looked momentarily sullen. "I can not argue with you."  
Cain sighed and closed his eyes, placing his hands against his forehead. He was vaguely aware of his half-opened shirt sliding off but didn't care considering his company. "...Riff...From now on as I challenge my father's 'Delilah', it will, because of its wickedness, be a very powerful organization. This battle will take cruelty to extremes and on several occasions we will probably be made to suffer. We can also expect that there will be times when, in this style, they will try to split us apart." Cain rolled over onto his stomach, fingering a rose petal as he spoke, unable to look at Riff. "But...are you prepared to continue with me on the path to Hell? To stain your hands with blood like mine on occasion and to be unrelenting at times as well. Even now if you tell your old lover the truth you may still be able to return to your former state of happiness!"  
Riff, without warning, grabbed the Victorian Posies and threw them into the fire. Cain jumped to his knees, almost frightened by Riff's vehemence. "Riff!?"  
Riff turned to Cain, his expression one of blank resolution. "This...in the same manner as her... is a thing which extinguishes the meaning of my life...the reason for my existence. Do you intend to end this and kill me?" Riff approached quietly and reached forward, plucking a single petal from Cain's dark auburn hair. "Next time, if she targets your life, I'll mislead her. Her...and the past...I'll erase."  
Cain leaned into the touch, looking away so as not to meet Riff's eyes. Just for once he would have liked to been able to make eye contact with the man when he was touching him so gently. At times like this, though, all Cain could think about was the impact that he was having on Riff. Riff ran his fingers through Cain's hair.

'Riff's long, white fingers.' He thought to himself. 'These hands are clean and beautiful...because in the places where they have touched me the poison is being eroded away…getting blacker and blacker….The thing that is unclean is my soul...but I want to stay here like this and have things continue as they are…'

Cain awoke early the next morning. Afterall, he had some shopping to do before he went to go pick up Riff.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fate smiled down upon her chosen. The wheels of fate were turning. Their destinies were becoming woven together into a familiar pattern that was formed once long ago. Some threads were the same, some threads were different.

The two's binding connection, no matter where, is long and beautiful. Never to be broken, eternal emotional bonds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: The scene I wanted to use for the dream sequence in this chapter was from "Mortician's Daughter", however I soon realized that parts 2 and 3 of that story arc aren't translated ANYWHERE. I thought about taking the time to translate the two or three pages I wanted to use, but it was Thursday by the time I realized this and I wanted to post on Friday, so I skipped it. It'll probably show up later. Oh, I took my Japanese final this week, so from now on I will have nothing in school to challenge me. Lucky for you, my dear readers, I'll have plenty of time to write because I won't have to actually study anymore. Maybe I'll be able to start updating every week. (But I won't be making any promises.) Or maybe I'll continue to update ADAL every two weeks and work on other projects too? I have so many ideas in my head! Oh, and I strongly suggest that everybody, for a giggle, go to this webpage and read this rant that Erin, the girl whose translations I am using for the rest of this story, wrote on Riff. It is really great. Then everybody should e-mail Erin and thank her for translating God Child for everyone who can't read Japanese. But honestly, read her essay. It'll make your 


	13. Little Miss Muffet

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 13: Little Miss Muffet

by YaoiKitten

Cain was not surprised when he walked into Riff's hospital room the next morning to see a detective standing there, taking Riff's statement. Riff was wearing the street clothes he had on the night he was assaulted and was sitting in the wheelchair that someone had brought into the room for him. The detective was sitting in the chair.

Cain walked in quietly, trying not to disturb them. The detective turned in Cain's direction, recognizing him instantly. "Mr. Hargreaves. So you're involved in this?"

Cain blinked. He was the same detective who had handled his father's case. "I wouldn't say that I was involved, Detective McCormick. Riff works for me at the house."

"I see." McCormick looked down at his pad of paper and wrote something down.

"Of course, you already knew that," Cain continued as he studied his nails intently, "or else you, a homicide detective, would not be here doing a report on an assualt." Cain's eyes narrowed. "Just what is going on here?"

"You're so smart." The detective rose from his seat and extended Riff his hand. "I think we are done here, Mr. Raffit."

"You didn't answer his question." Riff pointed out politely, not letting go of the detective's hand.

McCormick looked at him blankly before turning to Cain. "It is just procedure. There was a homicide not very long ago, and then one of your employees gets assaulted for no apparent reason. The assault may be connected, it may not be, but I am here to determine if it is."

Cain said nothing as the detective walked out the door. He looked at Riff. "What did he want?"

"He just came to get my version of what happened. A description of the perpetrator. Any ideas for possible motives," Riff said.

"Did you tell him about Jamie?"

"No," Riff replied, "I didn't tell him anything about that. I gave him a description of the guy, but I'm not gonna come out and say 'it was this kid at our school that died a while ago'."

Cain nodded solemnly. "What are we going to do about that?"

"I say we go to the coroners and talk to them about it. See if the autopsy had actually been done, who did it, and what happened to the body afterwards."

"I'll agree with you," Cain told him, "if that fails, we'll just have to go and dig up the body."

Riff paused. "That's sick."

"Is it? Funny, I didn't hesitate to say it." Cain thought for a moment. "You're right though, it kind of is."

"Would you really do that?" Riff asked.

Cain hesitated before replying. "Yes?"

"I should be disturbed by this, but I'm not."

Cain laughed a bit. "That's good."

The doctor came in and instructed both of them on how to take care of Riff's injuries for the next couple of days and in the long run. "I made you an appointment with your doctor, so you need to go and see him in two more weeks. He'll check and see how well you're healing."

"All right, thanks." Riff said.

"I'll get one of the nurses to wheel you out."

Cain and Riff spoke quietly for a few minutes before the nurse came in to get them. Cain told her where the car was parked and ran ahead to have Cassian pull it up to the curb. Riff was wheeled out a moment later. Cain opened the door and Riff got up and slid into the backseat with Cain following behind.

"Hey Riff," Jez greeted him, turning around in the front seat to look at him, "if you can walk why did they wheel you out?"

"It's procedure," Riff told him, "if I try to walk out of the hospital and fall and break my neck, I can sue them. So they wheel everyone out."

Cain wrinkled his nose. "Everybody's sue-happy nowadays."

Cassian laughed. "See what happens when people are stupid? They ruin it for everyone else. Because some smuck fell and broke his hip, everyone else has to act like an invalid and be wheeled out of the hospital."

"Gotta love Americans." Cain intoned.

Everyone solemnly agreed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff was still sore but he could walk and move around easily. He didn't need to lean on Cain, but did so anyway just to make the younger boy feel better. He allowed Cain to help him to his room and fuss over him. He was not surprised to walk in and see two hat boxes sitting on his bed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Cain.

"Consider them a 'welcome home' present." Cain explained. "If your head really is shaved, I thought maybe you might appreciate having them on hand."

Riff smiled. "Thank you." He went to the bed and opened up the boxes. He laughed when he saw the black top hat and the dark gray fedora. "These are brand new."

"Yeah, I got up early and went shopping this morning before I came to get you."

Riff pulled Cain into a hug. "You actually got up early for me? That means even more, if you're willing to lose your precious beauty sleep for a welcome home gift."

Cain swatted at him lightly. "You should go hug Ken then too, since he was the one that I woke up early to drive." Cain laughed. "Since he couldn't make breakfast, we went through the McDonald's drive-thru. It was funny, because I don't think he's ever had it before and he was flabbergasted at how unhealthy a sausage mcmuffin is."

Riff also couldn't help but laugh at the image of Cain and Ken at a McDonald's drive-thru.

Cain sat down on the bed and looked at Riff. "So what now?"

"I would like to shower, but the doctor said I can't for a few more days until the wounds heal up some more." Riff made a face, showing he wasn't too happy with this idea. "I already feel dirty, I don't want to wait a few more days."

"Eeeww." Cain said delicately.

Riff looked at the bathroom as if it might swallow him up. "I really should go and brush my teeth at some point…"

"If you want kisses from me…"

"Right." Riff said, and walked slowly into the bathroom. Cain sat on the bed and waited quietly. He heard water running and after a few minutes Riff walked back out. He leaned against the doorway, "It is pretty bad, isn't it? I had no idea until I looked in the mirror…"

Cain smiled a wan smile. "It will get better every day. You look better now than you did before."

"I must of looked really awful before then…" Riff sat down next to Cain.

Cain hesitated a moment before turning to Riff and wrapping his arms loosely around the other man's shoulders. "It will be all right. Clarice is taking care of the house, so you just rest until your body heals a bit more." Cain smiled mischievously, "I'll even take care of you for once. I'll be at your beckon call. How's that sound?"

Riff returned the embrace, unmindful of his injuries. "It sounds great."

"Good. And in another two days you can remove the bandages and you should be able to wash your hair and stuff." Cain told him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Can't wait."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain descended upon Ken's unsuspecting kitchen, upturning and smashing everything in sight. He wouldn't cry, he was too angry to cry. Throwing muffins across the kitchen helped.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ken cried out as he rushed in, hearing the crash.

Cain's reply was to throw a pitcher across the room, shattering glass all over the floor.

Ken took one look at Cain before slowly backing away, out of the kitchen. He shut the door behind him and waited a few minutes until he no longer heard crashes coming from inside. He went in cautiously to find Cain slumped in a chair, playing idly with shards of porcelain that had landed on the table.

Wordlessly, Ken got out a broom and dust pan and began to sweep up the floor. "So… what should I order for take-out tonight? Chinese or Italian?"

Cain snorted. "Italian."

"How is Mr. Riff?" Ken asked cautiously.

"He's asleep," Cain rested his head in his hands, "he just laid down for a nap."

"I see." Ken continued to sweep, waiting for Cain to say something, if anything.

"We have to find the bastard who did this to him."

Ken shrugged. "I'm sure the police are working on it."

"The police won't find him." Cain stated, his voice muffled by his hands. He was so exhausted. "The police are not suspecting dead people…"

Ken paused in his cleaning. "Elaborate, please."

Cain sighed and told Ken the whole story, only leaving out the bit about how he had killed Alexis.

Ken listened silently, sweeping messes from the counters. "I knew you and Riff were… together."

"I think most of the full-time servants do. Just please, don't say anything. I can't let it be known until I turn eighteen. He is my guardian, after all. I really don't need my relatives descending upon this house intent on preserving some semblance of decorum." Cain sighed. "That would just suck."

"I understand." Ken told him, eyeing a nasty stain on the walls and trying to determine what it was. He thought it was probably the soup he had been making for dinner. "About that dead kid, I think you need to go and talk to the coroner and make sure the autopsy was actually performed."

Cain nodded. "Riff said the same thing. However, there are pictures. I saw them."

"You saw autopsy photos?" Ken asked, wanting to be clear on this point.

"Yeah. Riff got a copy of the autopsy report."

Ken paused. "That's sick."

Cain shrugged.

"How do you know the pictures were of him?" Ken asked. "Did they show his face or could it have been another corpse?"

"It looked like him… but the face was turned to one side." Cain blinked. "I think you're on to something."

Ken smiled, glad that something had taken Cain's mind off Riff for the moment. "Now all you'll have to do is go and talk to the coroner."

Cain nodded and stood up. "You're driving."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, it is not our policy to hand out that information."

Cain grit his teeth in frustration. "I know that, but he was my brother. He had our father's class ring and now that he has passed," Cain let his voice choke a bit on the word, "I would like to have the ring as a momento. The problem is, he did not have the ring on for the funeral. I want to find it!"

The secretary gave him a sympathetic look. "Unfortunately, not everyone is honest. One of the paramedics could have taken it if it was of some value. Or one of the people at the funeral home. Or even one of our employees."

"That is why I want to talk to the coroner, so I can find out if it was taken before he got here, or afterwards at the funeral home. Please! I need to find it!" Cain tried to force his tears, he was so frustrated over what happened to Riff it wasn't hard to get a few to slide down his cheek.

The secretary paused before picking up the phone and dialing. Cain waited patiently while she talked to someone on the other line, then she hung up. "All right. Go through those doors and the head-coroner will meet you. He'll help you track down who… took care of your brother, so you can ask them if he had a ring or not."

"Thank you." Cain told her, sniffling a bit.

She pushed a button and the doors swung open.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how did it go?" Ken asked when Cain came out of the building and got into the front seat of the car. "Did you find out anything?"

"You bet I did." Cain's eyes glistened gold, his smile almost feral. "Apparently, no one did the autopsy."

"What?"

"The main-coroner remembered assigning the corpse to Person A. Person A handed it over to Person B. Person B handed it to Person C. Then we basically go through the whole fucking alphabet before Person Z hands it back to person A, but by then there was no corpse to be treated, so they figured someone must have done it and the paper work was messed up." Cain laughed lightly. "The main coroner was so embarrassed."

"Wait." Ken instructed. "Then how did the police get photos of the body?"

"I brought that up. The coroner's office sends the photos to the police by mail, and then the police send back a confirmation. Since the coroner's office got a confirmation, that is why they figured that the body had already been taken care of." Cain explained.

"Who sent the photos to the police?" Ken asked.

Cain paused. "Either someone who works at the coroner's office or someone who just sent the police the pictures saying it was from the coroner's office. All it takes is a manila envelope and a form that the coroner fills out, which the place was littered with them when I was back there."

"So, basically what you're saying is that dead-boy isn't exactly dead?" Ken asked, wanting to be clear on this.

"That's right," Cain told him. "Now, I'll go home and inspect the pictures. I'm sure if we look close there will be some indication that it is not Jamie at all."

Ken agreed and started to drive home. They stopped at an Italian restaurant to get take-out before continuing on their way.

Cain was somehow not surprised to get home and see that Riff was awake and scrubbing the kitchen walls. "What do you think you are doing?"

Riff looked up as he entered. "What in the world happened here? There is soup on the walls!"

"I asked you first." Cain snapped. "Now answer, why are you out of bed and cleaning?"

"There was no one home. And besides, it is my job. Now who made a mess in the house that I am supposed to be running?" Riff gave Cain a stern look, one that he couldn't help but giggle at.

"It was me." Cain told him, trying to keep a straight face.

Riff didn't pause. "Why?"

"I was upset."

Riff strode forward and placed the rag he had been using in Cain's hand. "You made the mess. You clean it up. I'm injured."

Cain pouted. "We have maids to do this kind of thing, you know."

"The maids are paid to come in and dust and sweep and polish stuff. Not to clean up after a tornado." Riff looked around the kitchen pointedly. "How is Ken supposed to cook in here? There are no maids coming for another two days, and we need to eat."

"Now Mr. Riff," Ken said as he came in carrying the take-out, "we'll deal. We can survive until the kitchen gets cleaned."

"He needs to learn responsibility." Riff stated, pointing at Cain. "Do you think he'll always have servants to take care of him?"

"Riff," Cain said calmly, "you take care of the financial stuff with our accountant. You know how much money I'm worth. I'll have servants for the rest of my life and you know it."

Riff placed his hand on top of Cain's head. "You are a demanding little lord, you know that?"

"Yes, but I am your demanding little lord, so deal with it."

Riff sighed. "Is that dinner I smell?"

Ken smiled and held up the bag he was carrying.

"Oh good. Go call for Merry. We'll eat in the dining room." Riff instructed.

Cain and Riff headed on into the dining room. "You're going to still try to run the household while you should be recovering, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"And you're really going to make me clean the kitchen, too. Aren't you?"

"Yep."

Cain sighed dramatically just as Merry bounced into the room. She stopped in the doorway and Ken almost ran into her. She looked at the four plates, and then at her brother. "Are Riff and Ken eating with us?"  
"Sure." Cain told her.

Ken pushed past her and took his seat, dishing out helpings of food onto plates.

Merry still hesitated. "It is not normal for servants to eat with us."

Cain thought about it for a moment. "No, I suppose not. However, Riff is my boyfriend and Ken is as much of a family friend as anyone. They're practically family, so that makes it all right. Now sit down and eat."

Riff glanced at Ken and noticed that there was no surprise at the blatant mentioning of his and Cain's relationship. He was glad that at least Ken knew.

"Should I start calling Riff 'Uncle Riff' then?" Merry asked conversationally, taking her seat.

Cain snorted. "I don't think that is necessary."

Dinner passed quickly with lively conversation. Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways. Ken and Riff went to their rooms to rest, Merry went to the library to do some reading, and Cain went for the phone to call a specialty cleaning service to have them come and clean the kitchen in the morning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Cain stood frozen as thin sinews of glistening web strands floated in the air around him. Riff knew something bad was going to happen and did not hesitate to throw himself in front of Cain. "Master Cain!"Riff felt something small land on his arm before he felt the sharp prick on his skin. He hissed in pain._

_   
  
Cain, unaware of exactly what was happening, grasped onto Riff's shoulders as the older man doubled over in pain. "Riff?"The angry young girl in black stomped her foot. "What do you think you're doing! I was trying to punish Cain and you interfered!"_

Cain noticed the large spider still on Riff's arm and the bite marks on his skin. Riff ground his teeth in pain before falling forward into Cain's lap. "Riff!"

Cain supported Riff with one arm, his face pale with the shock of what was happening."It would be best if he died…" the young girl explained, her face contorting into a crazed expression surrounded by red sausage curls, "It displeases me that you got angry at me when I touched you and that such a man is so much more precious to you than me! Cain should only look at me!"Cain looked around warily, trying to determine if there were any more of the spiders left.

The girl went on, bending down to gather her tarantulas in her little straw purse. "I also gave a fake flower which had the spiders I hid in it to that Ariadne woman. All of these children listen to what I say to them. And all of their voices are audible to me...

Jezebel spoke up. "These tarantulas have a particular poison against which ordinary antidotes are not effective." He looked at Riff. "Just like the other humans, he will probably condemn himself descending into the deepest place of ill will until he dies in torment."Cain desperately pointed the gun at the doctor, his panic nearly overwhelming him. "Th..the antidote, where is it! Answer me! Or else I'll…"A dagger appeared out of nowhere and knocked the gun from Cain's fingers. A small, dark figure landed onto one of the grave beds, a matching dagger held carefully in his mouth."Doctor! We don't have time for games. People are approaching!" Cassian yelled out, moving to protect Jezebel from any offense on Cain's part.Jezebel looked only mildly surprised. "Cassian!""Don't interfere!" the girl yelled out before gasping as the first rays of sunlight hit her. "The morning sun...the annoying morning sun is rising!"

She popped her umbrella and turned away from the light. Jezebel reached forward and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, your body is not yet accustomed to it so we must return home…"

The girl turned around, pointing her finger evily at Cain. "Cain...if you want to save that man you must kneel before Michaela and become my pet for the rest of your life! If you agree to this then I'll meet you again in front of this grave. You'd better decide, hadn't you!"

With that, Cassian threw a glass bottle onto the ground, a dark smoke rising from the smashed contents and obscuring Cain's vision. Michaela, Jezebel and Cassian disappeared into the smoke.

Cain appeared panic stricken as he searched the fog for signs of his enemies. "W...wait!" 

Riff tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were quickly becoming nightmares, and he had no control over it. He went to bed every night with an intense feeling of foreboding, as if the happiness he had achieved could only be ethereal. He couldn't control what he dreamt, all he could do was cry out in his sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain looked on anxiously as the doctor and nurse fussed over Riff. The man tossed and turned as if he was having bad dreams. Cain tried to control himself, afraid of losing his composure in light of Riff's predicament. His stomach churned painfully as he watched the man sweat and toss in his sleep.

Suddenly, Riff lurched upwards, eyes wide with panic. "MASTER CAIN!"

The maid and physician rushed to his side, trying to control his thrashing. "This is no good! Let's restrain him!" the doctor called out.Cain rushed forward, wanting to help calm the man. "Riff! Hang on!"

Riff jerked in Cain's direction, his hand flying out and hitting Cain's cheek, his nails drawing blood.  
"We have no choice! Tie him to the bed! Do it!" the doctor instructed the maid.

Once Riff was strapped down to the bed, the doctor turned to Cain to give his prognosis. Cain listened in silent shocking, wiping the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand.

"For every tarantula venom there is some variation. But up until now there has not been a spider poison with such a powerful hallucinatory side effect. If he remains like this, and his fever does not break in two to three days, it will push the limits of what his body can handle and be dangerous. No matter what we do, the blood serum is having no effect due to the poison's special quality and…"Cain felt himself going weak and the doctor's words faded out. He felt sick and raised one hand to his mouth to hold back his nausea. 'Riff is going to die?' he thought. 'Up until now, time after time, the person that I love has been snatched away from me by my cursed destiny. But, that time when you were by my side, you vowed to continue to support me… RIFF IS GOING TO DIE AND LEAVE ME..!?'Cain leaned his fist against the wall and tried to collect his thoughts. "...can't be," he said aloud."What...?" the doctor asked, clearly confused since he had still been giving his prognosis.Cain walked over to Riff, grabbed the porcelain pitcher on the nightstand and threw it into the wall next to Riff's bed. "I'll have none of your nonsense!"

Cain rushed to Riff's side, yelling at him. "I told you that only you can work beside me... you said that you would never betray me, but.." The doctor and maid pulled Cain away, trying to get him to calm down. "It seems that you were the sort of man to cheat your lord! But aren't you the butler who came to support the Hargreaves?"

"Count...!" the physician pleaded, but Cain broke away from his grasp and grabbed onto Riff's collar."If you're not here, who is going to look after that spacious house! And what about the more than a hundred servants?" he yelled into Riff's face, "If you're not here, who is going to prepare my clothes? I won't drink anyone else's tea but yours! Who is going to tie my shoelaces for me? WHO?"Cain sank to the floor, leaning against Riff's bed and covering his face with one hand. "...who…will understand me?" Cain curled up on his side, too exhausted to even cry. "You must not die! If you die, you will surely go to heaven…" 

Cain blinked awake, turning over to look at the clock. The red letters said it was three in the morning. He shivered slightly, remembering the dream very vividly. He pushed the covers away and went out seeking another kind of warmth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff's fever was definitely not helping him reach Cain any faster. He slowly made his way through the streets, steadying himself on the walls of building. When he had realized what Cain had done, he had fought vigorously to get loose from the restraints they had placed on him. If it wasn't for the shard of pitcher that Cain had broken, Riff never would have been able to cut the thick straps. 'Master Cain....where have you gone?'

He felt pain lace throughout his body. 'My eyes...!' Riff fell, too tired to even move or be mindful of the pouring rain that was soaking him. He looked up to see a dog approach him. He recognized it as the mutilated animal he had seen with Jezebel in the graveyard."Even in this unsightly state," the man's voice cut through the rain as Riff looked up, "it is totally incomprehensible to me. You're not even weary of the horror of death. It's fanatical ,this spirit of self-sacrifice."Jezebel looked down at the man, a scalpel poised at his lips in contemplation. "The emotional bond which you two form with each other; whether it be a physical relationship or even a family tie, I think I will surpass it. If one of you were to lose the other...I wonder in what manner it would utterly destroy him?"

That was when Riff passed out.

When he came to, a bright light shone in his face, obscuring his vision. "Doctor…" a voice said, "What do you plan to do...with this man?"

"Well...it appears that he has come to." Jezebel said. Riff blinked up at him and the small dark boy next to him."D...Doctor?" Riff tried to lurch upwards, only to be pulled back down by the chains around him."Have you become able to grasp your situation even under these circumstances?" Jezebel asked teasingly, brandishing a scalpel dangerously close to Riff's throat. "You are in the worst possible situation of falling into the hands of your enemy!"Riff's head swam, he still felt dizzy from the poison. "Le…let me go…please! This is no time for me to be quarreling with you...Master Cain is…"Jezebel stood up straight, looking exasperated. He leaned onto the nearby table and studied Riff. "Still worrying about your lord, even while you are on the verge of death? It's because your world begins with Cain and also ends with him, doesn't it. Well, what sort of person are you?" Jezebel brought the scalpel in front of his face as he studied it intently. "I had thought earlier on of trying an experiment. If you and Cain's unusually firm bonds were severed, what would happen? If he lost your 'wings', I wonder what would become of Cain.... Once he lost his other half....would he die like a fish out of water or go crazy... No matter which one of you it turns out to be, I will be able to witness him writhing in agony."

Riff remained silent, to busy fighting off his fever to protest. He was incredibly angry, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Jezebel continued his lecture. "So you see, it is useless for you to try to save Cain with this body. Sooner or later you will either be attacked by the poison or cut to pieces by Michaela."

Riff could no longer stay silent. "I do not fear such things as you having this body ripped to shreds... Instilling fear is your way isn't it!"

Jezebel looked down at Riff passively.

"In order to keep Cain-sama safe from his father's spell, in order to protect the person I love...I have resolved to fight…" Riff yelled out, "You are so cowardly that you can do nothing more than...merely do this, envy Cain-sama while taking out your grudge on him."Jezebel raised the scalpel, a livid look upon his face. He slashed downwards quickly, making a gash in Riff's shoulder. Riff grit his teeth but didn't cry out.Cassian grabbed Jezebel's arm, trying to stop him. "Doctor!"Riff laid back against the table, trying to fight off the pain.Jezebel turned to the young boy. "Cassian, bring the usual medicine."Cassian did as he was told, then helped hold Riff down as Jezebel prepared the syringe.  
Riff fought desperately against the chains and Cassian. "What...what are you ..!"Jezebel calmly rolled up Riff's sleeve. "Thanks to you, I've decided. It seems I will bring Cain suffering after all. Jezebel inserted the syringe into Riff's arm, slowly pushing down on the plunger. "Since we shall see, won't we, with what sort of truth he is able to boast so fearlessly. This will prove it to Cain. Just what the extent is of this determination you both possess."Stop," Riff began."I will take this body and…"Riff hissed in pain."I will show you Hell, Riff." 

Riff felt hands shaking him, his arm reaching out and batting away the intruder violently. He sat bolt upright in bed, knocking whoever it was off and onto the floor. He was hyperventilating, his eyes wide and searching around the room. His eyes landed on the lump on the floor. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Cain hissed, uncurling from the floor and rubbing his injured cheek. Riff had hit him in his hysteria. "Are you all right?"

Riff's breathing still came in short, ragged gasps. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not too bad."

Riff tried to calm down a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad dream." Cain told him. "I wanted you."

"Oh." Riff said, seemingly dazed still. He moved over, offering Cain room on the bed.

Cain crawled into bed next to Riff, nuzzling up to the older man. Riff carefully put his arms around Cain, he was still a bit sore. "I dreamed that you were hurt. That you would die." Cain told him in the darkness, his breath tickling at Riff's neck.

"Is that so? I dreamt that I was poisoned, and I couldn't find you. Then Jez, an older version of him, gave me a shot." Riff paused. "It felt so real. I still feel so… trapped within the dream. I know it was just a dream, but I feel as though I just lost something very important to me."

"The idea of losing you scares me Riff. I too dreamt that you were poisoned."

Riff sighed. "We're still dreaming of the same thing."

"Jez is in them." Cain pointed out. "He is always an evil doctor in mine. He… he hates me. He hates me so much I can feel it. He wants to hurt me, and he wants to hurt you."

"It is not that he wants to hurt me as much as he wants to hurt you by hurting me," Riff told him, reaching up to stroke Cain's hair.

"So we are having the same dreams." Cain pointed out. "Why?"

"We should ask Jez and Cassian if they have them too, since they are in them." Riff suggested.

"Cassian is a kid in mine! He looks like he is twelve or something!"

"Yep, we're definitely having the same dreams. This is so weird." Riff said.

Cain paused. "Merry said that… she said that dreams are glimpses into past lives sometimes. She thinks that you and I were together before. And since we're dreaming the same thing…"

"You think she is right."

"I think it would explain a lot." Cain said. "Why we have the same dreams. Why we took an immediate liking to each other."

"It could." Riff agreed.

"Merry also said that…" Cain closed his eyes, "she also said that things did not go right last time. That we ended up hurting each other."

Their breath was the only thing that could be heard in the darkness.

"I think she's right." Riff tightened his hold on Cain. "I know I hurt you. I don't know how or why, I just know I did."

"Don't do it this time around, okay?"

Riff's voice caught in his throat. "Okay."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff sat in bed, his hands clenched in the sheets. "I'm sorry that I caused you trouble, Master Cain…"

Cain whirled to face Riff. "I'm tired of hearing it! Having a good year is absurd at this point. Thanks to the absence of our diligent butler, our house is in a state of complete chaos. Since you have returned home, prepare yourself to be killed with work later on." Cain dumped a huge pile of folders stuffed with papers into Riff's lap. Riff looked at the stack in dismay. "...truly a vexing situation! Fix it right away!" I am so very…" Riff began.Cain shoved a pillow into Riff's face."The next time you say that I'll reduce your wages!"Cain sat down next to Riff's bed, kneeling so he was on a more comfortable eye level with him. Cain was completely unaware of how incredibly fragile he looked at the moment, despite his harsh words. Riff reached out a hand towards Cain's injured cheek."This is my fault, I scratched up your face didn't I."Cain hesitated. " ...so you remember everything that happened that time…""Yes, so please don't worry, Master Cain." Riff smiled elegantly, his eyes softening as he looked at Cain. "Because, I will also go to Hell along with you."Riff reached out and laid his hand on Cain's injured cheek. Cain stared at him for a moment. "Riff, I…" Cain gulped, "you know, I've always…"

Riff nodded and pulled the boy into an embrace. "I know, Master Cain. I know."

Cain allowed himself to lean into Riff's embrace. He couldn't cry, he had never been able to cry since Riff had stopped his tears that one night so long ago, but he allowed Riff's love and warmth to seep through him. He was content to just stay in Riff's arms at the moment.

Riff and Cain had finally managed to fall asleep. Curled up together, each felt safe in the other's presence, sharing dreams and mingling breaths.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fate contemplated her children. She knew, more than anyone, that the one person who makes us feel the safest is also the one person capable of hurting us the most. She feared for them, and what was about to come. She had faith that they would make it out all right though, after all, this time they had had practice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors Note - I have just found out that I am the new God Child translator for That's right, Risu handed the project over to me. I'm going to do a chapter a month, hopefully, while still trying to work on this and my other project I just started. Look forward to my new piece "All Shades of Darkness". Oh, and I have a live journal account now, so anyone can leave me a message and chat with me about stuff if you want. I'm posting ADAL and the new piece on there, as well as my original work and essays when I get around to it. The good thing about lj is that if I finish early, then the work gets posted on there first. I will update here every two weeks still, regardless of when I complete the chapter. Oh, and I think that link got cut off from last time, so I'll try again. that is the link to the rant about Riff. It is really entertaining and one of my favorites. Hopefully it will get posted this time…


	14. Bloody Maria

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 14: Bloody Maria

by YaoiKitten

"Are you sure it's all right now?" Riff asked.

"It's already been two days. It's about time." Cain told him.

Riff agreed and allowed himself to be led into the bathroom and plopped down onto the lid of the toilet seat. Cain opened the cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors while Riff stripped off his shirt, throwing it into the corner. Cain carefully helped him out of the back brace.

"That thing is so uncomfortable," Riff complained.

Cain smiled and began to pick at the bandages on Riff's torso. "Yeah, I know. You need to wear it though until your spine heals completely or you'll have problems."

Riff sighed and watched Cain remove the band-aids covering the stitches on his torso and arms. "Are you sure it's okay to get these wet?"

"They won't stand up to the pressure of a shower, and you shouldn't soak them either in a bath." Cain inspected the wounds carefully, glad to see that the edges had sealed together. "It looks like you'll be getting a sponge bath."

Riff smiled crookedly. "Oh goodie. I don't mind, coming from a pretty boy like you. At least it's not one of those ugly nurses at the hospital. "

Cain smacked Riff's arm lightly, careful not to hit any lacerations or bruises. "Shut up or you'll bathe yourself."

"That wouldn't be any fun."

"I agree. That is why I'm offering to do it," Cain told him. "Stay still. I'm going to remove the bandages from your head."

Riff relaxed as Cain picked up the scissors and began to cut the gauze carefully. Riff had been surprised to see how quickly the bruises were healing. Most of them had gone from a dark bluish-purple to a brownish-tan color instead. He tried not to look in the mirror too much, but he had been relieved to see that his face was no longer blue when he caught a glimpse on his way in. He was also glad that he was no longer nearly as sore as he was.

"How does it look?" Riff asked as Cain unraveled the bandages.

Cain frowned. "They didn't shave it, but…"

Riff frowned too. "But what?"

Cain waited until he had removed all the gauze from Riff's head before answering. "They cut it really short where they operated at. I mean, they might as well have shaved it."

"So it looks bad?"

"Well, it is too short in some places, it looks like you have some bald spots or something." Cain tugged at a few pieces. "We should probably just cut the rest of the back so it would be less noticeable."

"Whatever it takes to look decent," Riff said.

"Why Riff," Cain said as he took the older man's arm and made him stand, "I didn't know you were so vain." Cain reached out and undid Riff's pants, pulling them down in one swift motion.

"With all due respect, sir, you would be even worse in my predicament. You rely on your prettiness and sex appeal way more than I do." Riff stepped out of his pants and leaned against the sink. The air was cold and he shivered slightly.

Cain turned on the ceiling-heater and filled the sink with hot water. He took out a sponge from the small closet and a bar of soap from the shower. He had put on a black tank top and a pair of dark denim jeans in case he got wet. He pushed the sponge into the water and rang it out.

Riff stood still as Cain patted the sponge lightly against his skin. "Does that hurt?"

"No," Riff said, "you can do it a bit harder."

Cain complied and started to wash Riff thoroughly, making circles on his chest and stomach with the sponge, spreading soap all over Riff's body. "Jaime is so going to get it when I get my hands on him," Cain grit out through clenched teeth.

Riff nodded. "Yeah. Now all we have to do is track down his corpse, walking or not."

"You and I both saw it walking. The simple conclusion is that he is not dead." Cain pointed out, moving to wash Riff's arms. "There was no autopsy performed."

"Did you look at the pictures closely?"

"Yeah. The head is turned to the side so you can't really see the face. It very well may not be Jaime." Cain stopped in what he was doing, furrowing his brow. "Did Jaime have a tattoo?"

Riff blinked. "I don't know, why?"

"You see, I think I remember Jaime having a tattoo. I think I saw it in gym once. It was on his lower back…"

"Well, was it in the picture?" Riff asked logically enough.

Cain shook his head before going back to washing Riff's arms. "The corpse was on it's back, so it is hard to tell. You can't see it in the pictures, but I just assumed that it was too small to see."

"No, it just supports the fact that the picture is not of Jaime. Which means someone is trying to not only fake his death, but cover everything up as well." Riff watched Cain move down his body, getting on his knees to wash Riff's hips and thighs. He blushed as he felt himself growing hard.

"Who would help Jaime Rose fake his own death?" Cain asked, concentrating on washing Riff's legs and not looking directly in front of him. "And why?"

"I hate to bring this up now, but what about the bouquet that was sent to the hospital. That was your father's handwriting, wasn't it?" Riff asked gently.

Cain nodded. "Yeah, it looked like it." Cain motioned for Riff to turn around and the older man complied.

"Well. Maybe Jaime isn't the only one who faked his own death, then. Even though your father hasn't made an appearance, that card was pretty convincing." Riff waited for Cain to reply, but he said nothing.

Silence stretched between them as Cain continued to wash the back of Riff's legs. Riff felt him moving upwards slowly and braced himself against the sink. In light of the current situation, he decided to let the conversation go. He could always bring it up again later. Riff sighed as Cain began to soap his back, kneading the sponge into his muscles in a massaging motion. "That feels good."

"I'm glad," Cain told him, leaning up on his tip-toes to nip at Riff's ear. Riff grumbled something about 'not being able to do much' and Cain began to lightly touch the sponge to Riff's scalp, ignoring the comment. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," Riff lied. It stung quite a bit.

Cain carefully soaped up Riff's hair, taking his fingers and spreading the soap throughout. He was careful around Riff's injuries and tried not to get soap onto them.

Riff sighed, liking the feeling of Cain's fingers in his hair. He was disappointed when he moved away, ringing out the soapy sponge and letting out the dirty water from the sink. "Is it over already?"

"No. I have to rinse you off first." Cain looked over at Riff's naked body, all covered in soap he couldn't see the bruises much. He raked his eyes up and down him, enjoying the sight. "That could take a while."

"Ah." Riff said, raising an eyebrow.

Cain laid a few towels onto the floor and made Riff stand on them while he filled the sink with fresh, hot water. He got the sponge wet and squeezed the water out onto Riff's body, watching the soap and water trail down the muscles and flesh. "We're going to have to do this again after you recover."

Riff smiled a bit. "Absolutely."

Cain continued the motions until all the soap had been rinsed off. He squeezed the sponge over Riff's head a couple times to rinse out his hair before giving his body a final squeeze of water. "There you go. All done."

"Good." Riff said, and promptly pulled Cain into a long, involved kiss.

Cain giggled and dropped the sponge into the sink, splashing them both with water. "You're getting me all wet…" Cain moaned as Riff began to nibble at his ear.

"I know."

Cain wrapped his arms around Riff's shoulders, letting the other man control the kiss. Riff pulled away a few minutes later, both of them out of breath.

"It must be hard for you to be laid up for so long…" Cain told him, trailing his finger down Riff's chest slowly. "But you know, there are some things we can still do…" Cain's finger trailed lower, on past his stomach.

Riff closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll pay you back…"

"I know you will." Cain dropped to his knees. "I'll look forward to it."

Riff nodded, looking down at the boy. "So will I."

Cain smiled and ran his hand up the back of Riff's thighs, cupping his backside and pulling the other man towards him. He nuzzled Riff gently before spreading kisses across him. Riff moaned slightly and moved his pelvis forward, urging him to continue.

Cain closed his eyes and obliged, taking Riff into his mouth and moving slowly. Riff laced his wet hands through Cain's hair, watching the boy take him in and out of his mouth.

"You're beautiful… Cain…"

Cain ran his hand up Riff's inner thigh, coming to tickle and fondle him. Riff gasped at the sensations, watching Cain's movements through half-lowered lids.

Riff had no idea how Cain knew just what to do to drive him crazy, but he found himself moaning at Cain's motions. He gasped as he felt himself get ready, and his hand tightened in Cain's hair as he came.

Cain slowed down, moving slowly until Riff had finished. He released him and sat back on his heels, smiling up at Riff. "Feel better?"

Riff leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "Much. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine," Cain told him, getting up from the floor. "I'll get mine later. I'll give you a few days, okay?"

"All right," Riff agreed, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Now sit." Cain instructed, pointing at the toilet seat. "Now we have to do something with that hair."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain retired to his bedroom after Riff's bath after making sure the other man got into bed. He yawned and stretched. He wasn't used to taking care of other people, but he would never admit to the fun he was having taking care of Riff. Cain began to undress. In truth, he was really horny, but he did not feel right asking Riff for such favors when he knew it still hurt the man to so much as walk. He would be patient and take care of Riff and himself.

However, sucking Riff off certainly hadn't helped with him being horny. He knew that Riff had noticed his discomfort, and it didn't help that the only pair of jeans he owned was tight. He quickly removed them first before stripping off the rest of his clothes. He couldn't help but think about Riff and everything that the man would do to him once he was better….

Cain laid down on the bed, running one hand up his own thigh and the other across his chest. He blushed, thinking of the various ways Riff would 'pay him back'. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, imagining the ways Riff's hands would touch him.

It was a long time before he finally managed to sleep, passing out from exhaustion.

_Riff watched Cain shed his fine garments and put on the plain, lower-class clothing that he had bought earlier that day. He didn't help him, instead he stood there and made sure that the boy's clothes looked appropriately rumpled._

Cain shrugged into the black suit coat. "How is it? Do I look like a pitiful, middle class, volunteer, student model?"

Riff couldn't help but smile as he laid the cloak over the boy's shoulders. " ...your choice of words just now was bad, however…Just as I would expect, you do not have the outward appearance of someone from the lower classes."Cain picked at the blonde wig on his head, listening to Riff with a cute expression on his face. He looked back at Riff and smiled brightly at him. "Then, I shall try my best to behave crudely!"Riff became suddenly serious. "Please do not do anything foolish...Master Cain" 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassian twirled the knife in his hand. He had his prey more or less pinned against a tree, daring the man to move. "So the time has suddenly come for you to show me, hasn't it? The thing that supports you, saying that you fear nothing, your emotional bond... what type of thing is it I wonder?" Cassian held the knife high, ready to strike. "If you truly do not value your life then try and move. The next one will pierce your throat!

Riff stood still, deciding on the best course of action. Cassian raised the knife between his fingertips.

'The knife, one side of it ...no it's that he did not even bother with keeping it concealed.' Riff thought. 'Indeed if I could just avoid that one side…'

Cassian heard the crash from inside the house, the sounds of a struggle coming through the open window. "Now we're starting to see.…"'Now!' Riff thought.Riff rushed forward, charging toward the young boy in front of him."Why you..!" Cassian swore, aiming and letting the knife fly from his fingertips.

Riff punched Cassian directly in the face while still holding onto his coat to obscure the boy's vision. The knife imbedded itself in Riff's arm.

"Wha…" Cassian reached under his shirt for another knife.Riff pulled his only weapon, the knife in his forearm, out and slashed at Cassian, slicing his shoulder and making a shallow wound. Blood spurt from the wound and into Cassian's face."My eyes...Shit!" Cassian swore, trying to wipe the blood away so he could see.

Riff wasted no time running in to house.

Riff woke suddenly with the urge to find Cain. He laid there for a few minutes, breathing heavy and trying to separate the dream from reality. He knew that Cain was all right, but he got out of bed anyways and crept up the stairs into his room.

Riff went to the side of the bed and looked down at the boy. Cain had fallen asleep naked and sprawled out onto his back. Riff didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had happened, judging from the position of the boy's body and the crumpled up pillow next to him. Riff felt almost guilty for being injured, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Riff sighed and pulled the blanket up over his master, not wanting him to catch cold. Cain smiled in his sleep as Riff kissed his forehead lightly. He retreated from the room, careful not to disturb him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Cain jerked to one side, barely being missed by the painters knife in Mrs. Stanford's hand. She looked at him, a crazed expression across her face._

"So I told you didn't I, Cain?" Jezebel asked as he walked into the room. He did not seem to be surprised to see Cain in his nightshirt, without his blonde wig, and Mrs. Stanford trying to kill him. "That Maria's unconditional love was a mere illusion."

Cain looked up, startled. "Doctor!"Jezebel smiled cruelly. "If you are wondering about Riff, he's not coming. At this moment he is probably going up against my subordinate."

Cain froze, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Now then...don't move." Mrs. Stanford instructed, backing Cain up against the wall with the knife poised at his throat. "You too will be made to join the rest as their fellow companion."

"You even did that to those children while taking their hand and embracing them kindly." Cain spoke up, steeling his nerves. "This fact...it's that you didn't see the reality of Theodore. Was it because they were unneeded children that you did just as you pleased?" Cain slowly reached down his thigh and put his hand around the gun that he kept strapped there. "Is that why you distanced them from you? Such a thing…" Mrs. Stanford looked crazed but he continued. "Couldn't you just have loved your own son, the son that you wanted to love! Isn't it just that that child could not love your world that you alone protected, the one of the Madonna!""Stop it!"

Cain pulled the gun from the holster, ready to take aim as the painters knife came at him. Suddenly, Riff appeared on his left, knocking the knife from the woman's grasp. Cain barely managed to not fire his gun. Mrs. Stanford was knocked into the easel, scattering paint and canvas everywhere.

Cain let out a breath and leaned against the wall. He smiled a bit at the older man. "Were you bullied by that kid like he said, Riff?"Jezebel could not hide the shock on his face. "Riff...however did you…"Cain came to stand next to Riff, crossing his arms as Riff held onto the wound on his forearm. "Your subordinate's aim with a knife was hardly accurate so I took a gamble. The way he was posing with the knife that time, it was not like the usage of an assassin. It was the manner in which a knife would be thrown and used at something like a common circus attraction. This method of his of holding the edge of the blade and making one rotation to hit the target effectively failed as a means to inflict damage. So then if I could just avoid the key instant, even if I was stuck it would not result in death." Riff fingered the wound. "...or so I thought but it's just like an assassin of 'Delilah' to be otherwise, isn't it. It's deeper than I expected!"

Jezebel stepped forward. "Why… What is the sense of you going so far as risking your life to save this tyrant? This uncanny servant-make-believe-game makes me vomit. Even if this is a sort of triumph, it's inconceivable that such a connection should exist when not called upon!"

Cain reached up and laid his hands supportingly on Riff's arm. "You are a sad person aren't you…" Riff began. "Not having anything in this world that is more important than your own life…" Cain and Riff both leveled a stare at Jezebel.Jezebel stood still, momentarily taken aback.Suddenly, an odd laughter filled the room. Everyone turned to stare at Mrs. Stanford, still sitting on the ground.  
"I can't return all of them with my hand. Even this picture that Theodore painted and hid from me.…" She grabbed a tube of yellow paint. "And on top of that ...to paint it out in such a way... never again …" Mrs. Stanford opened the tube and poured the paint into her mouth.

Riff started forward. "The artist's paint, she.!?"

Cain knelt down next to the coughing woman. "Damnit! Yellow artist's paint contains an especially strong arsenic chemical compound that is a deadly poison!"Mrs. Stanford rolled over, reaching up and placing her hand on Cain's cheek. "I'll be coming there... Theodore!"

"Madame!? Has something happened?" a maid called out from the hallway, rushing to get to the commotion. Cain looked up, unsure of what to do.

A window in the room shattered. Cassian appeared on the sill. "Doctor! I'm most sorry!"Jezebel walked to the window before turning around and glaring at Cain. "Cain! Your father will soon bring a second 'Great London Fire' and the curtain will rise on an era of darkness for the world. If you really think that you can stop this, please, by all means show me. It ought to be forthcoming, the proof of whether or not even in the midst of Hell this spirit of devotion will appear as unshakeable as you say...!"Cain leveled his gun at Jezebel. "It won't change! Nothing will change for us. You're the one who will come to repent."

Jezebel disappeared out the window, and into the night.

Cain was loathe to get out of the bed the next morning. He turned over, pulling the covers up around him tightly. He then realized that he had covers and wondered where they had come from. He sat up and looked around the room, but it was empty. Breakfast was sitting on the table and the curtains were drawn to block the light.

"Riff?" Cain called out, but the other man was not in the room.

Cain got up and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping under the spray. He stood there, letting the hot water wash away his weariness.

"Good morning, Master Cain."

Cain pushed back the shower door to see Riff leaning against the door frame. He looked better than he had in days. He was wearing his casual clothes, an oxford shirt and slacks, and his bruises were fading quickly.

"Good morning." Cain greeted him, smiling. "What are you doing up?"

"I have work to do. I need to make arrangements today for Miss Merryweather to attend school here and I need to get her files transferred." Riff said.

Cain went back to showering, shampooing his hair but leaving the shower door open so he could talk to Riff still. "If you feel up to working, you can."

"I'll go crazy if I stay in bed any longer."

Cain rinsed out his hair. "Your hair looks good, by the way."

Riff instinctively reached up and ran his hand over the new haircut. "It is more your style than mine…"

Cain had decided to cut the back short so it was all one length, but he left the front and the sides long still so Riff's bangs still came past his eyes, and he still had length around his cheekbones. It looked good on him, only it was a bit more extreme a style than he was used to.

Cain shrugged. "In another two months it will be grown out some more. We'll keep cutting a little from the front every month or two until it gets back to the way it was."

"There's always the fedora." Riff agreed.

Cain stepped out of the shower and accepted the towel that Riff handed him. "I do want to see you in that someday soon."

"You will," Riff assured him.

"Good. Riff, do you have plans after dinner?" Cain asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"No." Riff told him.

"Good. Come to my room afterwards."

Riff raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something in particular in mind?"

"Yes, but I am sure it is not what you are thinking…" Cain smiled playfully.

"You're such a tease."

"I know." Cain said, dropping the towel on the floor and walking into his bedroom. "But you love me that way."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Riff! I'm so bored!" Merry called out, looking around for the older man.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, Miss Merry?" Riff called out, he was in the study doing paperwork.

Merry entered the room and plopped down in the chair. "Take me to the mall or something. I'm tired of being around the house all the time."

Riff blinked at her. "Give me ten more minutes, all right?"

"All right." She agreed easily enough. And then continued to just sit there while Riff finished up his paperwork.

"Miss Merry?"

"Hm?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you going to sit there and watch me work?"

"I don't have anything else better to do," She said.

"Don't you have any friends around here?" he asked politely.

"No. All my friends were at boarding school. I was never here long enough to make friends," Merry told him.

Riff nodded, understanding. "You'll make friends when you go to school."

"I know," Merry smiled brightly at him. "I can't wait."

Riff smiled back. "Well, shall we go? We'll have to be back in time for dinner, though."

Merry looked at the time, "We'll have to make it a quick shopping trip, then."

Riff looked at the clock and moaned when he noticed that it was only one o'clock.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miss, may I help you?" the salesman asked.

Merry smiled and looked up at the man. "No, I'm fine."

The man smiled back down at her. Merry felt so tiny in his presence, he was such a big man. As tall as Riff but much heartier throughout. Riff had a thin physique while this man was muscular. He winked at her. "Well, let me know if you need help with anything, little lady."

Merry smiled and thanked him, continuing to look around the department store. It wasn't long before she had several outfits in her arms.

"May I get those for you?" the man came back and asked.

"Sure," Merry told him, handing him the pile of clothes. "But I'll only get more soon. I hate to keep running you to the dressing room."

The man smiled. He smiled a lot, apparently. He let out a hearty laugh. "Then I guess I'll just follow you around and be your pack horse, miss."

Merry laughed. "Do you always treat customers this way?"

"No, you're just too cute to leave alone."

Merry blushed, unsure of what to say. The man was much older than her, but she didn't want to blurt out 'Hey, I'm only thirteen.' "I bet you say that to all your cute female customers…"

"No, I don't. There's just something about you, little Miss." The man laughed and pushed his hand through his reddish-brown hair. "I don't know what it is."

Riff walked up to Merry, eyeing the employee suspiciously. "I've taken your things out to the car, Miss Merry. Who is this?"

"He's just helping me with my things," Merry explained and continued looking through the racks.

Riff eyed the man. "I'll take those."

The man handed the clothes over without fuss. "Is this your boyfriend then?"

Merry turned to him and smiled. "No, he's my brother's boyfriend."

Riff blushed.

The man looked momentarily taken aback before recovering and elbowing Riff in the ribs good naturedly, "I bet her brother is a cutie too, huh?"

Riff didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Well, thank you for all your help…" Merry looked at his name tag, "…Oscar."

"No problem!" Oscar smiled brightly, "Maybe I'll see you again…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, Riff made his way to Cain's room. His curiosity was killing him about what the boy had in mind for the evening. He knocked on the door lightly before letting himself inside.

Cain was standing in the middle of his room, waiting, with a black trench coat on and a shovel in his hand.

Riff raised an eyebrow. "And what do you have planned for the evening, sir?"

"We are going to go dig up my father's grave." Cain told him solemnly.

Riff stood there, his mouth agape. "Explain."

"It is the only way for us to know for sure. I've been thinking about it, and I decided that we need to find out what is going on once and for all." Cain cocked his head to the side, looking at Riff quizzically. "So, we're going to dig up my father's grave and see if his body is there. Then we are going to go talk to Jaime's friends and see if they've seen him lately. And, I am going to go and talk to Jezebel."

"Why are you going to talk to Jez?" Riff asked.

"Because, I have a feeling that he had something to do with this. It's just a hunch, but I want to talk to him."

Riff paused. "That hunch has to be based on something."

"It is." Cain confirmed. "Someone had to know where we'd be that night you got hurt. No one knew we'd be at the club except Jez. He was the one to suggest it."

"Someone could have been following us," Riff pointed out. "Jez could have had nothing to do with it."

"That is why I'm calling it a hunch and not a fact," Cain said.

"All right." Riff agreed, taking the shovel from Cain's hands. "Let's go."

Riff grabbed his coat, a black leather pea coat, and the two of them headed out into the night. Riff drove them to the graveyard where Alexis was buried, and they trudged up the hill carefully.

"How are your injuries?" Cain asked. "Is this too much for you?"

"No, I'm fine." Riff assured him, though in truth he was gritting his teeth.

They reached the gravesite, the dirt was still fresh from the burial a couple months ago. "This is going to take all night."

"I'll do it," Cain said, taking the shovel and starting to dig up the ground. "You're injured, after all."

Riff hesitated. "We should have waited until I'd recovered, I'm much stronger than you. They don't bury people like they used to, the graves are much deeper now. You may have to dig a good twenty feet."

Cain nodded. "That is why we are starting so early in the night. When I get tired, you can do a little bit while I rest, all right?"

Riff nodded and sat down on the ground. "You know," he began, trying to make conversation to take Cain's mind off the monotonous work, "I took your sister to the mall today."

"I know. She told me about it over dinner."

"Did she also tell you that there was a man twice her age trying to pick her up?"

Cain looked up. "She neglected to mention that."

"He worked at the department store. It was pretty obvious they were flirting, it was cute." Riff told him.

"The pervert! Does he know she's only thirteen?"

Riff laughed. "I doubt it. Little girls aren't little girls anymore. She can definitely look older than thirteen…"

"The man is still a pervert," Cain insisted. "If I ever meet him I'll have to kick his ass."

Riff couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cain demanded. He wiped sweat off his brow, then looked at himself in disgust when he realized he was actually sweating. "Ugh."

"Nothing. It is just that this guy was bigger than me! I doubt you could take him."

"Never underestimate the power of an older brother. I can take macho-man down if I put my mind to it." Cain set his jaw stubbornly and continued shoveling.

"I never had a little sister, so I don't quite understand. When Clyde and Lucinda finally hooked up, I was elated." Riff explained. "I didn't care that he was dating an older woman."

Cain laughed. "That is because you just wanted her to leave you alone."

"True." Riff stood up, "Let me do it for a while, Master Cain."

Cain relinquished the shovel to Riff and sat down. "All right. Only for a little while, though."

Riff nodded and started shoveling. He ignored the soreness in his muscles and kept shoveling, it wasn't long before he noticed that Cain had nodded off to sleep, leaning against another gravestone. Riff smiled a bit and kept shoveling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The Stanford House has been sold?"

Riff tried to ignore Cain's feet propped up onto the table. "Yes, after the lady of the house died, a suspicious fire broke out and at that time the skeletal remains of the boys were discovered in the building, or something to that effect."Cain looked thoughtful. "Another fire?""Yes the name of the real estate company that bought and took the land is the one that bought and collected the land belonging to that coroner and that mortician, 'Barabas Company'." Riff took a map from his front pocket and handed it to the boy. "This here is the land that was purchased by 'Barabas Co.' but, can you make out anything in this diagram?"Cain studied the map, looking poleaxed. "I wonder why this land which has no monetary value was the objective during this incident this time around as well... " Riff came around to stand behind Cain's chair and leaned onto the back. He glanced at the door to make sure that it was locked, it would not do if one of the servants entered to see him standing so informally in front of his lord. "If it has to do with a diagram for black magic then it would probably be best to ask that Clehadol fellow," Cain continued."Yes sir."

Cain reached up and pulled Riff's bandaged arm down around him. He looked up at the older man with a softly inquisitive expression on his face. "Are you really prepared? If we fight my father, we truly will come to see Hell."

Riff lowered his eyes to look at his master. "I think that Hell for me would be if I lost my lord."Cain brought Riff's forearm to his lips, kissing the bandaged wound with a resolute expression. "It is already too late to go back."

"Master Cain!" Riff called out.

Cain was shook awake by Riff. It was still the dead of night and it seemed that he had fallen asleep in the graveyard. "I fell asleep?"

"You must have been exhausted," Riff told him. "Look, I've reached the coffin."

Cain stood up quickly. "What? How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours."

Cain looked at him in shock. "You idiot! You're injured."

"My muscles are telling me that right now." Riff smiled a bit lopsided. "I'll just have to stay in bed all day tomorrow, that's all."

"If you get up for anything more than the bathroom, I'll hurt you." Cain walked over to the hole that Riff had dug. "Huh. It is not as deep as I thought it would be."

"No, it is actually pretty shallow, only about eight feet or so." Riff said.

"Well, let's open it." Cain said.

They both jumped down into the hole, Riff used his shovel to pry open the lid. "Aren't these things supposed to be vacuum sealed?

"Yeah," Cain agreed. They both worked open the lid, dirt pouring into the open coffin.

Cain pulled out a flashlight and shone it into the coffin and was not surprised to find it empty.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain waited until the next morning to call Jez. He dialed the number and waited impatiently while the phone rang. Riff stood not too far away, listening to his end of the conversation.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Hi. Is Jez there?" Cain asked.

"No, he's not. The little brat took off with his boyfriend to go to New York for the rest of the summer." Jez's mother informed him bitterly.

Cain paused. "Is there a number where I can reach him? Do you have Cassian's number?"

"He wouldn't give it to me either. If you talk to him, tell him he may not have a home to come home to after this little stunt. Honestly… sneaking out in the middle of the night like that… all he did was leave me a note!"

Cain sighed. "Well, thank you anyways."

"What is it?" Riff asked as Cain hung up the phone.

"Apparently, Jez and Cassian have skipped town. Jez went to New York with Cassian for the rest of the summer." Cain growled. "Why didn't he bother to tell me?"

Riff sighed and pulled Cain into a tight embrace. "Well, we'll just ask him when he comes back for school, now won't we?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jez, you know you're just running away, right?"

"I know. I just can't deal with them right now, love. I did something horrible, how am I supposed to tell him… I don't know how to face him right now…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: I just wanted to think bitter green-tea for pointing out all those typos for me. I really hate them, and I am pretty good about catching them when I am going slow and taking my time to write. However to keep with my two-week update promise I cannot be as careful and do school, my other writing projects, and translate God Child for sakura-crisis. Translating has overtaken my life… I'll probably fail math this quarter. Oh, and for some reason you can't post links on apparently, so anyone interested can get the link for Erin's rant on my lj under chapters 12 and 13 of ADAL. Speaking of Erin, she has donated her super-spiffy translations to sakura-crisis, so between my translating and everything she has already done, God Child should come out much quicker. Maybe we'll have it all out by the end of the year…"


	15. The Mad Tea Party

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 15: The Mad Tea Party

by YaoiKitten

Summer passed by in the blink of an eye. Before anyone knew it, it was time to return to school. Jez was forced to return from New York. Riff's injuries healed and his hair grew out. Merry awaited anxiously for the start of the school year, and a school full of boys. Cain was indifferent to the whole affair and was just glad that it was his last year of high school.

"Riff! Have you seen my pink top?" Merry called out as she ran around her room, trying to get ready for school.

Riff heard her from Cain's bedroom down the hall. He stuck his head out and called back to her. "Which one?"

Merry stuck her head out to yell back, one slender shoulder exposed as she peeked out of her doorway. "The cute one. With the ribbon around the waist."

"I think Clarice has it in the laundry room. Go ask her." Riff yelled.

"Clarice!" Merry shrieked.

Riff pulled his head back in, shutting the door behind him and cringing at Merry's shrill voice.

Cain laughed, buttoning up his shirt. "You'd think you were her valet with the way she treats you."

Riff sighed. "I think we need to hire another servant just to keep track of her wardrobe. I can't do hers and yours at the same time."

"Oh, why not? It is not that much."

Riff rolled his eyes. "Between the two of you, you could clothe all the homeless in America for a year."

"And they'd look damn spiffy, too." Cain confirmed.

Riff laughed. "I'm picturing a homeless man in your clothes. It is not pretty."

"Picture a homeless man in Merry's clothes. It isn't much better."

There was a knock on the door. Riff answered it and Merry bounced into the room. "Big Brother! We don't ride a bus, do we?"

Cain blinked. "No, Riff will drive us in his car."

"Ken lied to me!" she whined. "He said that I would have to take the bus!"

Riff couldn't help but laugh. "He was just messing with you, Merry. I'll go pull the car around, I need you two outside in five minutes."

Merry plopped onto the bed, waiting for Cain to finish getting ready.

He took a sip of his tea as he gathered his books together and pushed them into his backpack. "Do you have everything together?"

"Yeah. I left my book bag downstairs in the foyer."

Cain shouldered his bag and looked at her. "Let's go then."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry's day had been pretty boring so far. She bounced from class to class, sitting through the pleasantries and introductions. She hadn't really met anyone yet, so she wasn't looking forward to eating lunch alone. She didn't think that she and Cain had the same lunch period.

However, Merry was an optimist and was not about to give up. She went into her World History Class with a smile on her face and the attitude of one who was ready to meet new people. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man standing near the teacher's desk.

"You!" she said and pointed at the red-haired man.

Oscar looked momentarily taken aback before recovering quickly and smiled, "Well. Hello there Little Miss."

Merry's jaw was agape as she approached the man and lowered her voice so that only they could hear. "What are you doing here? You work at a department store!"

Oscar laughed. "That was just a summer job. I'm a History Major first."

Merry blinked. "Then what are you--"

"Class, take your seats!" The teacher commanded as he entered the room. He nodded in Oscar's direction.

Merry, along with her other classmates, scampered into her seat and sat impatiently through roll-call. After attendance was taken, the teacher motioned towards Oscar.

"Class, this is Mr. Oscar Gabriel. He is in his last year of college, majoring in History and Education. As part of his education, he will be a teacher's aid for this class for a few months. I will be your teacher during that time, but Mr. Gabriel will teach a lesson every week," the teacher said.

Oscar smiled and waved at the class. "I am Mr. Gabriel, but you can call me Oscar. Mr. Gabriel is my father's name. I'll be observing the class when I'm not teaching, so please don't mind me."

Merry rolled her eyes as he looked at her and smiled.

As soon as class was over, Merry immediately stormed out without waiting to see what Oscar would do or say. He hastened to catch up with her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain hurried to his lunch period, looking around for Jez. He had caught a glimpse of the other young man earlier that day, but had not had any classes with him yet. He waited around the lunch room to see if he would show up, but after five minutes decided that they must not have had lunch together this year.

Cain hurried outside and headed to the graveyard next to the school. He climbed over the fence and walked down the rows, the sunshine pouring down onto him. As he made his way to his usual spot, he noticed Riff sitting on the concrete slab, waiting.

Riff smiled as he approached. "You left today without any money or anything for lunch."

Cain sighed and plopped down next to him. "You know I've gained ten pounds since you started working for me."

Riff leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And you look all the better for it. Here, I brought you lunch."

Cain sighed and opened the bag that Riff handed him, taking out a sandwich and nibbling at it. "How did you know I'd be here."

"I just did. I just think about your favorite places, and whenever you are feeling anxious or worried, I'll be able to find you." Riff blinked up at the sun. "Huh. Deja vu."

Cain looked over at him. "Is that why you can always find me, no matter what room of the house I'm in?"

Riff nodded, still staring off into space. "I don't really have to look, I just kind of know where you'll be."

"So you just knew I'd be here?"

Riff nodded.

Cain put his half-eaten sandwich back into the bag and took out an apple. He leaned his head against Riff's shoulder as he spoke. "I like that. I like the fact that you can always find me. It makes our bond seem special."

Riff smiled and the two sat in companionable silence.

"I haven't been able to talk to Jez yet. I only saw him for a second earlier." Cain said after he finished his apple.

"Well, after school, we can run over to his house and talk to him. I know you've been dying to know what the hell was going on." Riff told him.

"Of course. That sounds fine. We'll drop Merry off at the house first though." Cain looked at the gravestone they were sitting in front of, reaching his hand out instinctively to touch it.

"What is it?" Riff asked, seeing the motion.

"Have you ever wondered whose grave it is that we are sitting in front of?" Cain asked, his voice soft.

Riff looked at the name and froze. "Lenora Hargreaves," he read aloud. He looked at Cain. "A relative of yours?"

Cain nodded imperceptibly. "My mother."

Riff was silent, unsure of what he should ask or what he should do. The question was there, he just didn't know how to make it take form without intruding upon Cain's privacy.

Cain sighed and closed his eyes. He slumped against Riff, feeling the hot sun and the cool breeze. "It is all right. She died when I was little."

"How did she die?" Riff asked quietly.

"My father wasn't the only one who beat me, you know." Cain stated.

Riff didn't reply, letting the statement sink in.

"In fact, he hardly ever touched me. It was only after my mother died that he began to beat me. It was as if he was taking up the work that she had left undone…" Cain's voice trailed off.

Riff put his arm around Cain's waist, pulling the boy closer to him.

"One day, I was in the garden when she ran out with a garden tool or something. I don't remember what she was mad about, I just remember knowing that I was in for it. Before she reached me though, she collapsed on the ground. She had died of a heart attack suddenly." Cain opened his eyes, focusing on the grass in front of him. "I remember running to father, and being so scared. He pulled me into his arms and let me cry. That is the only memory I have of my father being nice to me."

"I think… that is why father started to hate me. Because in his mind, I killed mother. If she hadn't gotten so worked up over me all the time, she wouldn't have died."

Riff sighed. "You don't believe that, do you? That you killed your mother?"

Cain nodded. "I did once, but not anymore. I know now that it wasn't my fault, so I don't feel guilty about it anymore."

Riff agreed. "Sometimes, I feel guilty about surviving the fire. I don't why I survived or how, when my brother and mother got so burnt…."

Cain nodded and leaned into Riff. "I never asked about the fire, because I didn't want you to be uncomfortable…"

Riff sighed. "It is all right. It is just something that I've kept inside. With so much happening, I haven't really been aware of what I've been feeling."

"I didn't really know them that well, you know. My Dad raised me, so I wasn't that close to them. Though, it was still my brother and mother who died…"

"For some reason, whether we like them or not, just the fact that they are family who died effects us." Cain commented. "We feel sad because they are of our blood."

Riff agreed. "Did you feel bad about your father?"

"No, but that was probably because he didn't die. My subconscious probably knew it."

"Or maybe you just hated him that much." Riff suggested.

"I don't think so. Even after everything he did… I still…" Cain's voice trailed off.

The bell rang from the school and Cain stood to leave. He kissed Riff quickly and ran ahead. "I'll see you after school."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You will not believe who my teacher is!" Merry told Riff as soon as she got into the car.

Riff raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"That salesman that was helping me a month or so ago at the department store! He is the teacher's assistant in my History class." Merry told him.

Riff paused. "They guy that was hitting on you?"

"Yeah, that one." Merry flopped in her seat. They were still waiting on Cain to come out.

"Isn't he twice your age?" Riff asked incredulously.

"He's twenty-three." Merry informed him.

"How do you know that?"

"I ate lunch with him today."

Riff turned around in the seat and leveled a gaze at Merry. She smiled brightly and waved back at him.

Cain opened the passenger side door and slid into his seat. "Sorry it took me a while."

"It's all right." Riff told him as he started the car. "We have to take Merry home and then go to Jez's, right?"

"That's right." Cain confirmed.

Riff drove Merry home and dropped her off at the front door. He carried her and Cain's bags in and set them down in the foyer before coming back out to the car and driving to Jez's house.

Jez lived in a nice, middle-class home not far from Cain's estate or Riff's old house. He and his mother were the only two occupants. Cain went up and rang the doorbell to have Jez's mother open the door.

"Oh," she said. "Jez isn't home from school yet. Would you like to wait inside?"

"That's all right, I have a friend in the car. I'll just wait in there." Cain told her, turning around and going back to the car.

"What's up?" Riff asked as he got back in.

"Jez isn't here yet. We have to wait." Cain told him.

Riff sighed and made himself more comfortable in the seat. "We don't know how long this will take."

Cain crawled over the bench seat and situated himself in Riff's lap. "I can think of a way to pass the time…" he crooned as he ran his index finger around Riff's chest in little circles.

Riff raised an eyebrow. "In the car?"

Cain shrugged. "You have tinted windows."

"You have a point." Riff told him as he pulled Cain in for a kiss. Cain went with it, kissing back ferociously, trying to gain control of the situation. Riff relaxed and let him, sank into the seat and let Cain kiss him.

Cain lessened the kisses, using less pressure and sliding his tongue gently against Riff's. He settled more comfortably in the older man's lap, content with just kissing.

He reached his hand up under Riff's shirt, trailing fingers across his stomach. All he could feel was the back brace that Riff had to wear for a couple more months yet. "I can't wait to get you home and get you out of this thing…" Cain told him.

There was a knock on the window. Cain stopped and Riff rolled down the window so Jez could speak.

"Could you guys not do that in front of my house?"

"Why not?" Cain asked innocently. "You and Cassian did it in mine."

Jez laughed. "Are you coming inside or do you want to stay out here and make out?"

"We want to make out, but I guess we can come inside," Cain said.

Riff agreed by opening the door so they could crawl out.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Jez told them, "I had to stay behind after school to help clean up the lab."

Riff shrugged. "It's all right. We just stopped by because we hadn't seen you all summer."

"You left without telling us," Cain added.

"You're lying. You came to ask me about Alexis."

Cain and Riff both stopped in their tracks.

"So you do know something?" Cain asked incredulously.

Jez nodded. "Yeah. Come on up to my room and I'll tell you all about it."

The three young men made it into the house where they were promptly accosted by Jezebel's mother offering them cookies. They each politely took one, poured a mug of tea each, and retired to Jez's room for the conversation.

"This is the first time I've seen your room." Cain pointed out as he looked around.

The room was an odd mix of medical posters and PETA paraphernalia. A full human skeleton rested in one corner of the room, as well as various framed insects on the walls. The bookshelf was so filled with books that some were piled on the floor and under the bed as well. There was no television, only a desk, bed, and mirror. Jez took the desk chair and Cain and Riff sat on the bed.

"I didn't realize you support PETA." Riff said conversationally, examining a poster comparing chicken farms to the holocaust internment camps.

Jez laughed. "I think they are a bit extreme, but I do support some of their ideas. I think there needs to be an extreme group like them to balance out the massive amount of people who are cruel to animals."

"I don't get it," Cain commented, "How can you dissect animals and stuff then if you are against animal cruelty?"

"Unfortunately, the medical field is full of animal testing and dissection. You have to build up to dissecting a human being, so I don't have much choice if I want to be a doctor. However, I don't like it. I am a vegetarian you know. I try to do what I can." Jez shifted a bit, obviously uncomfortable.

Cain tried to determine if it was the subject or the company that was making the blonde twitch. "I bet your mother had a conniption when you finally got back from New York."

Jez groaned and buried his face in his hands. "She was horrible. She went outside and yelled at Cassian when he brought me back last week, and then she yelled at me. She kept threatening to kick me out…."

"What did you do?" Riff asked.

"I told her fine, go ahead and kick me out. However, if she wants to keep me under such tight control, kicking me out would be a bit counterproductive to that end. And that if she did kick me out, I would just go to New York and live with Cassian and probably never see her again." Jez smiled a bit. "She gave up after that."

"Why don't you just go to New York?" Cain asked.

"School. I need to finish high school. This is my last year, you know. Then there is college, I should really go to college and medical school is so expensive. She put away some money for me since I was little, so that will help a little bit. I'm sticking around to get that money so I can start med school." Jez explained.

Riff nodded. "I understand. I don't know how I'm going to pay for mine."

Cain slapped his arm lightly. "I'll just up your wages. Besides, we already talked about this. After I turn eighteen and graduate, you are going to college too."

"Yeah, I know." Riff told him.

Silence stretched between them.

After a moment, Cain spoke up. "Jez, tell me what you know about my father."

Jez looked guilty while he took a deep breath, committing himself to the conversation. "There is no easy way to say this…"

"So just say it."

"Your father is still alive."

Cain paused. "Tell me something I don't know."

Jez blinked. "You knew?"

"I've had my suspicions." Cain said vaguely. "How did you know?"

"I saw him." Jez replied. "Shortly after his death, he approached me in person."

It was Cain's turn to blink. "Excuse me? You never told me!"

"I'm a horrible person…" Jez began, biting on his lower lip. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know what he would do…"

"What did he do?" Cain demanded. His voice was stern, but not angry yet.

"He… he wanted me to get you out of the house."

Cain's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What for?"

"I don't know! He just said that… that he would give me a lot of money to pay for med school if I got you out of the estate for a night…" Jez wouldn't look at Cain or Riff.

"That was the night that Riff got attacked, wasn't it? You led us out there so that… that Jamie Rose could hurt Riff!" Cain yelled now, his voice rising.

"I didn't know what he would do! I just thought he wanted to get into the house to get something, and he wanted you gone so you wouldn't know he was still alive!"

"The flowers he sent to me when Riff was in the hospital told me he was still alive!" Cain yelled. "Riff was hurt because of you!"

"I'm sorry…" Jez tried.

"I don't care, Jezebel! You have always done this! You have always hurt me, and you have always hurt Riff to hurt me!"

"No! I… it's not like that!" Jez protested.

"Then what is it like, huh?" Cain continued. He stood up, walking up to Jezebel and bending over a bit so he was on eye level. "You don't think I never knew what you wanted from me? I saw the way you watched me… the way you stared at my eyes all the time. I noticed the way you would look at me and seem to go off into your own little world where you thought about me!"

Jezebel stood up, because at least then Cain had to look up at him. "You have no idea what I thought about."

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Cain yelled. "Why do you always have to hurt us? Why do you have to always hate me?"

Jez's eyes widened. "Always?"

"That's right. You always killed everything I loved. You took Meridianna from me, you took Riff from me. You're just like father--" Cain stopped suddenly, his hand coming up to cup over his mouth. "What the…"

"What did you just say?" Jez asked.

"I… I don't really know."

"The dreams." Riff pointed out. He had stayed silent the entire time, letting the two other boys work it out without his interference. He had been paying attention, so he heard the conversation perfectly."

Jez paused. "You have them too?"

Cain and Riff both nodded.

"I… I didn't want you to remember those things about me." Jez said. He sat back down heavily. "I was so terrible to you… I didn't want you to know who I was…"

"Does Cassian….?" Riff began.

"Yeah. We started having them right after we met."

Cain thought about it. "So your dreams began right after you met Cassian. Was he the person you were with last time?"

Jez blushed a little bit. "Haven't you seen him? He was just a kid…"

"Then why would…" Riff began. His eyes widened.

"It isn't like that!" Jezebel protested. "He was actually in his thirties! He just looked like a child because of a rare disorder that prevented him from aging. He was an adult, I swear! Besides… it is not like we ever did anything. We never even kissed. He just… he just cared for me. He was the first person to ever really care for me, and want what was best for me… even until the end."

Cain looked up at this. "The end? Your dreams have ended?"

Jez nodded. "Up until my death. I have remembered everything up until when I died."

"Do… do you know what happened to us?" Riff asked hesitantly.

Jez looked at Riff sadly. "I do. I died to help you two…"

"Stop it!" Cain snarled. "We are having them, so we'll get there on our own! We have enough to worry about with my father being alive and actively making my life miserable, we can't worry about how we died the last time around or what happened hundreds of years ago!"

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway." Jez pointed out.

"Good, because I still have to bitch you out about the whole neglecting to tell me that my father was alive! If you had told me this sooner, Riff and I wouldn't have had to gone to all the trouble of investigating the situation!" Cain took a breath. "Tell me everything that you know."

Jez looked at him. "I don't know anything. All I know is that he deposited money into my account after the incident. I only got a quick phone call from him after I got home that night so he could gloat, but I haven't heard from him since."

Cain growled in frustration. "What the hell is going on?"

Jez shrugged.

"What do you know about Jamie Rose?" Cain asked.

"Nothing," Jez said. "Only what you had told me."

Cain ran his fingers through his hair as he paced, thinking of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Jez said.

"Stop being sorry!" Cain snapped. "I don't want to hear it! I won't forgive you!"

"You think it has been easy on me?" Jez snapped right back. "Knowing everything that I did to you. How I felt about you. Feeling how much I hated you. Enjoying hurting you. Longing to gouge out your eyes and carve the flesh from your bones… do you have any idea how hard it was to put up with that?"

"I was a monster! I feel as though I can't repent enough in this life, but even here I am still hurting you!" Jez's voice faltered. "You know… even back then, I wanted you two to be together…"

Cain quieted. "We weren't 'together'?"

Jez shook his head. "Keep dreaming, Cain. You'll know everything soon enough. And then…. then you won't even be able to look at me, or Riff."

"What does that mean?" Cain asked.

"It means that if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, then how are you going to forgive him?" Jez pointed at Riff for emphasis. "He hurt you far worse than I ever did!"

Riff sat quietly, saying nothing.

Cain glared at him. "I don't want to know. Like you said, I'll keep dreaming and I'll find out soon enough. Then, we will deal with it when it arises. However, right now we have dead people walking around hurting the ones I love. That demands our attention now."

Jez agreed. "Maybe you should try Jamie's friends. If he is alive, he might have gotten into contact with one of them. I'm sure Jamie is linked to your father somehow, it cannot be a coincidence that they are both non-dead and involved in the incident at the club that night in some way."

"You think Jamie is working for my father?" Cain asked.

"I think it would be logical." Riff offered.

Cain turned to him, coming and sitting down next to Riff and leaning his head on the other man's shoulder. "This is too much. Take me home."

"Of course, sir." Riff stood and helped Cain to his feet. "We'll be in contact again. If you see Alexis, be sure to tell us this time."

"I will." Jez offered.

Riff helped Cain out to the car.

"You were awfully quiet in there." Cain pointed out.

"I was just figuring everything out." Riff told him.

"Like what?"

"Well, like the fact that we all started to have the dreams after we met the soul we were supposed to be with again. Cassian and Jezebel, you and me…."

"Your point?" Cain asked simply.

"Well, your sister will probably start to have them soon."

Cain stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the car door. Riff went around to his own side to unlock it. "Merryweather will? Who is the soul that she is supposed to meet?"

Riff coughed lightly as he fumbled with the keys. "Have you ever dreamt about Oscar?"

Cain visibly paled.

"He is the teacher's assistant this year for Merry's history teacher." Riff explained as he got into the car.

Cain hurried in the other side. "You have to be kidding me. Macho man?"

Riff tried not to laugh. "Yeah, he is as big, loud, and OLD as ever."

Cain popped. "Don't tell me he's--"

"Twenty-three. Ten years Merry's senior."

Cain flopped into the seat. "I didn't allow it then. I won't allow it now."

"I don't think you have any control over that. It's fate, you know?" Riff smiled. "We all get second chances, apparently."

Cain sulked. "Some people, such as Oscar, shouldn't get second chances. Fate is so cruel."

"Fate is what brought us together, so from my perspective she's not so bad."

Cain silently agreed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Master Cain, your tea." Riff called out as he pushed the door open with his foot, the silver tray balanced precariously in his hand._

Cain looked up from the desk in the study, his hair falling into his eyes. He smiled. "Come on in, Riff."

Riff set the tray down, carefully pouring the tea.

Cain pushed his chair away from the desk and stood, coming around to sit on the edge of the desk instead. His gaze wandered out the window.

Riff came to hand him the cup of tea. "I put sugar in it. You look like you could use it."

Cain smiled slightly, bringing the delicate, china cup to his lips. "You mean I'm not sweet enough as I am?"

Riff looked at the papers spread out over the desk. Documents tracking various exploits that 'Delilah' had committed. "I am just afraid that with you trying to find your father so desperately, you will wear yourself too thin."

"Come now, Riff. I am not that delicate."

Riff eyed the boy's slender body and perfect ivory skin, and he decided not to comment.

Cain put the tea down and pushed it to the side. His eyes trailed over to Riff's arm, he was sure the scar was still apparent underneath the jacket coat. "How is your arm?"

Riff touched the wound reflexively. "It's healing."

Cain looked at Riff pensively. "Can I see it?"

Riff nodded, removing his navy suit coat and rolling up the sleeve to reveal his forearm. Cain's eyes focused on the wound, his hand reaching out instinctively to brush delicate fingertips against the inflamed skin. "As you can see, it is getting better." Riff told him quietly.

Cain closed his eyes, continuing to caress Riff's arm. "I just hate to think how much you will have to suffer for my sake…"

Riff laid his own hand over Cain's, bringing the fingers to his lips. "If I didn't want to protect you, I wouldn't do it."

"How can you say that?" Cain whispered. "Don't you value yourself at all?"

"I do." Riff replied. "It is just that I value you more."

Cain stared at Riff, his eyes wide. He took a deep breath and leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart. Cain stared at Riff inquisitively, trying to gage the other man's reaction. Riff looked back silently, waiting to see what the boy would do. Cain took another deep breath, and before he could hesitate any more, he leaned forward the rest of the way and laid his lips lightly against Riff's.

Cain kissed Riff gently, delicately, afraid of being pushed away. He became concerned when he noticed Riff was not kissing back. He pulled away abruptly, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean -"

His words were cut off as Riff leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips. Cain squeeked in surprise, his eyes widening slightly before he allowed them to slide closed. Riff was gentle but forceful, kissing Cain in a way he had never been kissed before. Cain was thankful that he was leaning against the desk because he had already gone weak in the knees.

Riff wrapped his arms around Cain, pulling the young boy closer to him. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed passionately. Cain clutched onto Riff's shirt, feeling helpless and lightheaded at being kissed so thoroughly. He enjoyed it so much more than kissing women.

Riff pulled away to kiss along Cain's jaw-line, up to his ear. "I've wanted to kiss you like this for so long…" Riff whispered into his ear, his lips and tongue flicking against the susceptible skin. "Long before it could have been considered appropriate…"

Cain shuddered at the contact of Riff running his tongue along the shell of his ear. "This is still hardly appropriate…" he managed to gasp out. "We would be thrown into an asylum if anyone found out…"

Riff kissed down his neck. Cain purred and clutched at Riff, the heat spreading throughout his body. "We are crazy." Riff confirmed, his voice muffled since his lips were pressed against Cain's throat.

"Completely off our rockers," Cain agreed, leaning his head back to allow more access to his skin. Riff nuzzled his way back up to Cain's lips, kissing the boy gently, their tongues just barely touching.

Riff pulled away an eternity later, leaving Cain panting and breathless.

"Well," Cain said, standing up to smooth out his suit, "that was…"

Cain slumped into Riff's arms. Apparently his knees were still weak. "Are you all right?" Riff asked, concerned.

Cain nodded, but made no move to leave Riff's embrace. "I'm just fine."

"I apologize if I was too forceful, sir." Riff chuckled a bit, appearing completely unremorseful for dominating his master in such a way.

"There is no need to apologize," Cain told him, finally finding his legs and pulling out of Riff's arms. He walked over to the desk and downed the rest of the cold tea from the tea cup. He was determined to act as though nothing had happened, and he and Riff kissing was as natural a thing to do as eating or sleeping.

Riff retrieved the tea cup and saucer, placing them back on the tray. "If you'll excuse me, sir. I have work to attend to."

"Of course," Cain told him, sitting back behind the desk and picking up the documents.

Riff left quietly.

Cain tried to concentrate on the papers before him, but gave up two seconds later. He laid his head down in his arms on the desk and sighed. A silly, tiny grin couldn't help but spread across his face.

Riff awoke to his screeching alarm clockHe reached up and turned it off quickly, careful not to disturb Cain who was cuddled up to his chest. He sighed and blinked back the sleepiness, unready to start the day. He sighed and carefully moved the younger man over so he could get up.

Cain stirred a little in his sleep, but made no move to wake up. Riff smiled and tucked the blankets back around him. He wasn't sure at what time last night Cain had snuck into Riff's room and crawled under the covers with him, but Riff was always happy to wake up with the boy in his bed.

Riff knew it was the dreams that propelled Cain to seek comfort in his bed most nights. Riff kept having them too, with the unnerving feeling as if he was on the cusp of something big that was about to happen. He dreaded what was to come, but no more than Cain feared the nightly revelations. Riff pushed those thoughts away.

It would be another hour before Cain would have to wake up to get ready for school, so Riff set about quietly getting ready for his day, careful not to disturb him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	16. Castrato

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 16: Castrato

by YaoiKitten

Jez scrambled for the phone, rushing to pick it up before his mother got to it. "Hello?"

"Hi baby." Cassian's voice came through on the other line.

"Hello yourself." Jez breathed, a bit winded from his rush to get the phone.

"How has your day been?"

Jez settled into the comfy armchair, "I've had better. Cain and Riff just left."

"Did you tell them everything?" Cassian asked hopefully.

"More than I wanted to. Cain he… he freaked out. For a second there, it was as though he couldn't even tell the difference between what is happening now and what happened then." Jez paused. "He remembers exactly what I did to him. What I wanted of him…"

Cassian sighed. "Jez, don't go through this again. We've been there. You are not Jezebel Disraeli anymore."

"He thinks I'm a monster."

"I killed a lot of people too, you know? Am I a monster?" Cassian asked logically.

Jez twirled the phone cord around his finger. "No, you're not. I know I'm not anymore, either. However, I don't think Cain understands that. He is… he is getting all confused. He hates me now."

Cassian tried to decide which part of the conversation to address. "Jez, Cain doesn't remember what you did for him at the end. He doesn't remember your act of redemption. It will get better once he realizes that without your help, Riff…"

"Cain had it worst than any of us." Jez interrupted. "He was the one that got screwed over, you know? He got the most hurt. Riff completely broke him. He lost it after that."

"I don't think Riff is going to hurt him again this time."

"Cain he… he's changing everyday. Riff is too. They are falling back into their old ways. You remember what it was like for us, reality blurs and you have no idea who you are anymore…"

"You think they are getting like that?"

Jez nodded. "Like I said, he couldn't even tell it was me he was talking to. He was yelling at Jezebel, not me."

Cassian sighed. "I have another month on this play, and then I will be coming home, all right?"

"For how long?" Jez asked hopefully.

"Probably a month or so. I have a couple auditions to go to in a few days, so I'll know after I get the part."

"I could really use you around… It is so hard to watch them day after day. I don't want Cain to suffer in this life too."

Cassian agreed. "I know. I think everything will be all right though. I mean, we figured it out. Won't they?"

"Sometimes I want to tell him."

"I don't think he wants you to tell him."

"I know." Jez confirmed. "I just wish I could."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why!? Why must you go away again for a few days, Brother?" Merry whined. Her arm reached out as if to block Oscar from her brother's view so he couldn't influence his decision. "Moreover this time around…Why have you called such a one as Oscar here? I don't feel that he'd be a bodyguard to a young lady in a pinch!"

Oscar laughed, his hand coming up to touch the back of his head. "No... it's been acknowledged by dear brother that our wedding draws near, wouldn't you say Merry!Cain held up his index finger and lectured Merry carefully. "Don't be foolish Merry! In case of emergency, if you were to hide in his shadow, then when a carriage closes in, probably you alone would be saved. The gap should be big enough that you'd be safe."Merry crossed her arms, bringing a fist under her chin in serious thought. "In that case, that's true, however…"Oscar fell over, unbelieving what he was hearing."It can't be helped this time," Cain began. He reached back and clutched Riff's arm possessively while the older man looked on in silent agreement. "Since our steward, Riff, will be traveling with me. I ask that you look after the house in our absence, Merryweather, Oscar."

Oscar noticed the body language between Riff and Cain. He had looked on in interest as he saw them change slowly, day by day. Touching more. Looking at each other in the eyes. Open displays of affection such as gently laid hands or poked ribs. He wondered if he was the only one who knew just how close those two were becoming, or how close they wanted to become.

Oscar snapped out of his thoughts as Cain handed him a piece of paper. He pointed at the parchment. "Incidentally, this is your official agreement as a guest."

Oscar read the agreement aloud to himself. "I forbid you to touch Merry's body- her clothes, her hair and so forth. I forbid you to propose anything lecherous to her. Aside from that, I forbid you to smell Merry's perfume, steal any of Merry's things, or get any wild ideas. I forbid you to go into Merry's bedroom. Unavoidably, when you do touch Merry, be sure to have gloves on. Even if you die, Merry must not be blamed for a single scratch." Oscar gulped. "Dear brother, you're so strict…"

"So is it because it's an esteemed invitation from that sort of hard to please person then , Brother Cain?" Merry asked innocently, ignoring Oscar and taking interest in her brother's departure to Lord Gladstone's estate. "He seems to be a saintly person due to his philanthropy and being the savior of the working class."Cain looked at her and gently laid a hand on her head. "It seems that way on the surface at least doesn't it…" 

Oscar awoke with a start. His alarm clock beeped six AM in the dim sunlight. He reached over and hit the snooze button, but he did not try to go back to sleep. Instead, he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out why he kept having those strange dreams.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a Saturday when Merry plopped herself down in front of her brother. Cain looked up from the book he was reading.

"I'm having them." Merry stated succinctly.

Cain closed his book, _The Vampire Armand_, and looked at her. "Having what, exactly?"

"The dreams." Merry clarified, exasperated. "I'm having dreams. Just like you and Riff."

"What do you dream about?" Cain asked softly.

"You and Riff are in a lot of them. Some of them are nightmares. My friends dying, body parts everywhere, being locked in a cage over a bubbling pool of beauty cream while your blonde, gay friend looks on euphorically…" Merry shuddered. "Stuff like that."

Cain raised an elegant eyebrow. "What about Oscar?"

"Of course I dream of Oscar!" Merry ground out. She was honestly none too pleased with this fact. "I dream of him all the time!"

"Why are you just now telling me? How long has this been going on?" Cain asked.

"A couple weeks." Merry admitted grudgingly.

"If you've been having nightmares, why haven't you been coming to me?" Cain was worried about this fact, considering that Merry would oftentimes sleep in the same bed as him when she stayed at the house for any period of time before.

Merry blushed. "Because of Riff. Doesn't he sometimes… sleep with you?"

Cain sighed, sitting back on the couch and pushing his hair out of his face. Merry recognized this as a nervous motion of her brother's. "No, not usually. I am still underage and Riff is my guardian. If we got caught sleeping together then that would cause all kinds of trouble for us. We sleep in our own beds most nights. Except when the dreams become too much…" Cain's voice trailed off.

"Too much?"

"Some really horrific things happened to us. Like you said, people dying, dismemberment. I still don't know whether Jezebel wanted to rape me, gouge out my eyes, or kill me. Probably all three." Cain stared at the ground as he spoke, unable to look at her. "Sometimes I… I was the one to orchestrate death. I caused people to die. That man on the train, that girl whose father I tricked into beheading her, the brother of my friend who caused his death… I caused them all."

"They were horrible people. They deserved death." Merry pointed out.

Cain laughed bitterly. "Who am I to deem who deserves death? Murder is murder, whether it was for a good cause or not. I was just a bored aristocrat with nothing else better to do, so I killed people like a common murderer."

Merry smiled. "Well, maybe if you opened your eyes and realized how much you loved Riff, and how much he loved you, then you would have had something else better to pass your days than murder."

Cain glanced at her. "I did figure it out eventually, you know. That didn't stop it.."

"You did?" Merry asked in awe. "I never knew…"

"Riff and I did manage to eventually recognize our feelings for each other. However, by that time misfortune followed me around whereever I went in the form of my father and Delilah." Cain paused. "I had to fight back by that time, so I did."

"What happened?" Merry asked.

"I don't know." Cain told her honestly. "I haven't gotten there yet."

Merry sat down next to her brother, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So what are we going to do about Oscar?"

"I won't allow it!" Cain said fiercely. "I won't allow him to have my little sister!"

Riff walked in to hear Cain's admonishment. He began to giggle.

"Good." Merry said, completely ignoring Riff's presence. "Because I don't want him to have me either."

"Miss Merry, Ken wanted me to come and get you. He wants you to help him make your special cookies for dessert tonight." Riff told her.

"All right," Merry said as she sprang from the couch and bounded out of the room. She trusted in her brother completely to take care of the matter with Oscar.

"I take it Miss Merry is having to deal with Mr. Oscar now?" Riff asked as he settled gingerly on the couch next to Cain. He had a few minutes for a break.

"She is having the dreams." Cain pointed out. "Who is on staff right now?"

"Clarice and Ken, and the gardener outside." Riff told him, wondering where this total non-sequitar came from..

Cain leaned over and rested his head on Riff's shoulder, much like Merry had done to him earlier. "Good, the gardener stays outside anyway." He and Riff never showed affection during the day while the other servants were around.

Riff smiled and looped an arm around Cain's shoulders. "True. So how long has Merry been having the dreams?"

"A couple weeks." Cain said. "I'm not surprised, she always has been psychically sensitive. She has them every night."

Riff looked surprised at this. "Every night?"

Cain nodded. "There's more. You were right, she dreams of Oscar."

Riff laughed. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cain snuggled up to Riff. "You were right. I just don't know what to do now with Oscar. It is kind of out of my realm of control here."

Riff was silent for a moment before speaking. "I think you know what to do. You can only do what you can."

Cain nodded. "I know."

Silence stretched for a few minutes as Riff and Cain just enjoyed each other's company. Riff was loathe to get up and leave. "I have to get back to work."

"Fine." Cain sat up so Riff could stand. "Let's go to a movie or something tonight after dinner. I need an outing."

"That sounds fine," Riff told him. "We'll make plans after dinner."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain waltzed into the classroom. He was skipping class for this, but he didn't really care. He had done his research and knew this was the only time to carry out his mission. The classroom was empty except for one person. "Hello, Oscar."

Oscar looked up from his table that was set up in the corner of the room as a desk for him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "C-Cain!"

Cain smiled. "I see you remember me."

Oscar stared with his mouth open. "I… I… uhm… we never met before."

Cain raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Oscar deflated. He looked shifty-eyed at Cain. "What's going on? Why the hell do I dream of you?"

"One would think you would dream of Merry," Cain began, leaning against the table and inspecting his fingernails, "but then again, you always did fancy me, didn't you Oscar?"

Oscar blushed. "I do dream of her. I liked Merry. It was just that you were usually around her as well."

Cain glanced at him. "You never would have noticed her if you hadn't been checking me out all the time. She was just a convenient excuse for you to stay close to me, wasn't she?"

"That is not true!" Oscar protested. "I really did like Merry! I just liked you in a different way!"

"I see. And what way was that?"

Oscar decided to stop letting Cain dominate the conversation. If Cain was going to get under his skin, then he would get under Cain's skin as well. "Merry was really cute, you see. You were just cute in that that I-want-to-screw-you-senseless kind of way."

Cain raised an eyebrow, not showing his surprise at Oscar's confession.

Oscar was disappointed in the lack of sputtering.

"Actually, Merry is cute in the she-looks-like-a-kitten,-let's-pet-her-'OW-SHE-BIT-ME' kind of way."

Oscar laughed and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. "I do remember that much. I ran through hoops for that little girl, and you."

"Please don't tell me you did it just to get in my pants."

"No. Riff had that job cornered. I did it for Merry and Merry only. I was very fond of her, you know." Oscar ran his fingers through his hair. "I still am, apparently. The little bint has me smitten again."

"Yes, well, that is why I'm here." Cain said.

Oscar stood up and slapped Cain on the back. "And here I thought you just came for the lively conversation!"

Cain gritted his teeth and tried not to let Oscar's behavior bother him. "While the conversation has been unexpectedly lively, that is not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that-"

"To stay away from your little sister?" Oscar interrupted.

"No." Cain said between grit teeth, more than a little annoyed at being interrupted. "I'd forgotten how insufferable you are. I came to tell you that I know that you and Merry belong together."

Oscar blinked. "Oh. How do you know that?"

"Because you are both having the dreams. You dream of each other. Just like Riff and I do. And Cassian and Jez. That means you met the person you were supposed to be with." Cain sighed, "and as much as I loathe to admit it, who am I to stand in the way of Fate?"

Oscar blinked. "You are not the same Cain I remember."

Cain rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well it is the twenty-first century now. That will do it to you. I don't remember you ever being so crass about your homosexual tendencies before either."

Oscar agreed. "As you said, it is the twenty-first century."

"However," Cain continued, ignoring the interruption, "You cannot date Merry for another three years. I forbid it until she is sixteen, at least. You're too old for her, but it can't be helped."

Oscar thought about it. "I do agree with you, but isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Cain glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Riff was eleven years older than you."

Cain's eyes narrowed. "It has been centuries, and you still manage to piss me off more than anyone. The details of my and Riff's relationship are barely being shown to me at this point. I don't know how close we were or what the details were of our relationship, so butt out."

Oscar laughed, unaffected by Cain's words. "You would have had to been an idiot to think that those closest to you didn't realize the love that you two had."

Cain blushed a bit. "Yes, well, anyways that was all I wanted to tell you." He rose from leaning against the table and began to walk away.

"Cain!" Oscar called after him, coming around the table. Cain turned around just in time to be swept up in a big bear hug, "Can I call you 'big brother' now?"

"Put me down, you Neanderthal!" Cain protested, struggling to get out of the big man's grasp. "You may not call me that!"

"You're just as cute as ever." Oscar told him, putting him down. "And your neck is still so slender and pale. I always liked that about you. You're so delicate."

Cain rolled his eyes. "Well, you can't have me, so you get my sister. Her neck is even more slender and just as pale."

"I know. Merry is hardly a consolation prize."

"And don't you forget it!" Cain told him on his way out the door. "You better treat my little sister right and be on your best behavior until she's sixteen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how did it go?" Riff asked as Cain got into the car when he picked him up after school that day.

"Hm?" Cain asked, looking blank.

"Did you not talk to Mr. Oscar?" Riff asked conversationally.

"Oh yeah. Apparently, I'm cute in the 'I-want-to-screw-you-senseless kind of way.'"

Riff blinked. "Excuse me?"

Cain pushed his hair out of his eyes. "That man hasn't changed one bit."

"Umm… do I need to go beat him up now, sir?" Riff asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

"I don't think it is necessary, dear. I don't think Oscar is crushing on me in this life."

"That's good. I think I knew, back then, how he felt about you. You looked just like his old fiancé." Riff laughed at Cain's distasteful expression. "I couldn't blame him for lusting after you when I did the same."

Cain rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have such a problem with it if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to marry my little sister just so he could stay close to me. Add to that the fact that Merry was ten at the time, and that is just all kinds of disturbing."

Riff agreed. "I don't think that was his only intentions. I'm sure he beat himself up over it all the time. He liked you but hated you. Considering the era, I think he knew that he would never get what he wanted so he projected those feelings onto Merry." Riff paused. "However, I do not think that his feelings for Merry were ever impure or for the wrong reason. He really did love her, or else he wouldn't have protected her like he did."

"You're probably right," Cain conceded as he watched Merry approach the car. He shut up as she climbed in.

"Hey," she greeted them. She looked at their silent expressions. "What is it?"

The two boys said nothing.

"What?"

Merry was even more confused when they both began to snicker.

"Oh, sod off," she fumed. "This is about Oscar, isn't it?"

Cain snickered again. "I had a little talk with Oscar today."

Merry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And?"

"I told him he can't date you until your sixteen."

"What?" Merry sputtered. "I don't want to date that man!"

"Remember how persistent he is, Merry dear. I don't think you have much of a choice." Cain smiled back at her. "You are doomed to fall in love with and marry Oscar."

"I will not!" she yelled. "I won't allow it!"

"I said the same thing," Cain told her. "But you can't argue with Fate. This was foreordained. Get used to it."

"That's not fair. I don't want Fate to tell me what to do."

Cain opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Riff began to speak. "Don't worry. I don't think Fate works like that."

Merry said nothing, waiting for an explanation. Cain looked at him expectantly.

"Well," Riff began, stopping at a red light. "We have personal decisions and choices. Fate doesn't make those for us. We choose our own paths, Fate is just the one who sets them up for us."

"So I don't have to marry Oscar?" Merry asked hopefully.

"No, you don't." Riff told her. "Fate works through randomness and chance. The circumstances for you to meet him were set up, but it is ultimately your choice to fall in love with him or not."

Merry slumped back into the seat. "Good. I don't want to marry him."

Cain looked amused. "So I didn't have to go and talk to Oscar then, because it was not necessarily going to happen, huh?"

Riff nodded. "I'm afraid you just gave Oscar false hope."

Cain too slumped into his seat. "Maybe we could have had this conversation before I threw my hands up in the air and said 'Oh well, it can't be helped. At least wait until it's legal for you to date my little sister!'"

Riff laughed. He glanced back at Merry and leaned over, lowering his voice so only he and Cain could hear. "I think, after a while, Merry will want to date Mr. Oscar and then there really will be nothing you could do about it. So I let you keep your little delusion."

Cain sulked. "You suck."

"Only to you, sir."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain dressed himself in a black tuxedo and ran a comb through his wet hair. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, and he hadn't seen Riff since he had arrived at Lord Gladstone's. Add to that the way the man kept touching him and making comments on his beauty, and he felt quite uncomfortable in his current situation. He sauntered into the dining room, not allowing his nervousness to show.

"Come, please enjoy the festival from your special seat, Earl." Lord Gladstone raised his glass of wine as fireworks went off in the picture window behind him. "It's the start of an amusing show."

Cain leveled an even gaze at the long-haired man. 'What are you scheming, Lord Gladstone?' he thought. 'What on earth are you…'Lord Gladstone looked smug as his eyes raked up and down Cain's body before he turned his attention to the fireworks outside. "It seems that it's begun...Ah. Beautiful isn't it? However, there will be an even more beautiful spectacle. The main event starts after this."Cain took his seat, raising his wine glass to his lips. "Eh?"Lord Gladstone continued. "Please have a look, Earl, at that wretched bunch. Not seeing what's before them, they jump at amusement, drinking cheap alcohol and using foul language. They are about to climb up from out of that sewer water struggling, impatient for their inevitable death. The fellows who are most repulsive are those persons born into the lower classes who have completely forgotten that they are ,after all, rubbish. For example…" Gladstone glanced at the group of people that had just walked through the door. "This man as well…"A large, tall man and a beautiful woman walked in pushing Riff along in front of them. Riff was blindfolded and had his hands shackled behind his back. The woman held a gun to his head. Lord Gladstone stood and approached the group.Cain jumped up from his seat in shock. "RIFF!?"The man pushed Riff harshly forward into the middle of the room. " Master C-Cain? Are you...here?"Gladstone hit Riff from behind with what appeared to be a whip of chains. Riff fell forward."RIFF!" Cain yelled as he pulled his gun from it's holster and went to his valet's side. He supported Riff with one hand while he turned to Gladstone. "Lord Gladstone, what is the meaning of this!"Gladstone held the whip fondly, looking down at Cain and Riff on the ground in front of him. "It's a sideshow before the actual performance of the fireworks. You are not disciplining your dog." Gladstone watched Riff slump against Cain's chest. Cain put an arm around his servant protectively. "Since the shepherd has pampered him, he's behaved excessively, not bearing in mind his standing. I will not forgive any persons who would interfere with my work, especially those of humble birth."'Work?' Cain wondered. He stood up, pointing the gun at Gladstone. "So after all...you are one of Delilah's.…"Lord Gladstone pulled out his pocket watch and opened it, a light melody filled the air. "I will make you see what a servant is by making you a servant yourself. Come. I will make you understand, Cain."Cain stood still as the memory of the greenhouse earlier came to him. Lord Gladstone held the pocket watch open, his hands dipping down into Cain's shirt before coming up to cup the boy's chin, looking into Cain's lifeless eyes. Their faces were less than an inch apart. "When this melody sounds...you will kill this man, Cain!" he whispered, his breath tickling Cain's lips.

Cain stood and clutched at his head, trying to block out the hypnotism.

Riff stood up. He could feel blood trickling down his face from the head injury. 'MASTER CAIN?'"Riff...I'll…" Cain leveled the gun at Riff's face, "...kill!"

Riff stood absolutely still.

'When this melody sounds...I'll kill Riff...!' Cain thought. He reached up and laid his hand on his head, fighting off the hypnosis.

"MASTER CAIN?' Riff asked desperately. "Please pull yourself together! Master Cain…"Cain punched Riff across the face to make him shut up.Lord Gladstone laughed. "It's futile! You can't escape from this hypnosis of mine that I've set!" Cain leveled the gun at Riff's chest, holding the gun with both hands to keep it steady. He placed the gun over Riff's heart, point blank. "He can no longer hear anything but my voice. Now then, kill him! A conceited servant the likes of who would protect his lord."

An explosion echoed from outside as Cain pulled the trigger. Riff's body was thrown backwards, hitting the table and turning it over. Flowers and the broken bottle of red wine slid onto Riff. "Ca…" Riff began, but he couldn't finish the name.

Stillness set over the group. Cain looked intently at Riff's face. The only sound was the explosions and people panicking and screaming outside.Lord Gladstone began to laugh. "With this I have won the bet haven't I, 'Death'!" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, not caring that Jezebel was there or not to hear him gloat..

Cain didn't move, the smoking gun still in his hands.

"Sir, it seems you can see the climax in the direction of the festival as well," the large man said."Ah…I mustn't miss that." He turned to leave. "Well then, I'm about to oversee the burning, scattered masses some more from overhead. Call our guest here.""..yes.""As for that guest there, put him up for now." Gladstone directed."Yes, sir." the man said.

The woman touched Cain's shoulder after Gladstone left. "Come along, Earl. Don't try and struggle."

The man knelt down next to Riff's body. "If I know the might of his lordship's hypnotism then it is certainly decided. Ah...the good wine is wasted. Is that red wine or red blood... I don't under…" The man's eyes went wide as Riff kicked out and kneed him in the stomach. The man went down with the blow."Wha..! Is that guy alive!? Vincent!" The woman pointed her pistol in Riff's direction. Don't move!"Cain tapped her head with his gun. "You neither.""A trick…" she began."It..it can't be!" Vincent protested. "His lordship's hypnotism has…?"Cain walked up to Riff and pulled down the blindfold gently before reaching for an oval, metal vial out of Riff's breast pocket. It had a bullet hole in the middle. "This...It's the reason that I struck him before." Cain explained, reflecting back on how he had surreptitiously slipped the vial into Riff's breast pocket before striking him.Vincent looked at him in disbelief. "So then, at that time...!?""Inside this was placed a 'restorative' that I originally received from a suspicious medium. In order to combat Gladstone's ability, I routinely kept this on my person. For when a time like this arose…" Cain dropped the vial on the ground unceremoniously, the green liquid running out of the bullet hole. He explained what had happened earlier when Gladstone had hypnotized him in the greenhouse. "The volatile drugs reacted forcing the activity of my brain to awaken. In other words, that is why I had sobered up some time ago while still in that greenhouse."Cain turned to Vincent. "Now then, where is the key to Riff's manacles?"The woman slyly toed the gun that she had dropped closer to her. With Riff and Cain's back to her, she had the perfect chance.Vincent saw what she was doing. "Heh...the one whose job it is to take charge of the keys is that pet of his lordship's! Either way, since you disobeyed his lordship, there is no future for you!"The woman picked up her gun, aiming it at Cain. She was suddenly shot through the chest from behind before she could fire. She screamed as she fell. Cain and Riff turned quickly to see what was happening.The woman moaned, then used the last of her strength to raise her gun and shoot at her attacker. Her shot hit the young. blonde girl in the doorway. Lord Gladstone's so-called pet and the one who had the keys to Riff's manacles."Laticia?" Cain yelled as blood gushed from the girl's neck as she slumped to the floor. Her blonde wig fell off as she crumpled, revealing that she was actually a boy. Cain ran to the boy's side. "You...Roy? Merry's friend....the pickpocket boy!"Vincent got up and ran over to the woman. "Zoe! Zoe!"Riff whirled around and gave Vincent a swift kick in the middle of the back which sent the bigger man sprawling. He turned his attention back to Cain and the boy."Roy!" Cain called out, trying to revive the boy. He picked up the collar that had been broken by the gunshot. It had various bumps and indentations on the inside. "An ? Your vocal chords were coerced because of these protrusions. Was it that he was suppressing your speech?" Cain had known the man was sick, but to dress a boy as a girl and use him for only God knows what…"This is the doing of Lord Gladstone, isn't it!" 

Cain was suddenly shook awake. He gasped wildly as the world came into focus, his eyes wide and searching. Riff's worried face hovered over him. "Are you all right? You were making all this noise…"

Cain reached up into the darkness and pulled the older man down, close to him. He was still breathing heavily. Riff snuggled up to him. "I'm fine…" Cain whispered into the dark, lying through his teeth. "I'm just fine."

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Cain shook a bit. "I was."

"What was it about?" Riff asked. He was in truth already falling asleep again. He had known Cain was in distress, and reacted without actually fully waking up.

"I shot you. Only I did it on purpose and you were all right. We were trying to deceive this man… he was a horrible man…" Cain rambled.

"It hurt…" Riff mumbled. He was falling back asleep. "…when you shot me."

Cain nodded, his body feeling numb. He listened to Riff's breathing even out while his stayed quick and strained. He spent the rest of the night looking at the ceiling and holding Riff tight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note-- Here is a random blurb from a conversation I had with one of my friends and fans.

Kiera Caleigh: Cain is cute in that I-want-to-screw-you-senseless kind of way.

KittenY4: Yeah. That's the cuteness I got.

Kiera Caleigh: I've got the she-looks-like-a-kitten-let's-pet-her-OW-SHE-BIT-ME kind of way.

KittenY4: I will use this conversation in my writing, you know?

Kiera Caleigh: Fabulous.

I have to credit Honooko-chan (Keira Caleigh) for our conversation that influenced Oscar and Cain's conversation in this chapter. You have such a great way of wording things, and it just seemed to fit the conversation. I didn't feel right using it without crediting. So thanks a bunch for all the good ideas!

Oh, and Sakura-Crisis has updated, by the way. You can go and download the new chapter of God Child, translated by me!


	17. The Tragedy of Miss Pudding

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 17: The Tragedy of Miss Pudding

by YaoiKitten

_Cain stood perfectly still while Riff dabbed at his ear with alcohol. Riff looked down at the stoic thirteen-year old boy in front of him. Cain's eyes were closed, his breathing calm. Riff saw the complete and total trust in the boy's body language. _

Riff was the one to flinch when he finally pushed the needle through the boy's earlobe. He pulled the thick needle out carefully, dabbing at the blood with a cloth. "Is it painful?"

Riff fastened the earring into the hole. A simple, round black stone that Riff had picked out for him. "With this, I am no longer a thing that is lost. Each time that I look at this piercing, I will probably remember this pain." Cain reached up and fingered the new earring, his face never showing any pain throughout the whole ordeal. When Cain pulled his finger away, it was smeared with blood. He raised his finger to Riff's lips. "I will remember having said farewell to my father!" Cain smeared the blood onto Riff's lower lip. He simply looked at the boy, unmoving and unfazed. "You accepted me though I murdered my father with these hands and said that you would work for me for the rest of your life. Since you are the one who stopped my tears for me when I was a crybaby...also swear by this blood, Riff."

"I swear."

'From that day forward,' Cain thought, 'my tears dried up. I have been reborn because I am "a child who was taken from his father's spell". Yes, it is already too late to turn back because my battle is beginning.'

The world swirled into a colorful whirlpool, hazy around the edges and blurring inward. Suddenly the world stopped moving and his vision cleared.

Cain sat on the edge of the table, a vase of roses next to him. One leg was tucked up under the other making him appear very childlike, although he was a young adult of seventeen. His tired countenance and weary eyes made him look much older. Riff fought the urge to embrace his master.

Cain had just finished having his 'Council of War.' He had told those closest to him everything concerning Delilah and what he planned on doing in the future. Clehedault had left abruptly, slamming the door behind him and refusing to help.

"I had wanted Clehadault's information but...perhaps my method was too forceful…" Cain began, picking at his shoelace.

"...it is needless to worry." Riff assured him. He placed a hot cup of tea on the table next to his young master. "To suffer having one's past revealed is a horrifying thing...since today you got a taste of handling yourself, wouldn't you say, Master Cain...

"I suppose you're right...It seems that I was a bit too hasty." Cain reached up to touch one of the roses next to him only to pull his hand away quickly when he touched one of the thorns. "...gh!

"Master Cain?" Riff asked, coming over to see if his master was all right.

Cain watched the blood pool up on his finger. He brought it to his lips. "Even so, I...will not speak of such things as the scars on my back or the circumstances of my birth!"

Riff froze as Cain reached up and smeared the blood across his lips.

"You're the only one, you know…" Cain began, watching as Riff licked the blood off his finger, "who, knowing everything about me, accepts me.…"

"Is a vow on top of the vow to accompany you to Hell truly necessary?" Riff asked quietly.

"It's selfish of me." Cain whispered. He grasped onto Riff's lapels and leaned forward, resting his head against the other man's chest. "But it's already too late to go back.…"

Riff said nothing, only wrapped his arms around his master comfortingly. Cain looked up at Riff, the need apparent in his eyes. Riff, never being able to say 'no' to his young lord, leaned down and placed a firm kiss against those warm lips.

Cain tossed in bed. He barely woke up enough to register that he was, in fact, awake. Drowsiness still hung heavily on him as he drifted back and forth between sleep, only barely registering that he had had another dream before loosing consciousness once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain's school, like most, was terribly overcrowded. Only built for about a thousand, the school had around fifteen hundred students enrolled. This resulted in overcrowded halls and sardine-stuffed classrooms.

The class changes between periods were the worst. The students would file out of their classes in a slow procession, congest the halls, and try to make their way to their lockers and back to class in the five allotted minutes.

Cain hated these times. Unfortunately, his schedule ran him from one end of the building to the other and he found himself stuck in the congested traffic every day. He walked down the halls with his arms crossed across his chest, trying to make himself small so he could push past and around people, and not be touched by the other students.

Today, he found himself stuck behind Jamie Rose's old friends. The three big jocks lumbered leisurely down the halls, walking shoulder to shoulder so that no one could push past them. Cain found it very annoying, and he kept getting pushed from behind so he almost ran into them a couple times. He grit his teeth and kept walking, trying to make his way to the wall so he might have a chance to slip by the slow Neanderthals.

"So, are we doing the usual this Friday?" Mark Wrath asked during their conversation.

"Of course. We'll meet up at eight on Friday night." Matt McClintock confirmed.

"Do you think Jamie will show up?" Terry Green asked.

Cain's head whipped around to stare at the boys. He knew they must not have known he was behind them, so he pushed forward to hear their conversation.

Matt reached up and smacked the back of Terry's head. "No, you idiot. Jamie has to work for that one dude. Don't talk about that, anyways. Remember?"

Mark looked around to see if anyone had heard them. His eyes landed on Cain. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hey, fag. Whatcha doin?"

Cain smiled up at him beatifically. "Leaving."

With that, he pushed past the larger boys and hurried into his classroom before they decided to kick his ass.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brother, I'm going to a sleepover tomorrow."

Cain stopped kissing Riff and blinked at his little sister, wondering when she had entered the room. "Uhm… okay."

Merry smiled wickedly. She loved interrupting Riff and her brother's alone time. "My friend from school invited me to one. It will give me a chance to meet some other girls."

Cain pulled himself out of Riff's arms. Riff sulked. "Are you sure it is a sleepover and not a party?"

Merry laughed. "It depends on your definition of a party. There won't be any boys there."

Cain looked at Riff skeptically. "Isn't she a little too old for a sleepover?"

"Definitely," Riff confirmed, playing along. "It is a party. There will be boys."

"You guys…" Merry whined. "There will not!"

Cain laughed. "Merry, my dear, I am not father. You do not have to lie to me. Go, have fun. Whether it is a party or a sleepover, I don't care. Just be safe. Riff will drop you off and then call us in the morning when you are ready to come home."

"I wasn't lying…" Merry muttered under her breaht, then she smiled and came up to hug her brother. "Thank you!"

Cain watched amusedly as Merry bounced out of the room.

"You will make a great father," Riff said sarcastically.

Cain rolled his eyes. "I'm gay. I'm not going to have children."

"Well, at least you admit it now," Riff said, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

Cain laughed, "As you said, I am gay around you." He punctuated this statement with a kiss.

"If you don't have any children, then who is going to inherit all the Hargreave's fortune?" Riff asked playfully.

"Merry and Oscar's kids."

The two men looked at each other, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work and they soon both cracked up laughing.

"You know what we should do, Riff?" Cain asked as he stifled a giggle.

"What's that?"

"We should get rid of all the servants and have a romantic evening."

"I doubt we could get rid of Ken. He lives here, after all." Riff pointed out.

"We'll make him go on a date or something. Threaten him with calling a dating service to find him one if he doesn't get one himself." Cain smiled wickedly. "Come on, Riff. You need a break, you've been working so hard lately. A romantic evening. Just you and me."

Riff raised an eyebrow. "I could use one of those. I've been so busy lately, I feel like I've neglected you."

Cain put his arms around Riff's neck. "Then you'll have to make it up to me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff found Merry in her room Friday night packing a bag for the sleepover. "When will you be ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't need you to take me." Merry told him politely.

"Why not?"

"My friend who invited me, she lives a couple blocks from here, offered to give me a ride. We're going to get ready at her house and then go." Merry explained.

Riff thought about it. "So do you need me to take you to her house?"

"No, I'll walk over there. I want the exercise and besides, you need to get ready for your date with brother tonight." Merry teased.

"I think your brother wanted me to take you to make sure that you got there safely," Riff explained. "I think I should at least take you to your friends house."

Merry turned to Riff and placed her hands on her hips in defiance. "I am thirteen years old. I'm not a child. I can walk two blocks down the road by myself. Tell brother I am not some bird he can keep in a cage. I am not a doll that will break easily."

Riff looked at her sternly. "You go tell your brother that. But if he tells me to take you, then I will be taking you whether you want me to or not. I will carry you over my shoulder out to the car and up to the front door of your party if I have to."

Merry pouted. "You're so mean."

"I am not. I just care about you." He told her as he walked out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff straightened his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He was used to dressing up for work, but tonight he was dressing up for Cain. With this in mind, he had chosen a red tie to wear with his black silk shirt and pants. He wet his pale hair and ran his fingers through it a few times. Ever since the surgery, he had been letting his hair grow out. It was still longer in the front than it was in the back, but he was starting to get used to the more trendy look. He inspected himself in the mirror really well before grabbing his leather jacket and heading out to the foyer.

Cain was waiting for him in the foyer. Riff stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the boy. He leaned against the doorjamb, his eyes traveling up and down the lithe figure in front of him. Cain, sensing Riff's presence, turned to face him. "Hi."

"Hi." Riff breathed. He tried not to apply the word 'beautiful' to Cain often, but it was becoming very difficult not to. He had decided to wear a black, flowing velvet top with bell-sleeves. The top wrapped around his body like an oriental kimono, it even had a dragon-print blue silk obi that went around the waist and tied in the back. Cain's collar bone and neck showed off beautifully with the plunging neckline. The top came to just about hip length, and under it he was wearing tight, matte black pants with various zippers and straps. He had worn his black vinyl platform boots outside of his pant legs so the laces and buckles reached up to his knees. His hair was still wet from the shower.

They just looked at each other for a long minute. "Do we have to go to dinner?"

Cain smiled and approached Riff, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Of course. I'm hungry and it will give time for all the servants to clear out of the house." Cain lowered his voice unnecessarily and leaned in to whisper in Riff's ear, "besides, the longer we wait the better it will be…"

Riff agreed, but simply felt like pulling the boy into a long, involved kiss. Cain laughed between kisses, delighted that his outfit had gotten such a reaction out of Riff. Riff pulled away after a minute. "Fine, let's go have our romantic evening."

"We shouldn't just not show up for reservations." Cain offered as an excuse.

Riff rolled his eyes. Reservations were the furthest thing from his mind. They got into the car and Riff drove them to the next town over, where there were expensive restaurants and a few clubs. Cain's favorite restaurant was there, a small bistro that served Tuscan food. It was very small, very private, and very expensive.

The two men were checked in at the reservation desk and led to a comfortable, private booth in the back of the restaurant. A live band played music softly as various couples enjoyed the food and company.

"This place is nice." Riff said, looking around at his surroundings.

"I've always wanted to come here on a date." Cain told him. "I love the food here, but the ambiance just lends itself to romance. It felt awkward coming here with anyone else."

Riff nodded. "I can understand that. I'm glad that I could come here with you."

Cain blushed delicately, the candlelight casting a warm glow on the boy's delicate features. Riff couldn't help but reach out and run a finger along that smooth cheek, eliciting a delicate smile from Cain's lips.

The waiter came and took their order before disappearing again , only to return later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Riff raised an eyebrow at this.

Cain shrugged. "They typically do that. You can refuse it if you don't want it, but typically they try to give it to you. I guess our waiter thought you were of age."

Riff poured himself a second glass from the bottle that the waiter left at the table after downing his first. "I don't mind. I just wonder how much this bottle costs."

Cain cracked a smile. "You don't even want to know. Don't worry about it though. We'll just be drunk, drunkitty drunk tonight."

Riff smirked. "Sounds good to me. However, I'm driving."

"Of course." Cain said. "I'll drink most of it then."

The food came quickly. Riff had to admit it was the best pasta dish he had ever had. The two took their time, eating and talking about anything and everything. When the wine bottle emptied and the waiter brought them another, they refused it. After Cain declared that he was too full for dessert, Riff paid the rather hefty bill and they left.

"Let's walk around for a while," Cain suggested as they got outside of the restaurant. "This is such a nice part of town."

Riff was agreeable to this. It was dark now, so they walked down the illuminated streets hand in hand. Here, no one looked at them weird or thought much of them. The street was filled with restaurants, clubs, bookstores, vintage clothing shops, and the occasional porn store. The two passed all that up in favor for the park at the end of the businesses, dark and secluded from the street.

They walked around the paths in the park, the quiet night swept a calming blanket over everything. With the exception of the occasional jogger, nobody was in the park. Cain and Riff walked in silence, enjoying each others company and the chilly night air. Eventually, they made their way back to the street and back to where Riff had parked the car, window shopping along the way. "Do you want to go to a club?" Riff asked.

"No," Cain told him, "I think I've had enough clubbing for quite a while."

Riff silently agreed, but still wanted to make the offer just the same in case the other man wasn't ready to go back yet. They got into the car and started heading towards home.

Riff drove very carefully, watching his speed and concentrating on everything around him. He wasn't drunk, so he simply tried to pay attention to everything. When he got about a mile from the house, it became increasingly difficult as Cain started to make little circles on Riff's thigh with his finger.

Riff tried to ignore Cain as he ran his fingertips up his thigh. He tried to ignore him as he ran his fingertips over the zipper of his pants. Riff, thankfully, pulled into the driveway before he could get any more distracted. He parked the car, reached over, and pulled Cain into a fierce kiss.

Cain went with this, enjoying the feeling of being helpless in Riff's arms. He was feeling a bit tipsy and honestly loved the feeling of having Riff devour him. However, he didn't want to have sex out in Riff's car at the moment, so he pulled away.

"Let's go inside."

Riff nodded and turned the car off, heading for the front door. Cain followed behind him through the door, only to find himself pressed up against the back of it a moment later. Riff rubbed against him, his mouth searching the other boy's, making the younger man moan quietly against him.

Cain draped his arms around Riff's shoulders, kissing him back desperately. His whole body felt like it was one fire, and the only way he knew to extinguish it was to take off his clothes and get as close to Riff as humanly possible. He pulled away as Riff kissed down his neck.

"Let's go upstairs." He breathed out.

"What's wrong with right here?" Riff asked, murmuring against his neck as he nipped at the delicate white skin.

"I want you to make love to me." Cain told him, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as Riff sucked at his throat.

Riff stopped what he was doing and stepped back. He placed his hand on Cain's cheek and gave him one more quick, chaste kiss. "Gladly."

A mischievous smile played across Cain's reddened lips. He reached out and fingered Riff's tie, loosening the neck a bit before twirling the fabric around his finger. "Let's go then."

Riff felt the gentle tugging and went willingly, letting Cain lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom by the tie. His mind reflected absently on the irony and Fruedian symbolism in such an act, but decided against voicing it. Cain led him to the bed and spread out onto it, pulling Riff down on top of him by the tie. He came willingly, kissing the boy again.

"This is much better," Cain told him, wrapping his arms around Riff's shoulders but not letting go of the end of the tie. Riff agreed by nipping at Cain's lower lip.

Cain leaned his head up and began nibbling at Riff's ear. He knew this drove the older man crazy, so he licked and nipped at Riff's delicate earlobe. Riff shivered and ran his hand up Cain's side, reaching to the back to untie the obi wrapped around Cain's waist. Cain kept kissing Riff's ear.

"I want you so badly," he whispered into Riff's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "I want you to screw me good and hard…"

Riff felt himself getting hard at Cain's words.

"I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me scream. I want to hear you moan on top of me. I want you to lick me all over and make me wet for you…"

Riff pulled away enough that he could look into Cain's eyes and the younger boy could no longer drive him crazy by nibbling on his ears. Riff ran a hand down Cain's cheek.

"I love being with you," he whispered to Cain. "I love feeling the heat of your body against mine. I love the sound of you mewling underneath me as I pound into you. I love the way you touch me and the way that you can't stop smiling during morning-sex." He ran his finger over Cain's lower lip, never breaking eye contact. "I love waking up in the morning and having you next to me."

Cain opened his mouth slightly and bit Riff's finger. Riff tried not to wince from the unexpected pain. Cain purred sensually as he licked at Riff's finger between his teeth, taking the digit and sucking on it gently as if it was an apology. Riff watched the boy in fascination as he sucked his finger, mimicking another one of Riff's favorite acts.

Cain unbuttoned Riff's shirt and removed the tie, pushing the shirt off Riff's shoulders as he released the man's finger. It was mere seconds later that they had torn each other's clothes off. The discarded clothing lay in a pile on the floor, some still sprawled out on the bed, as Riff crawled up onto it, lowering himself down onto Cain. He reached down with this wet finger and pressed into the boy. Cain hissed, but relaxed as much as he could. The pain lessened as Riff slid his finger in and out of him slowly. He wiggled as Riff reached for the lubricant that they kept in the nightstand.

Riff pulled out his finger, poured some the lubricant on his finger, and reached down again. He pushed in carefully, watching the blush spread across Cain's cheeks and chest as he moved in and out, eliciting little gasps from the boy each time. Riff leaned down to kiss him, inserting another finger and opening the boy up for him.

Riff prompted Cain to turn over on his stomach gently. He obeyed, rolling over and allowing Riff to kiss the back of his neck. He sighed and relaxed into the pillows. Neither of them were in a rush tonight. Riff slowly kissed all over Cain's back, over each scar, leaving no inch of skin untouched. He moved downward, kissing his lower back, and then feathering little kisses all over his buttocks. Cain moaned quietly, feeling himself react to Riff's touches. He felt Riff continue kissing downward, down the back of his thigh in a trail of light kisses.

"You're such a tease," Cain told him, shivering as he felt Riff's tongue against the back of his knee.

Riff's only reply was to move down lower and kiss the soles of Cain's feet. Cain squawked and giggled at the sensation. Smiling, Riff began to move up the other leg, kissing ankles, calves, back of the knee, and thigh. He listened to Cain's reactions, ranging from a giggle to a deep moan as he hit each of his sensitive spots. As he moved up the thigh, he spread Cain's legs apart wider so he could move to the inside, continuing to kiss his way on up.

Cain's body stiffened and he shuddered as he felt Riff's tongue against him. He tilted his hips upwards a bit and fisted his hands in the sheets as Riff worked him. He couldn't help but moan loudly, the sensation making his thighs quiver and his breath quicken. He loved it when Riff did this to him, nothing else could make him hornier. Cain wasn't sure how long he laid there, writhing in pleasure and whimpering, before Riff pulled away and moved up to kiss his shoulder blade.

Cain turned over, pulling Riff close to him and purring into his ear. "Now it's my turn."

Riff suddenly found himself on the bottom with Cain on top of him. Cain kissed his forehead tenderly before reaching for Riff's tie that had been discarded on the bed.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Oh, I know how you are." Cain explained as he trailed the end of the silk tie down Riff's stomach. "I don't want you distracting me while I pleasure you."

Riff didn't say anything, but allowed his hands to be tied above his head to the slats in the headboard. "I can't touch you like this." Riff informed him.

"I know," Cain smiled wickedly. "You can't stop me from doing anything either."

Riff felt his stomach do a back-flip at those words. Cain set to work on Riff's body, massaging, licking, caressing, and kissing anything he could. Riff squirmed and gasped appropriately. Usually he would have flipped the boy over by now and would have been moving in and out of him, but with his restraints all he could do was let the younger man have his way.

Riff moaned as Cain's mouth closed over him. He hips jerked forward and Cain went down on him before moving back up and settling into a comfortable pace. Riff jerked with each motion, his nerves on fire from the slow torture of being pleasured to death.

Cain stopped what he was doing in favor of licking and kissing further down. He didn't want Riff to come yet.

"What are you--" Riff's words dissolved into a gasp as he felt Cain lick at him gently. He bent his legs a bit at Cain's prompting and leaned back since there was nothing else he could do. He bit his lip to keep from making noise as Cain paid him back completely. "Please…"

Cain stopped what he was doing. "Please what?"

"I want you."

Cain stopped what he was dong and reached up to untie the tie that held Riff's hands. Riff, glad to be free, immediately pulled the boy down to him and began to kiss him hungrily. Cain giggled and squirmed free. He reached for the lubricant and spread some over Riff before straddling the other man, only backwards so that Cain was facing Riff's feet.

Cain leaned forward and massaged Riff's thighs while Riff reached up and ran his hands over Cain's back. Cain glanced back at him, desire and lust clear in his eyes. He lifted himself up a bit so Riff could position himself before slowly lowering back down. He hissed as he felt Riff enter him.

Riff place his hands on Cain's hips and began to rock slowly in time with the other man's movements. From Riff's angle, he could see the scars on Cain's back clearly. He traced them with his fingers and caressed the skin as the younger man rode him. The movement was slow, almost languorous. Riff reached around and ran his hands over the boy's stomach, down his thighs, and around his erection. Cain gasped lightly at the sensations, loving the feel of Riff's hands on him.

They moved together, slowly quickening the pace. Riff settled his hands on the boy's hips and thrust upwards forcefully, making Cain cry out loudly each time. Cain was glad that there was nobody else in the house that night. If Merry was a few rooms over, she would have surely heard him. He moaned and purred and gasped unfettered as Riff screwed him just as he asked. Riff slowed down and Cain looked behind him, questioningly.

Riff smiled back. "I thought you wanted me to make love to you?"

Cain bit his lip, still riding Riff, just at a slower pace. "And this is…?"

"I want to face you. I want to look into your eyes and see myself in them."

Cain was agreeable to this and lifted upwards enough so that Riff could pull out. The were both panting heavily and still ready to go, so Riff simply flipped Cain over and settled on top of him. He kissed the boy firmly as he pressed himself in, feeling the warmth surround him once again.

Cain moaned and wrapped his legs around Riff, encouraging the rocking movement that Riff used against him.

The phone rang.

Cain looked over at the phone next to the bed. "Should we…?"

Riff grunted in reply and sped up a bit, causing Cain to bounce into the mattress. The phone kept ringing.

Cain gasped, ignoring the phone completely in favor of running his arms all over Riff's back and running his hands through the man's soft hair.

"The machine will get it." Riff mumbled into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Cain couldn't reply at this point. He couldn't stand much more, his whole world had narrowed down to himself and Riff, moving in tandem against each other. He whimpered as he felt himself come, the friction of Riff's stomach against him way too much for him to take anymore.

Riff finally let himself come then, biting into Cain's shoulder as he did so to keep from crying out. Cain wrapped his arms around Riff and pulled him close, both of them spent and satisfied for the night. Riff sighed into his lover's shoulder, feeling all the taught muscles release at once. He relaxed into Cain, too tired to get up and wash.

"We're going to wake up sticky," Cain told him.

"I don't care." Riff mumbled.

"Then I don't either," Cain told him as he pulled away from Riff to get the covers over them. He snuggled back up to the older man again and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly to both of them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff watched the ceremony that Clehedault performed. The air around them grew cold as the medium performed the rite, invoking the spirit of the woman who had just died there. Riff stood outside of the circle, Cain and Oscar stood to his right. He saw Cain collapse in his peripheral vision as the room went as cold as ice. "Master Cain!"

"Wait!" Clehedault instructed, stopping Riff from going up and touching his master. Riff stopped mid-step and looked at the medium, then back at Cain.

Cain stirred. "I can't...see anything…"

"Sheila?" Clehedault asked.

Cain looked up then, his eyes distant and dark. Riff could tell they didn't belong to Cain. "I am murdered! I saw...the secret of the ninth angel statue...because I saw that sacrifice underneath the statue…"

Sheila sat up onto her hands and knees, not having control of Cain's body enough to stand. "That man came to silence me…"

"Cain....what on earth are you saying... " Oscar demanded.

"Master Cain?" Riff asked cautiously.

"You mustn't touch him!" Clehedault instructed. "He's...possessed. Sheila's spirit has entered the Earl's body!"

"Ma-Master Cain?" Riff was worried, but he didn't dare touch the boy. Suddenly, dizziness overtook Riff. He grabbed his head suddenly and fought off the nausea. 'What is...I feel dizzy...!' Riff thought. 'Why on earth at a time like this...?'

Cain looked up at Riff with distant eyes. "Oh...I am starting to feel far away. I was knocked down...and taken to the bath...and injected with something…"

"Wait, Sheila!" Clehedault called after her desperately. "That man, what sort of man was he? Remember, Sheila!"

"Oh...There was something...that he dropped. It looked like a card with a black border... There was something... a picture drawn on it…" Sheila sat back on her heels and looked into the distance to try to remember. Riff watched his master despite the splitting head ache, marveling at how vulnerable and feminine Cain looked while possessed by the spirit. "He's a tall, large man... he's wearing a hat so I cannot see his face. When we struggled...in the area of his chest...I saw a mark which looked just like the tattoo of a rose...

Riff jumped. 'Like a rose?'

"...he's here…" Sheila said. "The man who murdered me... He's...in this room…"

The three men crowded together in front of Cain's seated form. They looked on anxiously as the ghost stared at the floor, trying to feel out the man's presence.   
"There…" Sheila whispered, pointing in the direction of the three men.

A loud crash disrupted the silence and glass shattered all over the four men.

Cain's body collapsed to the ground, the spell having been disrupted and the spirit had left suddenly.

"Master Cain!" Riff called out, concerned for his master.

"Who on earth was that just now...?" Oscar demanded, looking out the window. He saw a man's form on the roof the building next door. "Is that the guy?"

Riff turned in time to see the figure running on the roof.

"…Riff!" Cain called, his voice sounding normal, if not weak.

"Master Cain…how are you feeling...?" Riff asked as Cain sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I am fine...that man...follow that man who was just here! Make haste!"

"Y…yes!" Riff said, getting up and running out of the room. He stopped when he got to the door. "Sir Oscar, please look after…"

"Su...sure!" Oscar told him quickly, and Riff rushed out the door.

Riff ran next door and made his way up to the roof. He wasn't surprised to get there and find it empty. "It's no use...he's already fled...!" He sighed, making his way back out of the building and hurrying to get back to see if Cain was all right.

Once Riff made it back outside, the pain and dizziness he had felt before hit him again. "Uuugh...!" Riff clutched his chest, leaning against the alley wall to stay standing. 'Again...at a time like this...!'

A man passing by noticed him. "You there, sir....are you alright?"

'My heart is..'. Riff closed his eyes. "Ah...yes. I am...all right," he told him.

The man stepped into the alley with Riff, leaning against the wall as well and looking at the other man. "But you're awfully pale. Shall I introduce you to a good doctor?"

"No...I am truly fine." Riff insisted. He turned his back to the man.

"But that doctor also mentioned you." The man told him. He leaned close and cupped his hand around his mouth, as if there was some unseen entity in the alley that he didn't want to hear. "The medicine that was given to you awhile back will lose its effectiveness and so, eventually if you're not thrown to the dogs, it seems that you'll die utterly." The man stood upright and began to back out of the alley. "Well, if he's so inclined, it seems that he'll give you the medicine once more, so at that time, we shall meet again. And there will likely be a condition as well."

Riff listened in silence.

"See you!" The man called back, leaving the alley and continuing on his way.

"Wai…" Riff tried to call, but intense coughs kept him from finishing. He coughed heavily until he was on his knees. His eyes grew wide as he pulled his hand away and saw blood.

The phone rang, stirring Riff from his sleep. He sat bolt upright at the sound, reality crashing back into him, blurring the dream world into this one. He held his hand up to the light to check and see if there was any blood. Cain stirred next to him, so Riff reached over and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Hargreaves Residence?" The young female voice came across the line. Cain sat up and rubbed his eyes. Riff smiled at him a bit. "Yes, this is."

"I realize it's late, and I apologize. I tried to call before, but no one answered," she began. "I just wanted to know if Merry was all right? She never showed up for the sleepover tonight and she didn't call…"

Riff blinked. "You mean she's not there?"

"No, she never showed up. We were wondering if she was sick or something…"

Riff paused. "She's not here."

"Oh, well…" The girl's voice was cut off as Riff hung up the phone.

Cain's face was pale, his eyes wide. "What was that?" he whispered.

"Merry never made it to her friends house." Riff explained. "Her friends haven't seen her."

Cain gaped at him. "What do you mean she's not there! Where is she!"

"I don't know." Riff told him calmly.

Cain shot out of bed and pulled on his pants. "Riff! Get the car. We are going to look for her."

Riff obeyed, getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes. He didn't bother even tucking in his shirt, he just rolled up the sleeves on his way downstairs to get the car. Cain was behind him, flipping open his cell phone and dialing.

"Clarice? Merry is missing. We need to find her." Cain paused. "I have no idea. I just need everyone out looking for her."

He hung up the phone and dialed Ken, giving him a similar message. "Oh, and one more thing!" Cain told him as he was just about to hang up the phone. "I need you to find the number for Mr. Oscar Gabriel for me."

Cain flipped the phone shut and got into the car with Riff before he started crying.

Riff said nothing, only pulling out into the night to look for the missing girl.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Everyone can think Hoonoko-chan for the sex scene. The tie was all her idea. Apparently she has a tie fetish. I think I developed one now too. Incidentally, I love talking to my readers. So if anyone wants to e-mail me, or IM me, or go to my LJ, please do. My work will only improve if my readers tell me what they want and what they don't like.

I just finished up chapter 3 of "Butterfly's Skill" for sakura-crisis, so everyone can expect a Cain update in the next couple of weeks. I am very goal-oriented, so I submit a translated chapter every month. Add two chapters of ADAL on top of that, and I have my work cut out for me. I have other projects I want to write, but translating doesn't allow me the time so I will probably have to wait until ADAL is finished. Oh, and by the way, it will be 26 chapters long. I sat down and planned everything out, so 26 will be the last chapter. It looks like we only have nine more to go…


	18. Scold's Bride

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 18: Scold's Bride

by YaoiKitten

Riff could barely see the road because of the rain. He drove around their neighborhood carefully, both he and Cain looking for any sign of the girl. They went to the house where Merry was supposed to have spent the night and talked to the other girls there, but none of them had any clues to where Merry might have been. They got back into the car just as the phone rang.

"Yes?" Cain asked apprehensively.

"It's Ken. I haven't found her yet. I have Mr. Gabriel's number though."

"Give it to me," Cain instructed as he pulled a pen and napkin out of the glove box.

Ken gave him the number before hanging up, promising to continue his own search for Merry and to meet back at the house in the morning if nothing showed up.

Cain dialed the number and waited impatiently for the sleepy voice to pick up the phone on the other end. "H'lo?"

"Oscar? Is Merry with you?"

Silence was on the other end. "Cain? Is that you?"

"Is Merry with you?" Cain repeated, exasperated.

"No," Oscar said slowly, "no, she is not. What's going on?"

"She's missing."

"What?"

"She's missing. Go look for her. We are all meeting back at the house at dawn if no one finds her. If you do call me." Cain rattled off his cell phone number quickly before hanging up.

"Mr. Oscar has no idea where she is?" Riff confirmed.

"No, he has no idea." Cain waited until Riff stopped at a traffic light before opening the door and getting out of the car, stepping out into the downpour.

"What are you doing!" Riff yelled out.

"You can't drive everywhere. I'm going to look for Merry on foot. You keep driving and try to find her."

"Are you crazy?" Riff demanded, but Cain slammed the door shut without replying. He began walking in the opposite direction in which Riff's car was going.

His phone rang and he pulled it out, ducking under an awning to get out of the rain. "Yes?"

"You're nuts!" Riff told him angrily. "You can't wander around in the rain looking for her. You'll get sick!"

"You can't drive everywhere, Riff. You keep driving and looking, I'm going to go to public places that are open and other areas you can't drive into, like the High School and parks." Cain smoothed his sopping wet hair out of his face. "You keep looking, and I'll meet you back at the house at dawn. Call whoever you think can help look, and try to contact the police as well."

"Fine." Riff told him. "But if anything happens to you…"

"I love you too." Cain told him, and flipped the phone shut.

He stuffed the phone back into his pocket before setting off into the night. He had no idea where he was heading, he only knew that he had to look everywhere. He cursed himself for letting the girl wander around by herself unchaperoned. His guilt weighed heavily on his heart as he searched, desperate to find his missing sister.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was raining heavily, but Cain barely even noticed. His wet clothes, the same ones he had worn for his date, were clinging to him heavily. He wandered the streets frantically, looking for any sign of Merry. His hand was thrust deep into his pocket, clenched on his cell phone.

He wasn't sure how many hours he had spent of the early morning wandering around to look for her. The sky was slowly lightening to a dark gray when he decided to cut through the park to get back home. He wanted to call everyone together, notify the police, form a search party, anything that would find the missing girl.

He hurried down the jogging path, the trees lined up on either side forming a solid wall of forest. The rain continued to pour down on him, he could barely see where he was going.

"Well, boy. Have you been out all night?"

Cain stopped when he heard the voice, turning around slowly to confront the other man.

"How have you been, Cain? Has Riff been treating you well?"

Cain's mouth moved, but no words came out. He stared wide-eyes at the man standing before him, a black umbrella blocking out the rain from the tall figure. "You…"

The man waited. When it didn't appear as though the boy was going to finish his sentence, he continued. "You know, it is so hard to get you alone. You always stay in the manor or only leave when your watchdog is with you. I never would have thought you would have been so hard to isolate."

Cain swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Or do you mean what am I doing alive?"

"Oh, I knew you were alive," Cain spat out. "I don't know why you faked your own death, why you faked Jamie's, or why you insist on making my life miserable. And you know what? I don't care."

Alexis' lips twitched into a smile.

"What I want to know is where you are keeping Merry," Cain shot at him.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "What a difference a little bit of sex makes. There was a time when you wouldn't dare stand against me."

"SHUT UP!" Cain yelled. "You're dead! You don't even exist in this world! There is nothing that you can do to me now! So tell me where she is!"

"On the contrary, because I am dead I can do whatever I want to you now. If I don't exist in this world, how am I supposed to get arrested? Who is going to blame your deceased father?" Alexis smirked. "We have millions, my boy. I squirreled some of it away, more than enough to live on. I'll live comfortably for the rest of my life, free of you."

"Do you really hate me that much?" Cain asked, his eyes narrowing into slits. "You faked your own death just to get back at me? Just so you can make my life miserable?"

"Pretty much. I was just really bored, too."

Cain gaped.

"You took everything away from me. If you were never born, I would still have Augusta." Alexis accused. "You are a cursed child who will die alone with no one else to love him. I will see to that."

Cain said nothing.

"I had the dreams too, you know. After I met your mother. I knew what you did before you were even born. I hated you when you were still in your mother's womb for taking Augusta from me. I knew you would be him, my son from a past life. That is why I named you 'Cain'. The name of he who was the first of mankind to kill his relative!"

"If Augusta was my real mother," Cain asked, "then why was I born from Lenora? She wasn't my biological mother before!"

Alexis smirked. "Fate was so kind as to switch their souls. You see, Augusta is Lenora and Lenora is Augusta. That way, the woman I loved was not my biological sister."

Cain rolled his eyes. "Great for you. You'd think after that little gift you wouldn't hate me so bad."

Alexis went silent. A long moment stretched between them. "You killed Augusta."

"I didn't make the woman run out after me with a garden scythe! I didn't ask her to beat me!" Cain protested. "I didn't make her cause herself to have a heart attack!"

The slap of a hard hand against a wet cheek echoed throughout the early morning.

Cain raised a hand to his cheek, backing away from his father.

"You think that since you have Riff, you won't die alone? Think again, my boy." Alexis spit out between clenched teeth. "If you want your darling sister back, you will have to give me Riff. It will be an even exchange. Riff for Merry. Your lover for your sister. It's up to you."

Cain stared at the man. "How do you expect me to choose?"

"I don't." Alexis told him, turning around and walking back down the path in the opposite direction. "I expect you to languish."

"How can you do this to her! She's your daughter!"

Alexis stopped. "She is not. Her mother was a hoar, you know that as well as I do. I was probably the third man she slept with that night. Merry could have been born from any of her mother's lovers. When that stupid woman died of AIDS, she left the damn girl to me. She put my name down on the birth certificate, but there is a very good chance she isn't even mine."

"So you sent her away to boarding school for all of her childhood?" Cain asked.

"There is no reason for me to keep a child around that I have no blood ties to."

"Maybe if you didn't sleep with so many loose women, you would know who your children were!" Cain spat out, thinking of Jezebel and wondering just how many of his brothers and sisters existed in the world.

Alexis shrugged and continued walking down the path. "Maybe if you hadn't killed Augusta, I wouldn't have slept with them."

"You were cheating on mother even before she died!" Cain shot back, but Alexis was already out of ear-shot. Cain watched the figure disappear into the rain. He contemplated following the man, but knew it wouldn't do him any good. He decided to go home, tell everyone what had happened, and try to make a plan from there.

He turned back toward his house, hurrying home in the rain so they could set out to find Merry as soon as possible. He knew Alexis was keeping her somewhere, and it obviously wasn't in his possession or he would not have left the girl alone. Someone had to know where to look, so he hurried home to find some answers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Cain reached the manor as the sun was rising, he was surprised to find that everyone had gathered in his foyer. All the servants were there, Ken and Clarice were filling them in on what they were told and letting them know the situation. Oscar was sitting on the steps, Jez was sitting next to him. They looked up apprehensively as Cain entered. Cain nodded at them before he felt a warm, thick blanket being wrapped around his wet body. He looked up into Riff's tired eyes.

"I called everyone I could. Jez went out to look for her as well. The maids and gardener I called early this morning and told them to come in early to help with the search today."

"Thank you, Riff." Cain told him wearily. "And the police?"

"I reported her missing, but they still are not taking the case seriously. It has to be twenty-four hours before they treat it as a missing person. However, Detective McCormick offered to come by the house this morning and get the details." Riff explained.

"The same detective that worked on my father's death and your assault case?" Cain asked, his brows furrowed.

Riff nodded. "It seems he has taken on all of this family's cases."

"Very well," Cain told him, "I need to talk to you privately."

Riff agreed and led Cain into the kitchen, where he started to make the boy some tea. "You should drink this, then go and get a few hours sleep. You are sopping wet, you'll probably end up getting sick if you don't take care of yourself. I will take care of everything here until you've rested."

"I can't sleep when we don't know what has happened to Merry. I'll be fine."

"Uh huh," Riff told him, setting the teacup down in front of his master. "Drink all of that."

"I saw him," Cain said, staring deeply into the dark tea.

"Saw who?" Riff asked, trying to adjust to the sudden change of subject.

"My father. He found me when I was in the park."

Riff quieted, sitting down across from the boy. "He has her." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Yeah, he does. He doesn't have her in his possession, my guess would be he is having someone keep her for him." Cain paused. "He knows where she is."

"So what happened?"

"He basically blamed my birth on being the reason why he is such a miserable bastard. Threatened me. Gloated. Tried to make me miserable…"

"Did you ask him where Merry was?"

"Like he would tell me!" Cain snapped back. He picked up his teacup and took a sip.

"So, what did he want then? He must have told you he knew where she was for some reason." Riff said, watching the younger man drink the tea.

Cain quieted. "He said he would exchange Merry for you. If I gave him you, he would let her go."

Riff narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What would he want with me?"

"He just… wants to take everything away that I ever loved. He wants me to be miserable, because I killed Augusta."

Riff furrowed his brow, thinking back to his dreams. "Your aunt?"

"My mother. In this life and previously."

"I thought you said your mother's name was Lenora?" Riff asked.

"It is a long explanation, one I am not even sure of myself." Cain finished off his tea and set the cup down.

"Well, I will just have to go to him then."

Cain's head whipped up sharply, his eyes boring into Riff's. "What good would that do?"

"It would get you your sister back."

"We don't know that! He could kill you and keep her even if you did go to him!"

Riff chuckled a bit, the strain apparent in his voice. "I didn't know your father was a murderer in this life."

Cain looked away angrily. "It runs in the family."

"Do you think if I walked around town enough, Alexis would find me? How would I get into contact with him?"

"Your not going!" Cain told him firmly. "I want Merry back, but I don't want to lose the both of you!"

Riff said nothing, only looked down at the floor.

"Come on, we need to organize everyone together. Then we will set out again to find my father, and find Jamie. He's connected with this somehow." Cain stood up from the table. "Maybe we should go talk to his friends--"

The world spun and Cain realized that his legs would not support his weight. He slumped towards the ground. Riff stepped forward and caught the boy, wrapping his body up in the blanket and scooping him up into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Master Cain. You need to rest. I will go and get Merry back for you."

Cain's head swam as he tried to focus, tried to struggle out of Riff's arms. His body felt like lead. "I won't forgive you for this…"

"I know," Riff told him, "but we have to get Merry back."

That was when Cain slipped off into unconsciousness.

The carriage meandered down the street, the sounds from all the noise outside muffled by it's thick upholstered walls. Riff sat next to Cain, a large trunk containing camera supplies sitting on his lap as they headed home. Cain was still weary from the strange occurrences earlier in the day. "If what Miss Sheila's ghost says is true....then I wonder also, what about Mr. Oscar? It is utterly inconceivable to me."

Cain wasn't sure if Riff meant Oscar's seeming betrayal or the possession that had just taken place. He was exhausted and more than a little distressed at the recent turn of events. "From where I stand, his going away would be proof. This conversation is already…"

"However, perhaps some information might exist…" Riff cut in, not ready to dismiss Oscar so quickly.

"Silence!" Cain's head whipped around to glare at Riff fiercely. "Stop talking about Oscar already!" Cain tried to calm himself down. "Shortly, the memorial tower, which is necessary for the center of 'Delilah's' magical grouping, will stand on the scarred earth of Clemon Garden. The commemoration of the completion of the '12 Zodiac Sign Angel Statues' will also be held at the same time. Eminent persons from various circles are being invited to that party. I am going to infiltrate it! You will, to that end, do the legwork regarding the secret of the 'Angel statue' and the people who were said to be murdered there! I will expose 'Delilah's' dark deeds to all of London! If that sort of man alone is gone, nothing will change!"

"Master Cain!" Riff felt the pain lace through his body again. He couldn't help but let out a moan. This had been happening more and more lately, and he wasn't sure what was wrong.

Cain stared at the man. "...what was that? Are you saying that your health is crumbling at a time like this, I wonder?"

"N...no, not at all...!" Riff quickly protested, trying to sit through the pain.

"...Is that so? That you can so easily pull my leg, behaving in such a manner at this critical time." The carriage pulled to a stop. Cain turned to Riff, his eyes flashing angrily. "Well then, hurry and be off!"

Cain shoved Riff out of the carriage. The trunk smacked the ground as Riff was pushed out the door, he landed on his backside on the curb.  
"Master Cain!" The door slammed shut in his face. Riff sat in shocked silence for a second before rising to his feet, ignoring the physical and emotional discomfort he was in.

Cain sat in the carriage for a long minute, thinking everything through. He felt miserable already over how he had treated the other man. His stomach tightened sickeningly into knots. He threw the door open and looked up and down the street desperately, but saw no sign of the man.

"RIFF!!" Cain yelled into the street. He waited an agonizing minute before realizing no one was going to answer his call. The knots in his stomach tightened as his internal turmoil showed on his face.

'No...I didn't mean to say such a thing to you, Riff.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riff emerged from the kitchen carrying Cain in his arms. Jez jumped up from his seat on the stairs when he saw them. "What happened?"

"I gave him a little something to help him sleep." Riff explained, carrying the boy up the stairs. "He's exhausted."

Jez didn't say anything as he watched Riff go up the stairs. He turned around to find himself face to face with Oscar. He meeped and backed away.

Oscar leaned forward, studying Jez's face intently. "You… I know you too…"

"No, you don't." Jez told him, wanting to be anywhere but where he was.

"Are you sure? You look awfully familiar." Oscar kept staring.

Jez was saved when Riff came back down the stairs, presumably after tucking Cain into his bed. "He should only sleep for a few hours. Take his temperature when he wakes up and make sure he doesn't have a fever."

Jez nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I have some errands to run. I'll be right back."

"You'll need this then," Jez told him, handing him a sealed envelope.

Riff opened the note to find an address scribbled on the paper inside. He looked at Jez. "Is this…?"

"He told me to give it to you," he explained quietly. "I met him on my way here. He said you would need it."

"Thank you," Riff told him. "Take care of Cain for me."

Jez nodded, unable to say anything to that.

"Mr. Oscar! Look after Cain as well!" Riff called to the big man. "Don't worry, we'll get Merry back."

"Of course, Riff." Oscar told him, nodding gravely.

Riff pulled Ken and Clarice to the side, gave them some instructions, and walked out the door. He decided to leave his car at the house, they might need it. He walked down to the business district of the town where he could take a taxi. He gave the driver the address and headed out to the very outskirts of town. The houses were sparse here and the cab pulled into a little dirt driveway, surrounded by woods.

Nestled back into the wooded area was an old house. It was abandoned and overgrown with ivy, the shutters were falling off and the brick was chipping away from the old two-story. When Riff got out of the cab, he noticed that the house had new windows.

Riff paid the driver and watched him pull off. He approached the house warily, noting how though it looked abandoned on the outside, there were little details that made it look lived in, such as the new windows or the way the porch was free of dust and dirt.

He stood in front of the door, unsure if he should knock or just walk in. He figured there was no use in being polite so he simply waltzed into the house.

The inside of the house was new and immaculately clean, not a stitch of dirt anywhere. The furniture was expensive and comfortable. The place smelled of newness.

He walked into the living room and was not surprised to find Alexis sitting in the armchair, reading the newspaper. He looked up at him over his reading glasses and beckoned for the young man to sit on the couch.

Riff preferred to stand.

Alexis folded the newspaper carefully, setting it on the coffee table and removing his reading glasses. He set them on top of the newspaper and looked at Riff expectantly.

"I'm here. Where's Merry?"

Alexis smiled. "I can see that you are here. However did you get away from my darling son?"

Riff rolled his eyes. "I waited until he fell asleep."

Alexis smirked. "I see."

"Why am I here, and why did you abduct Merry?" Riff saw no point in being civil, and wanted to just dive into the matter at hand.

"I abducted Merry because it would cause him considerable torment and it would get you here, which would cause him even more considerable torment."

Riff paused. There was nothing he could say to that.

"Tell me, Riff. Has Cain seen the scar you keep hidden under your watch?"

"How do you know about that?" Riff asked angrily.

"I was there in the hospital after the fire, remember? I know all about you…"

"Now that I'm here, will you let her go?" Riff asked, changing the subject back.

"I'll think about it. It depends on how much you are willing to obey me."

"What do you want me to do?" Riff asked suspiciously, wondering what the other man had in mind.

Alexis stood up and went to the small bar set up in the room. He poured Riff a drink from one of the bottles and handed the glass to him. "Drink that."

Riff hesitated. "It's poisoned, I assume?"

"Of course it is," Alexis told him. "But don't worry, it won't kill you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Riff told him. "If I drink it, you will let her go?"

"Yes."

Riff downed it without hesitation. It tasted of alcohol and something bitter. He felt the effects immediately and sat down on the couch. He rubbed his hands over his face. "What will it do?"

Alexis smiled. "It will have an interesting effect on your personality."

Riff couldn't reply to that, he had already passed out.

Riff clutched at his chest, waiting for the pain to subside. He had managed to take quite a few pictures before the guards had ran him off. He leaned against the brick wall inside a stairway in the construction site for the angel statue. 'Is what that man said true after all? If I remain like this, my body, it…'

"It seems to have progressed a great deal hasn't it?" Riff felt the hand grab his arm roughly. He glanced back to see Jezebel Disraeli behind him. "To not have control over one's body oneself must indeed be worrisome."

Riff's heart froze. He knew he was in no condition to fight the man. His head spun dizzily as he struggled even to remain standing. The only thing keeping him upright at this point was Jezebel's grip on his arm.

"What do you suppose I could do with a body of that kind?" Jezebel asked. "Photos such as these are of no use to me...if this were to become serious, then that claim that you two spoke of without difficulty…"

"Please be more sensible." Riff gasped out.

"I see...if you were to betray Cain, then it would be alright if I gave you the medicine." Jezebel let go of Riff's arm roughly, pushing the man back onto his knees.

"I choose death." Riff shot back, glaring up at Jezebel.

Jezebel looked down at him with a soft, unreadable expression. "You're a stubborn person, aren't you." He sighed and pulled out his medicine bag. "Come, stick out your arm."

Riff hesitated, clutching at his chest and leaning against the wall for support.

Jezebel prepared the syringe. "It's the genuine article. Please rest assured. Since if you were to die, I wouldn't be put out would I?"

Riff slowly rolled up his sleeve before thrusting his arm towards the doctor. 'Doctor! Why on earth are you...?'

Jezebel grabbed onto Riff's forearm gently and began to administer the injection when something knocked the syringe out of his hand. It landed on the ground and smashed into pieces.

Jezebel turned in the direction of the projectile.

"It appears that you seek considerable punishment, Jezebel." Alexis said from the very top of the stairs. The small woman in a cloak with a crossbow sat on the wall behind him.

"Fath...Cardmaster! And Ida, the 'Moon.'" Jezebel said.

"Jezebel, you will not be able to win over your assistant this time in the manner that you did previously, I'd say." Alexis told his son coldly, referring to the sensitive subject of Cassian. He turned his attention to Riff. "...well then, Riffiel. Now, more than in childhood, you must exist for Cain. On the other hand, if you were not there, he could not do a thing. He'd be a doll who could merely stare."

Riff looked up at Alexis, feeling an unnatural anxiety and pull to do whatever the man said. His subconscious told him to obey this man. It was just like the first time he had met Alexis, he had immediately felt as though he had no choice but to follow this person. 'Your lordship! I'm overpowered! Even more so than when we met before!'

"Let's go, Jezebel." Alexis commanded. "I will not allow you to give him the medicine."

"But… but that's…"

Alexis descended the stairs until he was standing next to Jezebel. He looked down at the other man unwaveringly. "Riff, all you can do is to wait for the sands of your life to fall. I wonder what the look on Cain's face will be when he loses you. It will be so enjoyable... As for that child, I brought him forth into this world as a doll to live just as I would have him live. He bears the cursed gene throughout his entire body which has been passed down forever by the Hargreaves family. In the end, he will be an angel of death drawn into Hell with everything including the person he loves being dragged along with him."

"Master Alexis!" Riff yelled, standing up to confront the intimidating man before him. "Master Cain is not merely a beautiful doll! Ever since he was a child, he was truly intelligent and clever and...he was a young nobleman born possessing a soul full of pride."

"Ever since then my mind has been made up!" he continued. "Even if this body were to crumble away, I would continue to live to support that person!"

"You aren't lying as you say those things, are you?" Alexis asked. He reached out with his cane and jabbed the end into Riff's chest, directly over his heart. "If that is the case, it will be good watching you struggle, Riffiel. You will not be administered the medicine. I will be most amused until your life runs out."

Riff sank to his knees panting. The pain was only getting worse by the second. He glared up at Alexis.

"I will show you that your emotional ties are like the threads of a spider's web." Alexis said as he laughed.

Riff watched as the world spun and blackness crept in from the outside of his vision. He could feel himself fall forward as he lost consciousness, the three figures walking away from him fading. 'Master Alexis...Why would you...do such a thing to Master Cain…"

_Blackness enveloped him_.

_Riff didn't know how much time had passed, but he awoke as he felt a cold, wet cloth tossed onto his forehead. He stirred, reaching up one hand to remove the cloth from over his eyes. He looked up to see Cain standing over him, looking very annoyed. 'Master Cain?' _

Cain turned and walked away.

"Riff, you've come to?" Merry asked cheerfully from her spot next to Riff's bed.

"Miss… Miss Merry…" Riff looked around, surprised to find himself in his own room.

"Brother found you on the road where you had fainted. You've been hospitalized a lot lately haven't you, Riff." Merry explained.

"Master Cain did?"

"It was a servant who carried you back." Merry clarified.

'That's right…I met with Master Alexis and the Doctor after that…' Riff thought. "So you're saying that Master Cain came to that place afterward?"

"It's probably because you also got into a fight with brother, isn't it? After that, apparently, he went out looking for you on foot." Merry said playfully, holding her finger up and winking at Riff. "I'll bet that my dear brother said something selfish again, didn't he? It's because he's not gentle."

"You're not saying anything excessive are you? Merryweather!" Cain scolded as he entered the room again, more than a little annoyed with his little sister.  
Merry looked between her brother and Riff, not sure what to do.

Riff glanced at the flowers next to the bed. "Are those...Heath flowers?"

"That was brother." Merry explained. She lowered her voice to whisper to Riff. "Rare of him isn't it?"

'Heath flowers…' Riff brought a sprig of the flower up to his nose so he could smell the sweet fragrance. He tried to stifle a giggle as a memory struck him.

"What are you laughing about?" Cain demanded, putting both his fists on the bed and looking angrily at Riff. 'It's making me ill...very ill,' he thought.

"No, it's nothing. Just that I remembered something for a moment…" Riff explained, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth so he could stop laughing.

"A proper doctor will come shortly. So you're certain to get looked at!" Cain told him. "What's more he's rather busy…"

"No! Since I am already better, I'd like you to please tell the good doctor to return home!" Riff protested. 'I do not want Master Cain to suffer to know of my physical condition now!' he thought to himself.

Cain folded his arms over his chest, looking incredulous, "....Is that so? Well, if you say so…"

"Say, say, what was it earlier that you 'remembered', Riff?" Merry asked sweetly from her seat.

"It was at a time when I had not yet been working long for Master Cain" Riff explained. "Nevertheless...my health had been deteriorating…" Riff thought back to when he awoke from bed to find heath flower sprigs and petals scattered all over his bed. "It was probably him reminding me that I had promised that we would have tea by a patch of Heath flowers. Once I awoke, I wondered why the bed was covered with flowers." Riff thought of twelve year old Cain, the affection clear on his face. "If this person was a clumsy sort, then I wonder if perhaps he could only express his affection in that way…"

Cain blushed.

Merry giggled. "That is just like brother isn't it! But...that would be splendid wouldn't it! A tea party beside the flowers…"

"Yes it would...when all of this is over…" Cain mused, "Underneath the blue sky, we'll spread a white tablecloth across a table and we'll give a tea party for just our set." He looked fondly at first Merry, then Riff as he spoke. His two loved ones listened in quiet amusement as he continued. "It will be Uncle Neil, Aunt Katina whose scolding we'll listen to while...yes...it would as well be good to invite noisy Oscar and Clehedault. With scones full of cream, cucumber sandwiches, Merry's favorite cherry cake. There, where the laughter never ends, we'll have a mad tea party. Forever…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry's head hurt as she slowly came to consciousness. She didn't know where she was, the last thing she remembered was walking over to her friends house. She looked around the dark room, wondering what had happened. She heard the sound of typing behind her and she turned around to see a young man sitting at a computer. The only light in the room was coming from the monitor.

He heard her stir and turned in her direction. "So you're awake."

Merry didn't say anything, she just shrank into the darkness. Her head hurt and her heart was racing. She was more scared than she would have liked to admit.

The man reached over and switched on the overhead light so he could see her. Merry squinted in the sudden brightness.

They stared at each other for a minute before the man went back to typing on his computer. Merry could see from her spot on the floor that he was surfing the internet. The only furniture in the room was the computer desk and computer.

"Who are you?" Merry asked, trying to not let her voice sound as scared as she felt.

The man looked at her, trying to decide how best to answer that question. "I'm your captor."

"I know that!" Merry said indignantly. "But who are you?"

"I'm the person your father hired to keep you here. And he gave me this nice computer to keep me occupied for hours on end while I watched your skinny ass."

"My father?"

The man pursed his lips. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that…"

Merry paused. "What's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Look, if you don't shut up I'll gag you!" he threatened.

It was then that Merry noticed that her ankle was shackled to the wall. The chain wasn't even long enough for her to even reach the computer. She fumed and sat back, leaning into the wall.

Merry shut up to take stock of the situation. She looked around carefully, trying to determine where she was. A phone rang loudly and Jamie pulled out his cell, flipping it open and listening to instructions from the other side. "Got it."

He stood, typed something into the computer, and turned to leave.

"I'll be right back. Don't even try to touch the computer, the chain won't reach and even if you could, it is password protected so you can't access it." Jamie told her as he left the room.

Merry stood up and walked forward, seeing how far the chain would let her go. She could see the computer screen, and it had a small window that asked for a password. She sighed.

Merry furrowed her eyebrows and wondered exactly where she was. She heard footsteps outside the door, and hurried back and sat down on the floor. She noticed then that her bag that she had been taking to the sleepover was in the room with her. She was thankful for small favors at least.

The door swung open and Jamie walked in with a man slung over his back. It was obvious he was struggling with the weight and dropped the man unceremoniously to the hardwood floor.

"Riff!" Merry squeeked, rushing up to his side. "Riff! Are you all right?"

"He's just drugged. He'll wake up eventually." Jamie told her, sitting back down at the computer and typing in the password so it would work again.

Merry took a pair of jeans out of her bag and rolled them up, positioning them under Riff's head as a pillow. She sat back to wait and see when he would wake up. She wondered if Riff knew where they were, and if he was there to get her out or if he'd been caught himself.


	19. Kiss of Judas

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 19: Kiss of Judas

by YaoiKitten

Riff was having trouble sleeping. He had insisted to Cain that he felt fine and that he was able to go about his daily duties without any trouble. Regardless, the stubborn boy had given him the day off to rest. Since he had been napping for part of the day, he was having trouble sleeping that night and seemed to be woken up by every little noise. He found himself awake again and stared out his window, watching the bleak moonlit darkness swirl behind the panes of glass.

Riff turned over and practically jumped out of his skin to find himself looking into a pair of greenish-gold cat-eyes, almost glowing in the pale light.

"Master Cain…"

"I wanted to see how you were really doing, Riff." Cain whispered softly in the darkness. He had snuck into Riff's room and laid down next to him, watching the man, waiting to see if he would awaken. "After I found you on the stairwell today… passed out… I've been so worried."

Riff stared into the eyes boring into his. "You're shaking. Why don't you get under the covers so we can have this conversation without your teeth chattering."

Cain nodded, sitting up and pulling back the covers enough for him to slide his legs under the sheets. He slid down until he was facing Riff again, nose to nose. He could feel Riff's breath on his lips.

It was then that he noticed how close he was to the other man. Riff only had a twin bed, so he felt himself practically pressed against the other's body. He also noticed that they both were only wearing night shirts. He felt his legs touching Riff's.

"Your feet are cold," Riff told him as he wrapped his legs around the smaller man's in an effort to warm them.

Cain blushed but snuggled under the covers deeper, pulling the blankets up as if they would hide his flushed face in the darkness. "I wanted to know what is happening to you."

"It's nothing," Riff assured him. "I was just feeling feverish earlier, that is all. I'm perfectly well now, though."

"That is good." Cain's quiet voice floated to Riff's ears, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't keeping anything from me."

Riff felt a pang in his chest. "Don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry about you."

Cain pulled the covers up over his head as the words escaped his lips. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

Riff smiled, reached out, and tugged the covers down gently enough to expose Cain's eyes. Cain peered out at him. "I'm glad. You know I worry about you too." Riff leaned forward and planted a kiss onto Cain's forehead lightly.

"You shouldn't worry about me," Cain whispered, letting Riff pull the cover down a bit more and plant another kiss on the tip of his nose. "I have the luck of the devil."

"Seeing as how I am accompanying you to Hell, I think your welfare is my concern then." Riff told him as he pulled the blanket down even further, past the boy's chin. He leaned forward until he could feel the heat from the other man's lips. "Purely from a position of self-preservation, of course."

Cain's reply was to lean forward those last few milliners and press his lips against the other man's. "Of course," he whispered as he pulled away momentarily.

Riff smiled, gathering the boy in his arms and pulling the frail body close to his. He rested his chin on Cain's hair while he felt his hot breath on his neck. Cain slowly brought his hands up around Riff's shoulders, letting himself relax into the other man's presence.

"Riff…" Cain asked after a few moments. "Do you think this is wrong?"

"Probably," Riff told him seriously, running his hand up and down the boy's back soothingly. "However, do you really care?"

"Do you?" Cain challenged.

"I have fought against the way I felt for you for a long time. We've always had this special connection between us," Riff explained. "I never thought you would understand how I felt though. You, who are so beautiful and rich and powerful, you who has countless women throwing themselves at your feet, begging for you to marry them…"

Cain scoffed.

"I never thought that you would return my feelings," Riff continued. "I just assumed that I was crazy. I thought I was a pervert or a monster…"

"However, then I realized that you loved me too. But I also realized that you would never do anything about it."

"But I did do something about it," Cain pointed out.

"No one was more surprised than I, Master Cain."

Cain smiled in the darkness. "I think I've loved you for a very long time, Riff. Long before I even realized what this feeling was. I've lost everyone I ever loved, whether it was true love or the illusion of love. Only you, Riff. Only you I've loved and haven't lost." Cain shivered involuntarily and Riff pulled him closer. "You are the only one who I haven't managed to poison yet."

"Ah, but you have poisoned me. The more that I hold you the more right this becomes for me. It just feels… perfect. Like it was meant to be. I was made to serve you, to be your companion and friend."

"I have no doubts that this is right." Cain told him fiercely. "I know that you are mine and you belong like this, with me."

Riff pulled away a bit in surprise, and Cain used the opportunity to catch his lips in another kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back, enjoying the feel of Cain's hands running up and down his back and shoulders.

Cain turned over onto his back, pulling Riff down on top of him. Riff contentedly settled on top of the boy, bare legs intertwining and fingers knotting in hair as they kissed each other passionately.

They had never kissed like this before, with this kind of passion, heat, and lust between them. Cain could feel his reaction to the situation pressing up against Riff's own reaction. He moaned as he felt Riff shift a bit, fabric sliding between them.

"What are we doing?" Cain gasped as he felt Riff kissing his neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks.

"I think this is called 'making love' sir."

Cain's eyes flew open. "Wait! We can't."

Riff pulled away. "If you don't want to sir, that is fine. I won't force you."

"It is not that," Cain explained. He pointed to the window and the sun that was rising above the horizon. "It is morning. The servants are arriving and they will be wondering where you're at." Cain blushed, and this time Riff could see it in the pale morning light. "I… I want to. I just don't think it is a good idea right now. And I… I need time to think about it… consider what it means…"

"You mean you are going to scour the library for books on the subject and read up on exactly how two men can make love." Riff laughed and he got up to get dressed.

"Hey!" Cain yelled after him as he sent a pillow flying in the man's direction. "I never said that!" Cain neglected to mention that that was in fact what he had been planning on doing.

Riff gathered his clothes together and went into the bathroom to change. "No, but I know you pretty well though, sir."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The concert hall buzzed with the sound of many voices. Cain watched Mayor Gloria prepare for his speech from behind the red curtain that stretched across the stage. A glass of red wine was poised elegantly between his pale fingers as he crossed the other arm across his body. His face was etched with distain as he watched the man begin his speech. "Were you able to obtain the photos of the inside of the angel statue, Riff?"

"Yes, they're here, Master Cain." Riff told him, holding up the manila envelope containing the pictures.

Cain pulled out the pictures. "This is…"

"In the middle is a massive stone pillar...in all likelihood, it is not an obelisk to be used for dark magic though... It most resembles 'Cleopatra's Needle' on the Thames."

Cain began rummaging through the other photos and information that Riff had provided.

"In this manner, there are the vivid remains of blood as well as traces of a ritual…" Riff began, pointing to a picture. "The disappearing girls were, after all, walled up as human pillars inside the corresponding number of angel statues, but still...When the 12 girls, each and every one, were going to be taken at the side of their final guest…"

"It looks as if the 'man with the large scar on his face' came to meet him." Cain said, turning his attention to Mayor Gloria and his assistant with the scar stretching down his cheek. He clutched the envelope tightly. "...right! Well, shall we set the trap?"

Riff felt the pain lace throughout his body. He couldn't help but bring a hand to his heart.

"Riff?" Cain asked, turning around inquisitively.

"...I'm alright, Master Cain…" Riff assured him, straightening up and smoothing out his coat. "But your shoelaces are coming loose."

Riff took the envelope from his master's hands. He bent down and tied Cain's laces tight before standing up again.  
Cain grabbed the envelope and went to the stage. "Then, let's go."

"Yes...Master Cain…"

Riff waited until Cain disappeared behind the red curtain before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Has time run out?" A familiar voice said from an overlooking balcony. "I thought that it would be made enjoyable for a little while longer still, but...well...that's all right."

Riff recognized Alexis' voice. "You're pathetic, aren't you...Riffiel."

Riff doubled over, trying to fight off the pain. Alexis' words echoed in his ears. "This is farewell. Slave of a loyal soul!"

'It can't…be…like this...the flame of my life is…so soon like this going to..!' Riff thought as he struggled to hold on to consciousness. 'If I die, who will protect Master Cain…' Riff thought of the first time he had met Cain, as a crying child kneeling in the dirt, silver tears streaming down his face. '…that solitary boy who I found that day when he was a child, who had been crying, all alone in that darkness!'

That was the last thing Riff thought before he felt himself slip away.

Riff groaned. His head was pounding so much he couldn't even open his eyes. He tried, but only to find that they were practically gummed shut. He turned over onto the hard wood floor and curled up into a ball. He couldn't tell because of his headache, but the rest of his body was on fire too. The heat and pain spread throughout his entire form to the point where he was only vaguely aware of it.

Merry saw that Riff was coming around. She had watched over the last couple of hours as Riff became flushed and his body had started to sweat. She reached over him now and put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up with a fever. "Riff? Are you awake?"

Riff heard Merry's voice as if it was coming through a thick fog. It sounded muffled and tired. He knew he wouldn't be able to reply, so he didn't even try to respond. He curled in upon himself even more. He became aware of the knots that his stomach was tying itself into.

"Riff!" Merry called out.

"Go… Away…" Riff bit out between gritted teeth.

Merry pulled back, shock coming across her face. She sat back down so she was leaning against the wall and she could watch Riff without bothering him. "What did you do to him?" Merry asked, directing the question at Jamie.

Jamie was watching Riff with mild curiosity. "I don't know. Whatever your old man did to him, had nothing to do with me. He's probably poisoned or something."

"Will he die?" Merry asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"How should I know!" Jamie told her, turning back to his computer. His cell phone rang. "Yeah, what?"

Merry watched as Jamie appeared to listen to someone talk on the other end.

"He's just kind of squirming and withering on the ground. He looks like he's in a lot of pain."

A few more moments of silence.

"The girl is being very annoying, she keeps asking me questions."

Merry rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of everything until you get back here. Don't worry."

Jamie clicked the phone shut.

"Was that Daddy dearest?" Merry asked sweetly.

"Something like that," Jamie told her. "Your old man is whacked, I don't pretend to understand him anyways."

Merry coughed, "'whacked' is putting it mildly." She looked at Jamie curiously. "Why are you doing this?"

Jamie looked at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

Merry blinked. "Most people are innately good, you know."

"You're wrong. People are innately bad." Jamie looked down at Riff. "Like Riff here. Do you really think that the façade, that the mask that he puts on to show the world, is his real face? Do you think that he naturally is kind-hearted and gentle?"

"Yes," Merry said stubbornly.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Look at a child. Their rebellion and unsatisfaction is something that they are born with. Children display those kinds of behavior before they even understand what it is they are doing. That should tell you that humans are innately bad. It is the whole 'original sin' idea."

Merry sat in silence for a few moments. "I never thought you would be so perceptive."

Jamie scoffed. "I'm not. I just have to listen your father's soapboxes all the time."

"My father?"

"Yeah, apparently that is the kind of research he does."

Merry decided to press for more information. Jamie seemed bored and in a talkative mood because of it, so she decided to see how much she could get out of the older man. "My father does research on children?"

"Not really. He funds research on exploring innate human behavior, I think. He has the theory that personality disorders and other psychological abnormalities are innate natures in all humans. From what I understand, he funds psychological research into how these disorders are created."

"How very humanitarian of him."

"Not really. Once they know how disorders are created, then they can create them in normal people. It's creepy, if you ask me."

Riff sat up, crossing his arm over his stomach to try to ease the cramps. "Where's Alexis?" he demanded.

"You don't get to know, fag." Jamie told him severely as he went back to his computer.

Riff stood up, wavering a bit on his feet. He approached Jamie and grabbed the other man by the collar, pulling him out of his chair and slamming the man against the door.

Jamie gasped in surprise.

"Where's Alexis?" Riff demanded again, his body shaking violently but his grip not loosening. His skin was red and sweating as he looked at Jamie with blood-shot eyes.

"He-He'll be here soon." Jamie stammered, trying to catch his breath. "He's on his way… You'll just have to wait for him."

Riff tossed Jamie across the room where he smacked into the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Merry watched the whole scene in horror.

Riff walked back over and sat down a few feet from her. He was still shaking so he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Riff? Are you all right?" Merry asked, approaching the man and putting a hand on his arm soothingly.

"Don't touch me!" Riff snapped, pushing her back roughly.

Merry sat still for a moment in shock. She moved away from Riff as far as she could, sitting down and drawing her knees to her chest. She shivered. She had never, even in her wildest dreams, seen Riff act like this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Don't you mean a blood-smeared angel statue? You can hear the screams of the various people who were made sacrifices, can't you, Mayor Gloria?" Cain asked calmly, interrupting the Mayor's speech without a hint of hesitance.

"Earl of Hargreaves?" Mayor Gloria looked shocked. "What sort of grand joke is this?"

Murmurs filled the crowd. "The Earl of Hargreaves?"

"He's famous for being an eccentric person but, what is he doing this time.…"

"I would not refer to it as a joke. Especially since the exposure of the secret beneath the 12 Zodiac Angel Statue will probably put all of London in a state of shock." Cain pulled the photos and paperwork from the envelope tucked beneath his arm. "For example, what appears in these photos...I dare say."

Mayor Gloria grabbed the photos and looked at them carefully. "This is..." He chuckled lightly, "What on earth is it that you are trying to say with this?"

Cain watched in shock as the mayor threw the papers into the air, letting them flutter to the ground. He looked at the articles and photos around him. 'The photos are...and the newspaper articles are different! A little while ago, they were completely different! Did someone exchange them?' Cain knelt down, gathering the papers to himself and looking at them closely. None of them were what he had seen backstage with Riff. 'How on earth would that...all of a sudden?'

"What sort of wicked joke is this on this important day of remembrance, I wonder? Despite how infamous the Earl is, he is carrying things too far," Mayor Gloria addressed the crowd.

Cain tried to think, tried to forget about the mortification he felt. 'They couldn't have been switched...these came directly from Riff's hand…' He sat up, realization hitting him hard. 'That's right...Riff...where is Riff?'

"Because of that incident, you even got rid of your own people!" One audience member accused.

"Earl, what on earth kind of show is this?" another asked.

'RIFF!'

"I am most humbly sorry, Master Cain!"

Cain looked up to see Riff standing at the end of the stage. He appeared calm, almost cruel, as his cold eyes leveled upon the boy. Cain felt his heart go cold, the feeling of dread filling him until he could no longer breathe.

"My conscience would not allow me to do as you ordered and fabricate evidence in order to bring down the mayor," Riffiel said calmly, his smooth voice carrying over the crowd. "When I knew that Master Cain was doing such a thing as uprooting the Gloria house, and when it became unclear... I knew that I could not carry out this vicious plan in that manner, not even for your sake."

Cain stood up, but he felt unsteady on his feet. He wanted to throw up. The shock was apparent on his face and he searched the cold, crystal blue eyes for any sign of his friend. 'Riff? What are you saying?'

"No...wait a moment!" A man exclaimed, him and a couple others had run up on stage and were rifling through the photos. "Aren't these the explosives that were set as a trap at Clemon Garden?" The man flipped through the photos. "And this...and this as well..."

"Weren't these at the specific point where the terrorist activities happened?" another asked.

"It can't be...Earl, were you that incident's..."

Cain barely even heard them. 'RIFF!'

"You're surely not a criminal, are you, Earl of Hargreaves?" One of the men asked, grabbing onto Cain's shoulder roughly and pulling the boy back a few feet so he could get his arm around him so he wouldn't escape. Cain didn't bother to struggle, too intent was his gaze on the fleeting figure of Riff through the crowd.

"I would like an explanation as to why you are keeping this sort of evidence on your person, Earl!" Mayor Gloria demanded, holding a photo up for Cain to see.

Mayor Gloria dropped the photo as it ignited in his hand.

"So is this what you meant, Earl, by not carrying out such an indiscreet plan," Clehedault chided from a nearby balcony, igniting all the photos and papers with a wave of his hand. The flaming papers scattered all over the stage.

"Yes, yes. Certainly such refined folks bearing wit also know a thing or two about jokes, don't they!" Oscar added as he pulled the man off of Cain.

Cain looked back at Oscar, shocked at his very presence.

"The so-called civilized sorts giving this memorial party are the joke. Just what is all this? Shouldn't the party itself be called unseemly?" Oscar said loudly, his conviction spreading over the crowd.

'Oscar! Clehedault!'

"I will show you a true sideshow," Clehedault told the crowd as he sent tarot cards fluttering in the air, which turned into roses as they drifted down into the crowd.

"Wow!! The flowers are…"

"Oh!" Another audience member exclaimed.

"Is that over there the famous medium, Clehedault?" another asked.

"I'm not merely good at seeing the departed off quietly. It's a fact that those who give me love in my life are smiling... It's due to the sorrows of those in life as well, that I would ease them…" Clehedault spoke to the crowd, his showmanship becoming very apparent.

The crowd cheered and applauded the show.

Oscar pulled Cain backstage, Clehedault appeared merely a second later. Cain was too preoccupied to wonder how the medium could get from the balcony to the backstage so quickly.

"Clehedault...Oscar!" Cain began, finally able to find his voice. "I didn't expect you to come for me…" Cain looked incredibly fragile. "I'm very…"

"As for myself...I will not, after all, forgive the ones who murdered Sheila!" Clehedault explained. "It's merely that I would make you and your enemy equal."

"Oscar!" Cain turned to the bigger man who was kneeling on the ground, watching the exchange in silence.

"...I …There was a time when there was a man for whom I entertained a suspicion. While I was checking up on Clehedault...I saw a guy who was tailing in the same manner... but...not wanting by any means to believe it, that is why I was investigating it fully," Oscar explained.

"Did you say guy…" Cain asked, realization dawning on him.

Oscar merely looked at the Earl. His confirmation wasn't even necessary.

"You can't be…" Cain turned from them. "...no, you're wrong! Riff's condition was bad ever since... he surely had a fever or something and…" Cain ignored the other two men who tried to stop him. 'Yes! Riff would never say such a thing…'

"I am going to look for Riff!" he told his companions before running off.

"Wait! Cain, I'm not done...!" Oscar implored.

'To stand there like that…mocking...he couldn't have betrayed me! In that fashion…' Cain thought back to Riff's cool expression, that cruel little smile playing across the man's lips. 'He seemed to look down on me with a faint smile floating on the surface…'

Cain ran out into the garden and spied the tall man standing across the lawn. "RIFF!"

Riff turned to face him, his hand resting on his head, looking dazed. Riff leaned against the garden pillar behind him, pulling his right arm across his body and grasping onto his left arm tightly. "I am very sorry...somehow or other my mind got all jumbled and... my body…"

"...Riff!" Cain ran up to the man, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Understood… it's alright...! I was so bad for causing you such trouble, even though you collapsed." Cain leaned into the firm body, letting his weight rest against Riff fully. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in the other man's coat, breathing deeply of his scent. "Indeed...you were on the verge of letting your lord be dangerously disgraced. Remember that!"

"Heh…" Cain opened his eyes slowly at the noise. "When you were a child, you would entreat me with whistling cries. It is a pity that I cannot think of that fellow's remarks…"

Cain's eyes grew wide as he moved to look up at the man. "Ri...Riff?"

"If it is that man whom you are referring to, he died earlier. The medicine ran out…" Riffiel told him coldly.

"Wh...why are you saying these unintelligible things!" Cain asked, looking stricken. "It's because you are ill now that your mind has become a jumble! We are returning to the house soon and if you rest for a long while, then surely…" Cain tried desperately. His words were cut off abruptly as Riffiel reached out and placed his hand on Cain's cheek.

His hand caressed down Cain's jaw, down to his neck. Cain stared in wide-eyed shock as Riffiel wrapped his long fingers around his slender throat.

"I have always been inside of this man, wondering how good it would feel to be able to do this to my insolent young lord's slender neck." Riffiel told him as he gazed down at the boy with a cold sort of fondness. "Yes...just like I killed my parents and that younger brother and set the fire that time…"

Cain gasped for air, unable to get any into his lungs. His vision blurred around the edges as he could only stare at Riff's cold, beautiful face.

"What are you doing, Riff!" Oscar demanded as he and Clehedault caught up with Cain. "Stop it!"

Oscar grabbed onto Riffiel's shirt collar. "Riff!! Why you…" He landed a punch squarely against the taller man's jaw, causing him to lose his grip on Cain's throat and managing to rip open his shirt.

Everyone froze as their eyes landed on the scar blooming across Riff's chest.

Cain blinked, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. He still felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. 'A rose? No. That's a burn mark!'

"So the one who killed Sheila is.." Clehedault began.

"Wai--" Cain implored as he ran after Riff. His shoelace snapped, the sudden shift combined with his dizziness caused him to fall to his knees. He still couldn't catch his breath.

"From now on you'll have to do such things as tie your shoelaces yourself, won't you, 'Master Cain'." Riffiel told him coldly. Cain couldn't look at the man, the words hitting him in the stomach as if they were fists. He felt as though he might throw up again.

Riffiel pulled his shirt together and threw his jacket over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Earl of Poison." With that, he walked away.

Cain kneeled on the ground, stricken and unable to move. He wasn't even sure his heart was beating anymore, it had fallen so far into his shoes.

"Why on earth would he do such a thing as that..." Clehedault demanded.

"You all right, Cain? Your shoelaces are…" Oscar asked. He gave up, not knowing what to do. "That Riff fellow...what the hell?"

/'I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, Master Cain.'/

Oscar reached Cain's side, only to pull back in shock. "Cain! You…"

Cain sat back, his eyes transfixed on the ground as tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. Oscar stood back in shock.

/"The only one who knows everything about me is you; the one who ,knowing this, stopped my tears for me was…"/

/"That time, you stopped the tears for me that I thought would come."/

'Now, are you the one who will cause them to flow.'

Cain was thrashing in his sleep when Jez came to check on him.

"Cain? Are you all right?" Jez leaned over the other boy and shook him firmly as he tossed fitfully. "Hey! Wake up!"

Cain's eyes flew open as he grabbed onto Jez's shoulders painfully. His fingers dug into the other's flesh. "No. Don't hurt me."

Jez shook him again, trying to rouse the other boy. "Wake up! It's me!"

"Don't hurt me." Cain whispered, his eyes blank and unseeing.

Jez shut his mouth with a snap. He wondered if maybe Cain was talking to him after all. He swallowed hard, waiting to see what would happen. If Cain was stuck in a dream with him in it…

Cain's eyes fluttered closed again. "Please, Riff… don't."

"What's going on?" Oscar asked from the doorway. "I heard a noise."

Jez straightened up, wondering when Oscar had come upstairs. "I can't get him to wake up."

Oscar entered the room and looked down at the boy.

"Riff… please… stop."

"We shouldn't be listening to this," Oscar announced, walking into the bathroom and getting a glass of water.

Jez sat down next to Cain, smoothing the boy's bangs out of his eyes. "He's having a bad dream."

Oscar tossed the water onto Cain's face. He sat bolt upright, sputtering and grabbing onto Jez's shoulders tightly. Jez winced, he already had bruises there from before. Cain looked at him with a confused expression, lessening his grip as recognition came to him.

"Are you all right?" Jez asked him.

Cain's mouth opened, then closed. He didn't know how to answer that.

"You were having a bad dream. I couldn't wake you." Jez explained. He looked around to see that Oscar had surreptitiously slipped out the door.

Cain whimpered. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Lay down." Jez told him, pushing him back down gently. He tucked the covers up around Cain's bare chest. "Relax and maybe you won't."

Jez reached with his foot and scooted the trash can closer to the bed anyways.

Cain took a few deep breaths. "Where's Riff?"

"He… went out."

Cain sat upright again, the covers pooling into his lap and exposing his naked torso, his eyes wide. He was hyperventilating.

"Cain! Settle down!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cain announced again before pushing back the covers and running to the bathroom.

Jez sat on the bed, stunned. He waited. He could hear gagging sounds from inside the bathroom. His body felt numb, he didn't know what to do.

Cain emerged a few minutes later. Riff had stripped him of his wet clothes to his boxers. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned against the doorframe, shivering. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Cain…" Jez began, not knowing what else was going to follow the word.

"I won't forgive him," Cain spat out, sobbing between breaths. "I won't… ever forgive him …for this."

Jez watched silently as Cain sunk to the ground, crying so hard his body shook with each breath.

"Riff… if you betray me… I will go and die!"

Jez stood up, walking past the crumpled form and into the bathroom. He turned the shower on.

"I told you before how odd that is." Jez told him as he gathered the boy from the ground and held him on his feet. "Most people say 'If you betray me, I will kill you!' but you say 'I will go and die!'"

Jez looked Cain straight in the eyes. Cain stared back with a shocked, wide-eyed expression. "Have more faith in him. 'That man' does not exist in this world. Riff is here now. Riff is not Riffiel. Have more faith in Riff."

"I…" Cain began, but wasn't able to finish as Jez practically threw him into the shower. The hot water hit him and he sputtered.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jez instructed. He shut the shower door. "This is not the kind of behavior I would expect from Cain C. Hargreaves!"

Jez left the room, closing the door behind him. He hoped that he had handled that right.

He looked up as he heard someone clear their throat. Oscar was just outside the door, leaning against the wall. Jez was sure that the other man had probably heard everything.

"I'm not sure exactly what is going on here…" Oscar began, "so why don't you clue me in?"

Jez glared at the much bigger man. "Keep dreaming. You'll figure it out."

With that, Jez walked back downstairs to talk to the police detective. Somehow, and he wasn't sure how, he had found himself in charge.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note: I just finished watching "Please Save My Earth." It was very interesting to watch for the first time, considering where I am at in this project. I had never seen it before, though I had heard of it. It's not really an inspiration for this fic, maybe a little subconsciously, but I definitely did not have it in mind when I began to write this. Now I want to go and get the manga…

The cover for volume 6 of God Child is so intriguing. The somber atmosphere and sepia toned artwork tell you something bad is going to happen. It is very reminiscent of Angel Sanctuary volume 3's cover, in which Setsuna and Sara died. Both covers look like old, yellowed photographs. The covers tell you that a tragic twist is about to happen. Also, I love the way that Cain looks. This is exactly how I imagined my Cain to look when I wrote the first chapter. The long hair, the open shirt, the black leather collar, the placidly wary expression… It is perfect.


	20. Who Killed Cock Robbin?

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 20: Who Killed Cock Robin?

by YaoiKitten

Cain stood in the shower, letting the hot spray of water wash over him. He was still shaking uncontrollably, but the heat was slowly relaxing his muscles and causing his body to warm up from the inside. He noticed that he was still wearing his boxers in the shower, Jez had thrown him into the stall with them still on, so he reached down and slid them off. He kicked them into the corner of the stall in a soaking wet pile and wrapped his arms around himself, leaning against the tile and trying to steady his breathing.

He let the heat calm him, his breathing slowing gradually until he felt himself slide slowly down the tile wall as his eyes slid shut.

Cain had watched Riff climb into the carriage with Alexis. Riff had never even so much as looked back. He knew he was crazy for rushing home to try to find the man. 'Even so...why am I still looking for his form?'

That couldn't have been Riff. Riff would never betray him. It must have been an imposter. He would come home, and Riff would be there waiting for him, smiling serenely and holding a tray of tea that he had prepared for him. He had to be there.

Cain threw open door after door, searching the house frantically. He looked around the parlor, the very last room, and realized that there was nobody to greet him.

"Then Riff is not coming home!" Merry demanded from behind her brother. "What in the world has happened brother?"

"Aren't you being hasty!" Aunt Katina scolded.

"Shut up!" Cain commanded, his voice reaching hysteria.

Merry and Aunt Katina were silent, watching the young man warily.

"Cain!" Oscar yelled as he caught up with the boy, grabbing onto his arm and whirling him around to face him. "I understand how you feel but get a hold of yourself a little!"

"Let me go!" Cain commanded.

"Hang in there Cain!" Oscar shook him a bit, forcing the younger man to make eye contact. "Don't you understand that everyone is worried about you?  
"Because I started to suspect Riff, I checked up on him," Oscar explained. "I went to check on the so-called hospital where he stayed back then after the incident with his parents. What I found out is who the real owner of that hospital was. That it was just purchased by your father! Of course, there was no longer any such record remaining of Riff ever having been there.

"I don't know what sort of dealings your father and Riff had at that time. From his reaction earlier I thought that perhaps....that he may have a split personality type illness but... but facts are facts. For the purpose of Riff betraying you at this moment in time after so many years, your father has…"

"Stop it!" Cain screamed, yanking his arm away from Oscar's grasp. "I don't want to hear you say such things as Riff having a split personality or him being my father's tool! All the years that we came to fight together...that also must have been real! And so I believed it too and moreover have lived up until this point believing it!"

Cain backed away, glaring everyone down and challenging them with his eyes. "It will not crumble away in this manner! No one is going to be stolen away!"

Cain turned and ran out the door.

"CAIN!" Oscar called after him. "Cain! Wait!"

"Brother Cain!" Merry tried, but her brother did not return.

Cain ran around the city for a couple hours, trying to find a place to settle down and have a good sulk. Somewhere public where he couldn't cry yet somewhere quiet where he could think in peace. He ran to the museum because he knew the others would never think to look for him there. He had finally found a spot to sit down and mope, and before he knew it a shadow fell over him, bathing him in darkness. Someone was standing over him.

"Have you been crying again in a place like this?" Riffiel asked.

Cain looked up into the calm gaze above him in shock.

"I told you, didn't I? I said, 'I will know where you are.' But most of all, I am not that 'Riff ' of yours that you wanted to see, am I…"

"That's ridiculous!" Cain told him calmly. "If you are not 'Riff" then who would you say that you are then?"

"From childhood, 'Riffiel Rafitt' skillfully used and divided himself into two people. The reason being that his true nature was so awfully cruel. And then, in order to make my way through life and society with the disadvantage of being divided, it was necessary to make a scapegoat of my brother, Clyde, while wearing a gently smiling mask. My terribly tactless and crude younger brother, with his false air of sophistication, was the most suitable. Yes, all the things that my brother Clyde told my fiancée Lucinda back then were the truth.

"At the time, the purpose of the marriage proposal between Lucinda and I, which was to take possession of her father's desired land, had to succeed so I formulated a plan. It was a success; however I lost sight of where her father went and he ended up drowning himself in the Thames. I was not concerned with such things as the voice of the 'underdog,' but Clyde was going to reveal to our parents a document that he discovered, and moreover...to make matters worse he declared that he would appeal to the authorities, and my parents began to press me on the matter.

"And so that is why…" Riffiel closed his eyes, remembering back to so many dreams he had had with two figures, engulfed in flames, being seen through a mirror. "Yes…the form that was reflected in the mirror was mine! When I came to, standing there above my bed, 'he' informed me that the only one remaining alive was me. From sometime previous, 'he' was the gentleman that I had noticed at Lucinda's father's hospital...who was certainly the Earl of Hargreaves."

/You and I are very much alike...born possessing a place of darkness in our hearts, but... if you come with me, I will show you the view that you wish for. I will show you the end of the world from atop the highest eminence./

Riff leaned forward, leering over Cain with his forearm resting on the wall behind the boy. "Do you understand why people with the same abilities and quirks lined up side by side to follow under him? Because 'he' is a true demon. And only for the purpose 'of to break you', was I affected with a suggestion from the Delilah card, Justice, to be 'A devoted man who will give his life for the sake of his lord,' and thus another personality was brought forth."

Cain listened in shocked, his eyes widening as Riff explained. 'He's different. Who is this man?' he thought. 'He looks just like Riff.' They were so close that Cain could smell the familiar cologne and aftershave. He could even feel the familiar heat that Riff's body emanated.

"Because this person was always the mask that I portrayed, in order to make him more perfect, I was implanted with such things as false memories of the fire. It was fortunate that this man was a good person who, due to the consciousness of his crimes, even went so far as to scold himself by attempting suicide."

Riffiel rolled back his sleeve to expose the scar on his wrist. "Because you probably would have seen through the superficial mask entirely otherwise, wouldn't you have?"

Cain swallowed, his eyes showing his disbelief.

"Despite that, on occasion I would receive a summons to awaken from that person and 'he' even sent information and added it for later. However, after many long months and years passed, this suggestion was losing its effect. That man, the Doctor, interfered with this; that time when he destroyed Michaela's spider drug and he took measures to delay this. But, the scheme was soon to be revealed...the timing was delayed a little more than scheduled and as a result I was able to awaken.

"So, it is unthinkable that 'Riff' could exist anywhere any longer... He was, after all, a pseudo-personality to begin with."

Riffiel leaned closer, his cool expression never changing. Cain found himself unable to look away. 'I don't know this sort of man,' he thought.

"Didn't you see this card when you were possessed by Sheila?" Riffiel asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tarot card of a tall tower.

'So it's just as I had feared...the one who killed Sheila then is..'  
"For that Clehedault, there is still a role remaining, isn't there…" Riffiel continued. "Once I had finished investigating his family history, and with the paralyzing significance of it to him, I killed Sheila by imitating his mother's death. 'If you disobey us, this is what will become of you' is how it works, wouldn't you say? I am Master Alexis' 'direct control card', 'The Tower'."

Cain looked down at the ground and broke his silence with a strained laugh. "If it is so then that time of ours consisted of a world built on top of lies....then you are saying that everything was an illusion…" His voice took on a tone of desperation. "Then...Why were you always able to find out where I was? Even now... So the 'something' that you do not know of, that existed between 'Riff' and I, aren't you able to think of it?"

Cain stood up and grabbed Riffiel by the lapels, pulling the other man close. "Even if it was just a character that was created and put forth, something definite must have existed between us! Isn't that so?" he yelled. "Riff!"

Riffiel smiled a bit. He reached up and touched the boy's ear, his fingers tracing over the black stone earring. He reached into his pocket and drew forth a much bigger stone, the same color and emerald cut to show off its large size. "What do you think of this?

"If you have a stone of the same variety, they resonate faintly, moreover this 'thunder stone' ,which possesses special qualities, will let you know where someone is located." Riffiel held the stone up to his own ear. "See, even now they are resonating."

Cain couldn't breathe.

"That's right, it's this earring." Riffiel explained, still fingering the earring, running his fingertips over the lobe. "You pulled that out and took something that was originally a keepsake of Master Alexis' death ,which is why you effectively put a bell around your own neck. No such 'something' exists. The tale of the boy who could not be loved by his kin and so wanted to believe in something greater than blood is one that could move a person to tears but…" Riffiel leaned close, mere inches from Cain's face. His cold ice blue eyes gazed into Cain's. "Can't you hear your father's laughing voice?"

Riffiel's fingertips traveled from Cain's ear over to his cheek. Riffiel laid his hand onto the pale, delicate cheek, making sure the boy looked him in the eyes. "So then, please go to hell alone, Master Cain."

Riffiel suddenly felt himself being pushed back and a splash of blood hit him in the face. He opened his eyes to see Cain, blood dripping from his ear and fingertips, a pissed expression on his face. He glared at Riff as he let the bloody earring drop deliberately to the floor.

"Go!" Cain commanded, ice permeating his voice. He stood tall and confident, glaring at the other man contemptuously. "Since you are not my steward I will not speak to you, someone of lesser birth. Leave!"

Riffiel wiped the blood from his lower lip. "Heh. We shall meet again."

Cain watched Riff walk away. 'The bird that I was fond of. The more beloved it was...the more...it hurt when...The dog and the rabbit that I liked most as well. Time… after time.…'

'But this time... This time...I will not hand you over to father. You alone, I will not give to him. Because the 'you' that exists within me is mine only.' Cain felt, for the second time since his father's death, the tears running down his face. 'I will kill you with these hands of mine.'

'But...it's because ever since that time you only belonged to me.'

Cain's eyes fluttered open as he came to. He didn't think that he had fallen asleep, since this time he had been aware that he was dreaming. He hadn't wanted the dream to end, he wanted to see where it would lead.

He found himself sitting on the floor of the shower stall. The water was still hot, so he sat there for a few minutes to compose himself.

/"Get a hold of yourself! This is not the kind of behavior I would expect from Cain C. Hargreaves!"/

But he wasn't Cain C. Hargreaves. Cain C. Hargreaves had lived and died centuries ago. He wasn't him, he was just Cain. Maybe they were the same soul, the same spirit, but they were still different people.

Weren't they? Reality was becoming blurred. Sometimes Cain wandered if he was in love with Riff as he was now, or the Riff that he had loved before. He knew he couldn't wrap his mind around Jez's new persona. So many things were different, yet so many things were the same.

Cain smoothed his sopping wet hair from his face with both hands, letting the water wash away his tears.

Sure, Cain had a lot in common with his previous self, but he was still so different. He could express himself openly, love Riff fully, and even cry. He was pessimistic, but not embittered. He was freer, able to live and love however he saw fit.

Riff was still as strong as ever, yet there was not nearly as much suppressed power behind the man. He let everything out and held nothing back. He wasn't nearly as gentle and meek as Riff had been.

Cain reached up and turned off the water.

However, with Riff he had gotten Riffiel. Cain shuddered at the memory. Did this mean that the Riff now, as he was, still had a Riffiel inside him too?

No. Riff was the soul that had been reincarnated. There was no way that a split soul would have been put into the same body again, was there? Wasn't a split personality caused by traumatic experiences in childhood, which Riff didn't have?

Cain grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

However, Jez had changed so much. Could it also be possible that it was not Riff's soul that had been reincarnated but that Riffiel's had been instead? If Riff truly was a psuedo personality, did he even have a soul? Could the man that Cain was in love with now be the same one who caused him so much pain in his past life?

Cain shuddered at the thought.

No. The man he had been with, the one that he had loved so fully, had existed. There was no way that he had been in love with a soulless doll. Riff had been real. How many times had Cain looked into those ice-blue eyes and seen the soul behind them?

Cain sighed, running his fingers through his wet hair. He walked out into his bedroom in search of some clothes.

So Riff and Merry were gone. He had calmed down now, stopped panicking, started to think. If Riff had gone to his father, then he might be in the same place as Merry. Unless Alexis was not keeping Merry with him, then Riff could be anywhere.

Cain sighed and began to get dressed. He was formulating a game plan in his mind, determining what steps to take. He put on his clothes and spent some meticulous time in front of the mirror.

He had choosen a pair of black pants, a maroon silk oxford shirt that he left untucked, and a black leather blazer to go over the outfit. He combed his hair out carefully, inspecting himself in the mirror, steeling himself. He reached for the pair of scissors on the vanity and began to carefully cut his hair. He hadn't bothered with it lately and it had grown to about his shoulders. He cut it shorter, around chin length, working from memory. He took a comb and combed it back carefully before running his fingers through it to mess it up again. He looked in the mirror. It was perfect.

Cain stood and inspected himself one last time in the full-length mirror. If Cain C. Hargreaves was what was needed for this situation, then that was who he would be.

He went over to his bookshelf and pulled a couple of gold trimmed leather books out. They were the fake kind of books, meant to hold and keep valuables safe and concealed. He took out small vials of various poisons, hiding them in his pockets and memorizing which poisons he kept where. He noted with a small chuckle how he still hadn't shown Riff his poison collection. Well, someday.

He made his way then to his father's study, going to the desk and taking a small revolver from the top drawer. He checked to make sure it was loaded and tucked it into his waistband, under his shirt, before leaving the room and coming down the stairs.

Everybody in the foyer quieted and looked up as he entered. Even Detective McCormick stopped his questioning when he saw Cain coming down the stairs.

Jez looked up from where he had been seated, talking to the detective. He was surprised to see Cain, he had thought the boy would have been a wreck. Instead he looked cool and confident, almost disinterested. Jez's eyes widened. He recognized that look, that body language, that stance.

"Detective McCormick, thank you for coming. Do you have any news?" Cain asked in a velvety smooth voice as he reached the bottom of the steps.

McCormick found his tongue. "No. In a couple hours, it will reach the twenty-four hour mark and I'll put out a report to have all the department keep a look-out for her and we'll put some men on the case."

"I'll appreciate whatever you can do."

"Mr. Hargreaves, do you have any suspects. Any older boyfriends that she could have run off with, have you been having any domestic troubles, or any weird stalker situations?"

Cain glanced at Oscar. "Not that I know of."

"Then if there are no suspects, then there is not much that I can do here. I think I've gotten the gist of the situation from Mr. Disraeli here, so I think I'll be off. I'll drive around and keep looking, maybe she'll turn up." McCormick gathered up his things, "I'll call you as soon as a I hear something."

"Thank you." Cain told the man, watching him let himself out. He waited a few minutes, giving the detective enough time to get into his car and pull away before going to the door as well. "Oscar! Jezebel! Come with me!"

Cain reached into the umbrella stand next to the front door and pulled out a cane that he had bough a year or so ago, on a whim. He screwed off the finial on the end and slid a vial into the hollow end. He screwed the lid back on before glancing at the two men, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

Oscar and Jez exchanged glances before hurrying after Cain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry spread the cards out in front of her, closing her eyes and running her hand over the deck slowly.

Riff was still sitting on the floor a few feet from her, his arms wrapped around himself tightly, his breathing heavy.

Merry was on edge, and about an hour had passed without Riff saying anything. Jamie still hadn't woken up either. She kept glancing at the body across the room. He was still breathing.

She had pulled her deck of tarot cards out of her backpack and began to play with them, something to pass the time and calm her nerves. She didn't have the patience or concentration to do a proper tarot reading at the moment, so she chose a simpler method of scrying.

Her hand hovered over a certain card, her long fingers reaching down to pluck it from amongst the deck.

She turned it over. It was the Tower Card.

"What are you doing?" Riff asked without even turning to face her.

Merry jumped at his voice. "I'm doing a tarot reading."

Riff looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What did you get."

Slowly, Merry flipped the card over to show Riff.

Riff looked at it, turning his head slowly. His eyes widened as he recognized the card.

Before Merry knew it, he was on his knees beside her, her hand caught in a vise-like grip. She let out a little gasp as she felt the unnaturally tight pressure around her wrist.

Riff brought the card up to his face, inspecting it carefully. Merry tried not to whimper.

Once Riff let go, Merry brought her hand to her chest, cradling it delicately as she glared at him. "There's no need for you to be so rough!"

Riff didn't hear her. He was too busy staring at the man standing in the doorway.

"Hello," Alexis smiled at them. Riff and Merry had been so busy, they hadn't heard him unlock the door.

"What did you do to me?" Riff demanded, standing to his feet. He was still shaking.

Alexis stepped into the room, noticing Jamie slumped against the far wall. His eyebrows raised a bit, but he simply pulled out the computer chair and sat down, ignoring the body for now. "What are you feeling right now?"

Riff gritted his teeth, fighting down the impulse to throttle the other man where he sat. He felt on edge, cagey, ready to fly off the handle at any moment. He could kill someone and not even care. He felt violent, angry, and ready to pulverize anything that got into his way. He settled for "Peachy."

Alexis smiled a bit. "I'm sure."

"What did you do to me!" Riff demanded again.

Alexis sighed, picking up a pencil from the desk and twirling it between his fingers. "You know originally, Riffiel Raffit had a condition known as antisocial personality disorder. Of course, we barely knew what that was at the time, but nowadays he would have certainly been diagnosed with that. He had all the traits - unnatural cruelty, disregard for the laws of society, inability to respect other people's space and things.

"After Riffiel set the fire at his own house, killing his entire family, he ended up in my hospital. I knew of him from before when I had met him through his father, I knew of his condition, and I thought he would be useful. So I had 'Justice' come and perform a hypnotism to create a form of multiple personality disorder. It was so easy with Riffiel, especially since he tried to hide his cruel personality behind a smiling face anyway. He knew he was crazy, he just didn't want other people to know it."

Riff clenched his fists, listening to the explanation, wondering what this had to do with his question.

"Funny thing about disassociate identity disorder, as it's now called," Alexis lectured on, "is that it is caused by a truly traumatic experience. You see, Justice was able to use Riffiel's traumatic experiences to create a psuedo-persona, Riff. Riff was designed to be the exact opposite of Riffiel, someone who was innately good and kind, someone who was easy to love."

"And so you gave me to your son to love," Riff pointed out.

Alexis rolled his eyes, "Yes, but not in the way that you two took it. I intended for you to be his best friend and confidant, someone he would rely on utterly and completely; not his lover." Alexis smiled bitterly. "However, that little twist on the situation made it just that more painful, even more than I would have imagined…

"So anyways, Riffiel lived as Riff for seven years. Riff took on his own personality, his own life, his own soul. He was everything we had programmed him to be - loyal, strong, intelligent, and obedient- and then some. He developed his own soul, apparently, considering that you are here now."

Riff paused. "So, I'm not Riffiel."

"I wish," Alexis replied. "Imagine my displeasure when Cain brought you home and, after the fire, I hired you in hopes that you were actually Riffiel. I thought that I might have been able to use you again, but no, you had to have been Riff.

"I never expected you to be the one to be reincarnated. I never expected you to have a soul in the first place. You were a psuedo-personality, something that we had created and made up. We never expected you to become a real person…"

"What does this have to do with what is happening to me?" Riff interrupted, losing his patience.

"I'm getting to that." Alexis said. "After watching you for a few days and determining that you were not, in fact, Riffiel, I was greatly disappointed. But then I got to thinking, what if I could create Riffiel?

"You see, Riffiel and Riff are basically the same person at heart. So, if Riff was Riffiel with the antisocial personality removed, then perhaps I could create Riffiel by causing an antisocial personality in you."

"Is that what that shit you gave me does? It makes me antisocial?" Riff asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"Kind of. You see, you already have all the components. A genetic predisposition, separation from your mother, an unbalanced family, and cruelty or rejection during childhood. All I had to do was give you a drug to inhibit certain brain chemical transmissions thought to be associated with impulsive and aggressive behavior… and we shall see the results, now won't we?"

Riff stared at him. He had just realized something. "So you were the one who set my house on fire, killing my mother and brother?"

"Of course not. I hired someone else to do it."

Riff rushed forward with the intent of murdering Alexis, but stopped mere inches from the man. He stood there, confusion and anger clear on his face. He tried to reach forward, tried to hurt the man, but couldn't.

Alexis looked up at Riff. "What's wrong, Riffiel? Can't you hurt me?"

"Why can't I kill you?" Riff demanded.

"I'm not only interested in psychology, but paranormal phenomenon as well. I dabble the most in paranormal psychology you know, that is the kind of research I participate in and fund. So I am quite interested in hypnotism as well…

"You will not be able to hurt me. You can only obey me. Oh, and you are going to kill your little boy toy too."

Riff choked. "I will not!"

"Yes you will. It is your choice, kill him however you want. But you will kill him." Alexis gloated.

"Why are you doing this!" Riff demanded. "He's your son!"

Alexis shrugged. "I'm bored. I have the money. I got the short-end of the stick last time around. And I still haven't gotten rid of that insatiable sense of curiosity that keeps me asking 'What if?' and makes me continue wanting to do devilish experiments and push the envelope as far as it will go."

Riff looked back at Merry. "What about her?"

"I don't care. I was planning on just leaving her here."

"You said you'd let her go," Riff pointed out. It wasn't an accusation, just an observation.

"Hm. So I did." Alexis stood up and walked over to Jamie. He gave the body a little nudge with his foot. Jamie moaned in response. "Well, you didn't kill him, but you sure knocked him out."

Riff shrugged.

Alexis pulled out his check book, wrote a sizeable check, and tucked it into the pocket of Jamie's jeans. "Consider this your severance pay."

Riff watched the scene play out before him in silence.

"Well, was there anything else you want to know?" Alexis asked as he turned to face him.

"What are you planning?"

Alexis glanced at Merry. "Come, I will tell you all about it in the car."

Merry watched helplessly as the two men turned and walked away, shutting the door behind them. She listened carefully, and heard the sound of a car start up outside and drive away.

She sighed, turning back to her cards to see what else she would pull up. She had nothing else better to do but wait. She was hungry though. Luckily Jamie had allowed her to go to the bathroom before Riff had woken up and knocked him out.

The thought that she might have been left alone there chilled her. However, she knew Jamie would wake up eventually, so she wasn't completely alone.

She pulled the next card out. It was Death.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Cain had done it. He had managed to deceive both Mayor Gloria and the man with the scar on his face into killing each other. It wasn't hard, really. Once Clehedault had seduced the scar-faced man's wife, let him know his wife was cheating on him, and then set up the Mayor and the wife to meet - it was only a matter of time before there had been a triple murder-suicide. Cain practically giggled all the way home. His father was not going to like this. _

And all he had to do for the whole scenario was dress in drag and seduce Mayor Gloria.

He didn't feel bad about the innocent woman he had killed. After all, how many would have died if the Mayor and his father had managed to carry out their scheme? Besides, being married to the scar-faced man, how innocent could she be? By making sure that Mayor Gloria was out of the picture, Cain had single-handedly removed his father's public figurehead for his organization. And if he had to use two other people to do that, it was worth the sacrifice.

He was proud of himself. He had shown his father, and Riffiel, that he was not to be taken lightly. He could function without Riff. He was not going to crumple over and die.

"Well…" asked the elderly servant, Cain's new valet, after he walked into his bedroom.

"It's fine. I'll do it myself." Cain told him, removing his own jacket and hanging it up himself.

He may have had a new valet, but he wasn't about to let the man serve him the way Riff had. He was not going to open up to anyone else again, no one else was going to see those scars.

The servant bowed slightly before leaving. He had asked before, and he knew the answer, he would just always keep asking out of a sense of duty.

Cain sat down in a chair, propping his ankle onto his other knee and he began to untie his shoe.'I am going to forgive you. I am going to set you free,' he thought. 'In my own way.

'It will be fun won't it, Riff?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Update on the God Child Project - Carole, the scanner and editor of God Child, has resigned from Sakura-Crisis after putting in three years of service. We at Sakura-Crisis do not blame her at all, after all, she has been a faithful participant in various projects for years. However, the God Child project is now experiencing some setbacks. When Crisis gets back to Hong Kong, she will finish scanning in the rest of the second book of God Child. Katze is currently looking for an editor for the project, someone who has photoshop and will be able to white out the Japanese text and insert the English text onto the scanned pages. We will also need scanners to scan the project. We need books 3-8 scanned. If you believe you can help out, please e-mail Katze or leave me a comment on my lj and I'll get back to you with information. I have currently submitted 2 chapters to Sakura-Crisis that are just waiting on scans to put them on and an editor to scanlate them, so it will be a while before Sakura-Crisis will update with Cain. I will be taking a hiatus from God Child so that they have time to catch up and find new people for the project. In the meantime, I will be translating Yuki Kaori's Psycho Knocker before I return to God Child. If anyone can help, please let me or Katze know. Thank you!


	21. Blade of Oedipus

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 21: Blade of Oedipus

by YaoiKitten

Alexis' order had been simple.

He was more than a little upset over the Mayor Gloria incident. Cain had wiped out his public figurehead - the public representative of Delilah - managing not only to kill the man but get rid of his assistant, another important member of Delilah. Alexis was not going to stand for it.

/ "Go and make sure he realizes that he has not gotten the best of us." /

Riffiel had heard the order, and obeyed. As he walked along the dark streets of London, his mind entertained several ways of torturing his former master. He could kill someone close to him. He could destroy his property. He could hurt him directly.

It didn't take long for Riffiel to choose number three. It was much more fun that way.

He walked leisurely to the Hargreaves estate. It was well past midnight and there was hardly anyone in the streets. He didn't even need the pale moonlight to find his way home. He knew the house, and the way there, like the back of his hand. He stood outside of the iron gate, gazing at the large mansion resting quietly in the darkness.

Riffiel smoked a cigarette while he contemplated how he was going to carry out his order, then put it out on the brick wall. He climbed over the tall brick and iron fence quickly, displaying great agility and strength. He landed soundlessly on the other side.

He walked up to the house, going around to the side door that they always kept unlocked for the servants to go in and out of at all hours of the night.

He was surprised to find the door locked. He contemplated for a second. He could do it the easy and loud way, or the quiet and hard way.

He sighed before standing back to plant a firm kick directly next to the door knob, effectively kicking the door in. Loud and easy it was then. He winced when the door slammed into the inner wall.

Riffiel hurried inside to the kitchen, up the back stairway, and into the hall of bedrooms upstairs. There were hardly any servants on the premises so he had no trouble avoiding detection. He walked along the hallway quietly, his hands in his coat pockets as he continued down to the room at the end of the hall.

It too was locked.

Riffiel gritted his teeth and took out a lock pick. He could have probably went down to his old room on the first floor and gotten the bedroom key from there, but he didn't want to take the time and risk being found, especially since there was a very good chance that the key would no longer be there.

Riffiel worked at the lock quietly, working at it until he heard a click and felt the machinery turn inside. He pushed the door open a bit and slid into the room, closing the door silently behind him.

He looked toward the bed in the center of the room and noted that there was, in fact, a person sleeping there. He locked the door behind him.

The plush carpet muted every footstep as he made his way to the bed. He found the oil lamp on the nightstand and turned it up a bit, just barely enough to see.

He looked at Cain sleeping peacefully in his bed. The auburn hair shined red in the light from the small flame and the dark lashes rested on golden cheeks. Riff reflected on how beautiful the boy really was, lying on his stomach in bed with his face turned toward him, his auburn hair glimmering around his face and shoulders.

Riffiel sat down on the edge of the bed gingerly, watching carefully.

Cain moved slightly, cuddling closer to Riff's body.

Riffiel reached out, running his index finger along the boy's lower lip. Cain moved again, turning over onto his back but still not opening his eyes. Riffiel reached out and laid his hand on the boy's cheek.

Cain's eyes opened slowly, looking at Riff calmly.

"How long did you know I was here?" Riffiel asked in a whispery voice.

"Since you kicked the door in downstairs, then I heard you picking the lock," Cain whispered back.

"I see," Riffiel said, running his hand slowly down the boy's cheek to his neck. He liked the look of panic that came across Cain's face when he touched that delicate, slender white neck. He continued to caress the skin there, not grabbing or tightening his grip any.

Cain looked away from Riff, tried to control his uneasy breathing.

Riffiel leaned over him, resting his arm on the other side of Cain's body so he could hover over him and prevent the younger man from jumping up and trying to escape. "You know why I'm here, then?"

Cain closed his eyes and nodded. "I'd rather have this than have you hurt Merry or someone else I care about."

"You're so self-sacrificing," Riffiel cooed. With one swift motion he yanked the covers off the bed, making them land in a heap on the floor.

Cain jumped at the sudden movement, the sudden chill wafting across his skin. He was wearing only a nightshirt so he shivered a bit. "What are you--"

His words were cut off as Riffiel placed a hand over his mouth. Cain glared at the other man, indignant that he would be cut off like that. Riffiel smiled, taking his other hand and running it up Cain's bare leg, starting at the knee.

Cain bit Riff's hand, but the older man didn't seem to care. He felt Riff reach the holster that he kept strapped to his thigh while he slept and remove the small pistol.

Riffiel opened the chamber and checked the number of bullets. "I've been thinking of the best way to do this. You're a dangerous little thing, so I had to consider carefully what would be the most effective."

Cain sat up on his elbows, contemplating jumping up and running for the door while Riff was playing with his gun. However, he realized that Riff would easily shoot him before he even made it to the door. "So, what did you decide?"

Riffiel smiled wickedly, "The one thing that will finally break you, since my 'betrayal' apparently wasn't enough." Riffiel reached out and placed his hand on Cain's chest, pushing down roughly until he flopped back onto the pillows under the weight. Cain kept his indignant glare, his eyes flashing gold in the firelight. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Cain's eyes widened as realization hit him. He knew what Riffiel was intending, and his heart sped up as he watched him lower himself down close to the boy.

Cain began to struggle, pushing on Riff to keep him away from him, "No! Stop!"

Cain's yells were cut off when Riff backhanded him. His head spun and his vision blurred as he felt Riffiel press his lips against his own roughly.

"How can you… do this?" Cain asked as he tried to push Riff away again, only finding that he was no match for the much larger man. His head swam dizzily as Riffiel kissed down his neck.

"It drives me crazy, you know. The way that I want you. I know it isn't even me that wants you, but the desire is still there…" Riffiel bit down on Cain's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "I can do this because 'that man' wants it too."

"No! Please…" Cain begged, blood running into his mouth and down his chin. He tried to squirm free. "Don't do this… Riff…"

"That 'Riff' is dead. I already told you." Riffiel got up and straddled the younger man so he wouldn't escape. "Just because I share his thoughts, his feelings, doesn't mean he is still here. He doesn't exist anymore, only those reflections of him are left."

Cain shuddered as he felt Riffiel push up his nightshirt, feeling warm fingers running across his bare stomach. He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at Riffiel, who was taking off his coat at the moment. Cain's eyes landed on his gun on the nightstand.

While Riffiel was pulling his shirt over his head, Cain reached over to the nightstand and grasped the small pistol desperately. He saw Riff's hand wrap quickly around his wrist, holding the gun pointed away from the two of them.

"Not very smart," Riffiel told him, slamming his hand down onto the hard wood of the nightstand tabletop. Cain let out a cry as the gun slipped from his fingers, clattering from the table's surface to the floor. Riffiel brought the hand to his lips, kissing the fingers delicately while his own hand ground the wrist bones together. Cain cried out in pain.

"Please, stop…"

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Riffiel asked, tightening his grip even more as he sucked lightly on Cain's index finger.

"Yes…" he whimpered.

Riff let go of the hand, which Cain immediately brought up against his chest. He held his throbbing wrist and tried to blink the tears from his eyes. The next thing he felt was Riffiel ripping his nightshirt right up the middle, tearing it off his body.

Riffiel ran his hands up and down the boy's smooth chest and stomach, feeling the soft skin covering the hard muscles and flesh underneath. Riffiel dug his nails in and Cain gasped.

"Aren't you going to cry?" Riffiel asked, licking the blood that he had drawn off of his fingertips. "You have been rather fond of doing that lately."

Cain glared at Riff. "No."

"We'll see about that," Riff told him as he stood up and began to undo his pants.

Cain looked at Riff, then back at the door. He even looked toward the window. He would never be able to get to either of them before Riff was on top of him, and his gun was currently at Riff's feet.

He considered screaming at the top of his lungs, but he was the only one who stayed in this wing and anyone else probably wouldn't hear him. Cain turned on his side and curled in on himself, trying to calm his nerves.

Riffiel finished undressing and reached out to Cain, grasping his forearm and forcing the younger man on his back to face him. Cain's jaw was set indignantly as Riff lowered himself down on top of him.

"Relax, isn't this what you wanted?"

"No," Cain protested. He couldn't keep his eyes from running up and down Riff's body. He had never seen Riff with so much as his shirt off, but now he could see everything, including the rose-shaped burn mark on his chest. Cain blushed, "I wanted Riff. I didn't want you."

"I'm sure if you closed your eyes and pretended, you could easily forget and think that I am Riff." Riffiel chuckled, "I'll even treat you gently and call you 'Master' if you want."

Cain's temper snapped. He slapped Riff across the face, hard. "Don't you dare assume that you can impersonate him! I will not tolerate you playing games with me!"

Riff simply smiled cruelly and slapped Cain back, hard enough to make his own hand hurt. "Oh, but you will. I will play games with you all night long until I get bored with you."

Cain was unable to reply, his head was swimming too badly for him to be coherent.

Riff opened the bottle he held in his hand. It was some massage oil. He coated himself liberally with the liquid, trying to hold back a moan at the sensations his own hand was giving him. Once satisfied, he wiped his hand on the sheets and spread the unresisting boy's legs, settling between them.

"Fine then, if you don't want me to be Riff, then I'll make it very obvious that I am who I am now," Riffiel told him as he positioned himself. He placed Cain's legs against his chest and leaned forward enough so the younger man couldn't move.

Cain tried to focus on the form above him, but his vision swirled sickeningly. He could feel Riff's movements though, and it scared him. He started to panic.

Calmly and carefully, Riffiel forced his way into the boy.

Cain gasped and screamed, strangled noises coming from his throat as he started to feel faint from the pain. He had never imagined it to hurt so much, it felt as though a hot knife was tearing apart his insides. He screamed again, but Riffiel simply put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Shhh…" Riff told him, pushing himself in further until he was completely inside. "You wouldn't want your sister to come in and see this, would you?"

Cain's eyes opened and he stared at Riff with the expression of a frightened child.

Riffiel loved that look and began to rock back and forth, moving in and out of the boy slowly.

Cain choked, trying to relax, trying to ease the pain and make it easier for himself. "Stop it," he pleaded. "Riff, please… don't…"

"I'm not 'Riff'" Riffiel pointed out, speeding up a bit, making the boy cry out with each thrust. "I won't stop until you admit that. Until you scream MY name"

"Why?" Cain managed to force out.

"I want to break you. I won't be happy until I see you break, Annoying Count."

Cain gasped as Riffiel thrust into him, fighting back the tears that came to his eyes and twisting his hands in the sheets. Riffiel was not gentle at all as he pounded the boy into the mattress.

Riffiel wrapped his fingers into Cain's auburn hair and yanked back sharply. "I will make you suffer…for making the other me love you."

"It hurts…"

"That's funny, because you seem to be enjoying it," Riffiel pointed out as he wrapped his hand pointedly around Cain's erection.

Cain squirmed in his hand. "Stop…"

"Not until you say it," Riffiel told him, stroking him firmly as he continued to thrust. In all reality, Cain was so hot and tight, he didn't think he could last much longer anyway. The friction was too good, almost painful.

Cain's whole body shook as Riffiel pounded into him, the bed squeeking with each movement. "Stop it… Riffiel…"

Riffiel smiled a feral smile. He kept his hand on Cain until he made him come a before pulling out and emptying himself onto the boy's stomach. The sticky, milky liquids mixed together on Cain's abdomen.

Slowly, Riff got up and began to get dressed. Cain laid there on his back, staring up at the ceiling as the tears streamed down his face

Riff finished getting dressed and grabbed his coat, tossing it over his arm. "Your father had a message for you. 'Don't think that you can get the better of us'"

Riff turned and unlocked the door, letting himself out.

Cain laid there in the lamplight. He hurt all over, and his head ached. He was sticky and he wanted to get up to wash himself off, but it hurt too much for him to move. He laid there, curling up on his side and letting his sobbing out in body-shaking breaths. He cried all night before he could finally move the next morning to go and draw himself a bath.

"Oh God!" Riff sat up quickly, his nerves on fire. He had moved with Alexis to a new location, retired to his room, and tried to take a nap. His skin was wet and cold, he wasn't sure if it was the medicine or his dream that was causing it.

Riff, before he had gone to take his nap, had done some thinking. He didn't know how long the drug that Alexis had given him would last, so he decided the best thing to do was try to detox. It could last a couple of weeks, or it could last only a couple of hours. Alexis would have to give it to him again if that was the case, so he had decided not to eat or drink anything from the house except the tap water. He hoped that even that was not tainted at least.

He couldn't return to Cain because he had no idea how he would react if he saw the boy again, afraid he would carry out the hypnotic suggestion that Alexis had given him. So he stayed with Alexis, hoping to gain more information about the drug and his hypnotism. Besides, if he was with Alexis, he could monitor his movements.

So Riff had gone to bed after drinking a lot of tap water. He was hoping that maybe sleeping would wear off some of the drugs effects.

But he had had that dream.

Riff rose from the bed, running his hands through his hair and cursing himself. He couldn't believe that he had done something like that to his past love.

He stood up, looked down, and cursed himself again. He also couldn't believe that even now he was reacting to such a thing. He had hurt the boy, both physically and mentally, and here he was getting hard about it!

He went to the adjacent bathroom and turned on the shower. He could understand why, in the dream, Cain's body couldn't help but react the way it did. And of course he - well, Riffiel - had to use that to instill guilt and shame into the boy.

How many crying nights had Cain spent after that?

Riff stepped into the hot water, feeling disgusted with himself. He felt dirtier than he ever thought he would be able to wash off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cain made his way up the carefully manicured lawn to knock on the front door of the neat little two story house. He had left Jez and Oscar in the car parked on the street to wait for him.

Cain whistled a chipper tune while he pulled on some thin black leather gloves, waiting for someone to come to the door. He smiled brightly as the door opened and Terry Green, one of Jamie's friends, blinked out at him.

"What are you doing here?" Terry asked uncharitably.

"I was wondering if you knew where Jamie Rose has been keeping himself?"

"Six feet under, the last time I checked," Terry told him before going to shut the door.

Cain reached out and put his gloved hand on Terry's wrist, the smile completely gone from his face. "You and I both know that's not true."

Terry tore his arm away from Cain's grasp and backed up into the house. Cain stepped up into the house, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

"Ew! What was on your hand?" Terry wiped his wrist off on his jeans.

"Are your parents home?" Cain asked. When Terry didn't answer, Cain raised his voice to yell. "HELLO?"

No answer.

"What do you want?"

"Jamie took my little sister, now I want you to tell me where he had been hanging out with my father so I can find her."

"Your father?" Terry looked shocked, "that guy is your father?"

Cain raised an eyebrow. "So you do know something about this."

"I'm not telling you nothing," Terry said as he leaned against the wall to keep his balance. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling very good.

"You look a little green there, Terry. Why don't you tell me where Jamie is, I'll give you the antidote, and we'll go on our merry little way?"

Terry looked at Cain in shock, "antidote?"

"To the poison I just gave you." Cain clarified, taking off his gloves and shoving them back into the plastic bag he had gotten them out of and into his pocket.

Terry's eyes grew wide. "You're lying."

"Am I? Those symptoms you are experiencing surely can't be a lie of mine. And look at your jeans, the thigh is becoming discolored where you wiped the poison off."

Terry looked at his jeans, seeing the color separate from the fabric and leave a bleach stain.

"It's called 'Akonichin' and it will cause death within 10 minutes. It takes only a gram or two to paralyze the nervous system, resulting in death."

"You're crazy!" Terry told him, his voice rising frantically. "You'll go to jail for this!"

"Just like I went to jail for killing my father?"

"Your father is still alive!"

"My mistake."

Terry looked at Cain, looked at the calm and bored expression on his face. The pieces were falling into place. "Fine, I'll tell you. Jamie has been living with that older man in some abandoned house that he had fixed up on the very edge of town, about a forty minute drive from here."

Cain sat down at the small desk in the hallway and pulled out a pen and paper. "Give me directions."

Terry felt like the blood was solidifying in his body. It was a sickening experience, "I'm not really sure, because I never drove up there. Jamie would always meet us when we'd hang out. I can only tell you what he told us."

Cain was fairly sure that Jamie was sneaking out to see his friends without his father knowing, but said nothing about this. "Well, tell me all that you know."

Cain wrote down the various clues that Terry was able to give him about the location. Cain felt fairly certain that they would be able to find the house based on the information. He stood to leave.

"The antidote!" Terry implored as Cain looked as though he was about to walk off.

"Oh, yeah." Cain pulled a small vial from his inside coat pocket and set it down on the desk. "Take this and you'll experience no side effects from the poison. Drink it with a glass of water."

Terry hesitated a moment before moving forward sluggishly to grab the vial. Cain turned and left, trusting Terry to take the antidote.

He walked back down the walkway to Oscar's car parked and waiting out front.

"How did it go?" Jez asked as Cain climbed into the car.

"I convinced him to tell me kind of where the house was."

Jez turned around in his seat to look at Cain, who had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the seat. "Is he still alive?"

"He'll live" Cain confirmed. He handed the piece of paper with the directions to Jez.

Oscar pulled out into traffic. "Are you feeling all right, Cain?"

Cain nodded. "The fumes from the 'Akonichin' kind of got to me, I'm feeling a bit weak…"

Jez squawked, "Will that stuff kill you?"

"Not the fumes. I'll be fine, I think I'm just… going to pass out…"

Oscar looked up into the rear view mirror worriedly. "That can't be good."

Jez shrugged and looked at the directions that Cain had given him. "There's not much we can do. Besides, he is trusting us to find this house."

"Is there an address?"

"No, but we know the general area."

"Besides," Cain said sluggishly from the back seat, "how many newly renovate-- newly fixed… houses… can there be…?"

"It is because I had an interest in collecting the experimental ingredients from you." Alexis explained, smoking his pipe calmly. "I wanted you to show me in what way a demonic child given a cursed life and raised without being loved would grow."

Alexis pulled back the curtain covering one side of the wall, revealing Riff on the other side. "To that end I created him."

Cain could not hide his shock as he came face-to-face with the man for the first time since that night a few months ago.

"I brought her along." Riffiel said, addressing Alexis and completely ignoring Cain.

'It's just as if…'

_  
"Oh, show her in." Alexis instructed. _

'...he doesn't even see me.'

Cain looked anxiously at the two men who were engrossed in their conversation. Cain lifted his hand surreptitiously in Riff's direction, as if he could grasp the man's attention if he just tried.

Michaela rushed through the curtain behind Riff, her voice and face excited, "CAIN!"

Cain stared at her in surprise as she threw herself into his arms.

"But, the planned day draws near…" Alexis said to Cain, cutting in on Michaela's heartfelt reunion. "Consequently, she won't have much spare time to play with you. Accordingly, this is your final role, Cain. You will conceive a child with Michaela for me."

Cain pushed her away, holding her at arms length as he spoke to his father. "What nonsense are you…"

"Is that disagreeable?" Alexis asked. Michaela bounced over to stand in front of him as he placed one hand under her chin, the other on her waist. "Have a look. She's a masterpiece created from your cousin...your first love, Judith. My darling Michaela wished it herself and so she received a surgical procedure to grow up."

"Uhuh." Michaela confirmed. "Since Alexis, who is enamored of me, recommends it then there's no mistaking it, is there."

"Wait!" Cain demanded. "For what on earth purpose?"

"I want a child that is even more warped and more closely related to itself by blood. Once fertilized, I will extract it and allow it to develop...Because a wholly cursed child is necessary for the sake of the forthcoming planned day. The sacrifice of a maiden that will lead this world into darkness!"

"Are you saying that you plan to create an even more unfortunate child?" Cain demanded, rushing forward to grab onto his father. "That's ridiculous... you're mad! I'm not a toy for use in your--"

Cain words were cut off as Riffiel grabbed him from behind and threw him roughly to the ground.

Alexis pulled out a whip. "You're rather determined to disobey me, aren't you, Cain. Had you perhaps forgotten the pain of those marks on your back?" Alexis snapped the whip across Cain's back with a quick flick of his wrist.

Cain grabbed onto his shoulder in shock, the searing pain lacing itself across his skin and tearing him back through time. He felt the fabric slide away to reveal the dozens of scars on his back.

"The proof of your cursed sin."

Michaela gasped in shock when she saw the scars.

Cain hid his face behind his shoulder as he clutched at the torn fabric, knowing that everyone was looking at his marks.

"Those...wounds…" Riffiel said, staring at them in shock and looking taken aback.

Cain whipped his head around to look at Riff.

Riffiel laid his hand on the side of his head, looking as if he might throw up any minute. "Ah....Ma...Master Cain?

Cain slowly rose to his feet. He approached Riff cautiously. "Ri....Ri...ff?

"Master Ca...in?" Riff asked.

Cain placed his hands of Riff's shoulders soothingly. He leaned in closer, searching Riff's face desperately. "You…"

Cain felt the sharp sting on his neck of a needle piercing his skin. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Riff, feeling the thick liquid begin to course through his veins. He reached up one hand and laid it against Riff's cheek just as nausea hit him.

"Yes, indeed." Riffiel said. Cain slumped against the man, not knowing if his legs would keep him up. He clutched at the fabric of Riff's jacket as Riff's right hand unconsciously came to rest on the boy's shoulder, helping to support him. Riffiel addressed Alexis, "I told you that he might believe after all that 'he' still lives, didn't I?"

Riffiel tossed Cain to the floor. Cain looked entirely too pissed for anyone's good.

"Is it affecting the freedom of your body? It's a poisonous substance extracted from the nerve venom of my precious friends," Michaela told him, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees to gloat to Cain.

"Numbness of the muscles, a feeling of hypersensitivity...Followed by hallucinations resulting from anxiety of the mind... As time wears on the irregularity of the heartbeat advances, blood pressure decreases…" Riffiel took out his handkerchief to clean the blood of the syringe, looking at Cain coldly. "Due to partial respiration, you descend into a coma...finally resulting in... Death."

Cain's eyes widened once again as he felt his heart rate speed up and he felt his throat contract.

"If you ask me nicely, I'll save you." Alexis told him calmly, holding the whip between his hands. "Take a look...now do you see....Michaela reflected in your eyes now?"

"Cain...are you in pain?" Michaela asked as she saw Cain bring his hand up to cover his mouth. "How pitiful... You...came to be treated ill all that time by Alexis in this way...didn't you...Oh...but these red stigma that countlessly run across your white skin are so very beautiful…"

Michaela reached out her gloved hand to touch the scars running across Cain's back. She was the only other person besides Riff to touch them, ever. "I alone will be able to give you love, Cain…"

Cain looked back at her, the drug causing his vision to blur. He looked at Michaela and saw the beautiful, smiling face of his cousin. 'Ju...Judith?'

Cain turned over and leaned back on his hands to look at her. Michaela leaned forward to kiss him. "Embrace me, Cain…"

Cain forcefully pushed her away from him, scooting back a couple of feet in a desperate effort to get away from her. He glared at her. "Quit referring to me as a 'pitiful child', Michaela!"

Michaela turned around and stared at Cain.

"No matter how much we seem to be alike, only you appear to be unloved! You are not loved by my father, Michaela." Cain glanced at his father and Riffiel, one looking smug the other uninterested. "All that my father sees is himself and the end of the world. You are one of father's 'guinea pigs'. If a child were created between you and I, he'd probably say a requiem for you with the mouth that had whispered love."

Cain pointed at the bandaged arm that was becoming unraveled, exposing charred and burnt skin. " The truly pitiful one is you. If you would call me wrong, then what on earth is that body?"

Michaela looked at her arm before letting out an indignant scream.

"He saw it! Cain did...My....my...nooo!" Michaela cried out. She grabbed the whip from Alexis' hand. "Liar! You're all filthy liars! I hate you!"

Michaela raised the whip, bringing it down again and again onto Cain's body. "Michaela is loved! Liar that you are, Cain, die!"

Cain raised his arms to cover his face, wincing under each blow. Alexis looked on smugly while smoking his pipe.

"Even if you knelt before me to beg forgiveness in such a way, I would not help you... Continue to die here all alone and miserable, Cain! I have no need for you ,Cain, who will not love Michaela!" Michaela dropped the whip and ran back through the curtain from which she came, trying to stifle her tears the whole way.

Alexis leaned forward. "My, my...Michaela is a severe woman isn't she. Isn't that your favorite, Cain?"

Cain wiped the blood from his face, glaring at his father and Riff standing motionlessly in the background.

"Your fate is that you will never be able to attain love. Even things of yours that you believed in were, in reality, different, weren't they?" Alexis asked, obviously referring to Riff. "Now, about the small flower that you so preciously shut up...what if it were really something short-lived?"

Cain raised an eyebrow at this, his brow furrowed deeply

"If you mean to be overly stubborn, then you should be made to be punished, shouldn't you."

"Y...you can't lay a hand on Merryweather!" Cain told him, trying to rise up from the ground.

"He shall probably be the one for the job. At any rate, if it concerns such things as you or your house, he will fully grasp it." Alexis pointed toward Riffiel with his pipe. "It seems I must make you understand once more just how foolish a thing it is to disobey me. If I were to set about placing the head of his beloved, little sister on a golden platter, even this child would repent."

Riffiel pulled out a pistol from his breast pocket, checking it over carefully to make sure it was in working order. "As you wish, your excellency."

Riff turned and left without another word.

'Ri..ff! RIFF!'

The last thing that Cain heard before he passed out from the drug was his father laughing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry followed her brother up the hill to the mausoleum currently being constructed on Hargreaves property. Her white, frilly dress blew around her legs in the brisk wind. The ribbon in her hair lost itself among the golden strands being played with by the breeze. She held her favorite hat in her hand. It was her favorite because Riff and her brother had picked it out together and bought it for her.

'When I was told of the betrayal of Riff, who brother had put absolute trust in...and the fact that he was father's card, I could not believe it. But then…'

Merry closed her eyes, remembering a scene she had witnessed just a month prior. She had watched through the doorway as Cain had stood before Riff, his forearm raised so Riff could button his cuff. Cain was watching Riff's fingers tame the unruly button while Riff performed the task dutifully, his eyes closed and his senses directing him.

'It seemed that not even I could approach it, the atmosphere that surrounded brother and he….It seemed to have an altogether different kind of air.' Merry crinkled her nose as she thought about it. It confused her more than anything, though she thought she understood. And that only confused her even more. 'I'm becoming uneasy.'

Merry snapped to attention as her brother turned around and looked at her, noticing that she had all but practically stopped walking as she was thinking. Merry looked at that smiling face and felt her heart break.

"Are you coming, Merryweather?"

"MERRYWEATHER!"

Merry opened her eyes and sat up blearily. She had fallen asleep on the floor what barely seemed a minute ago. She had started dreaming immediately, and now she had been woken up. She listened again.

"MERRY!"

"I'm in here!" Merry called out to the muffled voice she could barely even hear. "I'm up here! Brother, is that you?"

"Merry! We're coming!"

The voice was getting closer now, and she could hear footsteps just outside of her door. "Brother! I'm in here!"

"It's locked."

"I'll break it down."

Merry heard a thud, then the door to her room swung open. Oscar entered the room, her brother and Jez following close behind him.

Cain rushed to her, "Merry! Are you all right?"

Merry wrinkled her nose at him, "Brother, when did you ever find the time to cut your hair?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fate wrung her hands as she watched the show play out before her. It was time now. The characters were arriving, the stage was set, the curtain was rising.

She chewed her nails as she felt the chill run down her spine as Death came to stand behind her. He made his icy presence known.

Fate watched over her children. Death watched over them as well. She had done what she could, now it was all up to them.


	22. Butterfly's Remains

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 22: Castrato

by YaoiKitten

9;Cain held his sister tight, burying his face in her blonde hair and thanking God that she was back safe and sound. "Merry… you're all right aren't you? They didn't do anything to you?"

9;"Don't worry, big brother. They didn't touch me." Merry was having trouble breathing so she moved away from his embrace. "I'm kind of chained to the wall, though."

9;Cain's eyes followed the chain from his sisters foot to the fixture on the wall. His eyes narrowed and he didn't look happy.

9;Jez looked over the two of them at Merry's ankle and whistled. "This is unreal! Like some kind of movie or something!"

9;"Yeah, whatever," Cain told him and walked over to where the chain was implanted into the wall. He picked it up in his delicate hands, placed his foot squarely against the wall, and gave the chain a hard yank. The fixture pulled from it's screws in the wall and clattered onto the ground.

9;"You know, that's what we have Oscar for," Jez pointed out as he helped Merry to her feet.

9;"I feel all useless now!" Oscar whined.

9;"You got to break down the door. Stop complaining. You're lucky I…" Cain trailed off as they heard a sound coming from down the hall. "Oscar. You're up."

9;Oscar hurried out of the room. Cain and Jez fussed over Merry and got her things gathered up while they waited for Oscar to return. The sound of a struggle could be heard down the hall.

9;"Here, Merry. You are going to have to hold this until we can get home and find something to cut that shackle off," Cain said as he handed her the chain to carry.

9;"This is so embarrassing…"

9;Oscar returned with Jamie Rose tucked under his arm in a headlock. The other man struggled, but Oscar was much bigger and much stronger than him.

9;When Cain turned around and looked at him, his eyes were like fiery ice. He fixed his cold, half-lidded expression onto the other boy, freezing him in the middle of his struggling. Jamie stared back at the devil before him.

9;"Y-You…"

9;"Where's Riff?" Cain demanded. It wasn't a question.

9;Jamie closed his eyes. Relaxed. Took a deep breath. "I'm not telling you anything."

9;"Oscar. Let go of him."

9;Oscar did as he was told and released Jamie from his head lock, backing away and blocking the door with his big frame. There was no place to run.

9;"Wh-What are you people?"

9;"Riff," Cain began, letting the word roll off his tongue as if he was speaking to an incompetent child. "As if Riff were not reason enough, you had to bring Merryweather into this too."

9;Cain advanced forward slowly, methodically, like a cat stalking it's prey. "You know, I don't care about what you did to me. You ridiculed me, beat the shit out of me, threatened me… no, I don't care about any of that. That's high school stuff. It is to be expected….

9;"No. You want to know what I really care about, Jamie?" Cain twirled his cane around his fingers, his eyes never leaving Jamie's for a second. "When you hurt someone I love… when you attacked Riff in the bathroom of the club because my daddy told you to… or paid you to… That was when I started caring."

9;Cain came to stand nose to nose with the other boy. "If you wanted me to kill you so bad, you didn't have to kidnap Merry, you know? All you had to do was show your face to me and I would have done it for what you did to Riff alone."

9;Everyone in the room gasped as Cain hit Jamie squarely in the jaw with his fist. Jamie went down onto his back, holding the side of his face with his hand.

9;"Bitch!"

9;Cain didn't reply, instead he stood straddling Jamie before plopping down onto the boy's stomach roughly. Jamie let out a moan as the weight settled onto him.

9;Cain wordlessly pulled a vial from his coat. "Do you know what this is?"

9;"How should I?" Jamie spat out, his fury evident on his face.

9;"Acelcius' Drop," Cain took the stopper off the top of the decorative bottle. "It really is pretty. All pink and bubbly." Cain smiled a feral smile as he swished the contents of the vial. "It is not so much a poison… you see, it contains the eggs of countless parasites that enter the body, hatch, absorb nourishment from within, and mature… after about a month they crawl out of their host's body. It's a very interesting way to die. Some of the parasites collect behind the eyeballs and explode out of the face and eye sockets only to die when they come into contact with the air…"

9;"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Jamie shrieked.

9;"No, I think I'm justified. How many crimes have you committed? We know of assault and kidnapping… what about arson? Murder?"

9;"I didn't do it!" Jamie said desperately. "I didn't set Riff's house on fire! Alexis hired professionals to do that! He had to make sure that Riff survived, so he got professionals who knew how fires reacted under certain situations! I didn't kill anyone! I'm not a murderer!"

9;Cain smiled sweetly, still sitting on top of Jamie's stomach, his cane resting across his lap. "But I am."

9;Jamie's eyes went wide.

9;"Didn't Daddy tell you how I tried to kill him?"

9;Jamie shook his head.

9;"Too bad. I would be interested to know what he would have told you. Well, anyways, here is your chance to redeem yourself. Tell me where Riff is and we'll hand you over to the police."

9;"You wouldn't kill me!"

9;"Oh, wouldn't I?" Cain smiled and swished the contents of the bottle, a small bit of the pink liquid sloughing out onto Jamie's shirt. He shrieked.

9;"All right! I don't know where they went exactly!"

9;"They?" Cain asked, raising an eyebrow. "They went together?"

9;"Yeah. Riff went willingly, too." Jamie smiled a bit, enjoying the reaction that he got from Cain. "You see, Riff isn't Riff anymore. He is what your father called 'Riffiel.'"

9;The color drained from Cain's face. Everyone in the room looked on in silence.

9;"Alexis planned this whole thing to get Riffiel. He had me take the girl, knowing the Riff would come looking for her alone if he set it up right."

9;Jez looked away guiltily.

9;"So he came, and Alexis did his psycho-hypnotism thing, and now Riff is a complete and total bastard who is out of his mind!" He turned to Merry. "Isn't that right? Didn't he hurt you and you saw him punch me!"

9;Merry looked at her brother with a sad expression on her face but didn't say anything.

9;"Shut Up!" Cain screamed as he punched Jamie across the face. His eyes were vacant and staring as he raised the vial above Jamie's lips, trying to insert his fingers to pry open the other's mouth.

9;"Cain! Get a hold of yourself!" Oscar yelled as he rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Cain's waist and scooping the much lighter boy up off of Jamie. Cain struggled against the bear hold the man twice his size had on him, the vial falling onto the floor and shattering, the pink bubbly liquid oozing all over the floor.

9;Jamie scurried as far away from the liquid as possible until he was pressed up against the wall.

9;Merry looked over at Jez worriedly. "It's all right," he told her. "It has to be ingested. It's not airborne or contracted by skin contact."

9;Cain continued to struggle madly in Oscar's arms, hyperventilating and trying to get at Jamie. His eyes were not even seeing what was around him.

9;"What should we do with him?" Merry shrieked. The situation was getting out of control and her brother was starting to scare her.

9;Oscar winced. "Sorry, future Brother-in-law," he reached up with his big hand and covered Cain's mouth and nose.

9;Cain struggled even more violently, trying to tear the hand from his face. After a few moments of panic, his body relaxed as he eventually passed out from lack of oxygen.

9;

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

9;Riffiel looked down at the scientists below, trying to contain and sedate the young woman hooked up to all that weird machinery. "...that there won't be of any use."

9;He took a drag from his cigarette. "For them to draw down a spirit of high rank into a vessicle gone mad such as that, it seems they'll be carrying out something of a miracle. So, that over there is the result of Delilah's long years of research I take it…"

9;"It does not matter whether or not the soul of the vessicle is that of a mad person or not," a shrill female voice came from behind. "For the revival of the 'Day of Judgement'... for the sake of the arrival of the 'Kingdom of a Thousand Years', all that is necessary is a body that will accept the holy spirit."

9;Riffiel turned his head slowly and glanced at the woman behind him. She looked like an expensive gypsy, standing there in a burgundy satin gown, gold jewelry, and long sun bronzed hair. Her freakishly pastel green eyes seemed to be measuring him up.

9;"But it isn't failure of the sacred vessicle that displeases you, is it? It's the members of Delilah, each and every one, assembled here concealing that which they desire. They are those who, despairing of their destiny, decided that they shall seek revenge against this world even though they may sell their soul to the devil…"

9;Riffiel turned around and looked at the woman as she continued on, "As for myself, owing to this evil eye, I was branded a witch and had my house burned and suffered them driving me from my birthplace. I paid off an old score for my son who was murdered and I made it as far as here supported by the esteemed will of the Cardmaster.

9;"I made real the personality which resides within you... I am the woman who liberated 'Riffiel'. I know exactly what your thoughts are."

9;Riffiel scoffed. "...what's this."

9;Justice held a rose in her hand as she gazed at it instead of looking directly at him. "The only one...who possesses the power necessary for the 'Kingdom of a Thousand Years'...to command the world, is the Cardmaster. Since even in chaos a system is necessary."

9;"In other words?" Riffiel prompted, reaching up and loosened his tie. He was already getting tired of listening to this woman prattle on.

9;"Your presumption at your obtaining 'power' is such ...that you even desire the Cardmaster's position…" Justice brought the rose to her lips. "What I am saying is that there is a privilege to choose the king that belongs to us as well."

9;Riffiel smiled viciously before he pushed Justice into the wall. He stood back and slowly removed his suit coat. He draped it over his arm and smiled his feral smile. "Yes...once I awoke, this 'power' existed within me... which is how I first became aware of it being so. I have the first sense of trying to use this 'power'. Since it is only natural that the strongest person shall become King, wouldn't you say?"

9;Riffiel reached out and captured the woman's chin between his fingers. "Come to think of it... I never did return the favor to you all... for the likes of the kindness of being saved from the fire and being worked hard by that man's son day after day, did I…"

9;Justice's temper boiled over as she became angry, her eyes emitting an unearthly glow straight into Riff's own. "You damned fool!"

9;Riffiel backed away, trying to shield his eyes from the woman's supernatural onslaught.

9;"When I first sealed up your personality...I felt it... This 'runaway horse' remaining in our grasp that could some day be the demon that would ruin the organization. It seems that all that can be done is for me to seal it up within you before it cannot be undone, doesn't it!"

9;Riffiel's eyes widened despite the bright light. He was actually feeling scared.

9;"Wicked soul! Because this evil eye of mine is the only thing that can control you…"

9;Riffiel reached out, sweeping his hand into an arc. Blood splattered in the air, seemingly floating for a few moments before falling to the ground. Justice fell back with a scream, her eyes spurting forth blood as Riffiel stood there coldly watching her fall.

9;"I see..." Riffiel declared, staring at his blood-splattered finger tips. He didn't notice the blood splatters on his face. "In other words...if you die, no one will be able to stop me!"

9;A woman and three other men came running from down the hall when they heard Justice screaming. The members of Delilah stopped when they got onto the scene.

9;"Madam Justice! How dare you!"

9;"The murder of a fellow card is a grave offense! Have you perhaps gone mad!"

9;The woman pulled out a weapon, a chain suspended between two foot-long metal pieces. Riff caught the metal piece that wrapped around his arm, twisting and breaking the chain in the middle. The woman fell back in shock, the other metal piece still in her hand.

9;"I am no such thing as mad…" Riffiel explained, "In the words of 'Justice', this is my 'nature.'"

9;Another man ran forward, a long stick with a sharp knife on the end pointed right at Riffiel. He dodged the knife and grasped onto the man's throat, lifting him off the ground and tossing him back into his comrades.

9;'If one were to ask me 'why', I could only say that it's an 'impulse' from the time that I was born_.' _

9;Riffiel grabbed the stick weapon the man had been holding and thrust it into the owner's chest. He began to massacre everyone that was there, spinning, dodging attacks, dancing around the floor and landing blow after deadly blow. When the last man fell, the weapon stuck deep into his back, Riffiel's clothes and skin were tattered and covered in blood. His right hand, splattered in red, shook violently.

9;"This 'power'…" Riffiel looked to the sky as if he could see the heavens through the ceiling, "I don't know...whether it's of God or of the Devil but... I shall receive it as a tribute to the leader of the kingdom of death."

9;Riffiel turned when he heard small laughter from behind. " Haha…something for the idiot king…"

9;Justice crawled forward, one hand pressed over her empty eye-sockets that were leaking blood all over her hand and the carpet. "It was only ever... my intention to suppress your will...slightly... You...underestimate...HIM...too...much!"

9;Riffiel pulled out a cigarette. 'What, the Cardmaster? Or perhaps...that cocky earl…'_ he thought as he struck a match and lit his cigarette.  
9;"If you...kill...me...you'll regret it...once again...you'll cease to exist…" _

9;Riffiel retrieved his weapon from the man's corpse and, without a word, plunged in deep into Justice's back, directly into her heart. She gasped, her blood spilling onto the ground and spurting upward to hit Riffiel's face and clothes.

9;He tossed his weapon to the ground, turning his head to look in the direction of the door. "Are you also going to try and antagonize me, little Jezebel?"

9;Jezebel simply stood in the doorway, looking down impassively at the slaughtered mess before him.

9;"Isn't it a joke how adults at this advanced stage in their lives are forever pursuing their father. They still seem to believe somewhere in their mind in his love."

9;Riffiel tossed his suit coat over his shoulder and walked past Jezebel casually. "After everything is over, I shall give your father's head to you. The same as he it suits you to live embracing the ruins of the person you love."

9;Riffiel continued walking down the hall until he turned a corner and was out of Jezebel's sight. Suddenly, his left hand began to shake violently enough for him to drop his coat. Riff brought his hand up before his face, still shaking out of his control.

9;He grabbed onto his left hand with his right, trying to stop the shaking. "What!"

9;/'If you kill me...you'll regret it...once again…_'/ _

9;"Shut up! You damned corpse!" he yelled as if Justice could still hear him.

9;Riffiel squeezed his right eye shut as he tried to stop his hand from shaking. Finally, after a few moments, it subsided; but the feelings of uneasiness remained.

'If one were to ask me 'why', I could only say that it's an 'impulse' from the time that I was born'What, the Cardmaster? Or perhaps...that cocky earl…''If you kill me...you'll regret it...once again… 

9;Riff had tried to go back to sleep, but it just wasn't working. Whenever he did manage to doze off, he would only have a disturbing dream that would cause him to wake up from the nightmare.

9;He and Alexis had moved into a hotel on the outskirts of town. Alexis, of course, had to reserve the largest suite the hotel had to offer. So there was a joined sitting room and kitchen area with a bedroom with it's own private bathroom off to each side. Riff had spent the whole day in his room, trying to sleep off the drug and avoid Alexis, but he was getting bored. Strangely enough, the only television was in the shared sitting room.

9;He rolled out of bed. He was still wearing the same clothes he had worn for his and Cain's date that had seemed so many days ago by now. He wasn't sure how long it has even been. A day? Two? Three? He didn't care about his rumpled appearance anyway, so he left his room.

9;He went into the kitchen and got another glass of water out of the tap. He wandered around the sitting room, but there was nothing interesting in there. The door to Alexis' room was open, so Riff wandered inside.

9;Inside, Alexis was packing his suitcase, getting clothes out of the closet and dresser drawers.

9;"What are you doing?" Riff asked, taking careful stock of the situation.

9;"I'm leaving. Going to Switzerland," Alexis replied calmly, continuing with his packing.

9;Riff blinked. "Switzerland?"

9;"Yep. I can't stay here in the States, I'm dead here. I have a house bought in Switzerland where I can live comfortably with all the money I've squirreled away over the years…"

9;"What the hell!" Riff yelled, his temper snapping. "This was your big plan? No deadly dolls, no holy vessicle for the promised day, no trying to bring the dead back to life? You just fake your own death, fuck with your son's love life, give his boyfriend a mental disorder, then take off to go live in the fucking Alps for the rest of your days?

9;"Was that your plan from the beginning? No big aspirations for you in this life around, eh Alexis? No more beating your son and making him miserable and blaming him for the death of the woman you love? You're just going to take off now and never see him again?"

9;"What would you have me do?" Alexis asked calmly, straightening up and facing Riff. "Kill him? Kill you? I don't have to do that when you will do it for me. I wonder how long you will be able to live knowing that you reluctantly killed your lover? How long do you think you will last before you slash your wrists again in the hopes of dying?"

9;Riff looked down at his wrist, the scar still evident. It had surfaced just after the fire and Riff had worn it ever since. He had thought that it was just an injury from the fire, but now he realized it was the sign that he was, in fact, himself. He was Riff in this life, not Riffiel.

9;"You see, I don't have to do all those things here in this life. I don't have to try so hard to break him. He isn't as strong as he once was. He's become soft, and he's probably losing his mind right now. I've accomplished what I came to do, so now I'm taking off so I won't get caught or give him the chance to kill me like he did last time."

9;Riff looked at the man, gaping. "Tell me, did you ever really love your son?"

9;Alexis smiled a bit. "Last time, I loved him almost as much as Augusta. Everything I did I did because I loved him, in my own sick way. Now, we just have too much between us. No matter how hard I look, I don't see my child, but the demon that resides underneath."

9;"I see that demon too," Riff told him, "but the difference is that I love that demon as well. I love Master Cain as he is, and as he was. I love everything about him, including his dark sides.

9;"I also believe that Master Cain knew about me all along, and he loved me anyways despite that. If I could love his dark side, and he could love mine, then we could continue to love each other and make it through that life and then this one."

9;"If that is true," Alexis told him, "then you two truly do deserve to be happy in this life. If that is true, then you two will overcome this."

9;Alexis zipped up his suitcase. "Good luck to you, Riff. Fight it as hard as you can, because as soon as you see that delicate little neck of his, you will snap it."

9;"We'll see about that," Riff shot back as Alexis picked up his suitcase and coat.

9;"No, you'll see about that. I'll be long gone by then."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

9;Cassian shifted nervously from foot to foot. It was near evening and Jez and the others still hadn't returned to the estate. He had gotten back into town earlier that day and called Jez's house to see if he was home. Jez's mother had immediately spewed forth any information that she knew about what was going on, talking about the missing girl and how everyone was out looking for her. It didn't take long for Cassian to figure out where Jez was and what he was doing.

9;So Cassian had went over to Cain's house to see how the search was going, but he found that everyone but the servants had left to search for Merryweather. The maid on duty, Jody, had gotten him a glass of iced tea and sat down to tell him everything she knew about the situation. Since Jez had left with Cain and Oscar earlier that day, Cassian decided to wait until the others got home.

9;Finally, he heard a car pull up and heard a car door slam outside. He rushed to the front door and threw it open as Oscar came in with Cain thrown over his shoulder. Behind him came Merryweather, still carrying the chain attached to her foot, and Jez came in behind her.

9;Jez was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

9;"I came home today, remember?"

9;"With all that was happening, I completely forgot," Jez said apologetically.

9;Cassian looked around. "I see you found the girl. What happened to Cain?"

9;Jez winced. "He's a bit crazy right now."

9;Cassian didn't know how to reply to that, but was saved when Jody came into the room and saw Merry.

9;"Merryweather!" she shrieked, coming up and hugging the girl. Merry hugged her back awkwardly, not really sure how she should react. "I need to call the others and tell them you're all right!"

9;"You do that," Jez instructed her. "Don't waste your time calling the police though, they already know. Cassian, why don't you and I take Merry into the living room. Oscar, you take Cain upstairs and put him to bed and then come back down and help us get that shackle off of Merry's foot."

9;"Right," Oscar agreed and left to carry Cain upstairs.

9;Merry let herself be led into the living room while Jody got on the phone and called everyone who was out searching for the previously missing girl.

9;"I don't think this is going to end well for brother," Merry commented as she sat down on the couch.

9;"He'll be fine. After all, he's not alone this time."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

9;_Alexis laughed a bit as he heard the gun click behind the back of his head._

_  
9;Riffiel smiled sweetly on the other end of the pistol. "If that is so, then there is no longer any need for your guiding hand, is there?" _

9;Riffiel pressed on the trigger slightly. 'If he were to die…_' _

9;A small explosion shook the building. A gaping hole was now visible down below the balcony that Riffiel and Alexis were on. A strange looking vagabond emerged from the rubble, Cain following right behind him. Cain looked up, spying his father and Riff looking down at him from above in mild shock.

9;Cain's mouth fell open. "Father...there!"

9;Alexis glanced back in Riffiel's direction, expecting the impact at any moment. "Cain!"

9;Riffiel sighed. 'But it won't affect this man now_.' He saw Jezebel enter the room, presumably lured out by the explosion. _

9;Jezebel's eyes widened. 'Yes, this man will surely do it. And then I…_' _

9;Jezebel closed his eyes, seeing Cassian's young face in his head as he struggled to hold onto life, his hand over the wound in his chest.

9;/'You might yet be free! Run from that father of yours!'/

9;Riffiel smiled devilishly. "How nice that you were able to meet your son while dying before his eyes!"

9;He fired.

9;Jezebel threw himself in front of his father, taking the bullet in his right shoulder. 'Impossible dream that I…' _Alexis watched impassively as Jezebel landed against the balcony ledge, his momentum taking him right over the edge. _

9;"Doctor!" The voice of the vagabond yelled out as Jezebel fell over the ledge. The man ran forward and caught the Doctor's body before it could hit the ground, both of them going down into a heap. The man cradled Jezebel against his chest.

9;Jezebel noticed the scar on the man's right hand, peeking out from his torn glove.

9;"Even though I told you...that it was useless to merely believe it!" the man scolded him.

9;Jezebel looked up into the man's scarred face. "Cassian?"

9;"Even though I said that nothing would get through to that sort of man!"

9;Riffiel and Alexis watched the scene play out impassively from the balcony above. "Even so...take a look," Riffiel said to Alexis. "Didn't I tell him that he has been protecting himself, a father whose expression is unchangeable?"

9;Cain approached the two men in front of him slowly, hardly believing that Jezebel was dying before his eyes. 'Doctor!_'_

Impossible dream that I…' Doctor! 

_  
9;Cain looked up at Riffiel on the balcony, but neither he nor his father could be seen. "Riff!" _

9;Riff had backed Alexis into a corner. He knocked down a stone statue of a hand standing on the pedestal against the wall, shattering it into a hundred pieces. "But you will no longer be able to so much as flee in the face of this 'power', Cardmaster!"

9;Riffiel noticed something dripping from his face, the drop landing on the tile floor. "Huh?"

9;Alexis stepped forward, grinding the pieces of the stature under his shoe. "Riffiel! As for 'The Tower', whether upright or reversed, it is a card that symbolizes ruin."

9;Cain ran up the stairs to the balcony, reaching the top just in time to hear his father's words. "That 'power'...just like the things of this world, is a power of unfathomable mystery... Merridianna who saw the 'future', Michaela who could call forth 'insects'…"

9;Riff lifted his right hand up in front of his face and looked at it in shock. The flesh was rotting off, congealed skin and tissue dripping down his hand. The right side of his face also began to rot.

9;"Why didn't you realize that it was because they were 'deadly dolls' who were entirely the same as you that they acquired this 'power'?"

9;Cain froze in place a few feet away, his mouth open and his eyes wide as he saw Riff's condition and heard his father's words.

9;"On the day of that fire you collapsed from your younger brother Clyde's bullet and died. And then, at my side, you became an 'deadly doll experiment' that survived the longest." Alexis' eyes narrowed. "It was a lot of trouble. From time to time, you would return to 'Delilah' for an exchange of blood and then on those occasions your memory was erased.

9;"However, the spell is already broken." Alexis ground the pieces of stature harder into the carpet. "It would best if you were to return to being a mere piece of flesh."

9;Riffiel turned his head slowly to see Cain standing not too far from him on his left. Riffiel looked frantic, "...it's a lie…"

9;Riffiel lunged forward, reaching out with his decaying right hand and grabbing onto Cain's throat, his pistol still held in his other hand. "Don't look at me!" he screamed.

9;Cain felt the other man's grip tighten on his throat. He closed his eyes against the pain.

9;"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

9;Cain watched motionlessly as Riff's left hand brought the pistol up against his right arm. 'My left hand, it…_' It fired. _

9;Riffiel watched in shock as the bullet tore a hole through his arm. He lost his grip on Cain's throat and the boy was tossed backwards by the force of the impact. Riffiel felt himself falling.

9;The world wavered around him as he felt himself sinking to his knees. He shut his eyes against the pain and grabbed onto his arm, and when he opened them there was a pair of black, shiny vinyl shoes standing before him. His gaze traveled upward, taking in the long legs, the gun held in the left hand, the lean, muscular torso, and finally his own face staring back at him.

9;Riff stood before him, calm and uninjured. He was dressed in his usual servants attire, a simple black tuxedo that clashed against Riffiel's more casual clothes.

9;"It was after that fire that you became left handed," Riff pointed out. "Due to that injury back then I, 'Riff', substituting for the right hand that had become unable to move, practiced with it. So it was because this 'Riff', I, believed Justice's fake, planted memory and regretted the fact that I remained alive all alone that I even attempted to commit suicide."

9;Riff looked at his other self calmly, holding the gun up out of his reach, "It is because you killed Justice that you brought about your own ruin."

9;Riffiel grimaced, realizing his mistake.

9;"It seems as if she, in order to control you, had been drawing out the tranquil portion from Riff's, MY, personality. But, unfortunately she died just as she had turned the 'key'. I gradually awakened from within 'Riffiel' and so I had been watching for this moment in time when you would create an 'opening' in your mind."

9;Riffiel started to panic. "That's absurd! So then you are not agitated by it? He said we'll die...we'll soon become mere flesh and cease to exist! Look! ...at this face!

9;"It's not possible that the created personality will surpass the master! That I will lose to a fake!"

9;Riff looked down at Riffiel, a calm expression on his face. "Nevertheless, I will kill you here. No matter if it is a sin to do so or not. You died as a human that time…"

9;Riff watched his other self dissolve away into the ground, melting and falling through the floor until there was nothing left of him. He thought of the young boy whom he had met years ago, even before that time in the garden. He had seen the little boy playing in the distance when he was just a teenager and his father had met up with Count Hargreaves to discuss some business. "Because the one who brought the me who had died back to life was that person."

9;"...Riff?"

9;Riff opened his eyes and looked at Cain.

9;Cain fisted his hands to keep them from shaking. "Riff...is that you?"

9;Riff clutched his right arm, the blood pouring forth from the wound, but still he smiled warmly at the boy. "He was a formidable adversary so I became delayed. Master Cain!"

9;Alexis watched the scene before him finish before he turned and walked away. "It's an especially touching reunion, however, Cain...I must be leaving soon to complete the final stage. It would be best if you savored the time you have remaining until that experimental body becomes dust."

9;Cain ran after Alexis, but he tripped on a crack in the ground. Riff stuck out his good arm to help him keep his balance. "Uugh! Father…"

9;The ground was cracking across the floor as a loud rumbling filled the building. The floor cracked and separated, some pieces falling away onto the crumbling concrete floor below.

9;Cain awoke slowly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the ceiling above him. He turned his head a bit to see Oscar sitting next to his bed, reading a book. Oscar looked up when he noticed Cain looking at him.

9;Oscar grimaced, unsure if Cain remembered exactly what had happened or not. He decided not to mention it if at all possible.

9;"How are you feeling?"

9;Cain swallowed. "Coherent. Jamie?"

9;"We called the police. Detective McCormick came and arrested him. He's here now taking Merry's statement. He wants to talk to you after you feel better.

9;Cain stared at the ceiling half-heartedly. "Oh."

9;Oscar swallowed a bit, "You know, about Riff…"

9;Cain sat up and turned to him. "It's all right, Oscar. I'll take care of Riff." He pointed his finger at Oscar. "I want you to take Merryweather with you for a few days. All right, Oscar! You must do nothing this time round but protect Merry!"

9;Cain reached out and grabbed Oscar's tie, pulling the bigger man over closer to him. "For Merryweather's sake, the only one whose life she can cling to is yours since, if you die, after that, who will protect that child? You will spend the rest of your life protecting that child!"

9;Cain leaned forward a bit, a devilish smile on his pretty face as he looked up at Oscar teasingly. "You fancy me, don't you, Oscar?"

9;Oscar blushed and swallowed hard. "You know I always have."

9;Cain let go of Oscar's tie and got up to leave. "Good. Because if you were to come after me...I'd look down on you for the rest of my days."

9;Oscar watched as Cain left the room without looking back.


	23. Godless

Another Day, Another Life

Chapter 23: Godless

by YaoiKitten

Cain entered the living room quietly, slipping in barely noticed and standing in the doorway, watching silently as Jez and Cassian worked at the shackle on Merry's ankle with some tools. They were talking to her, keeping her distracted and asking her about her nearly-traumatic ordeal. He leaned against the doorframe, taking in the sound of his sister's voice and her laughter like medicine.

Merryweather looked up then and saw her brother in the doorway. She smiled and beckoned his over.

"I think I got it… just a little more," Cassian announced to the group, prying the metal apart with a screwdriver.

"Ow!" Merry yelped as the metal broke, falling off her ankle and clanging onto the wooden floor hard enough to leave a sizeable dent.

Cain looked overtop of everyone to see what was happening.

"Did that hurt?" Jez asked, honest concern in his voice. He examined her ankle closely for any signs of damage.

"A little. I'll be okay." Merry rubbed at her ankle and caught her brother's concerned look. "I'm okay. Really. I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm glad," Cain told her.

Jez glanced back at Cain and stopped. He noticed Cain's eyes looked a bit glazed, a bit distant. A bit more golden than they usually were. He looked far away and unreachable with those eyes. "Cain, why don't you sit down?"

"There's no need for that," Cain said softly. "Merry…"

"Yes Brother?"

Cain reached forward and pulled his sister up from the couch and into his arms, hugging her tightly against him.

Cassian pulled Jez back a couple feet, wanting to give them space. Jez looked between his lover and the two siblings, unsure whether they should leave or not.

Oscar entered the room and joined them. He came to stand directly behind Cain, in Merry's path of vision. She stared back at him, unsure of what to do or how to react.

Cain closed his eyes and kissed his sister's hair. "Merry, I want you to go stay with Oscar for a few days."

Merry's eyes widened and focused on Oscar. She tried to pull away from her brother but he held her tight against him. "But brother… I can't! I can't go stay with him."

"He'll keep you safe," Cain told her.

"No, he won't! He'll molest me!"

Oscar looked disgusted at her comment.

"You and I both know that's not true," Cain told her soothingly.

"I want to stay with you! You need me!" Merry pleaded, her grip tightening on her brother momentarily.

Cain opened his eyes slowly. "I need you safe. I don't want you in danger or in the way until I find Riff. I'll be able to focus on what I have to do more clearly if I don't have to worry about you too."

"But I can help you…"

"Yes, by letting Oscar look after you. Please, just go with him. He knows the rules, he won't touch you. He's much more honest and noble than that."

Oscar blushed a deep red at Cain's comment. Merry was staring at him still.

"Please… just go. He'll keep you safe until this is all over…" Cain pulled away and smiled at his sister. "Besides, if he acts up just kick him in the balls."

Merry laughed but it came out more of a choking sound. "Fine. I'll go for a few days. But you be careful and don't get yourself hurt! I love you, you know!"

Cain smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Yes, I know."

"Go pack a bag, bring anything important to you," Oscar prodded her gently when Cain finally released her.

Wordlessly, she left the room.

Cain sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, the last couple of day's weariness hitting him all at once. He felt tired, lethargic. All he wanted to do is sleep. The three other men sat down next to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jez asked. "You hurt her feelings by sending her away."

Cain opened one eye and looked at Jez. "I will be even more put-out if something happens to her. You three will look after her, won't you?"

"Of course," Oscar told him.

"I won't try to kill her this time," Jez joked.

Cain smirked, then looked questioningly at Cassian.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I've never met the girl before this, so I don't have anything against her. Of course I'll look after her, since she's your sister."

"Good," Cain breathed, leaning back into the couch.

Merry appeared in the doorway a few moments later. "I'm ready to go."

"I guess we'll be going then," Oscar said as he stood up from the couch. He stopped when he felt Cain's small hand on his own.

"Be good to her, won't you?"

Oscar smiled down at the boy, "Of course."

Cain let go of Oscar's hand and saw the two of them to the door. They said their goodbyes and he watched as Merry got into the car and the two of them drove away. He watched the car until he could no longer see the headlights. Then he sat on the floor and started crying.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Riff got up slowly, carefully checking himself for injuries. His body groaned in protest, but it seemed like he hadn't broken anything in the fall. The balcony had crumbled away underneath his feet. He had barely had time to push Cain to safety before he felt himself falling through the air, watching the boy's frantic face float farther and farther away. He had called out to him, but Riff had merely closed his eyes and waited for his death. _

However, he wasn't dead. His right arm was shot and broken, he was decomposing, and he had just fallen from a balcony- but by some miracle he was still alive. Actually, now that he really thought about it, the last seven years that he'd been alive was a miracle. A human-created miracle, but still a miracle none the less.

He rose to his knees and looked over to see the scarred vagabond holding the doctor's limp body, the doctor's head cradled in the man's lap.

"Damn it! It seems I've completely lost sight of 'em…" the vagabond cursed, trying to locate Alexis or Cain on what remained of the balcony above.

Jezebel swallowed deeply, feeling his life draining from him. "How ever did you return and come here...Cassian…"

Riff's eyes grew wide. He remembered Cassian as being the young boy he had run into on a couple of occasions when dealing with the Doctor.

"When the gates to Hell opened the human sacrifices guided by the talismans, one after the other, went to their deaths...solely for the sake of the desire of a single man haunted by the ghost of a Philistine woman...

"How dare you come to such a place as this…" Jezebel joked, coughing a little.

Cassian said nothing, only removed the wig and fake scar from his face.

"It was not possible...for me... to kill my father after all…" Jezebel admitted. "Even though I had known how right your words were...It seems I could not betray my soul…"

Cassian looked down at the doctor softly. "Yes...just like you to say something so foolish... In the end I...it seems I could only come here to observe this with my own eyes…"

Jezebel reached up and removed the black jeweled cross from around his neck. "I was always only ever being scolded by you, wasn't I.…" He held the necklace out to Riff. "Riff...please give this...to Cain. If it's you fellows...surely, you could even do what I could not!"

Riff grasped his own arm tightly. He could feel himself dying, he knew inside that he would never make it to see Cain again. He fought back the tears as he breathed heavily.

"Though...it seems that you also do not have much time remaining, do you." Jezebel smiled knowingly. "As usual, Riff's loyal heart with its iron wall was rubbed the wrong way...that time before you killed that woman, Sheila, was awful as well. Your will grew year after year, moreover the suggestion was proving ineffective to your excessive resisting. You also had a burn mark applied to your chest that time, didn't you?"

"Doctor!" Riff said desperately. "I...please give me...time to protect Master Cain...to protect your younger brother! If there is perhaps some way!"

"...there is," Jezebel told him calmly, taking out his scalpel and pressing the blunt side against his lips thoughtfully. "All you will have to live is a period of one day…"

Riff felt his stomach knot up at this thought.

"Just one day of life...even so, would you say that if you had the ability, you could go to his side?" Jezebel asked.

"Even if my life were to run out, I only exist here in order to protect Master Cain!"

Jezebel closed his eyes. "I guess...it can't be helped then…" He opened his eyes again and smiled up at Riff. "Please use the last of my blood with care, won't you, 'Riff'."

He watched in horror as Jezebel quickly slit his throat.

Jezebel saw the world fade out after his own spray of red blood filled the air. In the darkness, he could clearly see the form of Cain, his small body ensconced and protected by Riff's arms, both Cain and Riff were looking back at him calmly.

'This world to me exists as a symbol of the despair that continues endlessly. 'Something eternally unchangeable could not exist for me.

'Perhaps I even hatefully envied...your and Cain's emotional bonds…'

Riff closed his eyes as the doctor's blood sprayed onto his face. His skin absorbed the blood that landed on him. He could feel his strength and life force returning with each drop.

Cassian screamed for the doctor to wake up.

'All during this time, I thought that I would be all alone…'

Jezebel looked up on last time into Cassian's face. He saw his father's face staring down at him sadly.

'The 'thing' that I was seeking...merely came in a different form.'

Alexis' face faded into Cassian's young face, his eyes frantic as he called out to him.

'Perhaps it was in the palm of my hand.

'I am certain that it was you, you see, who saved me.'

Cassian held the body of the doctor close to him, silent tears falling down his cheeks. Riff watched as Jezebel stopped breathing.

"Go!" Cassian commanded. "If you so much as waste a single drop of his blood, I'll never forgive you. He was selfish to the last. His last foolish wish, I will…"

Cassian stood, gathering the doctor's body in his arms. "So I suppose I had better lay him to rest amongst his beloved nature…"

Cassian walked away, the limp body of the Doctor draped across his arms.

Riff stood up to go in search of Cain. 'One day left until the last of my power runs out.…'

Riff began to run.

'One day left.…'

Riff felt hot and feverish. He could feel the drugs burning through his body as he made his way through town. He kept blacking out from time to time, having to stop and sit down or lean against a wall for support until he could regain his composure. The world was spinning for him as he floundered down the sidewalk.

People hurried away from him on either side, writing him off as some drunk. Some part of his brain supposed he probably did look like a drunk, not having shaved, washed, or even brush his hair for what seemed like days.

Alexis had left, basically kicking him out of the hotel room with nowhere to go. He had tossed him a black wool pea coat, since it was cold outside, and left in a taxi for the airport.

Now, all Riff wanted was to go home. He didn't care about anything else besides going home and falling into the arms of the man he was going to kill.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Have you eaten anything at all today?" Jez asked worriedly as Cain returned after seeing Merry out the door.

Cain was looking more exhausted than Jez had ever seen him. There were dark circles under his eyes and he moved slowly, as if the air around him was molasses. Jez was worried about his friend.

"I don't know," Cain offered, plopping down onto the couch. "Where's Ken?"

"He still hasn't come back yet from looking around for Merry. I called him when we got back and he said he'd go by the police station to pick up any paper work or police reports that need to be done, since you two will be so busy these next few days with everything. He was already filing a report on Riff…" Jez winced when he saw the look in Cain's eyes at the mention of the missing man.

"Let's go out to eat," Cassian suggested. "You need to get out of the house. A change of scenery, y'know. You can even nap in the car."

Cain nodded. He was tired, but he didn't want to be alone in the house either. He couldn't remember the last time he had been home all by himself. Besides, his stomach growled, he was hungry.

The three of them left the house and piled into Cassian's car. He drove them into town where they stopped at a little diner off the main road. It was small and intimate, sporting the chrome attire and checkered floors of all retro eating establishments. Cassian and Jez came there often to eat. It was clean, cheap, and the food was good.

"I've never been here," Cain told them as the waitress seated them at a booth. Jez slid in next to Cassian, across from Cain.

"I'm not surprised," Cassian said, opening up his menu. "We aren't rich, so we have to eat cheap."

"Not everyone can have their own private chef," Jez teased.

Cain smiled at them and opened his own menu. "I was born into money, I can't help that."

The waitress came and took their drink orders.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like?" Jez asked. "Not to have money?"

"Sure," Cain said, still perusing the menu. Jez and Cassian had already decided what they were going to get. "I thought about what it would be like to get a job. Live a normal life. Live off of what I earn."

"What do you see yourself doing in this normal life?" Cassian asked.

Cain paused. "You know, I've never told anyone this stuff."

"Now's a good time to start as any."

Cain shrugged. "There are many things I'd like to do, actually. I've thought about opening my own detective agency or maybe doing forensics. I would love to study supernatural phenomena too. Or maybe write. I love to read, so I'm sure I could write. Be a scholar and all that."

Jez smiled slightly, "They say good writers are good readers."

"Actually, I've written some before. Little short stories and stuff…" Cain blushed a bit. "And some really cool research papers for school…"

The waitress arrived with their drinks and took their orders.

Cain yawned and leaned his head against the glass window while they waited for their food, looking out onto the darkened street. The city lights were coming on since it was dusk and they illuminated the entire road.

Jez leaned his head on Cassian's shoulder. "It's been a long, hard day."

"I'm sure it has," Cassian told him, smoothing down his hair. "I would have gotten here sooner if I had known."

"It's all right. I'm sure Cain is happy to at least have Merry back. We'll figure out what to do about Riff after we all get a good nights rest, right Cain?"

Cain didn't reply. His eyes had slid closed and his body had relaxed into the wall, it looked like it couldn't have been a very comfortable position.

"Well, looks like he fell asleep."

Cain made his way down the spiral staircase, the building shaking and coming apart at its seams. Large chunks of rock were crumbling from the ceiling and walls.

'It's crumbling away. Father's ambitious and sad Tower of Babel that he erected,' _he thought._

It's crumbling away. Father's ambitious and sad Tower of Babel that he erected,' 

'I was fairly struck by falling rocks!' _Cain made his way down the stairs, leaning onto the wall heavily for support. It felt shaky, as though it could fall away any minute. _'Is this…already the boundary! No matter how far I go, I can't find my way to the surface. If I don't hurry, this tower will…'

'I was fairly struck by falling rocks!' 'Is this…already the boundary! No matter how far I go, I can't find my way to the surface. If I don't hurry, this tower will…' 

_  
Cain reached the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position. He was too worn out to go any further. He buried his face in his hands. _'So...will I die alone after all, I wonder. Just like father's admonition from long ago, all alone, remaining in solitude, I'll…'

Cain's thoughts were cut off as he looked up to see Riff standing before him, clutching at his injured arm.

Cain looked at the other man in shock. "How...did you know I was here?" He sat forward, trying to get to his feet. "I'm not wearing that piercing now...didn't you confess that it was the resonating of that thunder stone that allowed you to find out where I was! I discarded that piercing! So then why…"

Riff looked at him sadly, pulling the large gem from his pocket. "You mean this stone?"

He deliberately dropped the gem to the floor, shattering it into a hundred pieces. A small, amused smile touched his lips. "This was certainly given to Riffiel by Alexis for that purpose as a gift but...I did not need its power to aid me."

"So then...my whereabouts...how in the world did you…"

Riff kneeled in front of his master on one knee, grasping his injured arm. "It's just as I said before. I am in tune with you with my entire self. I sense your favorite breezes, small places, shady trees...I follow those."

Cain stared at Riff with wide, vulnerable eyes.

"As for that 'air'...whenever it seemed that you were crying, I would feel a little bit sad and I'd hurry on foot... And, look, there you were…"Riff smiled. He could still see a young, twelve year old Cain alone and crying beneath a large oak tree. "As for Riffiel's part...it seems that this is perhaps why he believed in the power of this stone.…"

Riff pulled out the cross necklace that Jezebel had given him and held it out towards his master. "I found you perfectly...Master Cain."

Cain looked at Riff as if he was on the verge of tears before throwing himself desperately into the older man's arms. He buried his face in Riff's chest, clutching at the fabric of Riff's vest so tightly it hurt. "You're really late! I'll cut your wages!" he admonished in a voice full of unshed tears that he was just too happy to cry. "RIFF!"

Riff held his master tight, but he knew that his time was short. The sadness of this knowledge wouldn't leave him even in this happy moment. He pulled back from Cain enough that he could hold up the necklace again. "I beg your pardon... Here...Master Cain... "

Cain stepped back enough so Riff could put the necklace on him, but he wouldn't let go of the man's shirt.

"This... it was the final wish of your older brother that this be entrusted to you. He hated and hated you...even so he could not allow you to be killed, his true feelings, he…"

Cain reached up and felt the cross between his fingers. 'It's the Doctor's!' _He let go of Riff and brought the other hand up to cradle the pendent against his chest. _'So the Doctor died... He was afflicted by the same spell as me...my elder brother…'

'It's the Doctor's!' 'So the Doctor died... He was afflicted by the same spell as me...my elder brother…'

Cain felt something course through him and he looked up at Riff in dismay.

Riff held his hand in front of his face as the flesh melted off the bone. The skin on the right side of his face was congealing as well. "This duration of time is the last of his life that he gave to me, but...it seems the amount wasn't sufficient. Please forgive me, Master Cain...That I do not have time to accompany you to Hell…"

Cain watched in panic as he could begin to see the bones of Riff's fingers showing through the skin. He had forgotten his father's words from earlier and was now reminded when Riff's body was rotting away before his eyes. He grabbed onto Riff's shirt in panic. "I'll have none of your nonsense! I won't allow it!" he grit out between clenched teeth. He looked up at Riff desperately, "You swore on your very soul to serve me!"

Above them, the ceiling began to crack and collapse. Chunks of stone rained down on them as the ceiling began to crumble away.

Riff shoved Cain away from him roughly, shoving him out of harms way and towards the exit. "Please forgive me!"

'It's best that I be the one who alone will be subjected to the blade of Hell's judgment.' _Riff thought. He turned towards the crumbling ceiling that was about to fall down on him any minute. _'As for the curse you suffered, I will carry it entirely.'

'It's best that I be the one who alone will be subjected to the blade of Hell's judgment.' 'As for the curse you suffered, I will carry it entirely.'

Riff felt a tug on his sleeve and looked back in surprise.

"You're rather conceited…" Cain told him, kneeling on the ground and looking up at the older man beatifically. A serene smile lit up his face.

Riff looked down at Cain, unsure of what he should do.

"I won't allow you to do just as you please."

Riff looked taken aback as Cain threw himself into his arms again, the younger boy's arms wrapping around his neck tightly as he nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Riff brought his arms up around the boy loosely.

"Don't flatter yourself that you'll be able to run away from me now…"

The ceiling above them collapsed, raining down stones the size of men.

"Cain! The foods here."

Cain opened his eyes and stared into Jez's face. The other boy had come over to his side of the table and was actively shaking him from his dream to get him to wake up.

"God, you were really out of it there."

Cain looked at him in confusion. He felt something hot and wet on his face.

"Here," Jez told him, holding out a clean napkin. "You're crying."

Cain took it and dabbed at his face before excusing himself. Jez and Cassian looked at each other worriedly as Cain headed into the bathroom.

"Do you think he's all right?" Cassian asked.

"I don't know," Jez told him truthfully, coming back to his side of the table. "He was having a memory, you know how painful those can be."

Cassian wrapped an arm around Jez's waist. "You and I both."

Cain returned a moment later, looking a little more composed. He looked at the food in front of him and felt more than a little queasy.

"Are you all right?" Jez asked softly. "What did you remember just now?"

"Our deaths."

Jez nodded. "By 'ours' you mean…"

"Mine. Riff's. Yours." Cain looked out the window, taking a sip of his water. "You sacrificed yourself so he could get to me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

Cain looked at Cassian. "And you were the one who saved me from the sewers and led me to where Riff was, weren't you?"

Cassian nodded.

"And then you watched as Jezebel died right in front of you…"

"At least we died together," Cassian said. "Just like you and Riff."

"Yeah, we were together, weren't we?" Cain said. He smiled nostalgically. He felt like he was crying but the tears wouldn't come. "He was able to find me in the end. I died in his arms. We didn't even need to tell each other 'I love you.' After everything we'd been through, there was no need. It would have been pointless.

"I can remember how it felt now. To feel his body rotting around me, feel our lives slowly ebbing away, hand in hand. He kept his promise to accompany me all the way to Hell…"

"Only we didn't go to Hell," Jez pointed out. "Because here we are."

"Yeah," Cain agreed. "Here we are. Fate works in mysterious ways."

"She must have pitied us," Jez agreed. "Ours was such a sad story, after all."

"Well, now that we have our second chance, how will this one end?" Cain asked quietly. "Will we live happily ever after?"

Jez looked at Cassian. "I know we are."

Cain slumped over the table, crossing his arms over the linoleum and resting his head on them. He had long ago pushed the food out of his immediate sight. "I can't live happily ever after without Riff."

"Have more faith in the man," Jez told him. "He wasn't the one who betrayed you. He was loyal to you all the way to the end. Riff is the one who is here with you now, and he will never hurt you. He'll come back to you, just you wait and see."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassian pulled up in front of the manor and put the car in park, preparing to get out and see Cain to the door.

"It's all right," Cain told him. "I don't need you to walk me to the door. I'll go in by myself."

"Are you sure?" Jez asked, turning around in his seat to look at Cain. "We can stay the night here, if you don't want to be alone."

"I'm sure." Cain smiled wanly, "The servants were given the day off, but Ken should be home by now, and I wouldn't be surprised if Clarice showed up. Besides, if you guys spend the night here, you won't be able to have 'Hello Sex.' "

"We can have 'Hello Sex' tomorrow," Cassian said.

"Nah. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you guys." Cain opened his car door to get out, but stopped and hesitated. He reached around the front seat and wrapped his arms around Jez's shoulders, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the side of the mouth. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me. Now and in the past."

"I only do it because I love you," Jez said seriously, trying to cover up his surprise.

"I know," Cain told him. He reached out and gave Cassian's hand a final squeeze before getting out of the car. "Goodnight."

Cain watched from the front step as Cassian backed out and drove away before letting himself in. The lock stuck at first, but he was able to work it open. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was get into bed.

Cain stopped as the door shut behind him. Sitting in the middle of the foyer, his hands resting on bent knees, was Riff. Riff was looking at him impassively as Cain scanned his surroundings. Something wasn't right. The air smelled of burning wood and there was smoke accumulating in the high ceiling of the foyer. His eyes traveled to the bedrooms upstairs where flames were leaping out of the doorways. The house was getting hot. He wondered how he couldn't have noticed it from outside.

"Riff, the house is on fire."

Riff kept looking at him. "I know."

"Why is the house on fire?" Cain asked, his voice calm and serene.

"Because your father told me to."

"Do you always do what my father says?" This time the irritation crept into Cain's voice.

Riff laughed, a hysterical, shrill laugh that echoed eerily with the crackling and roaring of the fires coming from the bedrooms. It looked as though every one of the rooms had been set on fire, as well as the servant's quarters downstairs as indicated by the smoke pouring out of that wing.

"Ever since he kidnapped, drugged, and hypnotized me - yeah. I pretty much do what he says."

Cain stood motionlessly. He wasn't worried about the fire, it was spreading slowly and he was right by the front door after all, he could always run out of the house if it got too close. The smoke was beginning to sting his eyes though.

"Riff," Cain said evenly, "what else did he tell you to do?"

Riff looked Cain straight in the eyes, his gaze unwavering. "To kill you."

"Will you kill me?"

Riff stood up from his spot on the ground and approached Cain slowly. "Yes."

Cain's heart chilled at those words. He turned around and reached for the door knob, intent upon fleeing the house and Riff if need be. The knob wouldn't turn. "What the-" Cain pulled on the door harder, but it wouldn't budge. He turned around but Riff was already upon him, cornering him against the wood and pressing up against him.

Cain reached for the gun he had taken from his father's study and pulled it out of his jacket, only to have Riff twist it out of his hands and throw it across the room. Cain closed his eyes and he felt Riff press against him, pinning him against the door.

"Don't worry, though," Riff told him, reaching up and cupping Cain's face in his hands. "I'm not going to let you die alone. I'll die with you, here in this house. Just like last time. We can die in each others arms."

Cain's eyes snapped open. "I don't understand why we have to die here in the first place!" Cain yelled. "Riff! Snap out of it! You know you don't want to do this!"

"This was the promise, wasn't it?" Riff asked, his eyes far away and distant. The deep navy hue clouded by smoke and memories. "That I would accompany you all the way to Hell."

"We made a new promise, remember?" Cain pleaded, reaching up and grasping Riff's shoulders. "You promised to love and protect me!"

"I promised to not leave you alone," Riff told him evenly, "that is why I'm coming with you."

"What the fuck kind of logic is that?" Cain screamed, shoving Riff away roughly. He stumbled back a few feet. "This isn't like you! Come on, the hypnotism my father did can't be this strong! Fight it!"

"I've been trying to!" Riff told him, sounding almost pitiful. "I've been fighting it! It doesn't work! And now your father has flown off to Tahiti or something and I didn't have anywhere to go but to come back to you. I was going to fight it… but you weren't here. And he told me to burn it… so I… I… and then you came! And I saw you, and the moment I saw you I wanted to wrap my hands around your neck!"

Cain slumped to the ground. The fire was creeping through the hallway now and reaching the top of the stairs. The smoke was thick and closing in on them. The heat was becoming unbearable.

"Where did you say my father went to again?" Cain whispered, seeming to give up on doing anything at the moment.

Riff too collapsed onto the floor. It seemed as though they would just sit here and wait for their deaths. "I'm not sure. That place where he can smoke marijuana, carry a gun, and buy a prostitute legally."

"Amsterdam?" Cain offered.

"Yeah, that's it."

Cain looked at Riff through his tears. He was crying now, the combination of smoke, emotions, and impending death taking their toll on his eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course," Riff told him. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Cain wiped at his eyes. "I guess history really is doomed to repeat itself."

Riff looked at him with pity. "Maybe if things were different." He opened his arms as Cain crawled to him, settling into his lap and burying his face in his neck. Riff inhaled the boy's scent, it had seemed so long since he had seen him.

"Then let's make things different," Cain told him. "Let's go away. Be other people. Live other lives. I'm willing to give up everything to be with you. I don't have to be Cain C. Hargreaves anymore. You don't have to be Riffiel Raffit. Let's just be us."

Riff sighed and rocked the boy in his arms, "that would be nice."

"What's stopping us?" Cain pleaded.

"Uhm… fire. My head is full of drugs. I'm following subliminal orders given to me by a lunatic." Riff laughed, but it quickly turned into coughing. "I'm stark… raving… mad!"

"Riff…" Cain pleaded. "You'll get better with time. The drugs can't last forever."

"Can you live with someone with anti-social personality disorder?" Riff asked lightly.

"I did for years," Cain told him. "My father is not exactly Mr. Stable, as you well know."

"I'm not sure this will go away just because time has elapsed. My brain is messed up, babe. I can feel it."

"Now I know you're really messed up," Cain told him. "You just called me 'babe.' "

"See what I mean?" Riff asked, "I'm completely off my rocker."

"Well all that does is make two of us."

Riff smiled a bit. He could feel the scorching heat on his back. The fire was spreading into the foyer now. He could hear sirens in the distance over the loud roar of the flames.

"Do you really thing it could work?" Riff asked. "Can we give up everything we have?"

"We'll still have each other," Cain pointed out. "It's the only way. Fate gave us this second chance, we can't let it end like this again. The only way to break the cycle is to change ourselves. We can't continue to be who we once were. We need to just be who we are. Let's stop living in the shadows of our former selves!"

Riff nodded. "It's a good theory. Now if only we'd come up with it before I set the fire…"

Cain looked around at the burning room. "It is too late. We can't get out if the front door won't open."

Riff looked incredibly guilty. "Do you think we could make a run for the back door or the kitchen entrance?"

Cain looked over Riff's shoulder at the flames lapping in the doorways. "Most likely not."

"Then I guess the only thing we can do is lie down and die then." Riff flopped back onto his back, pulling Cain with him, and stared up into the thick smoke. He couldn't see the ceiling at all and the fire was unbearably hot. He thought he could feel his skin melting.

Cain reached up and kissed him, the heat seeming to sear their lips together.

After a moment of eternity, Cain pulled away. His eyes flashed emerald in the fire, all trace of gold gone from them. "I'm not ready to give up yet."

Jez and Cassian had almost reached home just when they heard the fire trucks and sirens heading in the opposite direction.

Jez felt his heart clench and his breathing speed up. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Cassian looked at him worriedly, "You think it might be…"

"Turn the car around, we need to go check on Cain."

They drove in the direction of the house, and wound up following the fire trucks the whole way. Jez knew even before they pulled up what they would find.

The entire Hargreaves manor was in flames, all the windows and doors had tongues of fire leaping out of them.

"My God!" Cassian exclaimed as he parked the car.

Jez leapt out of the car before Cassian even had it in park. He ran up to one of the officers leaning against his squad car, watching the fire men prepare their big hoses to put out the fire.

"Sir! This is my friend's house, is he okay?"

The officer looked at him in surprise. "No one has been found on the scene."

"But!" Jezebel protested, "He's in there! We just dropped him off about twenty minutes ago!"

The officer reached into his car and got on his radio, communicating with police and firemen. "That's right!" he yelled into the radio. "There's someone in there!"

"We can't get in. The entire place is consumed. If anyone was in there, they would be dead by now," the cold, impersonal voice came through on the other end.

Jez felt as though he would collapse, but felt strong arms under his own, holding him up.

"Why don't you two go and sit in your car?" the officer suggested. "We will let you know if we find anyone on the premises."

Cassian half-dragged, half-carried his lover into his car. Jez sat there, stunned. He reached up and felt the tears streaming down his cheeks.

They sat there in silence as they watched people arrive one by one. First was Detective McCormick who came upon the scene, talking to other officers and firemen about the incidence. Merry and Oscar pulled up next, Merry becoming hysterical and jumping out of the car and running toward the house. Detective McCormick ran after her and stopped her, then handed her over to Oscar to keep a hold of, to make sure she didn't interfere with the firemen anymore.

The firemen were spraying into the house's front door and upper story windows. Jez got out of the car and Cassian followed him. They stood with Merry and Oscar, none of them speaking as they watched the firemen try to put out the fire. The girl was crying hysterically in Oscar's arms.

Merry screamed when the inside of the house seemed to collapse in upon itself, the top floor caving into the first. They continued watching as the firemen fought with the rising flames.

Ken and Clarice arrived shortly after, staring at the burning house in utter shock and disbelief. The six of them stood together on the sidewalk, among the group of onlookers that were gathering, holding onto each other and some of them crying.

They stood there like that all night, until the firemen were able to stomp out the last of the flames. The firemen then attempted to enter the house, but the area was such a mess due to the floor collapsing they couldn't really get inside. The fire was so hot, almost everything was melted anyways and was still unsafe to touch or work around.

It was around dawn that the fire crew finally declared that there were no survivors.


	24. Epilogue

****

Another Day, Another Life

Epilogue

by YaoiKitten

__

Clehedault made his way through the rubble. This part of the building had just collapsed, so he felt that it would be safe enough to go through it to find the exit.

"It's fallen down quite a bit hasn't it…" he tripped over a rock. "Ow!"  
"It's no use...if any more of the tower collapses…" Clehedault's words stuttered to a halt as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He hurried into the room branching off from the one he was in, stopping dead in the doorway and bracing himself between the doorframe with outstretched arms to keep from collapsing to his knees. "Th...this is!"

A few more small pieces of rubble fell from the collapsed-in ceiling of the room.  
"EARL!"

Clehedault entered the room carefully after he recieved no response, surveying the two figures before him. "Earl…"

Clehedault stared down at the pair with wide eyes, blood dripping down his face unnoticed.

'They are no longer bound by such things as master and servant… needless to say, it's not a thing that matters with love,' he thought. 'It seems so much like a dream.'

Cain laid back peacefully in Riff's arms as if he was the sleeping princess of some fairytale. Riff was kneeling behind him, his skeletal arms wrapping around his master's body, his face could not be seen since it was buried in his master's shoulder. His pale, flaxen hair was all that Clehedault could see. Riff's back was red with blood, shards of glass and pieces of concrete had embedded itself into the flesh and stuck out almost like grotesque angel wings. Cain's hand extended out and rested on his thigh, the gold Hargreaves ring resting in his palm.

'I will probably never be able to forget this eternal scene for as long as I live.'

Clehedault reached out and took the ring from Cain's upturned palm.

'Just like the time I met him when he was overconfident, haughty even... It was such that he could completely charm those around him in the blink of an eye. A perilous balance of the impish and the divine.  
'Yes, even this time he seems just as if he were about to set out on the town of London for an evening party.  
'As if nothing has changed. Smiling elegantly as always.'  
Clehedault looked at Cain, smiling serenely in Riff's arms. Even death could not take away his beauty. Clehedault turned and left the room, clutching the ring to his chest tightly.

Cle woke up to the feeling of someone sucking lightly on his earlobe. He smiled slightly to himself and turned over, pretending to still be asleep.

"Oh, wake up. I know you're awake," came the voice that was running fingers through his hair. "It's the first day of class today."

"I know Sheila," Cle mumbled, trying to get fully awake. He turned over and pulled her down against him. "What time is it?"

"It's noon."

Cle shot up straight out of bed, gathering his clothes from the floor of the apartment he and Sheila shared. "Shit! My first class is at one!"

"That's why I woke you," she pointed out calmly as she left the room.

Cle hurriedly showered and dressed. He ran his hands through his wet hair and brushed his teeth as he entered the kitchen.

Sheila handed him his messenger bag and the breakfast/lunch she had packed for him. He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth in the kitchen sink and gave her a quick kiss. Upon heading out the doorway he realized he was still holding his toothbrush, so he turned and handed it to her, kissed her again, and was out the door.

He hurried down the stairs and through the magic shop that he and Sheila owned. It was a small Wiccan shop that was their hobby. It kept Sheila occupied during the day and brought her in a little money. She loved manning the shop and the ever-growing website she kept. She kept regular business hours and took an hour for lunch from noon to one, which was when she had come upstairs to get him up and send him off to school.

He caught the bus to campus and arrived just at one. He hurried to the classroom, half walking, half running to the old, archaic stone campus building.

When he got to the classroom, everyone was already there, sitting in their seats and talking idly among themselves. He put his bag down on the table in the front of the classroom and straightened his tie. He smiled at the class. "Sorry I'm late. Get used to it, it will probably be a habit."

He turned and wrote his name on the board, and the class name and number. "That doesn't mean that you can be late though. If you come in after I do, then you will not get marked as being present that day. This could affect your financial aid, so be on time."

"My name is Professor Clehedault. Everyone calls me Cle, so you can call me 'Professor Cle.' Don't ask me about my first name, no one gets to know it. It's between me, my parents, my birth certificate, and the cop who pulled me over for speeding three years ago. Oh, and probably my girlfriend when we get married, but that's not for a while yet."

The class laughed.

"This is 'History of the Occult,' so if you're in the wrong class, now is the time to leave."

He waited patiently for a few sheepish-looking students to leave the room. "Now then, I will pass out your syllabus-"

Cle caught the eye of a kid sitting in the isle seat, three rows back. Cle stopped for a moment then continued to rattle on, "I will pass out your syllabus here in a few minutes…"

As he gave the speech he gave every quarter about himself, he surreptitiously studied the boy. He was so familiar. He stuck out clearly from the rest of the class, he was wearing bright blue vinyl pants and a black and white, shiny zebra-print tank top. His hair was probably about shoulder length, dark and pulled back into a high, messy ponytail with many loose strands falling out and framing his face.

"I'm twenty-seven and I've been teaching for three years. I received my Ph D. from the University of…"

When he first entered the class room he had just assumed that it was a girl, but now that he was inspecting the faces left he realized that it was definitely a guy. It was so hot out, he must have pulled his hair up to escape the heat, and those vinyl pants couldn't have helped much.

What stunned Cle was the face. It was so familiar, yet he knew he had never met this kid before. This was the kind of person you never forgot once you've met them.

"I'm going to take attendence now so I can learn your names." Cle went through the list, looking to see if any of them were familiar. He didn't recognize any at first glance.

"Christopher Graves."

"Here."

Cle looked at the kid, inspecting his face again. The name didn't click for him. The kid smiled at him and waved.

Cle moved on. He passed out the syllabus and went through it, told them they didn't really need to book for this class, so don't waste their money, and that they would start the lectures the next class. He dismissed them early.

The class gathered up their things and filed out of the room. Cle stayed behind, to see if any students had any questions or concerns. He watched as the familiar-looking kid went out the door without saying anything.

Another girl came up to Cle and started asking him questions about the class times and how her work schedule interfered one day a week and that she would always be twenty-minutes late. He told her that was fine, she was responsible for missed work and since she came to him first he would count her as being present on those days.

A couple other students had some questions and stayed behind, so after he answered those he gathered up his stuff and left the classroom.

It was hot as he walked down the wide sidewalks through the center of campus. There were students talking on their phones, reading, and doing assignments in the grass and on the stone benches around the central plaza.

He saw the boy from his class, Christopher Graves, sitting under a tree up ahead. Cle pulled out his cigarettes and stopped to light one, looking over at the kid as he did so.

Christopher was sitting in the grass with another man, this one the polar-opposite of him. The man was taller and wore average-looking clothes. He had very, very light blonde hair that seemed even whiter under the shadow of the tree. The two were sitting quite close together, almost snuggling, and the taller man was trying to get the boy to eat what appeared to be a tuna-fish sandwich.

The man waved the sandwich in front of the kid's face until he finally took a bite from it, a long-suffering look on his face.

Cle got his cigarette lit and continued walking down the path, directly past them. He glanced over at them as he went by, nodding his head in recognition. The kid smiled slightly at him while the other one stared blatantly.

Cle stopped and looked at the man's face. A few seconds passed between them with nothing said.

Cle turned and walked away, tossing his cigarette into a nearby trashcan, with clear and perfect understanding.


End file.
